Who knew
by Jane Eyre Rochester
Summary: If Yoshizumi Asuka had known what Itachi was plotting, maybe things would have gone differently. Maybe. Because some things you really can't fight... Itachi X OC X Kakashi. Read & enjoy! REVAMPED!
1. Chapter 1

(re-uploaded)

1. OF RAINDROPS, DINNERS AND UNLIKELY EVENTS.

The sky was rumbling, dark clouds turning darker, torn every now and then by lightning. Heavy raindrops were falling, treading on the grass in the gardens and the fields of Konoha. The wind was shaking the trees so hard that she was afraid they might have crashed down on her; without noticing, she sped up. The guards at the gate were cursing their ultimate bad luck; of course, nobody would have liked staying right in the middle of such a storm, but after all, who were they to disobey to the Third's will? Just cursing was seemingly enough to them.

The girl understood them perfectly, but clinged to the thought that for her it would all soon be over; she was luckier than the poor guards. Soon she would have entered Konoha, and the thought of her warm home and a warmer bath were the only things that kept her from joining the guards in their cursing. The mission had dried her of any chakra, as well as stamina and whichever kind of energy, and she was quite surprised that her feet hadn't failed her so far, Home. On second thought, the storm and the mission were not that bad. The large Yoshizumi mansion wasn't exactly what she loved to call a home. She kept on calling it that, though, refusing to break the bond that tied her to the reminiscences of a past in which, she believed it, that building had really been a warm place, and she had laughed and she had been happy and thought that nothing could have ever changed that.

"State your name, your home village and business in Konoha!" said one of the guards spotting her shadow in the rain. Oh, so they had finally noticed.

"Koichi-san, you mean you really don't recognize me? Are a couple of days enough to forget me? Now, this is not the kind of welcome I was expecting. You should treat better your shinobis" the kunoichi replied, faking annoyance.

The man stared for a couple of seconds at the girl, quite tall for her age, hidden under a navy blue rain-coat and a strawberry-red umbrella. He wondered how he had missed something so bright.

"Asuka-sama! I beg your pardon, I… I mean, the rain is thick, I didn't see…I couldn't have recognized you…I mean…"

"No need to apologise. I understand it must not be pleasant to be stuck here in the rain. Well, if you don't mind, I'm really tired, and all I want is to go home" Asuka replied smiling, waving at the hooded men and entering her beloved village.

'Everything is where I left it… Konoha never changes' she thought, taking a look around. The rain kept falling, and she really wasn't in the mood for reporting the mission to the Hokage.

'Geez, I am growing more and more similar to Kakashi-sempai. I wouldn't be surprised if I began being late and inventing lame excuses! …Kakashi-sempai… I'm looking forward to seeing him again. I didn't even have the chance to see him before I left! He's such a great shinobi! Well, if one doesn't mind his lack of discipline. He's quite a lazy ass, and he's always reading those perverted books of his. Not to mention the fact that he's super-cute! Or at least I guess he is, under that mysterious mask. And that messy grey hair …wait. Is his hair grey or white?'

Suddenly a loud sob made her come back to reality. She stood still for a moment, before deciding it was a product of her imagination. She was so worn out she was imagining things, great. But again, a louder sob was heard. Asuka stopped in the middle of the street, trying to focus on the source of the weird noise. If she listened to it closely, she decided, it did sound like someone crying. She seriously had to consider putting less effort into B ranked missions.

"Sniff.."

'No no no, someone is definitely crying here'. The kunoichi began looking for the source of the sobs; the street was empty, and the curtain of raindrops made it hard to see things clearly. As the noise grew louder, she forced herself to have a better look. There was a little dark spot deserving to be checked. And in fact, there he was. The little crying bundle was soaking wet, and shaking both for the cold and the loud cry he was giving.

"Calm down, little one…what's wrong? Shh…" Asuka tried to calm down the child, but that did not seem enough to the little boy. He had dark, raven hair, sticking to his forehead because of the rain, and he was of an extremely white complexion.

"Sa…Sasuke-chan?" she stuttered. What was an Uchiha kid doing out of the Uchiha district?

The little boy lifted his head. "Asuka-neechan, is that you?"

The girl removed the hood of her coat and looked into the boy's red eyes. "Yes Sasuke-chan it's me…my, my, what are you doing here? Aren't you cold? C'mon, I'm taking you home" she said taking off her coat and using it to cover the boy who seemed very cold; she then lifted the boy and embraced him.

"NO! No, please, nee-chan I don't want to go home! I can't!" cried Sasuke holding the older girl tighter. She sighed. Who in their right mind would spend a minute more in that weather?

"What about we head to your home and you tell me what's wrong? Is your mom mad at you? Did you do something to Itachi-san? Just tell me, and we'll try to fix it together, uh?" she stroked the boy's wet hair lightly. Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed lost in his thoughts, probably trying to figure out whether confessing his misdeeds was the best thing to be done. Eventually, he nodded and sniffed, not letting go of the firm grip he had around her neck.

She smiled and put a hand in the pocket of her coat; then, she handed him a handkerchief and a strawberry candy.

"But nee-chan, I don't like sweets! I'm not a little boy!" the child protested.

"I know Sasuke-chan, but I don't normally carry around a tomato in my pockets, now, do I?" the boy seemed disappointed, but put the candy in his tiny mouth and began chewing.

"It's not that bad, Sasuke-chan, is it?" said Asuka poking him in the forehead.

His eyes went wide with surprise. "Y-you poked me! You are just like Itachi-niisan, always poking me for anything! I hate being poked! How would you like me poking you, nee-chan?"

"Like Itachi-san, am I?" she rolled her eyes. All this was leading to nowhere. "Sasuke, quit avoiding the subject, and tell me what you did" the older girl told him looking all serious. It was quite difficult to hold the child and the umbrella at the same time, but Sasuke just didn't seem willing to let go of her neck. Her aching neck. Her aching, wet neck. Geez.

"I… well, nii-san was training, this morning, so I sort of entered his bedroom without his pemission, and tried to take that notebook he always writes in and that he hides on the top of the bookshelf, but see, it was too high for me, not that I am small but I just couldn't reach it so..." he sniffed "I sort of…I put a chair under it, you know, the bookshelf, but still it was too high…so…" he chewed his lip nervously "I tried to…climb on the bookshelf, but then the chair fell…and, and I had nothing under my feet, and suddenly the bookshelf moved…it...it just moved and…" a loud sneeze cut the last part of his sentence.

"And let me guess, it fell? But Sasuke-chan, you know that you could have injured yourself badly? You are lucky that you don't even have scratches on you." She checked him quickly with an expert eye. Lucky indeed. Really, what are the odds of a tiny child escaping a bookshelf crashing down on him without the tiniest scratch? Really.

"I…I know…but then I found the book…and I opened it…nii-san's writing is very nice, you know, I wish I wrote like him, but perhaps if I write a lot like he does I will write as good, too…but I was able just to read a couple of lines…there was a date, a couple of weeks ago, and then he wrote that he was training with Shisui and but that he couldn't stay focused on the training because of a thought that kept on crossing his mind...and he wrote that it was not like him, and that it was all that girl's fault, but I couldn't read anymore because then he came and saw me with the book and…and…he was very angry...and…he didn't…didn't even speak to me…he just looked angry, and disappointed…and he grabbed the book…and then I ran, I ran and I wandered and thought and cried until you… you found me…oh, nee-chan, I'm a monster! I disappointed nii-san, I don't deserve to be his brother! He was so angry!" even though she was used at her own little brother's ramblings, the ability of children of speaking and making extraordinary long sentences without breathing still amazed her. And confused her. She was not sure she had really followed.

Asuka stopped walking and looked at the little boy, who was on the verge of crying again, and shushed him.

"Well, Sasuke-chan, you did something bad to your nii-san. Not only you should never read somebody's diary, it is just rude" she started "also, you kinda risked getting badly hurt when the bookshelf fell...but why did you do that? I always thought you were such a good little boy"

"A…a diary? What is a diary, nee-chan? I just wanted to know what that book was, because nii-san seems to care about it a lot, and I thought it was a book on jutsus, so that I could learn a few cool tricks and show him and father...and" he sniffed again "… they would have been proud of me…" he looked away. Great. Just like her brother. Always listening only to the things they want to hear.

Asuka was a little taken aback by Sasuke's words, though. It was evident he cared a lot aboutr his brother and father's recognition and affection. She couldn't help but think it very sweet, from a certain point of view, that he tried so hard to be seen by them.

"A diary, Sasuke-chan, is a book in which you write what happened to you a certain day, and things like what your thoughts, your worries, your hopes are. It is very personal, and it is understandable your brother reacted that way. If I had caught somebody reading my diary, I would have been angry too, because in diaries are written things that you do not want other people to know, but that you need to…confess, somehow. If you read someone's diary it's like reading the heart, the mind and the soul of this someone. Can you understand that?"

"I…I didn't mean to...to spy on nii-san…I was just curious…I didn't mean to…" tears filled the boy's eyes.

"Sasuke-chan" she said sweetly "don't cry…haven't I told you that I hate to see my super-cute Sasuke cry? Mm? And then you have nothing to worry about. Your nii-san, I am sure, is not mad at you anymore. I suppose that he's worried, as well as your mother and father…and then, if you tell him that you are sorry and that you won't do it again, I'm sure he will forgive you. And if you want, I may talk to your brother and your mother, too…ok? We are going to fix it, so stop crying and show me one of your beautiful smiles!" Sasuke seemed relieved by Asuka's words, and rubbing his red eyes with tiny hands, he managed to smile to the older girl.

Asuka didn't know what she had done to make Sasuke so fond of her. She just remembered finding him sitting on a swing at the park on his own, looking quite sad, and thinking no four-years-old should be that sad on a bright day. To cheer him up she bought him an ice cream, which did not seem her enough to conquer someone's heart, also because he had stared at her all seriousness and declared something that sounded like "tomatoes are much better than sweets anyways". The ice cream had quickly vanished, though. And then they had "plaid ninjas"

She had often seen him since then, while waiting for her friends to join her at the park, and Sasuke seemed to enjoy her company somehow. He often told her about the academy, his training, his brother, about the cool jutsus Itachi had mastered, about the forehead poking, and about his rivalry with nii-san to gain his father's attention. By the way Sasuke talked about Itachi, Asuka couldn't clearly understand whether it was love or hate that shone in the eyes of the little boy at the mention of his aniki. Perhaps a mixture of both…but that didn't seem important, at the time.

The wind was blowing harder, and the rain was still as thick as before, if not more. Asuka was grateful when they entered the Uchiha district, because Sasuke-chan had begun sneezing and coughing, and his cheeks were quite flushed. As they entered the massive stone portal, Sasuke insisted to walk on his own. "Uchihas don't let people carry them like babies", he said. The narrow streets were empty, and the only light showing her where she was walking was the one coming from the windows.

Asuka had been to Fugaku Uchiha's mansion before, but she couldn't seem to cease to be amazed by how severe and traditional it looked, and by the way in which the feeling of coldness she had felt the first time she had entered it hadn't abandoned her yet. In a way she particularly disliked, it was not that different from the Yoshizumi district; not that different from her own home.

Eventually, Sasuke approached a rice-paper door, and slid it open; he then turned to his older friend and grabbed her hand, as if looking for help. She smiled, and followed the child as he entered, trying not to look to embarrassed.

Quick footsteps were immediately heard, as well as a woman's voice calling the child's name.

"Sasuke-chan! Sasuke-chan! Oh my god, you are home…where have you been? We've been looking the whole day for you…we were so worried! Itachi-kun is still out looking for you…please, please don't do that again! We were so worried!" exclaimed Sasuke's mother hugging the little boy.

"Kaa-san! I'm so sorry! I swear I won't do it again…I… I was so afraid that nii-san and you would be really mad at me! I … I didn't mean to worry or upset you…besides, Asuka-neechan, here, found me, and she brought me home..." Sasuke explained to his mother, feeling really guilty.

The eyes of the woman on her, Asuka bowed and greeted politely Sasuke's mother.

"Konbanwa, Mikoto-san. I guess he caught a light cold, he was soaking wet when I found him"

"Konbanwa, Asuka-chan" Makoto-san smiled and bowed back.

The girl knelt down to look Sasuke in the eyes, and smirked. "See, Sasuke-chan? No need to be worried, we fixed it all!"

Sasuke nodded smiling and hugged the girl. "Arigato nee-chan! Really!"

"I guess that now that Sasuke is safe and sound, my presence is no more needed…" Asuka was all prepared to leave, when the Sasuke's mother hugged the girl tight.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Asuka-chan! I don't know what I would have done without you! Please, stay for dinner, would you? It is the very least I can do for you now!"

The young girl's cheeks colored lightly; she wasn't used to such displays of affection, and didn't really know how to behave. "I…well, I am coming home from a mission so I would like to go home and…"

But Mikoto insisted, still smiling and hugging her little boy. "Please Asuka-chan, I would be very pleased if you did stay. Besides, the storm outside is said to be getting worse, I wouldn't like to know that you're out in the rain. If a warm bath is what you need, then there is no problem at all."

The thought of a bath warmed the girl's heart; after all, it was since the bloody morning that she was walking in the damned rain, and hot water was all she desired at the moment. Seeing how further resistance would have been useless and not polite, Asuka removed her shinobi sandals and followed Mikoto to a small bathroom; the house was really tidy and clean, and smelled a little bit like incense.

Maybe she was wrong. Maybe that place was more of a home than the Yoshizumi mansion; the sound of Uchiha Makoto's voice brought her back to reality, interrupting the mental countdown that separated her from her father and little brother's break from the embassy-mission in Sunagakure.

"There you go, Asuka-chan." Mikoto said handing the girl a few towels and clothes. "I will be in the other bathroom helping Sasuke. He really needs a bath, the steam will do him some good for that cold…"

"Arigato gozaimasu, Mikoto-san." The woman smiled and closed the door behind her.

Finally she was alone again. She panicked for a moment, thinking at how, why she had found herself stuck in the Uchiha district like that. Embarrassing. To say the least.

Taking her wet clothes off, and opening the water to fill the bathtub, Asuka began brushing her waist-long dark hair, untying the high ponytail. It was wet. Soaking wet. So wet that the normal dark brown tint looked dark black. Entering the bathtub she tried to calm down.

'Embarrassing' she thought 'Oh kami, that's embarrassing. Look where I am. Aren't good actions supposed to be like, rewarded? So much for a reward! Dinenr at the Uchiha's! and if I get lucky, dinner at the Uchiha's with Itachi! How lovely!' sighing, she sank lower into the tub. "It's not that I don't like him. I never crossed the 2-words barrier, like, good morning, or good evening, that sort of stuff! Not that conversation would be possible, he is always so polite and formal…'

She briefly considered escaping from the window while drying her hair, but that wasn't very likely to happen. She looked at the clothes Mikoto-san had given her to replace her wet ones, trying to figure out how to make it look like something. She put the long sleeved t-shirt and the shorts on, and adjusted the large collar of the shirt so that it wouldn't bother her. Boy clothes. Very likely belonging to the older Uchiha brother. Black boy clothes. Did they not realize that black made them look like ghosts? As if they were not pale enough already… Yes, definitely not her size, Asuka thought contemplating her figure in front of the mirror. She let her hair free, and parted the fringe to one side. With uncertain steps, she left the bathroom.

Venturing into the maze-like corridors, she thought at how she should have paid more attention when Mikoto-san had shown her to the bathroom. Before she decided to give up on the last strand of dignity and use her kekkai genkai to find the kitchen, Sasuke-chan ran into her screaming.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! See? See? I'm all better now…I almost don't sneeze anymore!" she smiled, relieved that the boy was fine, and that she had someone to guide her to the kitchen.

"Come on, this way" Sasuke grabbed the older girl's hand and started walking towards what she hoped was the kitchen "the storm outside isn't getting any better, want to see how strong the wind has gotten, ne, Asuka-chan?" Awesome, just awesome. Kami-sama tell her when she'd be able to go home now!

Mikoto-san was all busy with pots, vegetables of all kinds and meat.

"May I help, Mikoto-san?" Asuka offered.

Looking around, Mikoto pointed at a shelf. "Oh, well, yes…would you mind setting the table? The dishes and all are in that shelf over there…yes, that one." The girl began disposing the dishes on the table; Sasuke was just sitting, with his head resting on the table, and was looking at his mom and his friend chatting. Asuka gladly found herself less stressed as time went by.

"It's very nice to have you here Asuka-chan, I don't have much company when I cook. Except for Sasuke-chan, of course" she added when she noticed Sasuke's disappointed look.

"I always keep you company when you are cooking, mom! It's Itachi-nii-san the one disappearing in his bedroom to write in that book of his or something." he grumbled attacking a tomato. It was then that Mikoto realized that one of her sons was still missing "Oh my god! Itachi-kun! Why isn't he back yet? Did something happen to him?" she let down the spoon she was holding, and began panicking.

The Yoshizumi girl suppressed a laugh; as if a storm could harm Uchiha Itachi!

"Kaa-san, don't worry, Itachi is veeery strong, even if there is some enemy ninja who sneaked into the village to kill the Hokage and steal forbidden scrolls Itachi would like soooo beat him, even if the other is the most powerful shinobi out of Konoha, even if he has unknown powers and jutsus that are even cooler than nii-san's, which is very unlikely, well, then Itachi-niisan is going to take a bit longer perhaps, but even if wounded he has the Sharingan and he will defeat his opponent. So, kaa-san, please, do not worry for nii-san, please?" Sasuke's attempt to calm his mother seemed to produce the opposite effect. Asuka was still looking for words that could convince her of the contrary, when the door opened to reveal a wet, wet, wet Uchiha Itachi.

His eyes fell on Sasuke. "Ototo, so you're here. I've been looking everywhere for you." The little boy ran towards his aniki. "Nii-san! Nii-san please forgive me! I've been bad, but now Asuka-neechan explained me that what I did was wrong and I promise I won't do it anymore!" Itachi looked the child who was now pulling at his black shirt.

"Asuka-chan?" he questioned, raising a brow, but Sasuke didn't seem to hear, or to mind. After all, making sure aniki was definitely not angry was the most important thing on earth. "Please, nii-san! Don't be mad at me!" at that, Itachi's expression softened, and he lifted that cutest little brother of his, whose watery eyes seemed those of a puppy.

"And who told you that I was mad at you, you silly thing?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Demo! Demo! You looked very, very angry this morning when you found me…I was afraid…I was afraid that you didn't like me anymore, and that you wouldn't have wanted me as Ototo…" Itachi poked Sasuke in the forehead.

"I was just worried. Now, Sasuke, be a good boy and stop worrying. You already understood that what you did was wrong, and as long as you promise you won't do it again, I have no reason to be mad at you." Sasuke seemed the happier little boy on earth. Aniki wasn't angry! He didn't plan to ignore him, he could still be aniki's little brother! Oh, how good and kind his aniki was. Were all older brothers like his? Sasuke really doubted it.

"Hello, Itachi-san." Asuka greeted. Itachi nodded and greeted her "Good evening. I suppose it's you who found Sasuke. Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome…I mean…" Asuka found herself wondering why she had formed the most embarrassing habit of always stuttering around Uchiha, as she did not even stutter around Kakashi-sempai.

'He'll think I'm a total loser or something. Great. Yeah well, in the end, who cares, it's not like I care about Itachi-san's opinion anyways. Let him think I am unable to form complete sentences. Whatever.'

Itachi nodded again and after greeting his mother headed toward the bathroom without seeming willing to push that non-conversation any further. Or so she had thought.

"And by the way, Asuka-chan…it's Itachi." he added without turning back.

"Ha-hai…" and after that umpteenth demonstration of wit from her side, he closed the kitchen's door.

Asuka was, for lack of a better word, astonished.

'It's just Itachi…who the hell does he think he is? It's just Itachi…who does he think I am? One of his crazed fan girls?' Asuka's angry thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke's voice.

"Ne…nee-chan…why are you blushing? Your cheeks are red, you know."

Her eyes went wide. Blush? Who? Who is blushing? At this Sasuke put on a smart expression, and a look that seemed saying I-know-what-you-hide.

"Asuka-neechan! Itachi-niisan spoke to you and you blushed…that means just one thing…"

Asuka suddenly regained the will to speak. "Oh, really? What does it mean, Sasuke-chan?"

Mikoto was pretending not to listen, but was actually quite amused.

"Aaah, but, but, it's obvious! Asuka-neechan loves nii-san!"

Asuka's eyes widened more. Her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes then closed to tiny flaming lines. She tried to give to herself the 'he's just a child' line, but that did not seem to work.

"Come here Sasuke-chan! You'll pay for this!" she exclaimed with an evil grin. Sasuke chuckled and then began to run around the table, followed by the older girl trying to get him.

Only the voice of the Sasuke's mother made her realize that, as an elite ANBU, such behaviour was untolerable.

"Sasuke chan, why don't you call Itachi-kun? Dinner's ready!" said Mikoto, putting a couple of rice cups on the table.

"Kaa-san, shouldn't we wait for father to come home?"

Mikoto shook her head and replied "No, Sasuke-chan, your father is on a mission, and he won't be home before tomorrow evening".

He cleared his throat. "Uh…ok, then ITAAAAACHIIIII NIIISAAAAAN!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke! I wanted you to go to his room and ask him! It didn't mean for you to scream at the top of your lungs and deafen us!"

"Gomennasai kaa-san…Asuka-chan, will you accompany me?" Sasuke asked holding Asuka's bigger hand in his tiny one.

Too cute for his own good. "Of course, Sasuke, as long as you don't start again with that thing about me liking your nii-san."

"Oh, if you are blind and don't want to see then it's none of my business" Sasuke replied, looking like a wise-man talking to his disciple. She decided to let that one fall.

They walked the corridor taking to Itachi's bedroom.

"Itachi" she paused, surprised at her own self "may I come in? Mikoto-san says dinner is ready" Asuka had knocked lightly on the door, and Sasuke opened the door without waiting Itachi's reply.

Itachi was sitting on his bed, looking extremely concentrated while writing in a small book. With just his pants on. Typical. Why bother dressing up.

He lifted his head. "Sasuke, you should wait for a reply, before opening somebody's door" Itachi scolded Sasuke.

"Gomennasai nii-san! But dinner is ready and I am very, very hungry! So come quickly, or else I'll eat your dinner, too!" Sasuke exclaimed laughing.

Itachi nodded, and then stared at Asuka. "Well?" he said in his badass tone, still staring.

"Well? Well what, Itachi-san?"

"Well did you have to something to tell me, too?"

"I...no, I didn't. Why?" Eh?

If Itachi had been the kind of boy who rolled his eyes, he would have rolled them; and if he had been the kind of boy who snorted, he would have snorted. But Uchiha Itachi kept his stoic expression and simply replied "Because you are still standing on my door while Sasuke is desperately trying to gain your attention and pulling at your left sleeve in order to move you. Is there something on my chest or something?"

Oh. Oh. Oooh. Staring. She was the one doing the staring. Oh. Oh sorry. Really, sorry. The girl looked down to find Sasuke-chan was actually pulling at her sleeve trying to move her. How come she hadn't noticed? That was rather strange. No. That was embarrassing. Very, very embarrassing. Again. Asuka wished that she knew one of the Third's Doton jutsus to and dig the deepest hole on that very ground under her feet and disappear in a puff of smoke, but again, that was unlikely.

"Gomennasai, Itachi-san" she said taking quick steps and heading to the kitchen.

When she was sure she had placed enough distance between her and the Uchiha, she sighed.

"Nee-chan?" Sasuke sounded worried.

"Yes, Sasuke-chan?"

"If you don't like nii-san, why are your cheeks this red?"

"…"


	2. Chapter 2

Waaa! I'm so glad you liked it! here's chapter 2! Read and enjoy, and if you do, leave a lovely comment!

(re-uploaded)

**2. PRICELESS**

Asuka was stuck in the kitchen. Alone. Alone with Itachi. Wasn't she lucky indeed.

Helping Mikoto-san tiding up the kitchen wasn't taking long, as Itachi was helping, too. Being already bed-time for a five-years old, Mikoto-san had resisted her younger son's tries to get Asuka to his room, insisting that it was necessary that she looked at his toys, books and jutsu scrolls; she had then left to check upon Sasuke, and had left Asuka in the kitchen with the stoic boy. An impasse.

Having nothing better to do, Asuka was lost in thoughts. Thoughts that made repressing chuckles more difficult by the minute. With an inhuman effort, the kunoichi convinced herself that doing the washing up was not enough recreational to justify chuckles, so she pushed her resistance a little further.

'I never thought about Uchiha Itachi sweeping…that was so out of character! As impossible as Kakashi-sempai burning all his dirty orange books. Or cooking. Or arriving on time.' She contemplated the sight before her eyes. 'No no, it's real, Uchiha Itachi is really sweeping.'

Faking focus on her chore, she did not notice insisting eyes on her. Itachi's thoughts were not that different than Asuka's. Being the only 13 years-old Anbu memners had probably changed their views on much more things than they had expected. Family routine was not at all their routine.

"Nee-chan! Asuka nee-chan!" came a loud cry from another room.

"Yes Sasuke-chan, I'm coming, just let me dry my hands." Itachi passed her a towel. She took it, mentally adding another item to her "Uchiha Itachi is human after all" list.

She sat on Sasuke's bed until he fell asleep, which only happened after Itachi had kissed him goodnight. He had shown her all his scrolls, which had once belonged to his beloved nii-san, and of which he was extremely fond of, and had even tried to perform an improbable Henge no Jutsu. Looking at him finally K.O., she couldn't help thinking that he was the cutest bundle she had ever seen, all wrapped up in his bed sheets.

The storm, more like a typhoon, was getting worse every minute; heavy hailstones were falling, and Mikoto-san had refused that Asuka went home. By then, the young kunoichi had learnt to accept with resignation that unusual course of events, knowing that sooner or later it would all be over. Hopefully.

Itachi, Mikoto and Asuka sat around the kotatsu; Itachi was writing, Mikoto was watching TV and Asuka was reading a book she had bought in a bookshop on the road back to Konoha. It was a quite interesting novel, but since Itachi had sat at the table she seemed stuck on that very sentence. Every time she seemed close to finish it, Itachi's pen would give a loud screech, and she had to start from the beginning for the…she didn't know, it was like the twentieth time.

A knock on the door made her jump.

Makoto looked up. "Who would be out with such a storm? Itachi, dear, go and see. Were you expecting somebody?"

"No, kaa-san" replied he standing up and heading to the door.

"Itachi!" somebody yelled from the outside "Will you open the door? It's like being in hell out of here!"

"Coming, Shisui, coming…" smirking, Itachi opened the door with feigned calm, and a freezing Shisui entered the Uchiha's kitchen.

"Good evening, Mikoto-san…geez, it's cold out there!" he shivered, enjoying the warmth, and removed his sandals. "Hei Itachi, I just wanted to tell you that tomorr…"

"Hello, Shisui-kun."

Shisui turned around just to see a smiling Asuka in front of him. His lips curved into a big smile; he began blushing slightly, and, for the first time in thirteen years, Itachi could swear it, Shisui was stuttering "G…good evening…A…Asuka-chan…how…how did your m-mission go?"

"Quite fine, Shisui-kun, thank you! And what about you? How is the special training you were talking to me about going on?"

Itachi arched a brow. Special training? Shisui wasn't going through any "special training"…not that he knew of. And he knew pretty much everything going on Shisui's head, of that he was positive. Just what had Shisui said to that girl? No; that was not the main question, he decided. Why Shisui was acquainted with the Yoshizumi girl, and for how long, and in what kind of relationship were they in, and why did he not know of that, that was important. It was surprising how fast all these thoughts flashed into the Uchiha's prodigy mind. Studying them, he struggled to keep that expressionless expression of his, trying to hide what was going on inside his mind; he was completely, utterly confused.

Between a stutter and an "Hem", Shisui managed to say something coherent; as he gained self-confidence, and recovered from the surprise, Itachi noticed how his friend was carefully letting some tiny, innocent word slip here and there, and that he was making things bigger than they were. He didn't even need to use his Sharingan to detect his strategy. Readable, innocent Shisui. The point Itachi was missing, though, and Itachi did hate missing on something, was the reason why Shisui was trying to look cool in front of the Yoshizumi girl.

That bugged him. Why? Why were they chatting like they were close friends and ignoring him completely? Itachi was not used to being ignored. He had never experienced being ignored in his whole lifetime. He had been hated, admired, loved, feared, respected…but never, never had he been ignored. Nothing-ed. His ego, or whatever that tickly feeling was, couldn't stand that for much longer, definitely. Mikoto, from her seat, didn't really pay attention to what the three teens were doing; she was far too interested on whether Fumiko would have accepted the daimyo's proposal or not to see one of the most peculiar sights ever. Uchiha Itachi, the Uchiha Itachi, being put aside by his best friend Uchiha Shisui. The one who was always second to him, the one who was known as "Uchiha Itachi's best friend", as "the other young Uchiha", and nothing more, when they were together. What exactly did Shisui have that he didn't? After all, he had been kind enough to the girl, going so far as to allow her not use the honorific title when talking to him. He had talked to her, and she had blushed (oh, no, Uchiha Itachi wasn't one not to notice things), and as much as the whole fangirl thing annoyed him, she had seen him without his shirt on, something that all his fan girls would have died for, and she had just blushed…just blushed! When EVERY girl would have gone berserk and screamed and sang about his legendary beauty…she just blushed. He knew that his fangirls made up, together with his mother, Anko-san and Kurenai-san his only window on the feminine world; but that behavior was still far from coherent. Decency and etiquette themselves would have had her turning and demanding him to make himself presentable. Moreover, he had been kind to her, kinder than he would have normally been to a girl, even if she as the Yoshizumi heir deserved some extra attentions, and she had seemed to begin to get lost in his charm. And now she was putting him aside to talk to Uchiha Shisui? Action was needed, Itachi decided. And so he spoke.

"Shisui… what did you come here for?" Shisui was still talking to that Yoshizumi girl, and when he heard Itachi clearing his throat he stopped and turned to his cousin.

"Did you speak, Itachi? What did you say ?" Itachi arched a brow.

"I asked you, Shisui, just what you came here for." Shisui opened his mouth to speak, and after a long moment, said nothing. He closed his mouth, closed his eyes, and held his chin, putting on a thoughtful expression.

"Let's see… I came here for… I came here for..? I guess…I had to tell you something…I guess."

"This is rather obvious, Shisui."

After a few seconds of thinking, Shisui opened his eyes, and stared at Itachi's onyx ones. "I'm sorry, Itachi. I think I forgot."

Itachi was speechless. Once more, Asuka felt a sudden, irresistible need to laugh, but trying to convince herself that shinobis are taught to keep emotions for themselves even in private, she resisted. Even though she had never been good at it.

"You forgot? Shisui! You mean that you came here challenging the typhoon and …and you forget what you did it for?" Uchiha Itachi did not seem willing to let that one go.

Shisui looked offended. "Why…yes, it seems so. I forgot."

His cousin's brow arched in disbelief. "Hn. So you don't know what you're here for. And it's quite late, Shisui. What about you go home and you think about it, so that you can tell me tomorrow?" Itachi suggested.

Shisui nodded. "Yup. Wait! I may come and tell you as soon as I remember!" he tried to convince the cousin of that being a very good idea, because if it was something important… oh come on. He tilted his head to the Yoshizumi girl, praying his cousin would get the hint. He studied Itachi's blank expression. He could not remember a single day previous to their friendship (or to whatever Uchiha Itachi would allow that came close to the common definition of friendship), and he had learnt how to interpret every seemingly non-existent movement of Itachi's face. "Oh, alright. Then what about I …"

"Shisui, you'd better go to bed now, and sleep on it. Tomorrow it'll be fine. If you forgot it means that nobody's life is pending on it." stated Itachi in a tone that admitted no reply, while escorting Shisui back to the door.

"Yeah…ok Itachi. Goodnight Mikoto-san! G…goodnight Asuka-chan…hope to see you soon!" he smiled big at the girl.

"Goodnight Shisui-kun, and pay attention outside."

He nodded. "Oh, don't worry…I live next door…so…g…goodnight, Asuka-chan…hope to see you soon…"

"You already said that, Shisui, we did understand. Now go, it's late. Goodnight." Itachi cut short pushing his friend outside.

There was a moment of silence, and then Itachi looked at Asuka. "'Shisui-kun', right? So why are you always referring to me as to 'Itachi-san'?"

Sensing the danger, she rapidly looked for an excuse. Or anything to feed him, but the truth: Uchiha Itachi is intimidating. A lot. "Well, just because I know him way better than you. But don't worry, maybe one day I will call you Itachi-chan, and you won't be jealous anymore." Asuka mocked him, grinning. She was beginning to feel at ease with the boy, after all. Good, in a next mission it might turn useful; being around someone you don't really know or trust is just additional worry, which really isn't needed out on an Anbu mission.

Mikoto had by then raised, headed to her bedroom, eyelids almost closed, when something reminded her of the dark haired girl standing in the kitchen.

"Asuka-chan, I suppose you won't be able to go home tonight. I'll have the guestroom prepared, so that you'll have a place to sleep." She explained to the girl, rubbing her eyes.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Mikoto-san. You are very kind!" said the girl smiling kindly.

The lady smiled back. "Itachi, would you help her to the room once I'm done? It won't take long."

"Hai, kaa-san. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mikoto-san, and arigato."

"Goodnight Itachi, goodnight Asuka-chan." she nodded and disappeared in the maze of corridors of the Uchiha mansion.

Once again, the two were left in the kitchen, and soon silence enveloped them. Her display of boldness was already making Asuka feel guilty; honestly, calling Itachi jealous? She hid behind that wall of silence, hoping that the other would break it first. He seemed at ease with silence, though, and besides he had found a very interesting spot on the floor to look at. His head was not giving him any rest; he was still thinking about Shisui's stuttering, and what might have caused it. Shisui had had a few crushes before, but he had always informed him of that (not that it interested him, though), and definitely, stuttering was not among his seductive techniques. Was it a new kind of crush, or what? He knew very well the flaws of human nature, even though he had hardly ever experienced anything different from the set of emotions of the training and the battle. Not even when he had been assigned to _that _particular mission, his interior duell had been fought between emotions he had grown well accustomed to: anguish, guilt, indecision. As far as he knew, people were supposed to stutter when afraid, or embarrassed, that sort of things. Maybe he did not know the human nature that well, after all. Itachi really couldn't seem to figure that out. He had never stuttered himself, and to be honest, he hated people who stutter, and the word stutter itself. One stutters out of weakness, right? It denotes lack of self-confidence, and fear of stronger people; letting your weakness or moment of weakness show by stuttering was, in his mind, equivalent to ask the enemy "hey, why don't you kill me now instead of making me wait?". Being used at his suppositions always turning out to be right, such confusion puzzled him. He chased away the thought deciding he would find out more about that stuttering thing as soon as he'd had a few moments with Shisui. But also interrogating Yoshizumi did seem worth a try.

"How long have you known Shisui?" asked Itachi, trying to look as if his was just an attempt to conversation, and nothing more.

"Mmm…well, it's less than one year" she began, shocking Itachi who wouldn't have thought Shisui able to hide something from him for that long. "When I met him he was playing with Sasuke-chan at the park. Speaking of which," and here her tone grew colder and colder, "I believe I've never seen you playing at the park with Sasuke-chan. He really cares about, you know, about your judgment, about your attention…about you." Asuka had been quite worried about Sasuke for a while, and now that she had the chance to talk to Itachi about it, she was absolutely not going to miss it.

Itachi was surprised; he had not planned to be attacked on something as personal as his relationship with his younger brother. And the frequency of his visits to the playground was surely no business of hers. "I do go to the playground with Sasuke, you know. Not very often, though, because I'm quite busy with my training and missions. And I think that I must not justify my relationship with my brother to anybody. Not to you, especially." He ended this last sentence with the coldest smirk he could perform; he knew it would have gotten on her nerves, and ticking her off seemed to amuse him.

A confusion of swear-words ran through her head.

"You are right, Itachi-**san**" and there she paused, looking for signs of reaction to the honorific, disappointed to find Itachi's face like a mask of ice "but I happen to care **a lot** about Sasuke-chan, so if you ever do anything, anything unpleasant to him, and mind, I'm talking about little things like today, too, I will know, and I assure you I will try my best to make you suffer, and feel the way Sasuke felt. But a thousand times worse." she added copying his smirk.

Interesting. "Are you threatening me, Yoshizumi-san?" the boy inquired, arching a brow.

"Oh, no, I would never be this rude, neither this stupid. Take it as a friendly warning, Uchiha-san."

"I will." He watched in delight her eyes going from wide open to thin lines.

"I think it's time for me to go to sleep, Itachi-san. I was coming home from a particularly bothersome mission before I found that little brother of yours crying. Crying because _you_ made him cry. Would you be so kind as to lead me to the bedroom Mikoto-san prepared for me?" she tried to keep her tone formal, but not openly hostile. Uchiha Itachi as an enemy for such a silly debate would be bad, bad, really bad, and at the moment she was just too tired to think properly.

"This way, Asuka-san." Itachi's tone had reasonably softened; yes, a feud between them surely was not desirable. After all, he was Uchiha Itachi, the heir of the Uchiha clan, likely to be second only to Uchiha Madara in the use of the Sharingan. But she, on the other hand, she was Yoshizumi Asuka, heiress of the Yoshizumi clan, and the kekkai genkai of her clan, Ishigan (stone sight) and Dokushinjutsu (mind reading) were as feared the Uchiha's.

None of them uttered a word until they reached the bedroom. The room, as large as Itachi's, was very well furnished in the traditional style that was the dominating one in the Uchiha mansion. Mikoto had left a white kimono to be used as pyjama, and prepared the bed. The sight of the bed made Asuka even more grateful, as she really couldn't sleep on a futon. There was a large window in the left side of the room, which showed the normally peaceful Japanese garden shaken by the storm.

"Arigato, Itachi-san" she hissed.

He smiled, feigning politeness. "I already told you, Asuka, that you don't need the honorific when talking to me."

Asuka smiled, "I will try my best not to use it…Itachi.". A considerable effort indeed. Teme.

"See?" he mocked her "It's not that difficult."

"Indeed, Itachi-s…Itachi. Now, if you excuse me, I'm really tired. Goodnight." she cut short giving him back the same smile. That sort of argument they had had was still burning. She turned her back at Itachi in order to grab the kimono, hoping he would take the hint and leave.

"Goodnight Asuka." He said, pretending not to notice how much the kunoichi seemed relieved "And sweet dreams." he added walking to the door.

As soon as she heard those last words, she turned as quickly as she could. "Swee…" but he was already gone, and the door shut closed. Sweet what? No, he had to do much better than that to redeem the awful image of him she had formed in her mind. Much better. But still…

Itachi had already walked halfway through the corridor between his room and the guests' room with light, noise-less steps. He stopped abruptly, and stood still for a few seconds.

He turned to the guests' room, as if looking for something.

The victorious smile gracing Itachi's lips was definitelly priceless.


	3. Chapter 3

(re-uploaded)

**3. BE MORE ITACHI-LIKE**

"So you mean that you slept with Itachi?" Tomoyo Inuzuka couldn't believe what her friend had just told her. Everybody in the café turned and stared at the girl's table, some looking plain astonished and others sending death glares to the tall, dark haired girl. Yes, maybe she had been too loud, Tomoyo reasoned. Asuka's head fell, and she kept on playing with the spoon in her cappuccino, pretending not to notice. Pretending she was not there at all.

For the third time, forcing herself not to overreact, she took a big breath and repeated. "No, I did not sleep with that freak. Maybe you don't understand prepositions. I just slept at the Uchiha's. In the Uchiha's guest room, which is far, far away from Itachi's room."

She paused, checking for any sign of understanding on her friends' faces. There were none.

"But still!" Hitomi Aburame had forgotten her piece of cheesecake and was pointing her fork at Asuka "You spent like…like…more time with him than I will ever get the chance to! Not to mention, missy, that you saw him eating! I have never seen Itachi in the process of eating!"

Asuka's brows furrowed; no, she did not get what made Uchiha and food something worth seeing.

"Yeah, that's right Hitomi! And neither have I! And you know what that is? That's just unfair, that'swhat it is!" agreed Tomoyo with emphasis, crossing her arms and making a couple of drops of strawberry ice-cream falling on her grey long-sleeved t-shirt.

Asuka felt the sudden urge to be somewhere else, far, far away from them.

"Eating?" she cried out in disbelief "What's the point in seeing Uchiha eating? Did you two go nuts? I saw him eating, and he ate just like every other person! You know how that works, there's food, chopsticks, a mouth, and they interact. The end. And Hitomi" her eyes were now thin openings "put down that fork, unless you want to put it in my eye." Hitomi seemed to consider it, but then lowered her arm.

The Inuzuka cleared her throat. "So, just to recap, you ate, spent time and slept at the Uchiha's. Right?" Tomoyo counted on her fingers.

Asuka mimicked their earlier squeals. "Yes" She then nodded "and I still don't get why you envy me, honestly."

Tomoyo and Hitomi looked in each other's eyes, and then stared at Asuka. "We'll explain that later. Tell us everything. And by everything I do mean everything". Asuka rolled her eyes.

"I ate, and I must confess that I really liked Mikoto-san's cooking. Then I did the washing up, while Itachi tidied the room" and here the two girls squealed and jumped, while the imaginary sweat-drop on Asuka's forehead grew bigger. "I spent a few time in Sasuke-chan's bedroom, while he showed me his toys and stuffs, then Sasuke-chan went to bed and - wait, you'll love that…"

"Love it? Love what? Just what happened?" Tomoyo and Hitomi screamed, smashing their gloved hands on the table.

"Well, then Itachi came in Sasuke's bedroom and…and…he kissed Sasuke-chan goodnight." she concluded, leaning back on her chair to watch them go berserk. She brought her hands to her ears.

"Waaa! Super-kawaii!" they exclaimed in delight, talking nonsense about Uchiha being a sweetheart. A sweetheart. They were calling that baka a sweetheart! Even though she had to confess that the scene was kind of sweet, it wouldn't be that scene of feigned fraternal love to make her change her mind. He was an insensitive prick; and when it came to his little brother, he was just more of an insensitive prick.

Wanting to push things further, Asuka interrupted her friends screaming. "Ok, ok girls! I'm not done yet!" yes, she had their unconditioned attention. "Then, then I was reading in the kitchen, while his mother was watching TV, and he was writing in what Sasuke-chan told me was his diary – oh yes, because the high-and-mighty Uchiha Itachi, feared by shinobis all over the world, master of the Sharingan, heir to the Uchiha clan, writes a diary like a romantic little girl!- Shisui came, we talked, then I had a small argument with Itachi on how he treats poor Sasuke chan, and then went to bed. In the guests' room," she quickly added "so that you won't ask me again if I slept with Itachi-baka. The. End."

Imagining a couple of hypothetical scenarios, Asuka was glad that she had kept the 'sweet dreams' and the vision of a shirtless Itachi for herself; her friends couldn't have handled that, just like it had happened already when she had graduated to jounin with Itachi. Besides, Itachi's fan girls would have hunted her down, wanting her head on a silver tray. Yes, keeping that for herself was for the best.

"Y…you mean that Shisui? Uchiha Shisui?" asked Hitomi.

"Oh sorry, you're right, Shisui is such a common name! Honestly Hitomi-chan, how many Shisui do you know?"

"Uh" she started counting "Uchiha Shisui, then…oh. Right."

Asuka opened her arms and gave her friend a look that meant "see?"

After a minute of silence in which each girl was absorbed in her own thoughts and cake, Tomoyo spoke. "You mean that you really don't understand why we envy you?"

"Honestly, I don't." Asuka replied, not really demanding an explanation from her friends. Some things she could live without.

"Ok. Asuka. Take a look around. See those guys over there?" Hitomi pointed with her fork at a table where 5 boys were laughing and seemingly having a good time.

She nodded in response, then sipped her cappuccino, giving it a rather disappointed glare when it turned out to be cold.

"Well? Notice anything?" the Inuzuka girl went on.

Asuka took a look again. "Ehm…yes, I think Kensuke has a couple of new scars on his arm, Hayate is staring at that blonde girl and…uh, yeah, they are drinking their cappuccinos. I envy them. Mine became a swimming pool for penguins."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, while Hitomi let her head fall on the table.

"And you are an Anbu? My Asuka, you really don't get it?" Tomoyo sounded exasperated, but so was Asuka.

"No, I don't, so why don't you go straight to the point? Uchiha Itachi is not really on top of my "to do-list" today. So, please. Why is it such a big deal spending time with Itachi-baka?"

"Don't call Itachi-kun that" Hitomi hissed. Asuka shot her a cold glare; she wanted to put an end to that annoying conversation.

"See, Asuka-chan, none of these boys is nearly a strong, powerful, mysterious, kind, cool, wealthy heir to one of the most important clans of Konoha. Nor one of the most gorgeous creatures Kami-sama created." Hitomi explained patiently, while Tomoyo was nodding profusely in agreement. "Getting him would be like…hitting the jackpot!"

At this Asuka really lost her temper; her harsh reply was only mitigated by the fact that it was her friends the one she was talking to, and not the Yoshizumi elders.

"So? All you see in that poor Itachi is a prey for your future wealth? Please, you are talking like my grandmother! What are you? Kunoichi or baby girls? And even if you get him, what would you do? Be the proud mother of little Uchihas who will inherit their father's jerkness? I pity him, if that's all girls can see in him. I'm sorry but I really do not agree with you on this one."

The Aburame and the Inuzuka girl looked kinda shocked.

She had tried her best, but she had sounded way more bitter than she had wanted to. "I…I'm sorry girls, I didn't mean to sound this rude. It seems that I am a bigger jerk than Itachi, after all!" she quickly apologised.

"Don't worry, we got used to your outbursst." sighed Tomoyo. "If only your fanboys could see you when you have these "attacks"…" added Hitomi.

Again, Asuka stick out her tongue "First of all, there is no such thing as 'fanboys'" she started "and besides, you're the only ones who know me this good, and following your line of thoughts, you should feel honoured that the heiress of such an important clan…" she stopped to dodge the pieces of cheescake Hitomi had started throwing at her "Hitomi-chan will you stop doing that?"

Keeping her arms raised to block the cheesecake pieces, Asuka stood up, her navy blue bag on her shoulder. She hid her hands in the pockets of her white shorts, and tilted her head to the side, avoinding one final piece of cake that ended its life on the shirt of someone behind her.

"Now, if you ladies excuse me, I have a training session with Kakashi-sempai…"

"Again!" Hitomi interrupted her, moving a few black locks from her face and adjusting her sunglasses "You are always surrounded by boys and men! Always! You are…awful, simply awful!"

Asuka chuckled, then spoke "Did I mention that I will train with Gai-sempai, too? Ah, why don't you comment on my luck now?"

"Gai-sempai is just…so…so…" Hitomi pretended to be looking for the right adjective, but Tomoyo anticipated her "…weird! All that youth stuffs…he's quite scary sometimes…". Asuka agreed with her, but after all Gai was a good guy, and an awesome teacher when it came to Taijutsu.

Asuka took a few steps in the direction of the training grounds. "Bye bye girls! Oh, why don't you come training, too?" suggested the dark haired girl, who was combing her hair into a high ponytail "It's unbecoming the heiress of the Yoshizumi clan to hang out with chuunins…" she added grinning after she had checked there was no more cheesecake to throw.

"I'm going to train tonight…with my father and Shino…that little boy really is something, he may get stronger than me if I don't pay attention." Hitomi was honestly convinced he would soon catch up with her. Right, maybe some extra training wouldn't kill her.

"I have to take care of Aki, he still didn't recover from the chuunin exam, and it's been like a month. I'm starting to really get worried." Tomoyo, being a member of the Inuzuka clan, was really fond of her canine comrade, and was rather worried for her companion.

The Yoshizumi shrudded. "Ok, if you need me you know where to find me! At the training ground near the memorial, if you don't remember…with Kakashi-sempai!" she stressed particularly the word Kakashi, knowing that comments would come from her best friends.

"Hei, pay attention on the training, and not on Kakashi-sempai!" scolded Tomoyo, heading to the Inuzuka district, on the opposite direction as her friends.

Asuka grinned and replied "I can't promise you that…bye, Tomoyo-chan, Hitomi-chan!"

"Bye!" replied her friends waving.

Asuka was sitting under a tree, waiting. She was used at Kakashi-sempai being late, but Gai would usually be already at the training ground by the time she used to come.

She was thinking about what happened a couple of days ago, and she was brooding on all that Itachi thing. He was a jerk. Sure, he was handsome and strong, but nothing more than that. Personally, she didn't like very much being around him. He was always way too cold, and she saw the absence of facial expressions that her friends interpreted as "cool and mysterious attitude" more like some personality disorder. Plus, he always left Sasuke-chan on his own, and was cold, and arrogant, cold, presumptuous, vain, snob, and did she mention cold?

To earn some points in her eyes, he should be more Kakashi-like, of that she was convinced. Except for his legendary laziness Kakashi was bright like a summer day. Ok, he did not seem to realize that the public reading of that perverted orange book was not exactly helpful from the point of view of public relations. And Asuka knew about his old friend, and she knew that sometimes he would get so low becauset he couldn't forgive himself for whatever had happened. She knew all these things without using the Dokushinjutsu (mind-reading jutsu). Not that she would use it on a friend of hers, of course. And she could still see the sadness in his lone eye. And how he hid his face under that damn mask did tick her off. Yes, now that she thought of it, there were a lot of black sides to the character of Kakashi-sempai. But what mattered the most was his kind heart, his thoughtfulness, his warmth, and his smile… yes, Kakashi-sempai was really the best man one could fall in love with.

She smiled thinking at her Kakashi-sempai, completely lost in her dream world.

"YOUTH!"

Instinctively she jumped and assumed a defensive stance, her heart racing. Oh.

Breathing hard for both the screaming and the tachycardia, she turned to see Gai-sempai in his trademark good guy pose. She could swear his teeth had a theatrical glow, which just highlighted the storm of leaves swirling around him in gracious movements. Suddenly, the kunoichi felt terribly ashamed of herself. She was an Anbu, dammit! She couldn't get lost in girly daydreams! Not noticing somebody's arrival! Oh Kami-sama! What made it all the worse, was that the one to fool her had been Gai-sempai, very likely the loudest ninja in Konoha. The Green Beast of Konoha had this unhealthy habit of showing up in very dramatic ways.

"Ohayo, Gai-sempai…"Asuka greeted after recovering from the shock.

"Ohayo, Asuka-chan, youthful, beautiful blossom! You shouldn't let sad thoughts ruin your youthful smile! Come on, repeat with me…YOUTH!"

Asuka couldn't help but stare at her sempai. He sure got weirder and weirder as days passed by..

Gai waited patiently, not losing the plastic pose.

'He must have trained hard to get such a balance and stability…wonder if he's a wooden kawarimi?' Asuka wondered, too absorbed in the vision of Gai in pose to speak 'Or have I accidentally used Ishigan (stone eye) on him? Nah, I would have noticed…and he would be paler…'

Gai kept on waiting and smiling. Finally, he spoke.

"I said: you shouldn't let sad thoughts ruin your youthful smile! Come on, repeat with me…YOUTH!" and again, his smile was shining and glimmering in the light, blinding the poor girl.

"Y…youth?" she repeated.

"That's right, youthful blossom! Youth! Youth is the answer, youth is power, youth is…everything" and he assumed an inspired expression, while waves crashed on the rocks in a marvelous sunset.

"S…sempai, I think it's better if we get started…Kakashi-sempai has not arrived yet, so…" Asuka tried to distract him from his youthful speeches.

He turned away, striking another pose. "Ah! My eternal, young, brave rival! Seems like I defeated you! I arrived before you! That's 32-31 for me!" Gai was lost again in his thoughts, making Asuka's face fall.

"S…sempai…" she called him.

"Indeed, my youthful student. Let's begin with our Taijutsu…mmm…what do you want to start with?"

Asuka considered hinting at how she was no student of his, at how she was a jonin, too, or maybe at some Anbu mission they had been together on. On the other hand, having the greatest master of Taijutsu in the village sparring with her was a very good chance to practice types of training which she normally neglected.

"Judo! The Kime-no-kata!" she exclaimed.

"Wonderful choice, youthful blossom! Let's make the most of our youth and train!" Gai was delighted.

After a good hour and a half, they were greeted by a cheerful "Yo!". Both jounin stopped their kata to look at him.

"Kakashi-sempai! You're late!" screamed Asuka pointing a finger accusingly at him.

"I must agree with Asuka-chan, my eternal rival Kakashi. I inform you that with this youthful victory on you, we're 32-31 for me." Gai added.

Kakashi nodded. "See, while I was coming here I saw this kitty on a tree and I couldn't help but save it; the old woman who owned it then invited me for tea and…"

"LIAR!" Asuka interrupted her sempai's explanation. "You already used this excuse last week, before I left for the mission!". Kakashi seemed lost. But then he smiled, and changed argument by replacing Gai in his kata with the young girl.

"I am better at fighting than at kata, so would you mind, Asuka-chan?" asked the white-haired jounin, still smiling.

"Not at all, Kakashi-sempai. Are we going soft? I heard that you are just back from a hard mission too, sempai." she inquired.

"Of course not. You are the best tester for my new jutsus. It's peculiar how you are one of the few who can resist my attacks. Even if I suppose that the Uchiha boy surpasses you, you know?" he knew how being compared to the young Uchiha ticked her off, and that made sparring with her all the more interesting. He lifted his hitai-ate and waited for Gai to start the sparring match. Yes, to fight her, Sharingan was definitely needed.

Gai walked until he was facing both jounins. He raised his right arm. "Ready…steady…GO!" he proclaimed. Both Kakashi and Asuka disappeared. "Go, Asuka-chan! Show to my eternal rival the real strength of youth!" shouted the Green Beast, before beginning a solo kata.

Asuka was hiding under the earth surface, her eyes closed and her inner eye wide open. She was using the Dokushinjutsu, a kekkai-genkai of the Yoshizumi clan that consisted basically in mind reading. At a higher level, the Yoshizumi were able to read, or as they said, to listen to every single creature in an area as wide as a couple of kilometres. With the Dokushinjutsu they could read the mind of their opponent, and copy the technique they were about to use; an useful technique, even if not as powerful as the Sharingan. The difference was simple: the Sharingan burned the jutsu in the mind of the user, while the Dokushinjutsu user could only copy it while it was performed; in order to be used again, it needed practice as all other techniques.

Asuka scanned the surroundings, looking for any trace Kakashi might have left behind; the man was extremely skilled at hiding his chakra.

A squirrel. Gai thinking about definitely defeating Kakashi. Hayate sparring. Another squirrel

Her eyes flashed open. 'Gotcha!' she said to herself before disappearing just in time to avoid a direct attack by Kakashi. The inconvenient of the Dokushinjutsu was how the flux of chakra emanating from the user, perceptible enough to define their exact location.

"Uma, tori, hebi, tora, tori, uma… Suiton! Suiriou no jutsu! (Water element! Water prison!) " Asuka released her jutsu, which hit Kakashi hard, and imprisoned him in a bubble of water.

Kakashi was trapped; Asuka came closer, her voice cold. "Itachi would have never used a water technique to imprison you. He would have burnt you to death, even if it was just a sparring session."

Kakashi had always been impressed of her; to be only thirteen, she knew a great deal. But for the time being, experience would play on his side. "Yes, he would, and that's why he would win over you. What is it, Asuka-chan? Do you fear that I might defeat you in a longer fight? Is that why you imprison me, instead of fighting?" he smirked enough to make it visible through his mask.

Asuka was furious. She felt insulted. "Never! No way that I fear you, and no way that I could be defeated by that jerk!" she shouted, losing focus and thus releasing the water prison. Kakashi moved fast, running while performing hand signs. But Asuka was faster. Her eyes turned completely black.

'Ishigan! Dammit!' Kakashi had seen it coming thanks to the Sharingan; but it had not been quick enough. And now, now he was trapped all over again. The only way to stop a Yoshizumi from using the Ishigan would be tearing their eyes off; even admitting he would have blinded his comrade, his current position he hadn't much choice. He tried to move his mouth to speak; but his mouth wouldn't move. She had used the Ishigan on him, and he was completely petrified. He couldn't turn away from her black eyes, because even his eyeball wouldn't move. He should have been thankful he could breathe and that his blood was circling, Kakashi thought to himself. The precision with which she controlled the effects of the jutsu on him was impressing; she had improved considerably from their last sparring session. Her eyes were of a deadly black, impossible to penetrate and as fearsome to look at as the Sharingan's. They were almost… hypnotic. Kakashi felt that if he had kept on looking straight into them he wouldn't have lasted for much longer; he feared that he was going to lose his mind. She came closer to the white haired jounin, and hissed at him.

"Who wins, now, Kakashi? Do you still believe that I fear you, or that the Uchiha might defeat me? Are you scared, sempai? Can you feel it? Of course, you feel nothing. You are petrified. Your own body won't answer to your brain. Do you want me to go farther? Do you want me to behave as Itachi would, and use the Kyousei no jutsu (obligation jutsu) on you?i can do it now, you know, the elders taught me how. I could release just your right arm, and command it to rip your heart away from your chest. Would I look stronger, like that? Because I believe that that's what Uchiha Itachi would do in my place." She turned her back at her sempai. "You are defeated, sempai.". That said, she released him.

Kakashi massaged his limbs, which hurt because of the block they were imposed.

"You are right. If it is only sparring, training, it's better to hold back a bit. But in real fight, Itachi may win. He is not afraid of killing. And you are." The girl opened her mouth to speak, but Kakashi went on. "Yes, I know you had to kill before, and that probably you would behave differently. And I remember how you were shocked, and tried my best to help you. You were too young. But being…crueller than you are, Itachi may win, that's it. And Asuka…" she looked him in the eye, and he smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. She blushed. "You shouldn't get angry so easily. Itachi never loses his temper."

As hateful as it was, Asuka had to admit it; she nodded. "Hai, sempai."

Gai had stopped his training to watch the fight. Now that it was over, he gave a thumb up to Asuka, and his trademark smile. "You were awesome, Asuka-chan! Your youthful energy defeated my eternal rival! Well done! And Kakashi, I think you are getting older. I haven't seen your youthful fire shine, lately. It's a shame."

Kakashi ignored the green jounin; what the heck, he was only 21 years old.

"Asuka-chan, it is dinner-time, and it seems to me that we trained enough. Want to join me for a ramen at Ichiraku? My treat."

Asuka turned to face her sempai, with sparkles in her eyes. "Ka…Kakashi sempai…yes! Yes, I'd love it!" she exclaimed trying not to look too happy...her sempai, her Kakashi-sempai had asked her out! Well…no. he didn't really ask her out; he just asked her to join him to dinner. But that made her happy enough.

"Gai, join us?" asked the white haired man. "I'm sorry but I must decline, Kakashi. My eternal rival, Asuka-chan, goodbye.". And he disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving Asuka and Kakashi alone.

They started walking in the direction of the village, both silent. Asuka was feeling bad, very bad. She knew she had exaggerated with the Ishigan; after all, Kakashi-sempai was a friend. She sighed. Yes, a friend. And nothing more than that. But that he's a friend also means he cares, and that should be enough for her, she concluded. Apologising was for the best. Opening her mouth and telling him that she was sorry could not be that hard. Baka baka baka. It was just Kakashi. Yeah, right, just Kakashi

"Asuka-chan, what ramen do you want?" Kakashi inquired.

Asuka's eyes widened. Ramen? Wait a minute. She took a look around. She was sitting at the Ichiraku. That meant that she had walked all the way from the training ground to Ichiraku, and she hadn't even noticed? She had been alone with Kakashi, and had wasted all her perfect chances to apologise! Not to mention the quality time they could have spent together! Great! Just great!

"Asuka-chan?" this was Ayame, the ramen girl.

'Wake up, Asuka!' she thought to herself. "Oh, yeah, sorry…a small miso ramen, please…" she ordered; then she looked at the jonin sitting beside her. "Kakashi, are you not eating? I mean, how can you eat without taking your mask off? Do you use genjutsu? Because if you did, I would notice". Just like she had noticed that she was sitting at Ichiraku's, and like she had noticed Gai's arrival earlier that afternoon…

"Don't worry Asuka-chan, I have my means. And no, I do not use genjutsu; it would be a waste of chakra casting a genjutsu every time I eat. Moreover, there would be no guaranty that smart dark haired kunoichis wouldn't see through it." Kakashi explained, smiling with his eye.

Asuka was almost sure that he ate when she was greeting Iruka-sensei and Ayame was in the back gathering soda for Naruto-chan. But still, he must have had his throat burnt, seen how the ramen was very, very hot.

She was talking with Naruto-chan, the other child she treated as a little brother and cared deeply for. Since his father had married Sadako-san, she barely even saw her own little brother, Shin. That was one of the reasons why she hated to be at home. Sadako-san didn't like living in Konoha; she was a woman from Suna, and was very attached to her family. Asuka's father travelled a lot as a member of the diplomatic corps of Konoha, and he always brought Shin along. Of course, she was not completely alone in the Yoshizumi district. Her grandparents, her uncles and cousins and other relatives lived there, too, but without her little brother, her father and her step-mother her house seemed empty and hollow. She hated to wander through the vast corridors alone. She hated to hear the sound of her steps echoing in the rooms. She hated to go back home and find nobody to wait for her. Yes, she was luckier than Naruto, who was really alone. But sometimes she wondered if losing wasn't worse than never having.

Ruffling the messy, blonde hair of the child, she asked him about the academy, about his friends, and she felt sad for him when he blushed and told her that almost nobody played with him, and he really didn't know why. She went down on her knees and kissed his forehead. "Naru-chan, you always have me, and Iruka-sensei, and Kakashi-sempai over there, and my friends as well. I know it's not the same, but just try to be patient and wait, one day they'll understand what they're missing, and they'll regret it. But don't hate them, Naru-chan. Pity them, because we know how much you're worth it, and they are too blind to see it."

Naruto grinned and seemed to be about to answer, but something caught his attention.

"Ne, nee-chan, see that girl on the other side of the street? The cute one." He was pointing at two little girls, giggling and chuckling together.

"Which one, Naruto? The blonde one or the girl with the pink hair and the red ribbon?"

Naruto seemed to lose his patience. "Nee-chan! I said the cute one! Ino, the blonde, is always bullying that Shikamaru and that Chouji…Sakura-chan is the cutest little girl ever, she is kind and she likes flowers. See? Isn't she cute? Ne, nee-chan?"

Asuka chuckled, and then looked at Naruto with malice. "Hai, Naru-chan, she really is cute…and tell me," she said raising her little finger "is she your girlfriend?"

Naruto blushed like mad. "Well…not yet! She likes that brooding boy…the one who always dresses in black…all the girls have a crush on him, and the older ones like his brother"

Asuka really was about to laugh. He had made a perfect description of the Uchiha brothers. "Are you talking about Sasuke, Naru-chan?"

Naruto seemed to think a bit but then admitted "I don't know his name. But I know his older brother…he has a silly name, something about weasels…he always looks at people as if he was better. Hey, you don't have a crush on him, do you? Because Iruka-sensei is better if you are looking for someone to crush on. Well, Sakura-chan likes that pale boy, now. But I'm going to conquer her and she will like me!"

Asuka smiled warmly at her little friend. "I'm sure you will, Naru-chan. Now you should go though; Iruka-sensei is waiting. Be a good boy and don't play too many pranks on Iruka sensei…promise?"

Naruto grinned "Promise that I will try, nee-chan! Bye bye!" and that said, he ran away to catch up with Iruka-sensei, who was waiting for him.

Asuka turned to face Kakashi, who was reading his infamous orange book. Stealthily, she neared him and stretched her neck until she was able to read what was written.

She had read just a couple of lines, when her face became tomato-red. Ayame choose that exact moment to appear, and asked her worryingly if there was something wrong. The young girl didn't know what to say, she opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come out. There she was, with her mouth open, her face red, and a finger pointing at Kakashi. Kakashi closed the book and looked at her.

"There's a reason if these books are for mature people, Asuka-chan" he said smiling. Asuka shook her head.

"No! No! No! This was not for mature people! This is a book for perverted hentai fanatics! You…just how can you read that in public? Now I understand why you wear that bloody mask! You want to hide your perverted grin and your perverted blush from everyone else!" she was panting; she was not good at speaking without pausing or breathing.

Kakashi stood up and took her under her arm. The dirty orange book had disappeared, and after waving goodbye to the Ichiraku owner and Ayame, Hatake Kakashi was now dragging a shocked girl along.

After some fifty meters, he stopped and looked at her. "Better now?" Asuka nodded, feeling more than stupid. Why, just why was everything going wrong that day? They made her believe that something good was about to happen, but then it all came down crashing around her. Were "they" plotting against her? She just wanted to cry, it was just too embarrassing making a fool of her in front of the boy…well, the man she liked.

Kakashi stroked her hair. "Ok then. Let's go." he said, as he began walking; but seeing that Asuka wouldn't follow, he stopped and explained. "I'm walking you home, sleepyhead. Come. You may be an Anbu, but I think it is rude asking a lady out and not walking her home."

Suddenly, all her sadness disappeared. She sped up and caught up with him, smiling happily.

"Ne, Kakashi-sempai?"

"Yes, Asuka-chan?"

"I'm sorry for exaggerating this afternoon, when we were sparring. I meant you no harm."

"It's fine. I'm a big boy, I can resist the outburst of a teenage girl."

"Kakashi-sempai?"

"Hn?"

"You really are a jerk when you want to."

"Thank you, Asuka-chan. And you are the sweetest, kindest girl I know."

"I know."

They were silent for the rest of the walk, but they didn't seem to mind.

When they arrived at the door of the Yoshizumi district, Asuka stopped and turned to face her sempai, smiling.

"Arigato, Kakashi-sempai! I really enjoyed being with you!"

"So did I, Asuka-chan. I will see you tomorrow at the training ground. I want the return match."

"I suppose it is useless to ask you to come on time…so I won't even ask you. Goodnight, Kakashi. I mean, Kakashi-sempai."

She was about to turn when she felt something on her cheek. It was a soft, warm fabric. Her eyes widened, and her heart skipped a bit.

It was true, she was awake, no morning light would come on her pillow and wake her, for that had happened for real.

He was already a few steps away, when she saw him raising a hand and heard him say "Sweet dreams, Asuka-chan.".

She turned around, and ran, ran, ran as fast as she could towards her home.

When she slammed the door shut, she leaned her back on the wooden door, and let herself glide until she was sitting on the ground, a hand still on her cheek.

Right where, she still couldn't believe it, he had kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

(re-uploaded)

**4. SPEAKING THE UNSPEAKABLE, SPEAKING THE TRUTH**

Itachi had seen Shisui the day after the storm, right after Asuka had gone home.

And the day after. And the day after that. And the following day, too.

But he couldn't bring himself to ask Shisui the reason of his stuttering and, generally, of his strange behaviour around the Yoshizumi girl.

He had played the scenes of Asuka's stay at the Uchiha's in his mind over and over again, analysing every word, every move, and every expression of Asuka, Shisui, and his. There was something he didn't get. The reason why he still thought about it, after a week, was one of the biggest question marks which couldn't seem to find an answer.

He had lived his daily routine, waking up early, poking Sasuke's forehead, training with his father, training with Shisui, going to the Hokage's tower to see if there were missions for him, as the Anbu had nothing up. B rank missions were far from interesting him.

He thought he had seen her once or twice. After stopping and staring the first time, he had felt like a fool, and the second time he sped up and changed direction as soon he had seen her dark brown ponytail and her navy blue t-shirt. He had begun avoiding all the places the Yoshizumi girl probably frequented, but he scanned the surroundings every time he left the Uchiha district. His heart beated faster when he saw somebody who usually hangs out with her. The Inuzuka girl, the Aburame girl, for example. But it happened when he saw Kakashi-san, too. And this bothered him. She was often seen around the white haired jounin, too often for his likings. Sometimes he wondered when he had started disliking that man, but it was a silly question.

He had seen her, of course; he had seen her twice. The first time she was sitting in a café© with the two girls she always hang out with, and the second was when she was walking home. With Kakashi.

This had really bothered him. They seemed very close, and his stomach twitched at the sight of them walking side by side. She seemed happy. He was smiling. On second thought, this really bothered Itachi, too.

Itachi was easily bothered, these days.

Sasuke had noticed, and he would make his daily request for training together shyly, afraid that Itachi may get mad at him. Itachi would never get angry at his little brother. But Sasuke couldn't read his aniki's mind as well as he could read his behavior; and it was clear that there was something bothering aniki.

Itachi had been thinking a lot, the past few days.

He looked for loneliness, and trained until late at night, in the training ground near the memorial. He was afraid that somebody may come and bother him, if he trained in the Uchiha district. But he knew, after all, that nobody would come.

What did he think about all the time? He was looking for reasons why. Why he was jealous of Shisui, why he was jealous of Kakashi, why he was thinking about that, why he wasn't as focused anymore, why he hardly fell asleep at night, why his head ached for the continuous thinking.

Once he had tried to ask Shisui how he had become so close a friend to the Yoshizumi girl. But he felt embarrassed and stupid, and thought he wouldn't ask Shisui this kind of things never again. And he wouldn't even plan to ask this kind of things to Shisui anymore.

He opened his private book (he would never call it a diary, diaries are girlish; his was just a book in which he wrote things, nothing more), and read a few pages before the current date. It had already been a month, and a week had passed since the Yoshizumi girl had slept at the Uchiha's. He smirked. A few Uchiha boys had teased him about sleeping with the girl, a rumour they had heard was going on around town, but he only had to send one of his glares and they were like frozen.

One of the aspects he hated the most of the Yoshizumi girl thing, was this: he hated to call her "the Yoshizumi girl". She had a nice name, Asuka sounded good to him. He knew this name was also used for males, even if it sounded oh so good on her. But he felt that using her name in his mind would have been like confessing the unconfessable, speaking the unspeakable; and this, he couldn't allow. He wouldn't allow. He was still desperately trying to convince himself that it was just a moment, just a temporary nuisance, and nothing more. Once he had surprised himself with her name on his lips, about to speak it. He was into the tub, and had let his mind wander freely, needing to relax and to keep himself from the forbidden subject that made his head ache, at least for a few minutes.

She had worn his clothes, but they didn't smell like him. It was a sweeter, yet fresher perfume. Her perfume.

She came into his mind smiling like when she was playing with Sasuke, the warm, kind smile that he had never been given. He got nothing more than a polite smile from her. Or a cold stare, or an angry glare.

He liked the girl's hair. Long, dark, not straight and not curly, but wavy in a way that framed her face graciously.

He was beginning to spend more time with Sasuke. He still poked his forehead when it came to training together, even if (as usually) once in a while he would allow the boy to come with him, and perhaps train him, but what made the difference was that the brothers-talk had increased in both frequency and duration. And he knew it had been after the Yoshizumi girl and he had had that little argument.

He loved the way she had threatened him, and couldn't stop smiling-yes, smiling- whenever he thought at her fine features graced by that touch of coldness and anger. And he hated the smile and the blush on Shisui's cheeks when he was talking to the Yoshizumi girl. He hated the thought that had crossed his mind, that perhaps Shisui felt the same weird feelings he felt for her.

A kunai was flying in the air, hitting nothing but a tree. And beside the tree, Uchiha Itachi had just dodged the flying object for what he thought was the 4th time.

"Shisui, would you please pay more attention as to where you throw your kunais?" Itachi was beginning to lose his patience.

"Ah, yes, right…" was the distracted reply of the shorter Uchiha. Itachi just turned and was about to throw a kunai at the target, when his trained ear caught a whistling. With his well-known grace the raven haired boy moved to his left side, and watched as a lone shuriken planted himself on the bark of a nearby tree.

"Shisui, probably I didn't make myself clear. Would you please pay attention as to where you throw whichever kind of sharp, dangerous metallic items?" Itachi watched his cousin throwing shuriken lackadaisically at a target, with the worst score he had ever seen anyone get since his far academy days. He neared his cousin and took the shuriken away from his hands. Only then Shisui seemed to notice, and raised his head to reveal red eyes and deep bags around them. Shisui sighed and then seated, his head resting on his knees.

"If this is all the concentration you are able to gather, you'd better head home." Itachi said, but Shisui didn't move. He sighed again, and Itachi shook his head. He sat beside his friend, and tried his best to put a little of his coldness aside; after all, it was not only for Shisui's sake, but for everybody's safety he was about to face one of the things he hated the most: a talk on Shisui's personal problems. He felt like a little girl, but managed to pretend to be truly interested. Itachi was very good at pretending.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Oh, no…nothing, except that I haven't slept well since the storm night. Haven't slept at all, actually."

"And why is that?"

"Mmm, nothing, just thinking too much I guess.".

"And what about, if I may?"

"Nah…nothing…"

Itachi was startled. Shisui not telling him something? Shisui refusing his help? Wait. Why should he even bother? Itachi stood up and was about to walk home.

"It's for a girl." Shisui said, noticing Itachi's movements.

Itachi arched a brow, and sat back.

"Do I know her?" he inquired.

"Oh, you do. Everyone knows her."

"And?"

"And I like her."

Itachi's stomach twitched.

"That was rather obvious. I think the Yoshizumi girl has noticed, too."

Shisui blushed madly. "How do you know it's her?" he asked shyly.

Itachi smirked. "I am not blind, Shisui. And neither is she. Honestly, I think everyone who has seen you around her has noticed."

Shisui's blush went darker. "Do…do you think so?"

Itachi only nodded. "Well, is it just that?"

Shisui shook his head. "No. I don't know. I was just thinking that I have no chances with her."

Itachi was growing annoyed. 'No, you don't' he thought 'you are nobody, while she is the heiress of her clan. You are weak while I have to admit she is strong. Just let her go and find an easier target. She is she and you are not…' Itachi's eyes widened. 'What am I thinking? And he is not…what?' 'He is not ME' a little voice answered from inside his head. Itachi was bothered, and shooed the thought and the "voice" away. He breathed in deeply, and then breathed out.

"And you're losing your sleep on that?" he sounded more ironic than he wanted.

"Yes, why?" Shisui was on a defensive stance. "If you never liked anybody it's not my fault, because you always act snob and cold around anyone but me and your family, wait, no, you do act like a diva also around me and your family! I wonder what all these girls see in you! If you ever liked a girl, or a boy, now, I don't know, if are not just a stone-hearted bastard, you could understand that losing sleep, stuttering and stuffs are beyond your control!" Shisui was panting. Itachi was looking at him, brow arched in an amused expression.

"I …I'm sorry. Loosing sleep I get irritable. I didn't mean to say those things to you." Shisui said, scratching his head with his left arm, and giving Itachi a mortified smile.

Itachi nodded. "Have you ever consider telling her how you feel?"

"N-no! No way! No no no no! Just no!" Shisui was shaking his head like mad.

"Ok. And what were you planning to do, then?" the long haired Uchiha inquired.

"Nothing"

"Yes, that's a very good idea, Shisui. Keep on losing sleep, getting more and more irritable each day; best case scenario, I see you killing somebody because you don't even look at where you throw your shuriken."

"…"

"Just think about it. I'm going home."

And that said, Itachi stood up and headed home.

Midnight had long passed, but the Uchiha prodigy couldn't seem to fall asleep. He was tossing and turning on his bed, but sleep wouldn't come. And now there he was, limbs graciously resting on the bed sheets, his white skin enlightened by a ray of moonlight. His eyes were open, but his gaze was lost. The conversation he had had with Shisui had left him full of question marks and doubts. As if he needed to further feed his restless mind.

He groaned.

Apparently that night Shisui wouldn't be the only one awake.

He turned on his left side, his right hand on the pillow near to his face. Why? Why did Shisui liking a girl bother him? Again, he groaned. There was no point in lying to himself. It was the fact that Shisui liked that girl in particular that bothered him.

He had never thought about what they call "the girl of one's dreams"; he knew what his father had taught him to look for in a girl. She had to come from a noble clan, had to be well mannered, to know how to be a good housewife, to cook, to be healthy in order to bear his children and take care of their home, and to be submissive and obedient. He moved a a lock of hair from his eyes; no, that probably was not what defined a "dream girl".

The girl he was thinking of did come from a noble clan.

She was well mannered as far as he had seen her.

She had done the washing up, so he supposed she knew at least the basics of housekeeping; but both came from quite wealthy families, so he supposed that if it was a problem they could have hired a housemaid, and that would have the cooking settled, too.

She was healthy; he doubted he had ever seen a kunoichi in a better shape. About bearing his children, well, perhaps it was too early to think about that. But still he thought about dark-brown haired little boys (for he must have boys, and not girls, boys), with onyx eyes, his nose and perhaps his trademark signs, and oh, he did hope they would have her mouth. He loved her mouth. He wondered if it might have looked too feminine on his boys, but then he was distracted by something he didn't seem to figure out: their skin complexion. He was pale, she looked like she was always tanned. Would they be pale? Tanned? Both?

Then, a bigger problem rose on the surface: he hadn't considered her opinion on all that.

He supposed she would have been horrified to know that somebody had imagined, thought, pondered of her bearing children. She would have screamed, perhaps thrown a few random objects at the incautious thinker, and perhaps used her Ishigan or whatever it was until she was sure that the subject was dead and incapable of thinking such thoughts again. As well as doing anything else. Especially, he reasoned, if the object of such a treatment was to be himself; he had a feeling that Yoshizumi Asuka did not really fancy him at all.

He himself was horrified. had he just thought that? The idea shocked him. Gone was the feeling of warmth he had had when daydreaming of features, hair and eyes. If it hadn't been the middle of summer, he would have blamed the cold winter night for the coldness that had descended on him.

This was bad.

The Yoshizumi girl was distracting him.

Distracting him from the way, from his goal, from his mission.

And this was bad.

Itachi was now lying with his stomach flat on the mattress, listening to his own heartbeat while squeezing the pillow, apparently with the intent of tearing it.

A light wind entered the room, moving the tent and allowing entrance to a brighter ray of moonlight.

He cursed.

He cursed the storm, Sasuke, Shisui, everyone who might have been involved in "Itachi meeting the Yoshizumi girl", which included the academy and all the senseis, and the Hokage, and the Anbu, and everything living or existing in this world, animated or unanimated, cursing them because they had made him feel that way. Confused, battled, happy, sad, smiling and on the verge of tears.

He wondered if Shisui had thought the same things he was thinking now.

Itachi couldn't help but recollect his earlier thought. No, she was definitely not submissive; and she was obedient only when it was about the Hokage's orders or her family's will.

And he liked that.

He smiled.

There were things he appreciated that weren't on his father's list.

Her look.

Her hair.

Her eyes.

The way his clothes fit her.

Her strength.

Her smile.

He moved again, his back flat on the bed. He moved a few raven locks from his eyes, and his hand fell back on the mattress.

There was nothing he could do; he hadn't seen it coming.

In that moment, his mind told him not to do that, not to think it, not to say it, because if he had, he would have made it come true.

"Don't…don't tell me that…" whispered the boy, speaking to nobody, still clinging to the last fraction of his hope.

There were things that also the Uchiha prodigy couldn't understand or fight.

He was in love.


	5. Chapter 5

5. ICE CREAM?

Konoha was particularly joyful and busy these last few days.

The storm had been forgotten, even though only ten days had passed. The people of Konoha, mostly civilians and genins charged to help them, were busy carrying boards of all shapes and measures, cables, lamps and decorations with leaves patterns, boxes, clothes and table-clothes of bright colours. The street of the centre leading to the Hokage's tower and its surroundings, right under the Hokage's monument, were practically impossible to walk.

Yamanaka-san, being the only flower shop of Konoha, was perhaps busier than all the other shop-keepers. The girls at the academy were spending all their ikebana lessons preparing festoons, garlands, wreaths and bouquet with coloured and perfumed flowers, while the boys helped the genins and the craftsmen with building tables, banks and baskets.

Every now and then, the Shodaime would pass among the workers, smiling, heart filled with love for each and every leaf in Konoha.

Yes, the summer festival was one of the times of the year he loved the most.

Asuka and Hitomi were headed to the Inuzuka district to pick Tomoyo up, and both seemed annoyed with the joyful atmosphere surrounding them. A child bumped into Hitomi, who sent him a death glare, making him run away scared.

"I really don't understand why children are so clumsy and disrespectful nowadays. We weren't like this, at their age, were we?" Hitomi asked, a disappointed look on here face.

"Hn." Was all Asuka replied.

"I used to love this time of the year. Now I wonder what do these children and all these genin find in that goddamn festival."

"Hn."

Hitomi stopped walking, while Asuka, kept on walking, apparently not noticing that something was missing. The Aburame girl puffed and sped up to catch up with her friend.

"Asuka, are you even listening to what I say?"

"Hn."

The black haired girl was annoyed.

"OMG! THERE IS KAKASHI-SAN NAKED OVER THERE!" the Inuzuka girl half shouted; this time Asuka did not reply at all, and kept on walking with the same depressed pace she had been having for the last couple of days.

Something was really wrong apparently, and Hitomi decided that it was better facing her friend when they were alone, and with Tomoyo.

They entered the Inuzuka district, and headed to Tomoyo's door. Tomoyo wasn't looking particularly happy either.

They were planning to spend that exceptionally warm day at the river, and perhaps to go and drown their sorrows in ice cream. Only a few words were exchanged on the road to the river; they all seemed too engrossed in their own thoughts to care about trivial conversation.

They reached the waterfall and sat on their towels, Tomoyo and Asuka basking in the sun, as the Aburame's skin was far too pale to be exposed to the sun without getting burnt. Asuka suddenly stopped torturing grass and leaves, and stood up, breaking the silence.

"Enough with this depression wave! Yeah, yeah, I know I contributed greatly to the depressive mood that surrounded us lately, but we must react! Just what is wrong with us?"

Hitomi raised her face from the book she was reading, and Tomoyo stood up beside her friend.

"You are right Asuka-chan! We shouldn't waste our youthful days with depression sadness and stuffs!" echoed Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan, did you just realize that you sounded dramatically like Gai-sempai?" Asuka exclaimed, earning a horrified scream from her friend. Hitomi stood up and began walking slowly towards the river. Tomoyo and Asuka exchanged an understanding look, and running they trapped Hitomi, splashing into the river's cold water.

The river shore, empty when they had arrived, was now pretty crowded. Children were playing in the water, girls were chatting and a few boys were playing soccer.

"So, now that we cheered up a bit, what if we talk about the reasons behind our…ehm…earlier bad mood? Tomoyo-chan, you start?" suggested Asuka.

Tomoyo sighed. "Well; it is just that recently I felt a little…left out. You girls, especially you Asuka" Asuka pointed questioningly at herself "yeah, you…well, you are always a step before me... I fear that I am not able to keep up with you, that I will never be as good as you guys are now, while you will keep on improving day by day, until I will eventually retire and you will see me working at Ichiraku's. Not that I have anything against Ayame-san, but it's just…not me. Well? Do you hate me now?"

Asuka spoke first. "Is…is this all?"

Tomoyo nodded. Hitomi hugged her friend, and so did Asuka.

"C'mon, you silly head! What makes you think that? Personally," Hitomi said "I am forced to train like hundred hours a day, and I hate it! And then, then we both are chuunin, and I mean, we are only thirteen! It's normal! It is Asuka-chan here the one who isn't normal…and personally I find her inhuman strength quite scary."

Asuka slapped her friend lightly on the head. "Why do you speak as if I wasn't there? Hitomi-chan, so that's what you think about me? Uh? Scary, uh?" Tomoyo giggled. "And I always envied your techniques and the feeling you have with animals, and especially the relationship with Aki." reassured her Asuka.

"Hei! It wouldn't be a bad idea if every now and then we showed up at your training sessions with Kakashi-san and Gai-san!" suggested Hitomi. At the sound of the "K" word, the jounin's expression darkened.

"Yes, it would be nice! And you could always learn something from me, you know…" said Asuka, teasingly, while cursing herself for her silly reactions to the « K » word.

Tomoyo was feeling better now, and it was Hitomi's turn to speak. "I…" she began; it was evident that she was quite embarrassed. "I think I like…someone." Tomoyo and Asuka grinned.

"Someone...someone…aren't you going to tell us who he is, Hitomi-chan?" asked Asuka, but Tomoyo was already jumping up and down.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew you liked him! I knew you liked that Kabuto guy! I just knew it!"

"Whaaaat? You mean Kabuto, the son of the medic? Is it him Hitomi-chan?" asked a puzzled Asuka.

Hitomi was blushing madly. "Yes…yes it's him! And now don't start mocking me…or else I'll regret telling you!"

Asuka smiled. "Mocking you? Of course I won't…why should I…after all, all the times you mocked me for Kakashi, or even worse, for Itachi, all these times I enjoyed it…really…so! The ice princess Aburame Hitomi has a heart after all!" Tomoyo laughed, and Hitomi just glared.

« Asuka, I am done having this kind of conversations with you. What's wrong with you anyways?" inquired Hitomi.

"Oh why, nothing…"

"Ah!" exclaimed both her friends "and you define your recent depressed mood nothing! Do you even know how scarily dead you looked? You just dragged your feet from one place to another, not listening to what anybody told you, and just hn-ing in reply! You looked very Itachi-like! Not that Itachi looks dead, he doesn't drag himself around either, but I must confess that getting something more than "hn" from him is really difficult…"

"Was I really this bad?" Asuka couldn't believe it.

"You were! You were!"

"Oh. Well. There's nothing wrong with me. It's just life I suppose."

"Come on, spit it out…there is no need to lie to us." Tomoyo said.

Asuka seemed thoughtful, but then sighed and began her explanation.

"Ok. There are a few things I didn't tell you about my stay at the Uchiha's. First…I began feeling…strange around…you know…him…"

"Itachi" suggested Hitomi.

"Yeah, around Itachi. Like…awkward, warm…I blushed madly at whatever he did, I was worried, and I suppose I was looking for his…let's call it approval. And then I liked talking to him, and I liked being around him. And then I saw him without…without his shirt on…" and here she blushed.

"You…you what? Why didn't you take a picture?" Tomoyo was freaking out "Ooooh Hitomi look at her face! He must have looked…good, to say the least, judging the shade of her face…"

Asuka tried to look away, but then she grinned and joined her friends

"Good? If he was good looking? He really is in a good shape…to say the least…and I won't tell you anything more, because here the subject is me and not Uchiha's chest! Then…then he wished me sweet dreams, and I practically didn't sleep. Well, I don't like feeling this weird around him. I don't. And then there is Kakashi-sempai. You guys know I like Kakashi-sempai since…forever. And the day before yesterday, Monday, we ate together at the Ichiraku… and then when he was walking me home, he…he…he kissed me."

There was a moment of silence.

"I…I didn't know you two were dating" said Tomoyo, quite shocked.

"But apparently they are kissing" grinned Hitomi « is that even legal? »

"NO! No! It's not like that! He kissed me…on the cheek. No big deal, really." But it had been enough, at the moment, thought Asuka.

"So, the problem is basically that you don't know if you like more Kakashi or Itachi. You know, there are greater problems in the world, like, war, hunger, poverty..." Said Hitomi, summing up the question.

Asuka was horrified. "I do not like Itachi! This is for sure!"

Tomoyo looked at her friend. "You don't? And how come that you feel weird around him? And above all, how come you didn't go mad for Kakashi kissing you? On the cheek, but he still kissed you."

"I…I don't know. I felt good at the moment, but then I thought that I misunderstood…I must look like a little sister to him, so his was just a fraternal display of affection. Or worse…what if he was just pretending? If all he wanted was a good laugh at my expenses?" Asuka was really afraid that he was making fun of her; after all he was a handsome jounin in his early twenties, what kind of interest may he have in a kid of her age?

"Asuka, don't say nonsense. You know Kakashi better than that, you know he cares about you, and he wouldn't ever do such thing to anybody, especially to you. Besides, perhaps you really misunderstood, and you are just like a little sister to him. Don't think that I believe you have no chances with him, you know that Tomoyo and I would be the happier persons on earth if he did; it is just…that perhaps he cares not in the way you would want him to, and we don't want you to be too hurt."

Asuka was on the verge of crying. Hitomi had spoken all of her doubts and fears.

"And also, Itachi is a very attractive boy. Maybe you were just attracted, perhaps you really don't like him. But maybe…maybe you do like him, or are beginning to like him, and this may be what keeps you from thinking positively about Kakashi. After all you spoke with him, you know him a little better then we do. Maybe you saw something other than the "jerk" you thought, or wanted to see in him."

Again, Asuka was speechless.

Just ten days before she was absolutely sure that what she felt for her Kakashi-sempai was more than an ordinary crush. But now…that Uchiha had ruined everything. She wanted to believe it was his fault, that he used his Sharingan or whatever to enter her mind, and staying there.

But she couldn't.

"Ne, girls, what about taking another bath? It is so damn hot here!" she put on a smile, trying to convince herself that everything would be alright. She couldn't lose her sleep after two boys, she was a kunoichi, she was an Anbu, and shinobi don't put their feelings before their duty.

How she wanted to really believe in that.

Shisui had managed to take Itachi out. He wanted to eat an ice cream that night, and even if Itachi didn't like sweets and stuffs he hadn't refused.

Shisui was hoping to see a girl.

Itachi was hoping to see the girl.

After admitting the truth, after admitting that he liked the Yoshizumi girl (he still couldn't bring himself to call her Asuka in his mind) his restless mind had calmed down a little. Now something else was keeping him busy. Now that he knew he wanted her, he had to find a way to have her, and to make her want him.

He knew he would have hurt Shisui. But Shisui wouldn't have suffered for too long.

Shisui knew she would have come for ice cream: he knew she had no forthcoming mission, and he had seen her hanging around with her friends that afternoon, talking about an ice cream that night. Actually, he hadn't heard her friends' reply; but if there was even the smallest chance of seeing her, he would be there waiting for her. Not that he planned to do anything particular; he just wanted to see her. He was happy like that. He had seen her that very afternoon, more tanned than usual, and with a delicate shade of red on her cheeks and on her nose. Perhaps she had gotten a little sunburnt at the river, but that colour on her cheeks made her look like…like a peach. He loved peaches, and Asuka-chan looked like the most delicious one he had ever seen; still unripe, but promising the sweetest taste once matured. For a moment he had also wondered if she could really smell, and taste like a peach.

Of course, he hadn't told Itachi that he had seen Asuka-chan, that afternoon. Shisui had grown suspicious; Itachi showed too much interest in her. Or, at least, more interest than he had ever shown for any other girl. And the thing bothered him.

Itachi and Shisui were sitting on a bench in the park, not far from the ice-cream shop, enjoying the evening breeze. Shisui was eating his second chocomint cone, while Itachi was just sitting, and staring at nothing in particular.

If Itachi hadn't had a reason to sit on the goddamn bench in the goddamn park in front of the goddamn ice-cream shop, he would have rushed home, hitting hard all the goddamn giggling girls blushing and giggling and waving and trying to talk to him. But he thanked his self control, and kept on sitting quietly on the bench.

The park was nice at night; lamps lightened the pebbled paths, and the tree branches showed a vast portion of a peaceful starry sky to the people sitting on the wooden or stony benches enjoying the light breeze and an ice cream, or simply the company.

A question was teasing both boys' mind: it was already 10pm…would she show up at all?

Shisui was about to stand up to buy his fifth cone, while Itachi was about to tell him to quit it with the ice-creams and to go straight home, when they heard a familiar voice.

Both boys' hope renewed, and they turned to face her.

Hitomi Aburame, wearing a white, long sleeved t-shirt and black shorts, was walking in the park with the other girl, Tomoyo Inuzuka, in a red little summer dress.

Shisui put on a big smile, and rushed towards the two chuunins.

Itachi, for once, was grateful for his loud cousin. He headed in the same direction, walking slowly, with that grace that was unique of his pace.

"Hei! Hei! Tomoyo-chan! Hitomi-chan!" screamed Shisui to the girls. They turned to see who was calling them, even if they had already guessed by the voice. The two black-dressed cousins walked towards the girls, who had stopped beside a wooden bench.

"Hello, Shisui-kun!" greeted Tomoyo.

"Hi Shisui-kun…the answers to your questions are no, yes, and in a few minutes." Smiled with a malicious expression Hitomi.

"My questions?" Shisui was scratching the back of his head, confused.

"Hello, Itachi-san" greeted politely both girls, eyeing the approaching Uchiha. "Yes, your questions, Shisui-kun." confirmed Tomoyo.

"As to if we know where Asuka-chan is, if we're waiting for her, and when will she come. No we don't know where she is, yes we're waiting for her, and she should be here in a few minutes." ended Hitomi.

Itachi was really grateful for Shisui, he really was.

Shisui blushed a deep shade of red, and began stuttering things like "how did you know" and "is it this obvious". A girl with a navy blue jersey dress, long dark hair covering her face, was running towards the small group. She stopped beside Tomoyo, hands on her knees and panting lightly.

"Hei…girls…I'm so out of shape…I want something to drink right now or else I'll collapse on the floor."

"Hei Asuka-chan, you're late" greeted Tomoyo.

"Yeah, and there is also somebody else waiting for you. You know it is not polite to make a gentleman wait." added Hitomi.

"Gentleman? I haven't seen Kakashi in days, and surely he is not waiting for me here, we weren't supposed to meet" she raised, moving a few locks away from her eyes, only to face a blushing Shisui and a Itachi in one of his trademark "I'm a badass" pose.

"Shisui-kun! Itachi." Said Asuka, smiling warmly to the blushing boy and merely nodding in acknowledgement to the Uchiha prodigy. Tomoyo and Hitomi felt the tension increasing between the two jounins, who were seemingly beginning a stare contest.

"Come, Asuka-chan…didn't you just say you wanted something fresh?" Tomoyo touched her friend on the shoulder, and Asuka seemed to relax.

"Yes, why not! Itachi, Shisui, will you have one too?" Asuka seemed to offer a truce to the long haired boy. Itachi nodded, apparently replying positively to both offers, ice cream and the truce.

"Ohayo minna! Are you taking these young girls out for ice cream?" greeted the ice-cream man smiling "Oh, but you boys are just two, when the girls are three…so which one is taking two?"

Asuka sweat dropped. "Good evening, Yazawa-san. No, these two boys are taking nobody out. We just met by chance", cleared the young jounin. The ice-cream man didn't seem to believe her; after all, he had seen Shisui and Itachi sitting on the same bench for a while, and Shisui had eaten four cones. But the cold glare Itachi sent him was enough to shut him up.

"I will have a chocolate and vanilla cone, please" asked Tomoyo.

"And I…mmm…just green apple…may I have some whipped cream on it?"

"Sure, Hitomi-chan." "Caramel and nuts, please!" exclaimed Shisui.

"Coming, coming!" smiled the man. "And for you, Asuka chan? The usual?"

"Of course, Yazawa-san!"

"There you go…lemon, peach and strawberry." He said handing the cone to the girl. The boys were already about to head to the bench, when someone spoke.

"I want the same as Asuka-chan, please."

Shisui's eyes seemed about to explode. He raised his finger, pointing it at Itachi. "Itachi! But you don't like sweets and ice-creams!"

"I do love ice-cream, Shisui. Especially lemon, peach and strawberry." Was the answer of the handsome Uchiha.

Shisui understood.

It was a declaration of war.


	6. Chapter 6

6. STUFF

It was five days before the festival. The night before, when Asuka had come back from the ice-cream walk, she had found a letter from her father, telling her that he was on his way to Konoha, as every year when the summer festival was held. And of course, her little brother, Shin, and her father's wife, Sadako-san, were coming. She was so happy to see her father and her brother! She missed them very much, but she didn't want to move to Suna with them. She was an Anbu of Konoha, and Konoha needed her. What would she do in Suna? Living in her father's wife palace, and learn the diplomatic career? No, this was not what she wanted. But sometimes, when she was home alone, and her house sounded silent and cold, she missed the steps of her brother running and playing the ninja in the corridors. She missed scolding him when he used the Dokushinjutsu on his friends. She missed preparing him breakfast, or a snack when he woke up at night after a nightmare. She missed him more than her father, because since he had married he had grown more and more distant. It was not Sadako-san's fault; she was a good woman, she loved her father, took good care of her brother and treated her nicely. Asuka thought that that was just the way things went, and she could do nothing about it. The letter said that they were travelling to Konoha, and that they would be there Tuesday around lunch. Tuesday…Tuesday…it's tomorrow!' Asuka was happy beyond belief. Five solid months had passed since the last time she had seen her brother and her father.

The dark haired girl was very, very excited, and couldn't manage to sleep. Excited, but also worried.

Asuka's grandfather, Yoshizumi Shinichi, had denied his son long, long ago, when he had refused to be the clan's heir to marry Kanegawa Asuko, a kunoichi who was strong and respected, but didn't come from a clan as powerful and important as the Yoshizumi. Shinichi had begged his son not to marry her, but Shinji, Asuka's father, had refused. Her father always told her that he was happy he had refused, because the years he lived with Asuko were wonderful years, and because he had Asuka and Shin. But there were also things that he regretted; because of him, a sort of inner war had started in the Yoshizumi clan, to choose the heir. Some of the family members were found dead, and even if there were no signs of violence, the Yoshizumi elders were sure they had been killed. After all, nor the Ishigan neither the Kyousei no jutsu left any traces. But when Asuka had developed the family's kekkai-genkai, her grandfather had no doubts: she would be the new heir.

A cousin of her father, aspiring to the heir title, had manifested his disapproval, and even if Asuka was just a child, he challenged her to a fight. Shinji and Asuko obviously refused, ready to face the consequences. But the man had attacked Asuka, and the little girl, in fear, had used her Ishigan with too much strength. The man was blocked just before using the Ishigan on her, and fell badly on the ground. Asuka had run to him, releasing the Ishigan, and he was found still alive. The girl had found the way to focus on some body functions in order to maintain the person alive; and she had done it without training. From that moment, Asuka became the heiress of the Yoshizumi clan, and nobody ever tried to fight her again. She was the clan and her grandfather's pride, who had come to love her and her brother, overcoming the hatred he felt for his son and his wife. Asuka thought she was happy then. But then her mother died. She had cried and screamed and begged Kami-sama to let her mom wake up. But her mother hadn't woken up. And Asuka and Shin never had the chance to kiss her goodbye.

Her grandmother had sent a few maids to prepare the rooms for Asuka's family. Asuka had left the Yoshizumi district, trying to go as far as she could, to avoid the sensation she felt every time her father came back. She hated to see the big, empty rooms opened and cleaned, because nobody was ever there to fill them. She hated to think that when her father came back, he was treated like a guest, and sitting at the same dining table was a special occasion.

It was early morning, and the air was already warm. All the early trainers were seeking refreshment under the trees of the wood right outside the southern gate of Konoha, which was her destination. From the Yoshizumi district to the southern gate it took at least ten minutes running with a good pace, and Asuka had learnt to judge her physical shape and her mood according to the time she took to get there; if it was more than 10 minutes, then there was definitely something wrong, but if she took less then 10, she took it as a premonition of a good day.

That morning she was running fast, and she counted that if she kept that pace she would have reached the gate in 7minutes or so.

"Definitely a good day", she thought.

Her period of vacation was coming to an end, and two days after the festival she was supposed to go back to the Hokage's tower to see if she was needed. She liked the feeling of the vacation period, the laziness she could indulge in once in a while, but she loved the feeling of being in the middle of a mission, the adrenaline, the excitation, the feeling of strength and power running through her veins.

So there she was, six days before the end of her break, jogging. And thinking, her least favourite activity, these last few days. Because every time she thought, she found herself thinking about them: Kakashi and Itachi.

She still couldn't believe that Kakashi-sempai had really kissed her, ok it was on the cheek but still it was on purpose, he deliberately had put his lips, ok, his masked lips, on her cheek, and it hadn't been an accidental brushing or crushing. He had kissed her. Whether seriously, fraternally, or just to make fun of her, she didn't know. She had decided, together with Tomoyo and Hitomi, that for the moment she would just think that Kakashi had kissed her on the cheek, and to momentarily let go of the reason why. She would have found that out, sooner or later, and keep on tormenting her mind with restless thinking would just bring her headaches.

And that day was too much of a good day to let it be ruined by some bad thoughts. She had mentally begun the countdown earlier that morning. By noon she would be hugging her little brother and her father.

Her music player on, waving to greet someone every now and then, she was pretty satisfied with herself; this morning she would establish her new record: Yoshizumi district - Konoha gate in just 6 minutes and a half.

Konoha was still feverish with the preparations for the festival; stalls and barrows, the lamps and the big tables were already ready. The floral decorations would be hung just before Hokage-sama would start the festival.

She had tied her hitai-ate (which usually was around her neck) on her left thigh, because she hated when it bounced while running. She was wearing the light blue track suit with shorts and vest that Tomoyo and Hitomi had given her for her last birthday, saying that wearing only white and navy blue wasn't really girlish.

Changing the song in her music player, she didn't notice that somebody was in her way.

Stomp.

Ouch.

She had fallen on her butt, but she could see that the person who hit her, or most probably she had hit had fallen as well, and was now stretching out his arm to help her up.

"I'm sorry, I should pay more attention. I'm really sorry." Asuka murmured.

"No need to apologise, but yes, you should pay more attention…Asuka-chan"

She lifted her head. It couldn't be. Of all the persons she could hit, she had hit him. Maybe Kami-sama was conspiring against her happiness behind her back. Uchiha Itachi. She prepared herself mentally to be constantly reminded about how she attempted at the Uchiha's prodigy life by masses of angry fan girls, but taking a quick look around she realised that there were none. Phew. Fan girls were probably still sleeping at half past seven.

But that made the situation worse.

She was alone, in the middle of a street, with Uchiha Itachi. Knowing her strange behaviour around him she really couldn't tell how this unwanted meeting would go. And she hated unexpected events. With a passion.

She dusted her light blue shorts, waiting for someone to tell her how to behave, what to say, what to do. But no signs would come.

"I really enjoyed yesterday night." He said softly.

Yesterday night? Asuka couldn't recall what had happened of particular importance, except for the letter she had received.

She gave him a questioning look.

"Walking you home, Asuka-chan, talking to you. You really are kinda slow in the morning. Physically and mentally, it seems." smirked the boy.

"Itachi, I thought we had settled our little incomprehension problem yesterday night. After all, you were the one who apologised for that. So what's the point in starting a conversation with me like that? I know that being one who normally doesn't stick more than 5 words together you may find some difficulties in having a normal exchange of words. Look, I'll help you: normally two persons who meet exchange greetings such as how are you, or something. Try, it's not as difficult as it may seem." she said smiling warmly, but perhaps too warmly to be sincere.

"I don't see the point in asking how are you, as it seems to me that you are fine and in good shape. But as you seem to care…how are you, Asuka-chan?"

"Oh, I am fine, thank you. And you, Itachi?"

"…this conversation is meaningless. I didn't come here to tell you that I am fine and discuss the weather."

Asuka blushed. He…he came to talk to…me? He wanted to see…me? Calm down girl, he means nothing to you'. "Really? I'm curious, Itachi. You rarely speak to someone on purpose."

Itachi would have rolled his eyes, but being Itachi, he just rolled his eyes mentally. This girl was really bothersome. "Let's have a seat, uh?" he said, already heading to a bench.

She sat and waited. He was sitting with his usual grace, his elbows resting on his knees, and arms crossed. He was wearing his usual black t-shirt with the Uchiha fan on it, his black pants, and bandages climbing his leg from his shinobi sandals, his hitai-ate around his forehead.

A light breeze blew, and Asuka moved a few locks of her fringe from her eyes. And she was caught unprepared.

Itachi was really, really, really, really handsome.

She was lost in the sight of him, but when the breeze stopped she awoke from her dream-like vision, and mentally slapped herself. She was hating herself for all those nonsensical reactions.

"Asuka-chan, are you even listening to me?" Itachi looked at her.

"Oh…oh sorry Itachi, I wasn't paying attention…what were you saying?" making a fool of herself on a regular basis sure would gain his respect. Way to go, Asuka.

"I said that I suppose you know about the festival, in Saturday night…do you…do you plan to go?" Itachi turned away. These last few days he often surprised himself thanking his self-control.

"Y…yes, I am going with my family, it's tradition. And I was planning on catching up with Tomoyo-chan and Hitomi-chan…and you?"

"Your family? But doesn't your father live in Suna?"

"Yes, but he comes back to Konoha every year to the summer festival…it's his holiday break. I suppose that being a diplomatic is quite stressful, especially if you know the e situation going on between Konoha and Suna. I'm quite happy, because my little brother is coming, too, and I haven't seen him in months! And you, Itachi? Are you coming?"

Asuka seemed happy now, he thought. She was cute when she smiled like that. "Oh, yes, I am. Well, there's also something else I wanted to ask you."

Asuka smiled. This boy was full of surprises… "Yes, Itachi?"

She was sure he had murmured something, but he was almost whispering to himself. She neared him, and asked him "What? Itachi, I didn't catch one word…"

He abruptly stood up, and turned to face her. "It's nothing, Asuka-chan, really. So, I suppose I will see you tonight?"

"Y…yes, tonight."

"Bye, Asuka-chan. See you tonight." And he smiled. She had less than one second to notice, because he had already disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Damn that boy, his beauty and his sudden smiles. And she mentally slapped herself, again.

Itachi cursed himself all the way from the gate to the Uchiha district. What was I thinking? What the hell was I thinking? Thanks to Kami-sama she didn't hear a word…how could I? Oh my god… Asuka-chan, are you going with somebody tonight? What in the world was I thinking? Of course she is! Asuka-chan, do you plan to give me the flowers? Itachi you're such a loser. Of course she won't. She will be going with KAKASHI, and giving the flowers to KAKASHI. I must have gotten mad. What the fuck was I thinking? Kuso.'

Entering the Uchiha district, Itachi's face lit up. Shisui was coming from the other side of the street. They hadn't spoke much since last night…since he had revealed Shisui that he wanted the Yoshizumi girl, too.

"Good morning, Shisui. Off to the training ground?" asked Itachi.

"Yes…are you coming, too?" replied the boy. He wasn't the usual happy Shisui.

"Yeah, why not."

"Are you coming from the village? What were you doing? I could have come with you."

"Mmm, nothing. I just went to ask to Asuka-chan whether she was coming at the festival or not." Replied Itachi with a malicious grin.

Shisui seemed hit. "What? You…you…met Asuka-chan?"

"Hn." Was Itachi's reply.

Shisui had stopped walking. "Itachi, we need to talk."

Itachi was feeling a bit guilty. After all, Shisui was as close to a friend as he would allow. _Let go _a voice echoed in his mind _you know that he won't be suffering too long_. _The time is near. You still need to follow the way, whatever you believe you are feeling for that girl_.

"Listen Shisui. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…you know…I didn't mean to…"

Shisui interrupted him "To? To behave like a bastard? To speak and meet and smile to the girl I like? Because I remember I told you I liked her. And you were all tell her, tell her Shisui, you should confess your feelings for her and stuff. And now? What the hell is wrong with you? Are you doing that on purpose?" Shisui was speaking bitterly, and Itachi could see that he hated this situation.

"I didn't mean to fall for her" was the simple truth that escaped Itachi's lips.

Shisui was speechless.

Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. The Uchiha Itachi. The Uchiha prodigy…was in love? And with the same girl he liked? This had to be a joke. Itachi had to be kidding. But Itachi is always serious. And he had an extremely serious look on his face. He almost looked…relieved. What he had supposed the night before was true. Now he had the confirmation. Itachi liked Asuka.

"Shisui, I'm sorry, honestly." Itachi really wanted to fix it somehow. He needed Shisui. As a friend. And as a covering. Shisui was part of his plan.

Shisui had begun walking again, his mind a storm of thoughts, considerations, hopes, delusions.

After he had surpassed Itachi, who wasn't moving yet, he turned, and half crying half smiling he announced: "I don't like this way of acting. At all. I thought we were friends, Itachi. But from now on I won't behave as correctly as I have so far, it's just not worth it with you."

Itachi smirked. "Yeah, whatever you say's fine with me."

Shisui began running to the training area. "And Itachi…I won't keep back…all is fair in love and war!"

Itachi only smirked and kept on running.

"Asuka! Asuka! Oh my, you are beautiful! Come here, baby girl!" Shinji hugged her daughter.

"Don't be silly, dad…look at you, you are getting older and older every time I see you!" Asuka exclaimed, still hugging her father. She disliked hugging and coming in close contact to people, but her father was a very warm person, and she let him hug her as much as he pleased, or almost.

"Hei! I'm only thirty-five, and you know it! Be more respectful to your father, Acchan!" Asuka had a disgusted expression on her face.

"I was just wandering how long you could stand without using that pathetic excuse for a nickname…apparently you broke your last record…congrats! By the way…"

"Oh, Shin has been trapped by your grandmother. You'd better go and save him, I suppose they are still outside" Asuka nodded and ran away, but suddenly stopped and face her father.

"I missed you, dad."

"I missed you too, baby girl." Asuka snorted, and was out looking for her brother.

Her father had settled down, and Sadako was cooking a fast meal. Asuka liked to have someone cooking for her in her kitchen instead of enduring formal meals at her grandparents.

She was sparring in the garden with Shin, who had asked her to teach him "some cool kunai stuff, because in Suna his teacher wouldn't let him use kunai but only shuriken". The little boy was tall for his age, a little bit taller than Sasuke-chan, Asuka compared mentally, ruffling his messy chocolate brown hair descending to cover his eyes.

Her father looked like a taller and bigger and stronger copy of her brother, while everyone told Asuka that she was a perfect mixture of her father and her mother's features.

"Hei, fighters, lunch is ready!" Shinji called them.

Asuka and Shin washed their hands, and set at the dining table.

Sadako put the dishes on the table, and Shin immediately grabbed a slice of bread. Asuka slapped his tiny hand lightly and the boy looked at her, disappointed.

"What do you have to say, Shin?" Asuka asked.

"That I'm hungry!" Shin shouted.

Asuka sweat dropped. "Ok, Shin. I know that you are hungry, but don't you want to thank the person who cooked all this for us?" she said, pointing at Sadako, who was now sitting beside Shinji. "Arigato, Sadako-san!" exclaimed the child.

"Yes, arigato, Sadako-san, everything looks super tasty!" added Asuka.

While they were eating, and Shin was just telling them about the super cool technique his onee-chan had taught him, their father looked at Asuka, and asked her whether she would go out on a walk with him. She was enthusiastic, a chance to have her father all for herself.

Later that day Asuka and Shinji were walking in the wood, and Shinji was asking her the usual things a distant shinobi father asks his kunoichi daughter. She told him that she had improved on Taijutsu, and had mastered a new water technique, which she was proud of because it was one of her mother's favourite techniques. She told him about the mission in the country of Water, and about the one in the waterfall country. She didn't tell him that she was badly wounded in a retrieval mission just outside the country of Fire, but she didn't mind. These conversations were on her victories, and not on her failures.

Her family was back, but this didn't allow her to stop her training. She trained for four days with her father, who taught her some jutsus he had learnt in Suna, who allowed the user to master the wind. Shinji had come with her to train with Gai-sempai, who had simply loved her father, being a Taijutsu specialist.

But that day she was getting ready for a harsh day of training with Gai-sempai who absolutely wanted to teach her some new technique with nunchako, and maybe a sparring session with Kakashi-sempai.

She had woken up early in the morning, but she had found Shin about to knock on her door.

"Hei, what's wrong Shin-chan?" she asked him.

"I want breakfast." He stated.

"You want breakfast. And such a strong and intelligent little man as you are is not able to cook breakfast?" she teased him.

The child blushed, and she knew that she had hit a bad spot.

"It's just that I want you to cook me some breakfast."

Asuka took his hand, and they walked hand in hand towards the kitchen.

Asuka looked at her watch. Great! She had lost the track of time and was late for training with Gai-sempai, who would surely give her another lecture on youth and time…

The lecture on youth and time was long gone, and all Asuka could understand was that she could take her time and be late as much as she pleased, because "Peach blossoms like yourself should be admired with patience by the spectators, and not be asked to anticipate their blooming". Personally she hated to be late, but if her sempai would excuse her every now and then, it was just fine.

She had never used nunchako before, and it was the most difficult weapon she had ever handled. The first two times she tried, she had risked to get seriously injured (including a lovely blue spot on her forehead), but when she noticed Gai sempai chuckling, she attacked him with all her strength. After all nunchako weren't as difficult as she thought.

Kakashi hadn't showed up at all, and she wondered if it was because…well, because of the kiss. Man, he had been the one to kiss her, and he was avoiding her as if it was all her fault? Nonsense. But still, he hadn't showed up.

After a quick sparring with Gai, mostly made of Taijutsu techniques, she decided that it was better to head home.

It was the night of the festival, after all. She had to bath, to dress up, to get ready…She blushed madly. Yeah, it was the night of the festival.

And Itachi was going to be there.


	7. Chapter 7

Waaaa I'm so glad you guys are liking it!!!

But I'd love to see a little more feedback --

So! Reviews are more than welcome!

This is dedicated to all those who reviewed until now,

Ryderion

LittleAngel22493

Lenne209

X-PANIC

moogle in paradaisu

FadingxDreams

kakashigurl

crazyloverofboys

Suko-chan

….luv you guys mooooore revieeeewwwwwsssss

Now, on with the chapter. This is a loooong one I like when there's a lot to read, but **if you don't tell, me and I'll shorten things**!

* * *

7. CHERRIES, NOTHING AND STRAWBERRY

The summer festival, once called Hana to Mi no Saishi (festival of fruits and flowers) fell every summer on the first full moon night of July. It was so since the first Hokage had grounded Konoha; the inhabitants of the Village Hidden in the Leaf thanked and celebrated the nature that surrounded their village, as its life and prosperity was strictly bounded to Mother Nature.

Everything during the festival reminded of the bond between Konohagakure and Nature. The stands and the houses were decorated with all sorts of flowers, leaves and fruits. Girls and women dressed in white yukatas, kimonos or dresses, wore crowns, necklaces and bracelets made of flowers, and carried small baskets filled with flower bouquets.

In the middle of the festival, a bell tolls in the temple, giving the start to the old ceremony of the wedding between Konoha and Nature. During the ceremony, the heads and the heirs of the most ancient clans of Konoha give an offer to Mother Nature, followed by the Hokage. After the offers are made, the ceremony continues with dances and songs by the maikos and geishas, and after that, the Hana to Mi no Yuugi (game of the flowers and fruits) begins. The bouquets prepared by the girls, according to an ancient tradition, were given to the boys they cared about; if the boy cared as well, he would give to the girl a red fruit. Most girls loved this tradition, and spent the few days before the festival picking the flowers and preparing the bouquet for the boy they liked, or loved, or simply cared about. At midnight the Hokage tolls again the bell in the temple, and the villagers headed to the river, where the fireworks show is held, ending the Hana to Mi festival.

It was still early, and the sun hadn't set yet.

The Hokage walked through the alleys of the tower, admiring the view of his beloved village lit by the last rays of red sunlight, and the hundreds coloured lamps, hung everywhere. The smell of flowers was filling the air, and the villagers, both civilians and shinobis, were already busying the streets, stopping at stands or just chatting randomly.

Little boys were screaming in the streets, begging their fathers to let them eat a candied fruit before dinner, and profusely crying when their wish didn't come true, which happened in an alarming majority of cases. One of them was Yoshizumi Shin, who, accompanied by his father and his older cousin Ren was walking stomping his feet towards the Yoshizumi district. Actually, Shin had already eaten a candied fruit; Shinji, his father, had thought that giving him a candy would have prevented the kid from keep on complaining. He knew that Sadako would be mad at him if she found out that Shin had eaten before dinner; and now the child was threatening him to blab everything out to his wife. Shinji just shook his head; family life was just like the diplomatic relationships between the great countries. You give something to someone, someone else complains, and you may even get threatened by the very someone you gave that something to. At least, he thought, there wasn't the destiny of a nation pending on the candy-problem. He lifted Shin under his arm, in spite of the child's protest, and headed towards the Yoshizumi mansion. Sadako would definitely kill him if he had given his son two candies. At least Asuka has grown up', he thought blocking Shin's leg trying to kick him.

Hitomi was sick and tired; the hair wouldn't just stay the way she wanted, and the flowers…oh, she felt so ridiculous. She wished that Asuka or Tomoyo were there, they would have surely known how to make her feel better. The girl was wearing a white dress with her clan's trademark high collar, and long sleeves; the Kekkai Konchuu's little scars were not very evident, but except for when she was at the river with Tomoyo and Asuka she never wore sleeveless clothes. Sometimes she wished she belonged to another clan, and that she didn't have to hide that way, but she was also proud of the family's kekkai-genkai. At least it helped, and if used properly, it could also save lives. Hitomi wanted to become a medic nin, and the elders of the clan were pretty happy with that. She had always loved helping people, and she supposed that saving somebody's life brought a wonderful sensation. By now she was happy just curing cuts and not dangerous wounds and diseases, but she studied hard and hoped to improve greatly; she wanted to become like the legendary sannin, Tsunade-hime. She shared this passion with the young Yoshizumi boy, Ren, Asuka's cousin; often they would get lost in endles conversation on surgery, chakra, tsubo…under the jealous stare of Tomoyo. But Tomoyo knew that Ren wasn't the one for her.

If she had to be honest, she had also found another reason to love medicine the way she did.

Freaking hair. How she wished that Asuka and Tomoyo were there.

Tomoyo was combing her dark red-brown hair. Aki was lying on the ground, playing randomly with plastic balls. She decorated her long braid some pink and yellow little flowers, and flipped it back. She looked in the mirror; the white yukata fit her nicely, and the yellow and pink flowers matched with the decorations on the yukata's ribbon.

She couldn't understand why Hitomi always lacked of self-confidence; she seemed never satisfied with her look. Then, a vision of Asuka came to her mind, and she began giggling. No, Asuka was not definitely one to sit in front of a mirror and waste her time and mental sanity in dressing, combing, braiding, tying, and no make up. Tomoyo patted Aki on the head, and the dog growled.

She checked her look one last time, then she walked out of the room, Aki following.

Asuka hated the goddamn festival. She hated it, hated it, and hated it. She was sitting on the blasted chair since…since…she couldn't remember. It was like an eternity. She didn't know why Sadako and her grandmother took this long just to comb her hair. She didn't need a hairdo. Why the hell couldn't they just leave her and her hair alone? Ok, she didn't look bad like this, but all the time they took wasn't definitely worth it. Two locks of her hair at the sides of her face were braided and tied with a tiny white satin ribbon behind her head, with small white flowers decorating the braids. She was glad that her grandmother had allowed her to wear a simple sleeveless white dress, whose skirt was right at the height of her knees. She was wearing white and peach flower bracelets, tied with a pink ribbon. She didn't know what else her grandma and Sadako-san were doing. She was definitely losing it, when a help came from her father.

"Asuka-chan! My, you look wonderful like that!" her father exclaimed.

"Please, chichi, don't make it worse. I already feel bad enough like that, thank you." Asuka replied.

"Asuka, you are the heiress of the Yoshizumi clan" intervened her grandmother "You are going to be in front of everyone during the ceremony, and you must look perfect. Now, do you remember what I told you about the posture, composure and behaviour of a noble lady?" inquired her grandmother.

"Hai, Obaa-san." Asuka thought that if she was asked to repeat again how a noble lady behaves during an official ceremony, she would puke. She was a kunoichi, an Anbu, not a lady. But her grandmother seemed not to think alike.

"Kaa-san, Sadako, you are urgently needed in…in the library." Said Shinji. Asuka looked in her father's eyes and mentally expressed him all his gratitude.

The two women seemed suspicious, but when Shinji repeated that it was an urgent matter concerning the ceremony, they left.

"Thank you thank you thank you!!!!" Asuka exclaimed when she was sure that they were gone.

Her father smiled "Now go, or else they'll be back…and they are going to be pretty angry when they will find that in this branch of the district there is no library…don't you have to meet Tomoyo-chan and Hitomi-chan?"

"Yup! And I am already late…" Asuka added.

"So go…and make sure you are at the temple at 9pm o'clock. You wouldn't like to face an angry Yoshizumi Shinichi…have fun koishii."

"Hai! You too!" she exclaimed running away, after grabbing her flower basket.

Tomoyo and Hitomi were already under the cherry tree when Asuka arrived.

"I guess that Kakashi-san is influencing you negatively…you are like half an hour late! Your best record ever!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"I'm sorry sorry sorry…but you know my grandmother…" excused Asuka.

"Again with the noble lady stuffs?" asked Hitomi.

"More than ever. I thought I couldn't survive." Sighed the tall girl.

"By the way, Asuka-chan…" began the Inuzuka girl "I see just three bouquets in your basket…" and she shot her friend a malicious look.

Asuka stuck out her tongue.

"See, Tomoyo? See? One for Kakashi…" and here Hitomi earned a punch by Asuka "…and one for Itachi!!!" Asuka was about to punch her again, but her friends began running, while Asuka kept a quiet pace. "You will have to stop sooner or later, and I'll be right here waiting…" threatened jokingly the Yoshizumi heir. "And no, the other one is not for Itachi. It is for Shisui, because he is my friend, and please notice the stress on the word friend" she added.

"Shisui? For Shisui?!?" Tomoyo was astonished.

"Don't! Don't begin again!" Asuka pointed her finger accusingly to Tomoyo, while Hitomi was shaking her head. "Asuka-chan…you will never get Itachi if you give flowers to the boy who is not only his cousin, but also his best friend!" said Hitomi.

"And who tells you that I want to get Itachi??? You were the ones who told me that I just overreacting! That I was just fascinated, or something…" Asuka was disappointed. She didn't want to spend the whole night of the festival talking about that.

"No no no, baby, we just said that PERHAPS you were just caught in the moment…but that leaves a big, big room for the other option…which is, Asuka likes Itachi!" grinned Tomoyo.

The Anbu girl rolled her eyes, and said in a begging voice "Please…just for a couple of minutes…would you stop talking about that?"

Hitomi and Tomoyo seemed to consider the option. They looked at each other and then at Asuka and exclaimed: "NO!". Asuka sweat dropped.

"What are you??? Two devils sent to make my life a living hell??? Because Itachi anticipated you; and he does it much, much better than you girls."

"Ne, ne, Asuka-chan… if Itachi and we are devils…at least there's an angel for you!" exclaimed Hitomi grinning and pointing her finger somewhere.

Asuka looked in the direction Hitomi was pointing. Her face lit up, and the corner of her lips curved into a sweet smile. The two friends just shook their heads, and Hitomi told her "Yes, you are excused…just don't forget about us, uh?".

Asuka ran towards the jounin, calling him by name. "Kakashi! Kakashi-sempai!" the jounin turned and smiled at the girl. "Konbanwa Asuka-chan! You look so beautiful in that dress!" Asuka blushed madly. "Why, thank you sempai…" Kakashi smiled, and asked her "So! Are you ready for the ceremony?" Asuka recovered from her blush "Yes…yes, I'm used to it by now…it's no big deal, really". "I heard that you are back to work in a couple of days, uh?" Asuka nodded "Yeah, but I don't know if Hokage-sama has already a mission ready for me." "It's a long time since our last mission together" said Kakashi. Asuka couldn't believe that he remembered that "Y…yes…two months, more or less…". Kakashi nodded. "Now I have to go and pick up Gai…and this time I suppose that I have a good excuse for being late, ne?" he smiled. Asuka looked at him curiously. "At what time were you supposed to meet?" "Oh, at seven." He casually replied. Asuka sweat dropped. "Ka…Kakashi-sempai…it was an hour and a half ago…and we talked for like…five minutes?" Kakashi smiled sheepishly "Yeah, but Gai doesn't know that. I hope I will see you later, Asuka chan. And I will be punctual at the ceremony, I swear." And with a puff of smoke, he was gone.

Asuka was back to her friends, who surprisingly didn't ask her anything. Tomoyo just grinned and told Asuka that they were close enough to hear something. Asuka shook her head, and managed to take the girls' attention to the stands.

They walked and chatted, and a few minutes before 9pm they headed to the temple.

The place was already crowded. The villagers loved the ceremony and the "parade" of the noble clans, and chatted and exchanged gossips on the young heirs, betting on an arranged wedding rather than another.

Yoshizumi Shinichi was already waiting for Asuka; he wasn't one to wait for people, but his Asuka-chan was not "people": she was his granddaughter, and his heir. She arrived running, and Shinichi smiled benevolently at her.

"Hurry, Asuka-chan, the ceremony is about to begin" he told her.

"Hai, Ojii-san" she nodded taking her place beside him. She had left her basket to Tomoyo and Hitomi, and now carried a big bouquet of peach branches, with both flowers and fruits. Her Ojii-san carried a ceremony sword with flowers and leaves decorations, with the Yoshizumi symbol on it, the kanji for bushi (warrior).

Hokage-sama, escorted by four Anbu, slowly walked the stairs leading to the temple, smiling and nodding to everyone ho greeted him. The temple, on top of a stair of 178 steps, was a traditional Japanese one, with red and green columns, and a red pagoda roof. Around the temple were small stone columns, where red, yellow, green and orange lamps were now hung, filling the place of a surreal aura.

The wide square at the end of the stairs, facing the temple, was being filled more and more as the ceremony was about to begin. The Hokage reached the top of the stairs, looked at the temple, decorated with flowers garlands as everything that night, and then turned and faced the crowd. Civilians, shinobis, people of all ages; children eating candied fruit, girls dressed in white giggling, boys chatting and laughing, adults and elders waiting solemnly for the ceremony to begin. His people.

One toll. Two. Three.

The ceremony had begun.

Somewhere, a light sound of flute began filling the air, which smelled of flowers and sugar.

An Anbu approached the Hokage, handing him a garland, two scrolls and a golden hitai-ate with the Konoha leaf on it. The Hokage kneeled in front of the temple, and put the offers on the altar of the temple. He bowed, and then nodded to the clans heads, who silently and solemnly began walking towards the altar.

The crowd was now silent, and everyone's look was captured by the temple, and by the music of the flute.

First was the Aburame clan; a man of Asuka's father age, walking with a child, who Asuka recognised as Shino, Hitomi's cousin, kneeled in front of the altar. Shino placed a flowers basket beside the Hokage's garlands, and his father offered to the image of the goddess three precious poems scrolls. The two Aburame, both wearing their clan's trademark jacket and sunglasses then stood up, bowed both to the altar and to the Hokage and walked away.

Stomps on the ground were heard when Akimichi Chomaru and his six-years-old son, Chouji, appeared in front of the temple. Chouji carried a tray with fruits, and when they were facing the altar and kneeled, Chouji looked at his father, who nodded; the child then stood and placed the tray on the altar. His father carefully placed a precious comb, shaped like a butterfly, the family vessel, which earned many exclamations from the crowd. Again, they bowed and little Chouji ran from his friends, while his father passed him a bag of chips, smiling kindly.

Long raven hair and pale eyes, Hyuuga Hiashi walked fiercely until the altar, followed by a small, pretty girl, with short hair and a shy look, her cheeks covered with a red blush. Hyuuga Hinata wore a wonderful small yukata, white with flower decorations, like the one that her father was carrying as an offer to the deity. When they kneeled down, Hinata placed an ikebana on the altar, followed by her father who placed the yukata beside the other gifts. Hyuuga Hiashi stood with all his grace and solemnity, he and Hinata bowed and walked to reach the Hyuuga delegation who was watching the ceremony from a corner, where the Uchiha and the Yoshizumi sat too.

A pet sauntered cheerfully in the square. "Akamaru! Come here!" a little Inuzuka, Kiba, ran to catch his dog companion, holding his pet with one harm and the flower bouquet in the other. Chuckles and giggles were heard from the crowd, but soon silenced. Kiba reached his mother, who was holding an open box with a necklace inside. Again, as for the scrolls, the comb and the yukata, the crowd murmured, impressed by the elegance and refinement of the object. Both kneeled, made their offer and were about to bow and walk away when Akamaru managed to escape, Kiba following. Kiba's mother just rolled her eyes, and walked away to catch her son and scold him, according to every year's praxis during the ceremony.

The crowd looked in the direction where the next clan representatives were supposed to come out from; nobody came. Those who were closest and managed to stretch out, saw Nara Shikaku dragging along his son, Shikamaru, grabbing him from the neck of his beige jacket. The child was heard repeating more than once something that sounded terribly like "How troublesome", as well as "how bothersome". When Shikaku released his son, said child began walking lazily towards the altar, hands crossed in the back of his head and the bouquet hanging, threatening to fall at every minute. Shikaku's offer, a finely decorated mirror, was placed beside the others, and then they walked away.

Boys sighed in jealousy. Girls began pointing, chuckling and giggling like mad. Mothers intimated to their daughters to behave. Some girls adjusted their hairdo, others their clothes, others were completely paralysed.

Uchiha Itachi, carrying a bouquet of white roses and lilies, made his entrance in all of his beauty, dressed in his black clothes with the Uchiha fan on the back, walking with his well-known grace. Beside him was his father, Uchiha Fugaku, who walked as solemnly and proudly as the Hyuuga, wearing a dark kimono. Asuka blushed madly. Itachi was so…handsome… the giggling of a few nearby girls brought her back to reality. What was she doing? What was HE doing to her?? Had her brain dried?? It couldn't be true. She was blushing like one of his crazed fan girls…the girl sighed. What would the next step be…giggling? Fainting?

The boy and his father kneeled in front of the altar, the coloured lights playing with Itachi's pale complexion. With grace, like his every move, the Uchiha heir put the flowers on the altar, followed by his father, who placed a dark, ebony fan beside the offers.

Itachi and Fugaku slowly stood up, bowed, and went to seat beside Makoto and Sasuke-chan, between the Uchiha and the Yoshizumi clans.

Asuka's heart skipped a beat. She was sure that Itachi had sent her a look…bah, it didn't matter. But still, she timidly raised her look and lightly smiled at the Uchiha, who, now she was sure, was staring at her.

Her mind was a whirling of thoughts, mostly making very little sense. She completely missed the Yamanaka's offer, and had to be shaken by her Ojii-san to come back to reality.

Asuka nodded at Shinichi, and she forced herself to walk in the way her grandmother had taught her. "Slowly, but not too slowly, you have to walk graciously, turn your head and smile every now and then, the village wants to see the heir of the Yoshizumi clan. You are beautiful. Let the crow admire you" her grandmother's voice echoed into her head.

And she was doing as she had been taught.

She searched the crowd for familiar faces; Tomoyo, Hitomi…she smiled warmly at her friends, with Tomoyo taking pictures of her. Asuka thought that she had to get that camera and burn it, sooner or later; Tomoyo's passion for taking pictures was cool, but Asuka being her favourite subject…just no.

Asuka blushed.

Kakashi was smiling and waving. The tall girl couldn't believe it; he was on time! He was on time and just for her! Yes, how not, just for me…' remarked the sceptical part of her mind. Asuka shut it up; Kakashi, once in his life, was on time, and he was on time to see her. She replied to his smile, still blushing, and noticed Tomoyo and Hitomi chuckling and laughing. They'll pay for that, later…' she thought, but she was just too happy because of Kakashi-sempai to really mind. Her father, Sadako-san, Ren sticking his tongue out at her, Shin waving and calling her…beside her family seated the Uchiha. Mikoto smiled, and Sasuke was beside Shin, waving as well. Shisui, hello Shisui…

Black. Onyx. His eyes were black, so black, she felt like drowning into a sea of darkness. She looked away, scared by what she had felt, but then looked up again. Itachi was still staring at her. Why? Why wasn't he paying attention to…to...she didn't know, to anything but her? Anything? He was watching her. She blushed, and felt her cheeks burning. She silently thanked for the coloured lamps, but she knew that Tomoyo and Hitomi had noticed. She knew that he had noticed.

They had reached the altar; Shinichi smiled at his granddaughter, who smiled back. They kneeled, and Asuka stretched out to place the bouquet beside the other flowers. She inhaled deeply the perfume filling the air around the altar; a sweet smell, of fresh flowers, fruits and incenses, and she was feeling a little dizzy because of it. It was her Ojii-san's turn; he opened the white, silk sheet he was carrying, revealing the precious, fine sword Asuka had already seen. Admired murmurs rose from the crowd. Asuka spied the reactions of the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. Hiashi looked impressed, while another Uchiha was whispering something to Fugaku, who looked at the sword and nodded.

Asuka was relieved; her grandfather had explained her that the offers were also a status symbol of the wealth and power of the clan. Yes, the Yoshizumi clan was as powerful and rich as ever, was the meaning of the contented look her Ojii-san gave her.

Asuka stood up, and followed her grandfather to seat with the Yoshizumi delegation.

The girl could clearly feel all the crowd stares on her.

She sat beside her father; when the maikos and geishas filled the front of the temple and began dancing, and the people's stares turned away, she sighed deeply. Her father lowered his head and whispered into her hear "You were beautiful, Asuka-chan. Everyone was impressed. Your mother would be proud of you.". Yes. Yes! These were the words Asuka wanted to hear; her mother always kissed her forehead when she, still a child, finished the ceremony and seated beside her. She looked for Hitomi and Tomoyo; and she found them, both giving her a thumb up. She took a quick look around, and she quickly gave them a thumb up too, sticking out her tongue, careful not to be noticed by the severe people surrounding her.

As soon as the maikos and geishas finished their dances, Asuka bowed in front of her clan's elders and ran to find Hitomi and Tomoyo, who were waiting for her under the same cherry tree as before.

"Hei! Here is our ceremony girl!" welcomed her Hitomi, embracing her.

"You were wonderful! I'm looking forward to printing the pics I took! I already know which ones are going to be my favorites; there is one of Itachi looking at you, one of you looking at Kakashi, one of Kakashi looking at you and one of you blushing madly and staring at Itachi!!!" laughed Tomoyo.

"Oh, artistic" Hitomi commented.

"Look, I was blushing because I hated to be there in front of all these people, not because of the damned Uchiha…" Asuka tried to look convincing.

Hitomi looked at her "And you expect us to believe this pathetic attempt to a lame excuse?". Tomoyo nodded. "We're not buying it, girl!" and she pointed at Asuka accusingly.

Asuka sighed. "Ok, I was blushing because your dear Itachi was staring at me like I was the weirdest creature on earth…"

"…or like you were the most beautiful creature on hearth!" grinned Tomoyo.

Asuka gave her a freezing look.

"You should have heard all the talks of the village's old hags! You would have killed them!" said Hitomi, changing the subject.

"Oh, you would have killed like half of the crowd!!!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

Asuka looked at her friends questioningly.

"Oh, yes? And why?" inquired the young Anbu girl.

"Well, apart from all the how pretty, nice dress, nice hair' and so on…" began Tomoyo "…they focused mainly on gossips" ended Hitomi.

Asuka really didn't understand. The Inuzuka girl puffed, and the Aburame one sighed. "You really are slow when it comes to these things. You're growing up, Asuka! People begin to gossip on possible arranged weddings! Of future husbands and wives, of children, of clans' unions…"

"And what's with me?" asked the jounin.

"You are the heir of the Yoshizumi clan! It's time to find you a suitable husband!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Husband? Wedding? Oh no, after what my father did, I suppose that my Ojii-san won't repeat the same mistake…he already lost one heir. I don't think he's willing to lose another." The Yoshizumi girl was frustrated. It seemed that all they were talking about recently was Itachi-weddings-clans…Asuka didn't like this kind of talks, not at all.

"But if he did? Did you ever think who your fiancé might be?" inquired Hitomi.

"Geez! Not at all!" she was really losing her temper.

"How many male heirs of our age did you see in the ceremony?" asked the Aburame.

"Just…just Itachi." Asuka replied. Then she realised. "No! No no no! You must be joking!"

"Well, Asuka-chan, it looks as though the old hags already see you with a gold ring around your finger." Tomoyo cut short.

"It's just the old hags. They can gossip as much as they like. It's not like their crazed talks have anything to do with reality."

"We do hope so for you, Asuka-chan." Both friends said.

The three girls were so busy talking that they hadn't noticed that the Hana to Mi no Yuugi had already begun.

Drops of white were running all around dispensing flowers to their beloved, some were chuckling and keeping the fruit they had been given as the most precious jewel in the world, others were crying desperately because the fruit didn't come.

Children were playing in the stands, trying to get a golden fish with a light paper net, or aiming at a target, others were eating dango, candied cherries and other candies.

"So…" Asuka began "what's the plan?"

"Yeah, what's the plan? Alone or together?" echoed Tomoyo.

Hitomi blushed. "A…alone?"

Asuka arched a brow. "Is it a question or a statement?"

Hitomi breathed deeply. "I suggest going on our own."

Asuka nodded, while Tomoyo didn't want to miss the chance to tease Hitomi. "Waaaah! Hitomi-chan! You going to give the flowers to that Kabuto guy?? I knew it! I knew it!".

A cold stare by Hitomi shut her up.

"And you, Tomoyo?" she asked.

"Mmm…don't know…perhaps to…Yoshizumi Ren!!!"

Asuka sweat dropped. "You…you mean my cousin."

"Yup"

"My cousin"

"Yes"

"My cousin?"

"Man Asuka, yes! Him!"

"Ok, ok, don't mind. My cousin. Oh. By the way. When and where shall we meet?"

"Here at…11pm?" suggested Hitomi.

The two friends nodded. They hugged each other, and with a "good luck girls" they disappeared.

Asuka was looking for someone. She was looking for a black haired boy, pale, with beautiful onyx eyes. He usually dressed in black, the vessel of his clan on his back. Asuka was looking for an Uchiha. Shisui Uchiha.

In her quest she had crossed Itachi more than once; she wondered how he could even think to go out and leave the closed, secure Uchiha district to drown himself in a bath of fan girls. Perhaps he liked it. Bah. It wasn't her problem. Her fanboys had no reason to bother her, it wasn't the 14th of february.

Itachi wasn't the Uchiha she was looking for.

Suddenly, she spotted a black dot in the middle of a white crowd.

She ran after him, making her way among dozens of people, until she found him.

But it wasn't Shisui.

Ok, never mind.

Asuka smiled big and touched the boy on the shoulder. He turned, and smiled back at her.

"Hello, Sasuke-chan" she greeted him.

"Asuka nee-chan! You are beautiful! I saw you, during the ceremony, you know. I was with Shin."

"I saw you too, Sasuke-chan. Did you get friend with my little brother?"

"Mmm, yeah, I guess. We were escaping together from crazed girls. Ne, ne, Asuka nee-chan! Did you know, did you know that Itachi let me go to train with him twice??"

Asuka was impressed "Twice? That's wonderful Sasuke-chan! See, see that Itachi cares about you?"

Sasuke nodded smiling happily.

Asuka took a small bouquet from her basket.

"This is for you, Sasuke-chan. Even if I suppose that you got as many bouquets as your brother!"

"But this is from you, nee-chan! It is not from some awful fan girl! Wait" he said, looking for something in his pockets. Then, he handed her a strawberry candy.

"This isn't a fruit, but it tastes like one!" Sasuke exclaimed smiling.

"Aww, thank you Sasuke-chan! You are such a cute boy! But you used not to like candies and sweets…what happened?"

Sasuke grinned. "The strawberry candy you gave me that rainy day wasn't bad at all!"

Asuka laughed. "I know, I love strawberry candies! Oh, Sasuke-chan, did you see Shisui-kun?"

The child nodded. "He was near the temple. Probably he's still there." Then he smirked maliciously. "Why, Asuka nee-chan? Do you mean to give him flowers? Because if it's so, you should give them to aniki, because I know he likes you."

"Oh, thank you for the advice, Sasuke-chan. I will think about it." She kneeled and kissed him on the forehead. "Bye, Sasuke-chan! Be a good boy!". And she ran towards the temple.

It took her more than she thought to get to the temple; there were so many people, and each seemed determined not to move from the exact place they were. Eventually, she reached the temple, and luckily Shisui was really there. He was sitting on a step in the middle of the stairs that brought to the temple. Apparently, he was looking at the sky.

"Shisui-kun! Shisui-kun!" screamed the long, dark haired girl.

The boy lowered his head. When he saw Asuka, he smiled big and lovingly.

"Hei! Asuka-chan!" and he waved at her.

The girl went up the stairs, and she seated beside him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, but I was persecuted by Itachi…luckily I found Sasuke-chan, who told me that you were there" she said, leaning the basket on the ground and her back to another step.

"You…you were looking for…me?" Shisui was happy beyond beliefs.

Asuka ruffled the boy's hair "Why, yes I was! Didn't I just say it?" she laughed. She didn't notice that the boy was blushing madly.

She raised her eyes, and looked at the sky. Then, she looked at the village.

"It is beautiful from here, isn't it?" Shisui asked, guessing her thoughts.

"Awesome…really." She agreed.

Shisui breathed deeply, and seemed to gain courage. "You are beautiful with this white dress Asuka-chan" he said, without looking at her.

The girl looked at him, and smiled.

"Thank you, Shisui-kun."

They were silent for a few minutes, when the young Uchiha broke the silence.

"Why were you looking for me, Asuka-chan?"

The girl slapped her forehead. "How baka! I was forgetting! Sorry Shisui-kun, I was lost looking at the village" she said. The Yoshizumi heir took a bouquet from her basket and handed it to Shisui.

"This is for you, my dear Shisui-kun!" she exclaimed smiling and standing up in front of him.

The raven haired boy stared at her, at the flowers, and then at the girl again. He couldn't believe it. Asuka-chan…his Asuka-chan…the girl he liked…was giving him flowers? On the festival night? That was too good to be true.

Asuka tilted her head to the left questioningly. "Mmm? What? Don't want them?"

"No! No! I mean, yes, yes I want them! Thank you Asuka-chan!" And he stood up as well, hugging the girl tightly.

"Ah…Shi…shui…I can't…can't breathe.." said the girl, almost suffocating.

Shisui immediately let go, and then looked in his pocket.

He took something, and then handed it to her, eyes closed and arms stretched in front of him.

"A…Asuka-chan! This is for you!" he exclaimed.

The girl took what he was handing her; a couple of cherries. She smiled warmly. "Thank you, Shisui! I love cherries!"

"I…I brought them just for you…I…gave fruits to nobody else."

Asuka looked at him. Behind him were four or five bouquets.

"I…I didn't gave them to the other girls because…because…I like you Asuka-chan!"

Asuka was speechless.

"You…like me?" she asked.

"I…I like you very much, Asuka-chan." Confirmed the boy.

Asuka didn't know what to do. She didn't expect this reaction of him.

"I …" she began, but the young Uchiha interrupted her. "Aren't you mad at me?" he asked, worried.

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I told you that I like you…"

The girl shook her head "Shisui-kun, I would never be mad at you. And then it is very sweet of you." She smiled, reassuring him.

"Do you…do you like me?" he asked, still not looking in her eyes, but playing with the flowers she had given him.

"I like you, Shisui-kun. You are one of the persons I care about the most in the whole world"

"I mean…like me like me…like…like love."

Asuka feared that such a question would come. She didn't know what to say. She had never thought about him that way…

The girl still hadn't answered.

"I don't know, Shisui-kun. I never thought about…loving someone. Like…loving loving. You are a handsome boy, you are nice, and I like being with you. But I don't know. I'm sorry."

Shisui smiled, a bit of sadness in his look. "Don't mind, Asuka-chan. I didn't ask you to marry me!" the boy tried to laugh, but just a forced smirk came out.

Asuka nodded. "Don't be sad, Asuka-chan, you are so cute when you smile!" he tried to cheer her up.

Asuka looked at him and smiled warmly. "This doesn't change anything to me, Shisui-kun. I still like being with you. I still care about you. You still are my Shisui-kun, are you?"

He nodded smiling. "Of course I am, Asuka-chan."

She hugged him, as to say I'm sorry'.

"Now I have to go, Shisui-kun."

"I liked talking with you, Asuka-chan. Perhaps I'll see you later, during the fireworks?"

"Yes! I'll look for you!"

"Bye, Asuka-chan"

"Bye Shisui-kun!" she waved smiling, and ran down the stairs.

Shisui at first wanted to cry. But hei, he was an Uchiha. He was an Uchiha, and he was a shinobi.

And after all, she didn't tell him she didn't like him.

The raven haired boy was determined more than ever.

He looked at the bouquet. Yes, Asuka-chan. You just said that you don't like me that way now.'

Asuka wondered if the one who invented this game was wicked, mad, or had masochistic tendencies. Every now and then she saw girls sobbing, boys on the verge of crying fighting the tears for their masculinity's sake, disconsolate stares lost in the void…

And she was part of it all. Willingly. She thought that she had to be as masochist as the one who invented the game. She felt like the worst person on earth; she had tried her bet not to break Shisui's heart…but he looked as if she had stabbed him right in the chest.

And what was she doing now? She was looking for Kakashi-sempai.

Yes.

She was a masochist.

Definitely.

She spotted a few jounins chatting, but no white hair.

Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

She sat sighing on a bench in the park, looking at the third and last bouquet of her basket.

It was nice. She had thought about the colors of the flowers that might have suited him better, and after a week of thinking she had come out with the great idea.

White small roses. White small roses! Was she crazy?

The bouquet wasn't nice. It was extraordinarily, unquestioningly, undoubtedly common.

It was the peach flower in the middle of it that "saved" her bouquet a bit.

And Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

She wanted to stand up and head to a dustbin. She never wanted to see flowers again.

"What are you doing, Asuka-chan?"

She turned. Her heart jumped.

"I…nothing, Kakashi-sempai"

He smiled. "Oh really. Do you mind if I sit there with you?"

"No, not at all!"

"I knew it. That's why I brought you this" he said, handing her an ice cream.

Asuka thanked him, and began eating. See? He thinks of me as a child.'

"I saw your little brother rivalling with Sasuke for the little girls' attentions" he smiled.

"Ah, yeah. But he told me he already has a girlfriend in Suna. Something like…Temari, I think"

"It's in the family genes, then!" he smiled.

Asuka stopped and looked at him "What do you mean, sempai?"

"That you both have fans. I noticed how the two Uchiha boys behaved around you" and here his smile turned into a malicious one.

"Don't talk to me about that, please" she sighed.

"Oh, and why? Don't you like to have fanboys?"

"I just stabbed Shisui and left him bleeding. I am not the good girl everyone thinks I am. I am a monster. I flattered him and then broke his heart"

"Oh, a real monster, indeed."

"Don't mock me, I am already depressed enough, I don't need any help."

"I am not making fun of you, Asuka-chan. You are not a monster. But you are right. You are not the good girl everyone thinks you are."

"…"

"You are even better. You worried for Shisui instead than simply rejecting him. I find it sweet. You are honest, sincere and you care for the ones you love. And you never let your comrades down; you know how much this means."

Asuka nodded, and smiled.

"Thank you, sempai. I never even hoped you thought so highly of me!"

Kakashi smiled. "You are my favorite kunoichi, after all".

Asuka blushed. Yeah…sure…and what about Anko-sempai?? And Kurenai-sempai??'

The girl finished her ice cream, and cleaned her hands.

"Kakashi-sempai, I have something for you." Now her cheeks burned, and she felt very, very hot.

"Hn?"

Asuka said nothing; she just handed him the flowers casually, not even bothering to look. She already knew that she would be one of the crying girls, and not one of the happy ones.

Kakashi took the flowers.

And she knew.

"Asuka…I don't…"

She smiled. "Don't worry sempai, I didn't expect anything from you. I just wanted to give you the flowers, that's all. Just because.".

"No, I mean that I don't…"

"Bye Kakashi-sempai! I'll see you soon!"

And for the second time that night, she ran away.

Kakashi shook his head. Again, Asuka-chan, way too impulsive. I just meant that I don't have a fruit at the moment…'.

Tomoyo and Hitomi were under the cherry tree. Both were chatting smiling. Asuka stopped running, and began walking slowly. Hitomi and Tomoyo saw their best friend. She was not smiling.

They moved at the unison. Asuka stopped and began crying in the same moment that Tomoyo and Hitomi hugged her.

"He…Kakashi…I …and Shisui…oh, how I hate this day!"

"C'mon Asuka-chan! Screw that idiotic white haired freak!"

"Yes! He doesn't deserve you!"

Asuka sniffed. "But…but it hurts!"

"I know, I know."

"Don't think about him. C'mon Asuka-chan, let's go. The fireworks are about to start. Or you want to stay here?"

Asuka shook her head, and sniffed. "No, screw all those happy couples."

The three girls headed to the river, still hugging.

Hitomi, Tomoyo and Asuka lied on the grass on the river shore, looking at the sky and waiting for the bell to toll and the fireworks to begin.

Asuka was calmer now; after all she knew that he was going to reject her. And then…honestly she didn't know if feeling relieved. Her heart and mind were still a mess; she liked Kakashi-sempai completely, devotedly, and secretly for years, and now just a couple of weeks with Uchiha Itachi were enough to question all her inner world.

She sighed. "Girls, I'm going to drown my sorrows in food. I'll be right back" she said standing up, and looked for a candy stand.

She walked up the grassy river embankment they were lying with, together with most of the villagers, and then headed to the place where she remembered the candy store was. At her left was the embankment, while at her right was the park; the candy store was two or three hundred meters from her.

She wanted something sugary, caloric, perhaps with chocolate. They said that chocolate made you feel better. And she needed to feel better, desperately.

Happy couples passed by, hugging and kissing. She sighed. The show would begin in more than forty minutes, she thought, and she wanted to spend a little time on her own. She went away from the people and the confusion.

The candy store could wait. She sat on a rock bench hidden by some trees, her legs stretched in front of her, and leaning on her hands at her sides.

Finally, silence.

She could still see the lights and the people walking, but everyone seemed too happy or too desperate to look for a place to hide like she did.

When Sasuke had told him that he had been kissed on the forehead by Asuka, he felt jealous. Jealousy didn't disappeared even when he recognized how stupid it was to feel like that, and had ordered himself to quit with these little girl's behaviour. But he still had that in his pocket, and he felt that he wouldn't be quiet until he had freed himself of the "weight".

He decided to look for the someone who could release him of said weight.

He asked everyone; no one knew.

Itachi had seen Shisui, who had told him briefly of what had happened. He felt like smiling, like screaming, like jumping up and down. But of course he didn't. After all, he felt sorry for his friend. He knew he might soon be feeling the same as he did.

He was walking on the path beside the embankment, when he spotted two girls he knew.

He greeted them with no particular effort, and went straight to the point.

At least now he had somewhere to look for.

Itachi was walking the same path in the opposite direction, when he was hit by a white dot in the wood. Itachi smiled, and his heart began racing.

He stopped, and took a moment to ponder on this new sensation. It wasn't the irregular heartbeat he had on missions; it wasn't the irregular heartbeat he had after running or training. And he was afraid. He didn't fear for his life. He feared for his heart, he feared being rejected.

But he was Uchiha Itachi. And Uchiha Itachi fears nothing.

He left the path, and thrust in the park.

She was sitting there. He had already seen her that night, more than once, but he had no chances to tell her how beautiful she looked like that. Her tanned skin contrasted with the candid white of the little dress she was wearing. Her wavy, long dark hair was free on her shoulders, kept only by two small braids that met behind her head. The flower bracelets she wore underlined her tan; he smiled. The white contrasted to her skin just like his pale complexion with the black clothes he wore.

Since the night he had spent wondering and thinking, he knew that he had found her. She was his opposite. She was white and he was black; she was water and he was fire; her soul was transparent, and he had to hide the real, dark depths of his soul to everyone.

She was powerful. She could kill anytime, anyway, anyhow. But she would not, never. Did she know that she could control him like that? That she could keep him back from the plan he had prepared long ago?

He moved.

She turned.

She had seen him, now he had to do it. He couldn't think back, he couldn't simply go away.

She smiled. "Hello, Itachi."

He smiled back. "Hello, Asuka-chan."

He came closer, and seated beside her. He came even closer. He could smell her perfume, mixed with the perfume of the small roses and peach flowers she wore. He came even closer. His left hand moved, and was in front of her face, closed, hiding something.

"I have something for you…do you have something for me, Asuka-chan?" he asked her. Asuka shivered at the touch of his husky voice, at the feeling of his lips moving practically on her ear.

"Y…yes" replied the girl, in a whisper.

She untied one of the bracelets, and tied it around Itachi's left wrist.

He opened his hand, revealing a red, perfumed strawberry.

The bell of the temple tolled again.

When Hitomi and Tomoyo saw Asuka and Itachi walking together, and saw Asuka's bracelet on Itachi, they smiled. Itachi looked softened, in that very moment. When they sat with Asuka's friends, including her cousin Ren and Shisui, Itachi had partially regained his blank expression. But there was something different in him, when he spoke to Asuka. Asuka sat with her friends Hitomi and Tomoyo at her left, and Itachi at her right.

Tomoyo lifted her right hand, giving a thumb up that nobody except the three of them could understand; Hitomi squeezed her jounin friend's hand.

None of the girls had ever seen better fireworks.


	8. Chapter 8

Hellooo!!! This time I took a little more than usual, maybe, I'm not sure.

But you see, I have this new skate, and I really had to try it, now its not new anymore, but I don't think you need to know about how I had a broken elbow after falling from a disastrous double kickflip and a lot of funny little stories like that. Ouch, a broken elbow **does** hurt.

Anyway!!! Thank you for the huge number of visits, and thank you to my awesomest reviewers, Suko-chan and X-PANIC

Now, on with the story….

And don't forget to leave a comment at the end of the chapter

**8. A MISSION AND A STORM: IN OR OUT, YOUR CHOICE ASUKA-CHAN**

Asuka was sitting on her bed, legs stretched and back leaning on the wall. In her hand was a strawberry, by now almost spoilt. Two days had passed, but she still couldn't figure out what had really happened in the park with Itachi.

_I have something for you…do you have something for me, Asuka-chan?'_…his voice was recorded in her mind, imprisoned in her ear, locked in her heart. He had asked, and she had given. At the moment, giving him her bracelet seemed the most natural thing to be done. Did he know that she would have given him the bracelet?

She didn't have a bouquet for him, after all. She had pondered on whether giving him the flowers for a couple of days before the festival, and she had come to the conclusion that if she had given him the flowers he would have forgotten them in the huge pile of bouquets from his fan girls. And she didn't want to be like one of these crazed girls. And now…was she the newest member of his fanclub?!

Oh, shut up, Asuka. You are far, far worse than them. Think about poor Shisui; think about the way you behave with both Kakashi-sempai and Itachi. Man, you really are a slut.' She thought to herself. Actually, after the festival, she had a lack of self-consideration; she kept on scolding and condemning herself, and didn't go out. She felt ashamed. Ashamed that her image of serious girl would destroy in front of her, and people in the street would point at her and murmur "See, see that girl over there? Oh, she is just so unserious, she's flirting with three boys at the time…and they are not ordinary boys! Two Uchihas, the heir included, and the famous Copy Ninja, Sharingan no Kakashi!".

Asuka sighed. Life sucks, really.

She heard a knock on the door, and two dark haired girls appeared on the doorframe. "Oh, Sadako-san was really right. I've never seen you this low" greeted her Tomoyo.

"What's with you, Asuka-chan? You were extra-high when we last met…did something happen?" Hitomi sounded really worried.

The jounin shook her head. "I just realized that I am the worst creature to ever walk this earth."

Hitomi arched a brow, and Tomoyo sighed.

"I flattered Shisui, even if I really don't know how, and I broke his heart. Then one minute I'm crying over Kakashi-sempai, and then I am melting for Itachi. You know what I call girls who act like that around boys? Sluts." Asuka's tone was bitter, and for a moment her two friends didn't know what to say.

"This is not being a slut, you silly head; this is being confused." Hitomi broke the silence.

"And about Shisui…it is not your fault. Would you say that it is Kakashi-san or Itachi's fault if you like them? It's no one's. If there is someone to blame, it is human heart, who is always desperately seeking for love." Asuka and Hitomi stared at her friend. "T…Tomoyo-chan…you really sounded…wise…". Tomoyo grinned and exclaimed "I read loads of manga, girls! It's all in there!"

"…" "…"

"See, Asuka-chan? You are just confused. Both Itachi and Kakashi-san, even if very different, answer to your heart's criteria" Tomoyo putting on an all-knowing expression.

"Heart's criteria? Tomoyo-chan, I really am in no mood for philosophy. I need a solution, and I need it now".

Hitomi sighed. "There is no pre-cooked solution; you just have to wait and see. You will know who really the right one for you is."

"Wait, wait, wait…I can't wait! I need something faster! Today I'm back to missions! Do you picture me in the middle of a fight asking to my opponent to wait, because I have something in my mind?? I have no need of a sudden revelation; from now on I can't allow myself the luxury of thinking about other things but the mission." Asuka was really bothered.

"Asuka chan, you see, it is - -" Tomoyo was interrupted by a knock.

The two chuunin waited for Asuka to go and open the door, but Asuka headed to the window. She opened it and let the big falcon in.

"I'm sorry girls; I am requested by Hokage-sama"

"This soon???" both friends exclaimed, while Asuka opened her closet and took her Anbu clothes.

"It's not like I can pick up time and place, you see…"

"Right. Whatever it is, be careful." Said Hitomi hugging her friend.

"Pay attention, I don't want to see even a bruise, understand?" Tomoyo hugged Asuka, who was now wearing her armour.

"I always pay attention! Thank you girls."

"Bye Asuka-chan! Show them what you got!" said the two girls opening her bedroom door.

"Hell, yeah!" Asuka laughed, combing her hair in a high ponytail. "Bye!"

She grabbed her katana and her mask, and in a puff she was disappeared.

Asuka reached the Hokage tower, and dashed into the old man's office.

She bowed and greeted him. "Hokage-sama"

"Oh, Asuka-chan, you are the first to arrive. The other two are not here yet. I hope that Kakashi will not take too long. But please, stand and let me introduce you to daimyo Komatsu Nobu-san"

Kakashi?' Asuka stood, and bowed at the man.

"Hokage-sama! What does that mean! I asked you the strongest shinobi of Konohagakure, and you summon this little girl! She is the same age as my daughter!" the daimyo didn't even bother to greet Asuka. Ill mannered; and he's a daimyo!' snorted the girl.

Sarutobi shook his head. "Komatsu-san, this girl is one of the three strongest shinobi in Konoha, and among the strongest ever. She is Yoshizumi Asuka, heir to the Yoshizumi clan."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Komatsu-san. I often hear my grandfather, Yoshizumi Shinichi, talking about you."

"I … I … I beg your forgiveness, I didn't…didn't know you personally, but I heard a lot about your strength and loyalty to Konoha…and about you being the chosen heir to the Yoshizumi clan." the daimyo bowed quickly.

Asuka nodded. Komatsu-san was one of the wealthiest daimyos of the Country of fire; he was a merchant, and to deal with some villages he needed the permission of the clans' council. And Yoshizumi Shinichi was one of the most influent members.

With a puff, another person appeared.

"Hokage-sama"

Asuka's eyes widened, and then she slapped her forehead, looking worn out. Great.' She thought wonder what's next'.

Komatsu-san was careful not to say anything, this time; he believed he had already seen this dark haired boy. His father was in the council, too.

"Oh, Itachi-kun. Please, meet daimyo Komatsu Nobu-san."

Itachi just nodded, without even bothering to speak.

"I…Itachi-san…it's a pleasure to meet you again…" Komatsu-san was almost prostrated in front of the boy.

You rude, mean, hypocrite, sexist awful thing! So you don't even think to doubt about his strength! But I am a girl, right? Who ever considers girls??? I don't know what kind of daughter you have, but if she is the same as you I'll make sure never to deal with her once I head the clan! Tch!' Asuka's face was a mask of coldness; her not very polite thoughts on the daimyo were not showing on her face, luckily for her.

Itachi then realised her presence, and he nodded her in acknowledgement.

Asuka's cheeks became a light tint of red, and she hated herself for that.

The Hokage shook his head. "It seems that the third of you is late; but it's just his style, and I already told him about the mission." Him? Him who?' Asuka had thought about a possible candidate for the mission, but she prayed to Kami-sama to be wrong. "So, I'll explain the mission to you two Asuka, Itachi." The two nodded. "Komatsu Sachiko, daughter of Komatsu-san, was kidnapped during her holiday journey." Hell, why do I get all these negative vibrations from this mission??? I want to stay at home!! I know it's going to be bad!' Asuka kept on complaining to her inner self. "Her maids were freed, and Komatsu-san received today a message from the bandits, asking for a ransom. Do you follow me so far?" inquired the old man. The two jounin nodded again, and Sarutobi went on. "Now, I want you to find them and free the girl." Oh really? Isn't that special?!' Asuka wanted to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Hokage-sama…where exactly are we supposed to look for Sachiko-san?" Asuka prayed it wasn't in Suna, or Kiri, or nowhere that far. She had a bad feeling for the mission, and she wanted to be as near home as possible.

"Oh, right, I forgot" laughed the old man. "She was kidnapped in the northern side of Kiri".

The kunoichi felt like dying.

Probably this time her emotions showed on her face, because Itachi looked at her smirking, rather amused.

"And…may I know who is our third comrade?" asked Itachi.

"Hatake Kakashi".

Asuka froze. She pictured a scene in which she went berserk, one in which she fainted, one in which she refused to leave, and one in which she simply left Sandaime's office waving and smiling, and living a simple life as a farmer somewhere far, far away.

Itachi didn't seem pleased as well. The Hokage touched the girl's shoulder, and she shuddered. She felt like breaking in a million pieces, like a block of ice, or something made of glass and very, very fragile. She was worried; they hadn't left yet, and she was already risking a nervous breakdown.

But she imposed herself to keep her cool.

She smiled to the Hokage. "Hai, Hokage-sama. Do you know where we might find Kakashi-sempai, or shall I look for him?"

"I think he's waiting for you at the gate. Go gather your winter equipment, it is pretty cold in Kiri. Good luck boys."

Asuka opened her closet. The wool waterproof cloak; the gloves, the black wool clothes. It all disappeared into her haversack. Kunais…shuriken…pills…she wore her haversack, and hung her katana horizontally behind her back.

She went down the stairs, and saw her brother and her father playing with constructions.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Play with us! Ne? Ne? Won't you play? Pleeeaseeeee…" invited her her little brother, pulling the black pants of the Anbu clothing she wore.

"Can't, Shin. Don't you see I'm wearing the Anbu uniform?"

"Phew! Another mission! When I am here you are always busy with missions!"

Asuka lifted her Ototo, and kissed his forehead.

Shin complained, but not much.

"Shin, you should wish Asuka-chan good luck, and not complain like that" said her father.

Asuka let down the child, and let her father hug her. "Be careful, Acchan." Asuka shot him a death glare. "Use that nickname again and I'll try my best not to come home"

Shinji slapped her lightly. "Ouch!" "Don't even think of that. Be careful."

"Hai, hai, chichiue. I got to go now, Kakashi-sempai and Itachi are waiting. Say hello to Sadako, mm?" and she closed the door behind her.

A shadow was leaning on a tree, right where the street coming from the Yoshizumi district met the one going to the Uchiha one.

Asuka couldn't believe it; Itachi had waited for her?

They walked together to the northern gate; Asuka didn't know what to say, and thought that it was much better the silence they shared than some stupid comment on the weather, or whatever, just to speak.

"Asuka-chan"

She was surprised to hear him speak. "Hn?"

"I hope that you are really as strong as they claim you to be. I don't want to baby-sit you."

"Baby-sit me? Look, Itachi, if we have to go on a mission together I expect a little trust from you. Not to mention that I am ready to kick your pale ass whenever you want." And that said, she sped up, leaving a smirking Itachi behind.

"Kakashi-sempai! Would you please put that perverted little book of yours away? Or else I'll have to burn to ashes your whole collection. We are to go on a mission, dammit, at least pretend to be concerned, or concentrate!"

Kakashi lifted his face; "Oh! Asuka-chan! Itachi-kun!"

The two men exchanged a death-cold look, but Asuka didn't notice; she seemed too focused in trying to steal the white haired jounin his nasty book.

Kakashi stood up, and began walking. "I planned to arrive to Hidden Mist by night. We have to take a boat passage till the Water country, because if you don't know it is on an island. We'll rest in a hotel, and then leave tomorrow at dawn. I plan to save the girl by night, then rest and be home the following day."

Asuka patted the Copy nin's left shoulder. "Such a busy plan for someone as lazy as you! Are you sure you can keep it up, oyaji-san (old man)?" the girl grinned.

Kakashi looked down at her, and lifted her over his shoulder. The dark haired girl began kicking "Put me down! Put me down! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Asuka-chan, I'm showing you that I can keep it up, and better than you think. Besides, I'm only 21. I know that I am a man, if compared to a little complaining kid like you, but that doesn't make me an old man." He mocked her.

"Ok! Ok, you're the most handsome young man to ever walk this earth, and I am nothing but a baby girl! But now put me down Kakashi! Or else I'll use that on you!"

"Now, now, Asuka-chan. You threaten your team-leader? I will have to spank you if you go on like that" the man said, still carrying Asuka. She stopped kicking, because struggling against him at the moment was useless.

Kakashi eventually put the girl down. "See, Asuka-chan? You just have to be polite. Maybe Itachi-kun may teach you something on politeness…" "Don't. Don't ever call me Itachi-**kun**" hissed the boy. Kakashi sighed and added "…or maybe not. After all, Uchiha-san, here, can be too loud sometimes."

Asuka chuckled, but a glare by Itachi silenced her.

They had been running for a few hours in the woods of the country of fire, heading south. It was still very, very warm, and Kakashi decided to stop to rest a little bit.

Asuka sat in the shadow of a tree, missing the sensation of the cool water of the river when she bathed with her friends. Wonder what would Tomoyo-chan and Hitomi-chan say if they saw me with Kakashi an Itachi. On a mission. Together. For three days. They could just pity me.'.

She stretched her legs, and leaned on a rock, her eyes closed.

A shadow covered her face, and she opened her eyes.

Itachi was handing her a bottle. "Cold water." Asuka thanked him, and drank. She was getting used to this monosyllabic language of his. Kakashi observed the two. The two men had sent petrifying glares to each other throughout the whole journey, but Asuka was too lost in her thoughts to notice.

"What a wonderful idea, Itachi. Remember that small river we saw over there?" and he pointed at the trees. "Would you re-fill the bottles, please?" said the jounin in a commanding tone. Asuka got it, but couldn't understand the sudden hostility between the two jounin. She guessed it was for the way Itachi acted, and the way he had spoken when they had just left Konoha.

Itachi nodded; he looked at her, stood up and walked towards the river.

"Asuka-chan" called her Itachi.

"Hn"

"Come?"

Asuka was about to stand up, when Kakashi spoke. "I need her here to help me with something. You should be fine on your own, Itachi."

Again, the two men watched each other with distaste. Asuka caught this last stare, and shuddered. What the hell was wrong with them?? She knew that she wouldn't be able to stand the situation for much longer. Anyway, Kakashi's tone was peremptory, and she didn't move.

Itachi disappeared in the wood, leaving the girl and the white haired shinobi alone.

Kakashi threw her a peach.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry." She said, handing him the fruit.

Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Asuka-chan, you really are slow sometimes."

She really didn't know what he was talking about, so she just looked at him questioningly.

"I know I'm two days late…well, I should have given it to you the night of the festival" Asuka jumped "but you see, you really caught me unprepared. I never thought that you would give me the flowers, so I didn't even bother to bring a fruit." Asuka was speechless. She had cried, that night. She had cried, and she had felt very, very bad. But then Itachi had come, and she had forgotten what she was sad for. And now…this? No, please, she was already confused enough. She hated herself enough. She didn't need this, too.

Please, don't.

Don't.

"The truth is that I care about you…" probably more than I should.' Kakashi finished in his thoughts, looking straight into her eyes.

He wasn't ashamed, he wasn't blushing.

It wasn't like Itachi, or Shisui. They both had blushed, even if in Itachi it was just perceptible. He was a man, after all. He had known women in ways deeper than what Asuka could imagine, and he had taken and given more than the girl could imagine being willing to give him, or to take from him. He was mature. She had never really thought about it. Even if she got Kakashi-sempai, what would he want from her? Would he grow tired of her…inexperience?

He came closer. He stretched his hand, and she was ready to feel his hand touching her cheek. Would his hand be warm, or cold? She knew that she was blushing badly, and she knew that he could hear her heart racing. She was so immature, she thought, and the kunoichi was rather ashamed of that in front of him, a grown man.

But the touch never came. Itachi had come back, and let the bottles fall, rather loudly.

Kakashi moved and turned away, and Asuka sighed.

Was she…relieved? What the hell was she feeling?

Feeling?' a thought flashed through her mind. Law 25 of the shinobi code. Never let your emotion show. I am being childish; I am disobeying the most elementary rules of the shinobi. Stupid stupid stupid! What the hell am I doing??? I am on a mission! There's a girl's life pending on us, I must stay focused! Shit! I can't let my heart-problems influence me! Stop it! Stop it now!'

Itachi looked at Asuka.

Kakashi-san…what were you about to do to her?' the dark haired boy thought, noticing the blush on her cheeks. And he felt jealous.

The air was cold, very cold. The warm summer in Konoha seemed like a dream, compared to the cold wind and the drops of iced water, which weren't snow yet, penetrating through the junctions of their clothes. "Just what the hell was this daimyo girl doing in the water country???" Kakashi complained, angrily.

Asuka rolled her eyes. Like I know. Like I care.'.

They hadn't spoken much since the pause in the forest, and Asuka had avoided both men.

She managed not to speak to them also on the boat passage they took to get to the Water country, where was Kirigakure, the hidden Mist village.

She was focused on the storm, and on preventing nasty little icy drops to freeze her already frozen cheeks. She watched as the landscape changed around her, the wood turned into a steppe, and the steppe into a white, cold village. It was cold. Oh man, she thought that she had never been this cold in her whole life.

It was dark, probably around seven, and she was hungry. And wet. And tired. And cold.

She took it as a blessing when Kakashi stopped in front of a hotel. Asuka noticed that all the lights of the building facing the street were turned on. She begged that there was at least a couple of rooms left…she needed a bath, and rest. And she couldn't possibly rest with the two men glaring and eye-fighting. She didn't know what they were doing that for, and she didn't dare to inquire about it; therefore, she didn't know what to do to stop them.

They entered the building, and their tensed muscles relaxed when they felt the heat of the hall.

Kakashi walked to the desk, while Asuka and Itachi sat. The girl removed the hood from her face, and revealed a tired expression, and cheeks very, very red. Her tanned skin was in contrast with the surrounding ice-storm, and with her woollen clothes. Itachi was sitting beside her, and he approached her, removing a few locks from her eyes. Asuka turned to face him. "How are you?" he asked softly. "Mmm, tired, hungry and cold. You?" she replied. "Same.".

Kakashi walked towards them.

He smiled his usual anime-like smile, and exclaimed: "Problem!"

"Please, don't tell me that they have no rooms"

Kakashi patted the girl's head. "Worse. They have just one room"

The two young jounin's faces fell.

"Single?" asked Itachi.

"Double. With double-bed."

"Great." Asuka said with no tone. Just what did I do?? Is there something you want to punish me for, Kami-sama???'

"Other options?" asked Itachi.

"Sleep outside. This is the last hotel in kilometres."

"Take it." Said Itachi.

Asuka's eyes widened, and she looked at him as if he was mad.

"Sorry?" she said.

"I said take it'. Or would you sleep in the middle of the storm, Asuka-chan? Because if you want it's fine with me, more space for me and Kakashi-sempai, here."

"He's right, Asuka-chan."

"…" Why the hell do all Uchiha's long sentences sound so sharp??? What did I do to him??'

Kakashi turned and went back to the desk, where he exclaimed something like "We want it!".

Then, key in his hand, he walked to the elevator, Asuka and Itachi following.

The room was number 30, and it was at the end of a corridor at the third stage of the hotel.

Kakashi opened the door. "Mmm, I thought it was worse, for what we paid.". The room was quite large, with a fire burning in the fireplace, and carpet all over. It was warm and clean, and even if Asuka was rather picky, she had only two options this time: this, or the storm.

She chose not to complain.

The bed was large, with red sheets, and warm covers on top of it. There was a sofa, and a TV.

The bathroom was rather clean, and it was warm; as soon as she saw it, Asuka reminded her need to bath.

She took off her cloak and armour, and put them beside Itachi and Kakashi's, in front of the chimney. Kakashi was sitting at the end of the bed, his infamous orange book already in his hands, and Itachi was sitting on the sofa, near the window, and was looking outside, at the storm.

"I take a bath" said the girl, without waiting for answers. Itachi nodded, and Kakashi didn't even pay attention, lost in the middle of a paper make out session.

The long haired girl took the book from the jounin's hands, and before he had the time to react or to complain, she had the bathroom door locked behind her.

Asuka heard Kakashi calling her, and threatening to slam down the door; but she pretended not to hear.

The water was filling the tub, and she was combing her hair, humid for the hellish weather outside.

She poured her peach bath foam in the water, and entered when it became full of bubbles.

Aaaaah. That was relax. Kakashi had given up, and the room was now silent, except for the hiss of the wind outside, and for the vices coming from the TV.

The girl immerged into the water completely.

She needed to think.

And even if she was a shinobi, she was on a mission and so on, it wouldn't harm anybody if she thought about her personal problems in the tub. Right?

Right.

The first thing she did after that, was mentally cursing.

Her mind was messy. Her heart was messy. Her mission was messy. Her life was messy.

What else?

Oh, yeah, fate played against her. And it played very good.

There she was, stuck in a hotel room with Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi.

The Hatake Kakashi. The Uchiha Itachi.

She felt her cheeks burning.

Two of the most handsome, skilled, strong, desired shinobi of Konoha. Of the world, perhaps.

In a hotel room? Oh man. In ONE hotel room. And at the moment the situation was bearable, everyone was doing their things and so on.

But.

But when it would be time to sleep?

She considered sleeping in the corridor, seriously.

Or maybe making the two of them sleeping in the corridor, let's use all these "girls are delicate and sensitive" stuffs in her favour, for once.

She went out of the tub, and took a towel.

Itachi was just a boy, after all; and with his stoic temper, he wouldn't give a damn about sleeping with a girl. Sleeping, uh. But Kakashi? Kakashi was a man. She had reflected about it, today. Kakashi was a mature man. Her cheeks reddened; she was blushing too often these last few days. Oh, Asuka! He's a MATURE man; he wants something better than an unripe, eight years younger kid, with no breasts or whatever to point at her as a woman. She was…flat. What was she even thinking? Kakashi would take no interest in her. At the moment, she looked as attractive to his eyes as Itachi. And…Kakashi didn't swing that way. Not that she knew, at least.

Time to think was almost over, and she hadn't thought of anything intelligent so far.

Ok. Scheme. Generally. She was confused. Why? Because she liked someone. Who? Hatake Kakashi. And? And…there was something wrong. What? She thought she had feelings for someone else. Who? Uchiha Itachi. See? It works, I already admitted I like Itachi.' She smiled to herself in the mirror.

Stop.

OHMYGODIJUSTADMITTEDILIKEITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

She leaned on the door, because she felt about to faint. She had done it. She had said it. She liked Itachi.

Ok, breathe. In, out. In, out. Calm.

Ok. She likes Itachi. And? And she likes also Kakashi-sempai. Slut' she offended herself mentally. And now? Now it was all about finding out who she liked more.

Easy, uh?

Easy.

They both are handsome. 1 for Kakashi and 1 for Itachi. They are both skilled ninja. 1 for Kakashi and 1 for Itachi. I would have never imagined it, but they are both caring. 1 to Kakashi and 1 to Itachi. Kakashi is more outgoing than Itachi. 1 to Kakashi and 0 to Itachi. But Itachi is more reflective and calm. 0 to Kakashi and 1 to Itachi. Kakashi always reads this perverted book of his' she said, looking at the orange cover. -1 to Kakashi and 1 to Itachi. But Itachi is always cold, cold, and cold. 1 to Kakashi and -1 to Itachi. So far it is…4 and 4???' Asuka shook her head. This thing is leading me to nowhere.' She wore her underwear and combed her hair, now dry and straight, and put two red hairpins to block her bangs, as usual. She put on a navy blue jumpsuit, with long pants and a hooded sweatshirt. Ok. She was ready to go out from the bathroom. But then the thought of the electric, heavy atmosphere in the bedroom stopped her. She considered jumping out of the window and escaping, but the storm was enough to kill her escape intent.

She opened the door and was surprised to find only Itachi, still sitting on the couch and watching outside.

He was handsome, indeed. No doubt that she was attracted to him.

His black clothes looked awesome on him. Anything would have looked awesome on him. She slapped herself mentally.

"Hei" the girl said. "Hei" came as a reply. She stood beside him, watching the storm. She was tense. And now she knew why. She found it difficult to move, to speak, to think, and she felt suddenly warm and dizzy. And now she knew why. It was him. It was because of him.

She had just bathed, and he could smell her peach bath foam all around.

He inhaled deeply, filling his nose, his lungs and his brain wit her scent.

She was close, she was very close. She had changed, and wore a navy blue jumpsuit, a bit baggy, but it made her look cute. She spoke.

"Where is Kakashi?".

Dammit! They were alone. It was just the two of them, and she came out asking where is Kakashi'??? Screw him!

"Went to gather some dinner."

"Oh."

The door opened.

"Won't somebody help me?" Kakashi's voice asked.

Asuka dashed towards the door, and helped Kakashi with the paper bags he was carrying.

"Wow! Chinese! Kakashi you're great!" she said half hugging him. In a friendly way, of course. But Itachi was pissed off anyway. So, before they ate, while Asuka and Kakashi were preparing, Itachi took a bath. But it didn't have the effect he had hoped. He still was pissed off when Asuka handed him spring rolls and chopsticks.

They ate sitting on the ground, Asuka and Kakashi joking playfully and Itachi merely smirking or nodding.

After dinner, Kakashi disappeared into the bathroom.

Asuka lied in the middle of the bed, back leaning on the pillows and watching TV. She was eating some chocolate snacks, which she took from a coloured bag.

Itachi was still sitting on the couch, legs crossed, but he didn't watch out of the window anymore. It was very dark after all. And he had a better subject to focus on.

Asuka felt eyes on her. She turned and tilted her head questioningly. "Nothing" Itachi said, as if reading the question on her mind. Asuka patted on the bed next to her, and Itachi stood up and sat beside her, careful not to get to close to her. When he was too close, he hardly kept himself from getting even closer. And that was bad. The girl was influencing him too much.

Asuka handed him the bag. Itachi shook his head.

Asuka kept on munching, but then grew tired of this a-verbal conversation.

"Itachi, open your mouth." She ordered. Itachi didn't know how to react. She was treating him like a child! Even when he was a child nobody, even his mother, dared to speak to him like that! But still, he opened his mouth. Asuka let a couple of chocolate balls fall in his mouth, not really paying attention. She was acting the same way she did with her brother. Itachi munched.

He felt awkward. He felt out of character. This was so not like him!

His hand approached the bag, and soon he found himself laying beside her, munching chocolate snacks, and watching some…thing on TV.

"Asuka-chan…what exactly are we watching?"

"Oh, this? I don't know. Some random love story, I guess. Wanna change?" she asked.

He shook his head and came closer to the girl.

Kakashi opened the bathroom door, with just a towel on (and his mask, of course), and threw himself on the couch, lying at the kunoichi's right.

The two younger jounin were asleep on the bed, Itachi in the left side, and Asuka more or less in the middle.

He shook his head. He had already planned to send Itachi somewhere to do something, he didn't really know what, and spend a few moments alone with his Asuka-chan. That's right, his Asuka-chan. Itachi was much too close to her, these last few days. And Kakashi didn't have to make extraordinary efforts to understand that Itachi was interested in the girl. He didn't know if he had feelings for her. Was heartless, cold Uchiha Itachi even capable of having feelings for someone?

The Copy Nin's look indulged on Asuka. She was cuddled to the cushion, and was turned to face the TV, in the opposite direction to Itachi.

He mentally slapped himself for the naughty thoughts he had had on her. She was just a girl, dammit! Kakashi, you'd better quit with that. That's what he always repeated to himself. But when he had seen the girl the night of the festival…she looked so innocent, in that white dress, she looked like a flower ready to bloom. And he had thought that he wanted to be the one this flower bloomed for; he wanted this desirable, young woman all for himself.

And it was in that moment that he had stopped listening to his inner self, to the voice that spoke of moral, wrong and right.

He turned off the TV, and covered both boys with the bed sheets. He kissed Asuka's forehead, and moved on his side, to face her, playing with a lock of her hair. She moved in her sleep, and turned to her left side, where Itachi was.

Kakashi sighed. Even when he was asleep the young Uchiha was able to obstacle his attempts to get Asuka-chan.

He knew it was wrong. But the heath and the perfume coming from the kunoichi felt so right beside him…screw the moral. He wanted her. He would get her.


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! Chapter 9! Dedicated to Suko-chan and X-PANIC

9. SACHIKO-HIME??? Oo SCREW YOU

An alarm clock broke the silence. Asuka opened her eyes, and felt a movement at her right. Somebody had turned the alarm off. Aww…thank you…I really need to sleep' she thought, happy that the bothering sound had ceased. She closed her eyes again, and cuddled back to the warmth of her covers. Mmm, what a lovely perfume' she thought. Smells like Itachi or Kakashi's one'.

Wait.

Thank you?

Perfume?

Warmth?

She tried to move her right hand to rub her eyes; but the arm wouldn't move. She panicked. She turned her head. Kakashi, his mask on but without hitai-ate to protect his scarred Sharingan eye, had captured her arm, and was cuddled against it like a child to his teddy bear. She blushed, and her heart, which was already beating fast due to the shock and the panic, beat even faster. Ok. The alarm had sounded. He was supposed to move, sooner or later. She moved her left hand then. But again, it wouldn't move. Wait. Confused reminiscences of the night before flashed through her mind. Itachi. Where was Itachi? She jumped. He was cuddled against her as well, and the boy, whose dark, raven hair was gently spread around the pillow, was holding her hand in her sleep.

Waking up in the same bed as Itachi and Kakashi.

Finding them cuddled against her.

This could have been the best dream that she had ever had. But it wasn't. It was reality. And it was a nightmare.

She sighed, and pulled her arms away, freeing herself by the embrace of both men.

Both moved and moaned, still asleep.

And she couldn't help it, but lost control of her thoughts of the day before. Those on the emotions, and not letting them show. She was filled with sweetness watching the two men sleeping, harmless, defenceless.

Kakashi was moving already, as if the loss of his "teddy bear" had brought him to reality.

Itachi was still sleeping, lips lightly parted, and breath softly escaping through them.

The dark haired girl, almost fully awake by now, pulled back her long hair, and lowered her head to come closer to Itachi's ear.

She touched his shoulder lightly, and whispered, careful not to scare him. "Itachi… Itachi-kun…" and she blushed when she noticed that she had used the -kun addressing to him. She hoped that it was just because she was caught in the moment…she didn't even want to think at the possibility of her calling him Itachi-kun in front of Kakashi, or of Itachi himself.

The boy moved again, but without opening his eyes.

Asuka moved closer, and moving dark locks from his eyes, she whispered again "Itachi…it's time to wake up, we have a mission…"

"Good morning, Asuka-chan" he said, grabbing her hand. A moment later, after realising what he was doing, he let go and stood up. Asuka followed, and headed to Kakashi's bed side; the young man had given signs of life, but didn't seem willing to fully wake up.

Asuka looked at the handsome man, and was surprised to find him more handsome every time she looked at him. She mentally slapped herself. "Kakashi-sempai, it's getting late…" she said with a normal voice, while stretching her arms, lifted above her head, and snapping her fingers.

Kakashi stretched his arms, too, eyes still closed, and then rolled on his left side to get out of the bed. "Good morning, sempai!" she exclaimed "Did you sleep well?" she asked, nonchalantly. "Mmm, I did, even if I would have appreciated more privacy, Asuka-chan." The white-haired beauty shot a glare at Itachi.

Asuka threw him his clothes. "Dress up, sempai. We're late." She said.

She grabbed her clothes and her towel and headed to the bathroom, followed by Kakashi. Once she entered and noticed Kakashi entering too, she sighed and pushed him out, locking the door from the inside. "Asuka-chan, locking is useless. My look can't see through the walls, I'm no Hyuuga.".

Asuka stuck out her tongue.

"Ah! So now you're sticking the tongue to your sempai? Bad, bad girl." He mocked her.

The girl turned worriedly towards the locked door, to see whether he could see inside.

How did he know that I stuck out my tongue?!?' she thought.

She washed and dressed up quickly. She was very, very hungry.

When she went out of the bathroom, wearing her black Anbu clothes, she saw Itachi, not fully dressed yet. His muscular chest was still exposed as he was putting his shirt on. The long haired kunoichi couldn't help but stare, even if blushing madly; she then shook, and move to the side of the room, to wear her armour.

Itachi, who was now wearing his armour too, smirked at his teammate. Asuka turned away, worried. Did he see her blushing, or worse, staring? Or even worse, did he noticed that she felt dizzy and all, around him? She took a black lace, and tied her hair in a high ponytail.

"You look prettier with your hair down" she heard him say. Or, better, she thought she had heard him say. "Excuse me?" she said, questioningly. Itachi just stared and smirked. Asuka breathed deeply. Law 25…law 25…you're on a mission Asuka.

Kakashi was just coming out of the bathroom, still only half clothed.

"Sempai! Move! We are late, and I'm starving!" Asuka was really hungry. She wanted a big, big breakfast, with tea, or chocolate, or coffee, anything to warm her up.

Kakashi smiled. "You are right, Asuka-chan. We are late. And we have no time for breakfast."  
Itachi snorted. "Whaaaat?!" the kunoichi exclaimed. Kakashi kept on smiling. "If you had awoken us earlier, seeing that you were already awake, we wouldn't be late." Itachi snorted louder. "Wait wait wait. You are using me as an excuse for sleeping in??? Man, Kakashi! You are a man! I supposed that the famous Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi didn't need somebody to wake him up!" she exclaimed, not believing to what he had just said.

"Well, I'd really like to have somebody to wake me up every morning. Ever wondered why I am always late, Asuka-chan?" he said, teasingly. But she knew him better than that. She knew when he was just trying to tick her off. And now, he was trying to tick her off. But no, this time she would stay cool and cold, and she wouldn't even bother replying. He wanted her more Itachi-like, didn't he? That was a good start.

Itachi handed the girl her katana, and he hung his behind his back.

It was 5.30am when they exited the hotel, wool cloaks on, back in the middle of the cold wind.

As they were running, Kakashi explained the plan.

The bandits were last seen in a nearby forest, in the proximity of a cave. That is so clichè' Asuka thought. They probably weren't too much to worry about.

Probably, sending Konoha's three best shinobi was just because of a capricious request of the daimyo.

Asuka, with her Dokushinjutsu, was supposed to find the enemy and detect eventual plans and traps; she also had to block those in sight with her kekkai-genkai.

Itachi and Kakashi would imprison them, and, if the situation was worst, they all were to kill the bandits.

The kunoichi had to find where they kept the daughter of the daimyo, and check the way out with Kakashi while Itachi freed the girl.

That was rather easy. They should be done in less than a hour and a half.

Walking through the snow and eating the disgusting energetic-bars given to shinobis, and sending death glare to Kakashi for her missed breakfast, Asuka looked around.

Again, she thought that Konoha's warm summer looked like a dream, in the middle of that snow.

They reached a wood, and put their masks on. They were walking in line, Kakashi first, followed by the dark haired kunoichi and the Uchiha.

Kakashi spotted what looked like the entrance of a cave.

He turned to Asuka, who nodded.

Hebi, tora. She closed her eyes, and leaned on Itachi, feeling the chakra flowing to her head. Normally, this Yoshizumi bloodline limit could scan only two kilometres, listening to the minds of every creature in the area. But they needed to scan a wider area, therefore she had channelled her chakra and preformed the hand seals to increase her inner eye's sight.

Her mind was wandering in the area, catching nothing but animals. She was about to deactivate the Dokushinjutsu, when she heard a thought. A human one.

"The information was correct. They are hiding in a cave." She said, eyes still closed and mind focused on that thought.

"How many of them?" asked Itachi, with soft voice.

"They are…" she counted mentally. She could see them through each other's eyes. There were ninjas, but also bandits. Some low missing nin. "seven. Seven between shinobi of apparent low rank and bandits. They are guarding the cave. Three are hidden on trees. Two above the entrance, and two at the sides" she deactivated her kekkai-genkai, and panted a bit. Using the Dokushinjutsu this way, pushing it to its limit, was always painful. Her head ached lightly, and she had used a good portion of chakra. She cursed, mentally. No Yoshizumi had ever found a way to contain the loss of chakra caused by this jutsu.

Itachi helped her, passing an arm around her waist.

"You've been wonderful Asuka-chan" Kakashi praised her, patting her head.

"Feel better?" asked Itachi. Asuka nodded, and slowly the boy released her. She silenced the part of her claiming that she missed the close contact with the boy. She was on a mission. Stay focused.

They kept on walking, stealthily, dashing through the trees, using a little chakra to walk on the snow without leaving traces.

Kakashi made a signal.

The three performed a basic jutsu, the Bunshin no jutsu, and sent their copies in front of the cave.

They must be real losers if they can't even tell a Bunshin from a real person' thought Itachi snorting.

Luckily, the bandits were stupid enough to fall for this simple trick.

The enemies, all seven, simultaneously jumped out from their hidings, and attacked the clones.

Asuka didn't waste a second. Itachi had never seen the Ishigan eyes before; he had to admit that they were really as scaring as the Sharingan ones.

The girl, eyes completely black, looked at the bandits, who froze. Actually, petrified. Kakashi threw kunais to the three on the left, and Itachi performed one of his Katon jutsus against the other three.

The clones disappeared with a puff, and the only bandit alive tried to pathetically run away. But he couldn't move. They walked towards the cave, Asuka with her Ishigan still on, and faced the man.

Kakashi looked at Asuka.

She released the Ishigan on the man's head, so that he could speak.

"Tell us where you hide the girl" the white haired jounin said coldly.

"N-no!" the bandit was struggling to move, but his petrified body wouldn't answer.

"Tell us where you hide the girl" he repeated, slowly.

"No! NO!"

Kakashi touched the kunoichi's shoulder.

"if you please" he said to the girl.

Asuka hated to do what she was about to do. She hated to control the life of a person without even moving. She hated to have the possibility to end a person's life like this, without even blinking an eye. Her grandfather had taken long to teach her that sometimes it was necessary. Asuka had refused, at first; she didn't want this power, she didn't want to end a person's life without letting them fight for it. She was a human being, not god.

When the Yoshizumi children developed their family ability, they were taught never to kill somebody with it, if it wasn't absolutely necessary. This meant that the Ishigan users were not allowed to kill someone with it, unless their life or someone else's was pending on it.

They couldn't kill.

But they could torture.

Asuka stretched her right arm before her, before the man's eyes. She let him look at her hand. And then she clenched it.

The man didn't scream, because she had blocked his vocal chords. But he felt the pain. The girl had caused him a heart attack, by blocking his heart and freeing it very, very quickly.

Itachi was impressed. He had never known that the girl held such a power. He knew that she was strong, and respected her for it. But what he had just seen…this power…it was unbelievable.

Kakashi had already seen her on a mission. The first time he had seen this way of killing and torturing, silent, still, pitiless, that left to the victim no way out, he had been shocked. Shocked that a girl who looked this sweet and innocent, and who was still so young, could attack somebody this coldly.

But she had never been cold. The first time she had to kill someone like this, they were on a mission together. She had killed the enemy, a sand ninja, who was attacking Kakashi while he was busy fighting another man. She couldn't move, because she was fighting too. They were too far. So she had just looked at the man, and he had fallen.

Still.

Dead.

She had finished the man she was fighting, and she had fallen on her knees.

She had cried, she was only twelve. She had cried and Kakashi had held her, and brought her home holding her in her arms.

Her relatives understood.

It was a ritual every Yoshizumi passed.

The next time, she had shivered. Then, nothing more.

He was wrong. She was not a innocent girl. Not only, at least. She was a shinobi, a kunoichi, an Anbu. She was a killer.

The man was shocked.

He still felt the pain, and his vision was blurry. He had felt the sharp pain coming from his right arm, and climaxing in his left chest. He had felt his heart squeezing.

But nobody had moved.

He was confused, and pained.

Kakashi repeated the same question. "Tell us where you hide the girl. Now."

The man just shook his head. Asuka spoke. "Itachi, Kakashi, block him." The two man nodded.

She released her Ishigan, and closed her eyes.

She was inside the man's mind.

Confusion. Pain. Pieces of thoughts with no apparent bonds. Fear. Fear. Fear.

"He can't tell us where they hide her. He doesn't know, Kakashi." She said, opening her eyes.

The man struggled against the two men.

A flash. And he was no more.

The man lied on the ground, his throat open, blood pouring out from the wound.

Asuka was filled with rage. "Itachi! There was no need to kill him! He was harmless!" she shouted at him. Itachi simply stared. He didn't speak. The girl couldn't see his face, hiding behind the mask. But she was sure that he was wearing that expressionless face of his. She felt her arm moving, with strength and precision. But something stopped her clutched fist, about to hit Itachi's stomach.

"Asuka-chan, calm down. Itachi is right. The man could have told somebody, he could have escaped and alarm his companions." Kakashi said quietly.

"He didn't know anything! He was just paid to guard the fucking entry! He knew nothing, Kakashi! He knew nothing!" she shouted.

Kakashi shook his head. "you can't always save everybody, Asuka-chan." Said Itachi.

Asuka looked at him, an angry tear falling on her hidden cheek.

Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go on, Asuka-chan. Use your jutsu again, we have to know what's inside the cave." She could feel the sad smile in his voice. She nodded.

She closed her eyes, and focused on the cave.

"There are 5 men. They are all ninjas." She said, eyes still closed.

"Where are they?" asked Itachi.

"Two guarding the girl, three are heading towards the exit. I think they heard something."

"And the girl, Asuka-chan?" the Uchiha asked.

"There is a sort of…natural room in the end of the cave. She is tied. I cant read her mind, she is probably asleep or unconscious." The girl explained.

Kakashi spoke. "Weapons?"

Asuka concentrated. The mind she was reading was rather messy. "I…I think…I see just kunais and shurikens. One has a bow."

"You were wonderful, Asuka-chan" said Itachi.

The girl opened her eyes. "They are coming"

Itachi performed a few hand seals, and he cast a genjutsu to cover them. These ninja weren't particularly skilled, they wouldn't notice.

The three Konoha shinobi waited until the men came out, and then silently eliminated them.

They entered the cave, following Asuka's instructions.

Torches glowed in the darkness, allowing them to see. The cave was long, large and Kakashi, the tallest of them, was having troubles with the low ceiling.

They had walked for about fifty meters, when the cave split in two shafts.

"Where do we go now, Asuka-chan?" whispered Kakashi.

Asuka remembered seeing through one of the men's eyes a rock with a strange shape. She looked around, searching for it. "Left, Kakashi-sempai." She said, low voice too.

They kept on walking.

And she was right. Itachi cast another genjutsu. At the end of the cave, a hooded girl, dressed with fine clothes and a white fur on the boards of her cloak, was sitting on a straw mattress, seemingly speaking to the bandits.

"You! You don't even know what will happen to you when my father's swordsmen will arrive! Tch!" she was screaming.

"Shut up, kid. We are already being clement not to kill you, but if you go on like that, our patience won't be enough. Your father will have to pay for your corpse, ah ah ah!" replied the bandit.

The girl snorted.

"Shit, Katsuo, why don't we just sew that blabbering mouth of hers? I can't stand her screaming anymore!" the other said.

"Because, dickhead, because we need her alive and unharmed by now. We have still 5 hours left, and then if the money doesn't arrive, we can do her whatever we please." Said the man who was called Katsuo.

The girl was now silent, but she hadn't lost that arrogant expression on her face.

"What an arrogant captive…" commented Asuka.

"I would have silenced or something. She is just so…spoilt" nodded Kakashi. "Asuka, get the man on the right. Itachi, get the girl. Let's go boys, I want to go home as soon as possible." He added.

The two nodded, and dashed towards the men.

Asuka blocked the man with her Ishigan, and Kakashi immobilized his with Taijutsu.

"Who…who sent you?" asked one of the man.

Asuka smirked under the mask "I think that we should be asking you that. Were you working alone, or did somebody asked you to kidnap her?" she inquired.

"Tch! You're a girl!" said the man under Asuka. The girl cut him lightly with the kunai she had put on his neck "Why, yes I'm a girl. And if you don't answer me, I'm going to have a look at your jugular. From the inside." She said sarcastically. She hated to be misjudged just because she was a girl.

Without waiting for an answer, Asuka closed her eyes, and wandered in her prisoner's mind.

"Was it so hard to say that you were working on your own?" she asked.

"Asuka-chan, let's move" Itachi said. She let go of the man, and followed Itachi and Kakashi who were already dashing away.

Suddenly, she stopped and tilted her head to the right.

A kunai fell a few meters away.

"I didn't know you were so stupid. I had acted mercifully, and let you live. But no, you just HAD to throw me that kunai behind my back, right?" she said, turning back to face the man.

Kakashi went back. "Go on Itachi, the way out is safe. We'll arrive in a moment." He said.

Then, turning to the man he said. "Asuka-chan, stop playing. Put him to sleep, and go away." Asuka approached the now shaking man, and pressed with two fingers under his left ear. The man fainted.

Itachi, out of the cave, had leaned the girl he was carrying in his arms on a rock. He cut the chords, and threw the hood away.

She was a girl of about his age, quite pretty. She had blonde, long hair, and blue eyes. Her skin complexion was almost as pale as his.

"Are you alright?" he asked, more for praxis than for concernment.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

Itachi put down his mask. "Uchiha Itachi. We are Anbu from Konoha, sent by your father." He said.

Blushing madly at the sight of his handsome face, she introduced herself. "Komatsu Sachiko, but I suppose that you already know.".

Asuka and Kakashi came out from the cave, both with the masks down. Asuka smiled down at the girl. "Are you alright?" she asked politely. The girl snorted and turned to Itachi. "Who is she? Why is she talking to me without the honorific?" she asked to the dark haired boy.

Asuka was puzzled.

"My name is Yoshizumi Asuka." and I don't see why I should be using the honorific with you.' "Hatake Kakashi. We are now going to take you back to Konoha. We will be stopping in a hotel for the night, and then take a boat passage to the Country of fire. Can you walk?" Kakashi smiled at the girl.

"Yes. Kakashi-san, Itachi-kun, call me Sachiko, or Sachiko-chan if you please" she smiled, honey-like voice.

"Sachiko, lean on Asuka-chan. it wont take long, before we come to a hotel." Kakashi said.

"Demo, Kakashi-san…I am very tired…you know, it's been a stressful experience. May I lean on Itachi-kun? I don't know if that girl can carry me safely. She looks too skinny"

Asuka was even more puzzled.

"Sachiko, I can guaranty you that I am strong enough to carry you, but if you wish to be carried by Itachi, then it's fine with me." Asuka said. Skinny? Skinny? Your ass skinny! What the hell do you want from me???'

"Call me Sachiko-san, or Sachiko-hime, please. Yes, Sachiko-hime is better. Can we go now? I am really tired." She said, leaning on Itachi.

Itachi looked at Asuka, who simply turned away.


	10. Chapter 10

Helloooo! There you go guys, another chapter 3

I was sooo busy with exams and all…. So, forgive me

This chapter is dedicated to:

Angel

Lenne209

Suko-chan (your review cheered up MY hard day )

X-PANIC (well, I am wicked, haha)

poupee-psychee (pas des problèmes )

kakashigurl

enjoy! And of course, R&R 3

10. BEAUTIFUL NIGHT WITH ITACHI???

When they reached a town it was already night, because they had kept a rather slow pace due to the daimyo's daughter.

They were in a village a few kilometres away from Kiri, and Kakashi had entered a hotel to check if there were rooms available.

The two young jounins and Sachiko followed the white haired man inside the hall, Sachiko sitting on the couches with Itachi and Asuka following her beloved sempai.

The dark haired kunoichi couldn't stand the girl anymore.

She didn't know what exactly she had done her, but the blonde didn't seem willing to behave politely to her. She looked at the kunoichi as if she was an enemy, and not one of her saviours.

Knowing that if rooms were available, she was supposed to spend the night wit the complaining blonde, Asuka followed docile Kakashi. At least a few minutes of pause' she thought, glaring at the girl who was now leaning on Itachi. The boy looked bothered, but being the stoic he was, he didn't complain or sigh; he just limited to move her away whenever she got too close for his likings, and looked at Asuka worriedly. But when their eyes met, the kunoichi would quickly turn away snorting.

Itachi was looking forward to being at home.

"Asuka-chan, what did you do to that poor girl?" Kakashi asked teasingly, earning a bad look from the girl.

"If I knew, then I would definitely do it again, and I would add something worse, if possible. But do you see the way she talks to me?? And the way she speaks to you two?!" the teen exclaimed angrily.

Kakashi patted her head, as if she was a child. "Asuka-chan, don't be jealous. I'm all yours." He said smiling.

Asuka quickly turned away, blushing. Baka! Keep on talking to me like that, uh? Because I'm not melted enough at your feet, uh?'.

"There you go, Asuka-chan" he said handing her a key "The key for the room you will be sharing with Sachiko. There is one with two beds, and one with double-bed. I suppose that you want to stay as far as possible from the girl, so here's the two beds one. I'll make Itachi sleep on the couch." He chuckled.

Asuka rolled her eyes and headed towards the couches.

"Sachiko-san, come this way." She said to the girl.

Sachiko looked disappointed, but followed. A malevolent expression was plastered on her face as soon as the Ishigan master spoke.

The four entered the elevator and stopped at the second stage, where room 15 and 17 were.

Asuka opened the door, and entered.

Sachiko followed, silently.

"I don't want to sleep with you. Can't you get another room?" she said.

Asuka stared at the girl. It was incredible how nasty she could be. And ill-mannered. And rude. Awful.

"Sachiko-san, I am sorry but I have to guard you. To prevent somebody to come and kidnap you again" she explained.

"Then I want someone else. I don't like you" the blonde snorted.

Asuka slapped a hand on her forehead. "Listen, I would rather be at home, with my friends, doing whatever but being with you. But I can't, because I'm stuck in this freakin' cold place because I was sent to save you. So, please, it's been a hard day. We will be sharing the goddamn room just for tonight, and then hopefully never meet again.". Asuka had sounded more polite than she wished, but after all she was the daughter of that Komatsu-san; and she was the heir to the Yoshizumi clan.

The girl snorted and locked herself into the bathroom.

Yes, get out of my face' Asuka thought.

After a few moments, the girl went out, ran towards the room door and slammed it open.

Asuka was astonished. What the hell was she doing now?

Sachiko knocked with strength on the two shinobi door.

Kakashi opened, and found a crying girl crying on his chest.

"Sachiko, what's wrong?" he asked trying to calm her down.

Asuka had now joined the three and was staring at the scene.

"She" sobbed Sachiko pointing at Asuka "She slapped me." Asuka's mouth fell. "She said that she didn't intend to guard me, and that she didn't like me. She slapped me!" cried the girl raising her face.

A red mark was visible under her right eye.

Asuka's eyes widened. That bitch! That's hat she was doing in the bathroom!'

"Excuse me?" said Asuka. she really didn't know what to say.

"Kakashi-san! See? see? She's pretending that nothing happened!" sobbed the girl.

"Now, now, Sachiko. Calm down. Asuka-chan, why did you slap her?" Kakashi asked her.

"I…I didn't! why should I slap her! I don't even know her!" she exclaimed.

"Liar!" the crying blonde shouted. "Itachi-kun…Kakashi-san…please, don't leave me with her tonight…I'm afraid that she may try to hurt me again…" the girl sobbed.

Kakashi sighed.

"Asuka-chan, take your things and move in here. Itachi, I want you to guard Sachiko for the night." The white haired jounin commanded after a moment.

Itachi had been observing the scene silently from a corner of the room, expressionless as ever.

Asuka looked at him. Don't believe her Uchiha…don't…' she thought.

The Uchiha nodded, and lifted his backpack, heading to the door.

Asuka followed him, and went into her former room to gather her stuffs.

"I didn't know you were that kind of girl, Asuka-chan. I was wrong on you." Itachi shook his head, and smirked at the kunoichi. Asuka looked at him. "Screw you" she said, and left the room, leaving a shocked Itachi behind her.

Sachiko and Asuka met in the corridor. The daimyo's daughter held an handkerchief, and brought it to her cheek, smiling evilly. The handkerchief was now stained with something red, that reminded suspiciously of lipstick. Asuka coldly stared at the other smirking girl.

Asuka opened the door of room 17, threw her bag in a corner and plopped on the bed Kakashi was lying. She took her armour off, and lied beside the older jounin.

"Kakashi-sempai…" she said softly "you…you don't believe her, right?"

The man turned and caressed her cheek, giving the girl a start " 'course I don't, Asuka-chan. I know you. You are a sweet girl. " he smiled.

Asuka moved to her side, now facing the man. She had let her hair down, and it was now freely spread on the bed sheets.

She looked annoyed. "Why is she behaving like that?"

"I don't know, Asuka-chan. Maybe she just doesn't like you. But don't worry, don't think about her." he said softly.

The girl smiled. "You think too highly of me, sempai."

The man chuckled and stood up.

"Wanna eat something, Asuka-chan?"

The girl nodded, and followed her sempai as he got out of the room to ask the others if they would join.

Itachi opened the door, looking frustrated. "Did you come to switch rooms again? Because if you did I would be immensely grateful." He muttered.

They ate at the hotel's restaurant, and then went back to the rooms. Asuka was furious when she left the restaurant. She entered the room after Kakashi, and slammed the door close with violence.

Kakashi puffed.

"Asuka-chan, I know that you are angry and all, but smashing the door surely won't help."

"Oh, this I know. But it would make me feel better crashing something, or kicking somebody's ass" the girl exclaimed furiously.

"Ever heard about the soothing effects of sex?" teased the older jounin.

Asuka thought that she had misheard. "Pardon?"

"Just stop think about it, Asuka-chan. Tomorrow it'll all be over."

"Hn. Right." And she locked herself into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She was tired.

She came out of the bathroom in her blue jumpsuit, towelling her long hair. Kakashi still lied on the bed, and he was reading his infamous orange book.

She sat beside him, and took a look at the page he was reading.

"Kakashi-sempai, this is so clichÃ©. I would have expected something more…complex, imaginative. This is just so plain and flat." she commented.

Kakashi slowly turned at her. No blushing. No signs of freaking out. No quick movements of hands about to slap him. He was shocked.

"My, when did you grow up, Asuka-chan?"

She just smirked. "Well, Kakashi-sempai? Did you ever find someone willing to do all these naughty things with you? Maybe Anko-san, or Kurenai-san?" she asked, maliciously coming closer to the man's hidden ear.

Kakashi wore a look as malicious as hers "Are you volunteering, Asuka-chan?" he asked huskily.

Asuka came even closer, and the Copy Ninja could feel her hot breath against his mask "You wish I did, sempai." She whispered teasingly.

Kakashi was confused.

The dark haired girl chuckled, and moved quickly. She threw the towel on a nearby chair, and slid under the covers. "Goodnight Kakashi-sempai. Put that perverted book away and turn off the light. Or tomorrow morning I won't wake you up, and you'll find yourself in bed all alone." the girl said, cuddling under the covers.

Kakashi removed his hitai-ate, carefully placed his book away, turned off the light and joined the kunoichi, who was already half asleep.

"Sweet dreams Asuka-chan" he said softly.

"Mmm." Was all he got as a reply.

"Asuka-chan" a soft voice whispered in her ear. "Asuka-chan, wake up. We are about to leave" Asuka rubbed her eyes, and blinked a few times before opening them.

"Good morning sleepy head" the voice said.

Her vision was still blurry, and after rubbing her eyes again she focused.

This was so definitely not Kakashi.

A bang of raven, long hair fell on her forehead. Onyx eyes stared down at her.

She jumped up. "Good morning, Itachi". She said getting up and snapping her back and her fingers as usual. She took a look around, but before she could speak her question the young Uchiha informed her that Kakashi was having breakfast with the daimyo's daughter.

"And why are you there?" she asked, rather rudely. She was still mad at him because of what he had told her the night before.

He handed her a small paper bag. "Eat. You're late."

She took the bag and opened it. Inside was a huge chocolate brioche. She looked cautiously at the boy.

Itachi smirked, and stretched a finger to touch her forehead. "It's not poisoned. Call it a truce offer. I'm sorry for yesterday."

Asuka gave him back the bag. Itachi arched a brow. He hadn't expected such a reaction.

The girl had disappeared into the bathroom, to reappear washed and dressed up. She tied her hair and wore the armour, and walked towards the door.

She opened it and told him "Close it when you go out.".

Itachi stood still for a moment, before dashing out to follow her.

"Asuka-chan." he said. But she kept on walking. "Asuka-chan!" he said, loudly. The girl didn't turn, even if she was shocked that he had raised his voice. Itachi never raised his voice.

The Uchiha prodigy moved quickly, and he was in front of her. He blocked her, holding her wrists tight.

"Now you don't move until you tell me why you are mad at me." He said slowly and clearly.

Asuka turned her head away. "Asuka, I'm losing my patience."

The girl moved again and stared straight at him.

"I am mad at you because of what you said, because even if you know me you didn't hesitate to think badly of me. I'm mad at you because you spent the whole day and night wit her, not that it is any of my business. I'm mad at you because you never say anything, and are always cold and silent and distant." She knew that her eyes probably looked as red as her cheeks, and that he could see the tears forming in her eyes. She hated it. She always cried when she was angry.

"Is it all?" Itachi asked softly, releasing the grip on her wrists. "You could have told me, Asuka-chan."

The pale features of the boy softened, and he leaned his forehead on hers. "You are so stupid. If something bothers you, if anything annoys you, you have to tell me. And if it's me, well, I'll take care of the problem. Understand?" he asked.

The kunoichi nodded and sniffed. She was confused. Why had she said all that? She had looked like a jealous cry-baby. But he hadn't made fun of her. He had been so…caring.

Itachi did something very un-Itachi-like. He passed his right arm around her shoulders, and walked her towards the elevator. He gave her the paper bag. "Eat now."

The door of the elevator opened; Kakashi was concentrated on his Icha Icha paradise, and Sachiko looked extremely bored.

When the blonde saw Itachi coming out from the elevator, she ran to him. "Itachi-kun! Itachi-kun! I was so worried! Where were you?" Sachiko had grabbed his left arm, and was pulling him to the couch.

Then, she saw Asuka walking behind him. She looked disappointed, but kept on dragging Itachi towards the couch where Kakashi was sitting. Before they could sit, Kakashi slapped the book closed, and stood up. "Let's move. I want to get to Konoha before sunset."

The four walked out of the hotel, cloaks moving with the cold wind.

The blonde noble girl was still attached to Itachi's arm, and the boy walked with his cold expression brought to the extreme.

Asuka was walking at his right, following Kakashi who was a step ahead.

"Itachi-kun" Itachi looked down at the ramification of his left arm. She was squeezing it tightly, too tightly, and he was beginning to lose sensibility. "I still didn't thank you for last night. It was beautiful." Itachi arched a brow, while Asuka was dieing of suppressed laughter. Her laughter died when abruptly Itachi spoke. "You're welcome, Sachiko-san" the raven haired shinobi replied. "Sachiko-san? I thought that after all we shared, you had learnt to call me Sachiko, or Sachiko-chan!" she exclaimed, and then, blushing lightly, she added "You are so shy, Itachi-kun…"

At this Kakashi turned to look the Uchiha prodigy, and grinned "What did you two exactly do last night?". The questioned shinobi didn't answer.

Asuka began walking faster, really bothered. Kakashi shook his head and followed her, leaving Itachi and Sachiko behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Yay! Thank you guys 3 reviews make me happy 3

Now, I don't really know what to think about this new chapter….honestly…

It came out kinda…weird…

Maybe it's cause it's spring, or maybe cause I'm in love, haha!

Oh, and of course.

Dedications

To aaaall my reviewers!

11. IN LOVE?

Asuka had wished at least four times that she could drown the daimyo's daughter in the cold sea between the country of Water and the country of Fire.

The atmosphere throughout the whole journey had been…heavy, to say the least. Sachiko kept on snuggling against the young Uchiha-yeah, snuggling against THE Itachi Uchiha, Asuka looking like an ice statue, coldness emanating from her every move and word (very few words, to be honest), and Kakashi trying to calm her down.

Itachi? Itachi was expressionless, and stoic as usual. The blonde was really bothering him. He hated close contact; and this girl was invading his vital space. Normally whoever tried to touch him without his explicit approval bitterly regretted coming into contact with the Uchiha; and if this "whoever" was a girl, well, too bad for her. He hated fangirls, they were just a bunch of useless human beings who, instead than improving their skills in ninjutsu (he didn't even consider civilians), wasted their time chuckling and giggling and chasing him.

Itachi had wished at least four times that he could drown the daimyo's daughter in the cold sea between the country of Water and the country of Fire.

But this girl was their mission.

He had to stay calm, keep breathing in and out, and try not to punch her every time she came too close.

He was being patient.

He was always patient.

Even now.

He was doing it because of the mission, dammit!

Asuka-chan……' he surprised himself thinking. He sighed. After he admitted he had a _certain interest_ towards the long haired jounin, he often caught himself in the middle of…unbecoming thoughts. Nothing _that_ unbecoming, sure, but thoughts that troubled him.

These thoughts were so unlike him.

He knew he was doomed when he realized that Special Interest, because it would have been another obstacle between him and the way.

He had considered about involving the girl in his plan. As a victim, of course.

She was the closest thing to a weakness that he could picture.

She was his weakness.

And he hated her.

He hated her because she had forced him to like her.

And he couldn't allow himself nor weaknesses neither love.

Easy' he had thought no more Asuka, no more love, no more weakness.'. But he couldn't do that.

He supposed that he had to deal with her, then.

"Itachi-kun, I'm scared of deep water" an annoying voice made him look down.

"Sachiko-san, there's nothing to worry about" Kakashi replied, as Itachi seemed not willing to speak.

"Right Kakashi. Nothing to worry about, unless someone…" Asuka was shut by Kakashi's hand on her mouth.

He smiled nervously to the blond girl, who looked at Asuka rather badly.

Still smiling, and gritting his teeth, the white haired jounin managed to hiss in the kunoichi's ear. "Asuka-chan…calm…don't start again with your poisonous comments…do it for me…". He still had the girl trapped between his stronger arms, and was still covering her mouth, until she stopped struggling.

He released her, and she murmured something like "Hai, sempai.".

The boat touched the shores of the country of Fire, and the three ninjas descended.

"Ahm.".

They turned.

"How do you expect me to descend the boat?" Sachiko had her hand on her hips, and was looking bothered.

"With your legs, Sachiko-san?" Asuka suggested mockingly.

"You are very rude, Asuka. I wonder what the heads of your clan teach to girls, if you are so ill mannered. A well mannered girl, especially a daimyo daughter, NEVER descends from boats, coaches and things of the kind without servants helping her."

Kakashi had his hand covering his eyes, looking depressed and hopeless.

"I see no servants, Sachiko-san." Replied the kunoichi.

"Itachi-kun, come and lift me so I can descend this boat. Your teammates seem not willing to help a damsel in distress." Commanded the blonde.

Damsel in distress? Damsel in distress???

If Kakashi hadn't been the fine ninja he was, a loud laugh would have covered the silence. But again, he had his hand on Asuka's mouth.

Itachi had come closer to the boat, and lifted the girl, who was now adjusting her vest.

"OUCH!" Kakashi screamed, holding the hand that had covered Asuka's mouth. "You bit me!" he seemed surprised and hurt.

"You were suffocating me! And quit with shutting my mouth!" Asuka replied angrily.

"Kakashi-san! Did she hurt you?" Sachiko ran worriedly towards the man, freeing Itachi for a few moments.

The raven haired boy came close to Asuka. "Hei." He said.

"Hei." Replied the girl, before walking away with an offended look.

Itachi sighed and shook his head. She was behaving like a child.

Was she jealous? This thought made him feel better.

The last part of the journey back to Konoha was silent.

Asuka was mad at Itachi for the way he behaved, and mad at Kakashi because he kept on treating her like a kid.

When they spotted the huge gates of Konoha, Asuka felt relieved.

The mission had been successful, but the heavy atmosphere between the three Anbu members was beginning to mash her up.

"Asuka-chan!" Asuka looked at the boys running towards her.

"Tomoyo-chan! Hitomi-chan!" she hugged the girls, and was then tackled on the ground by her other friends.

"Asuka-chan! I missed you so much!" Shisui was holding the kunoichi tightly.

"I… missed…you…too...but now please move, you're killing me!" she replied breathing hard. The young Uchiha quickly stood, and nodded in acknowledgement at Itachi and Kakashi.

"Now, don't you greet your cousin?" another boy hugged her.

"Ren…I'm glad to see you!" Asuka was happy now. The nightmare of her imposed closeness to the blonde girl was almost finished.

Sachiko studied the scene, bothered because nobody was paying attention to her.

She studied the three new boys who had greeted Asuka this warmly.

One looked very similar to Itachi, even if he had shorter hair and his features were not as gracious as his. The other one…he was very handsome. He looked like the male version of Asuka, with dark brown hair falling on his eyes, and a tanned complexion. He was tall, very tall, almost as tall as Kakashi. Was he their age? What was his name, again? Rin? Ran?

"I see that Asuka-**chan** forgot to introduce me…" she spoke. Asuka looked at her. Forgot? I wish I could forget your existence!' The blonde passed Tomoyo and Hitomi, who looked questioningly at Asuka. the daimyo's daughter stopped in front of Shisui and Ren. "My name is Komatsu Sachiko, and I'm the daughter of the daimyo Nobu Komatsu. And you are…?" Shisui smiled and replied. "I am Uchiha Shisui, nice to meet you Sachiko-san" "Sachiko-san? Call me Sachiko-chan, please! Even if I am noble, there is no need to use the honorific!" Shisui nodded. Ren bowed his head lightly "My name is Yoshizumi Ren, and I'm Asuka-chan's cousin.". "You can call me Sachiko-chan, too" smiled the blonde.

Tomoyo and Hitomi were speechless. The girl, who was acting so nice with Shisui and Ren, had passed them without even looking at them! Asuka shook her head, and whispered to her friends "It's a long story, I'll tell you later…"

Kakashi smiled at Asuka. "Asuka-chan, if you want you may go with your friends. You too, Itachi. I will take Sachiko-san to her father in the Hokage's tower."

"Arigato, Kakashi-sempai" the kunoichi replied, and quickly walked away with her group.

Itachi was left there. He shook his head, and sped up to reach the girl. He wanted to talk to Asuka, he didn't like the way she had left.

"What? You want to talk privately with Asuka-chan?" asked Ren, as Itachi had reached the girl.

"No way, Itachi. You had her for you for three days and two nights." Pointed Shisui.

"Yes, Itachi. You had me for three days and two nights." 'Too bad that you were busy with that Sachiko.' "Now I don't feel like talking to you" Asuka replied smirking.

"Hei! Itachi and the daimyo girl? I thought you were a serious man, Itachi." Ren was shaking his head, a hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"Isn't that strange? I thought he was serious too" said Asuka "it must be just an impression.".

Itachi was getting angry.

He didn't reply to Asuka, neither to her cousin, or his cousin.

He moved fast, very fast, and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

With Asuka in his arms.

Kakashi bowed at the Hokage. "Oh! Kakashi-kun!" greeted him the old man. "And this young lady must be Sachiko-chan, right?" the girl bowed. "You three together are even better than what I expected, Kakashi. I thought you would have been home tomorrow, or in a couple of days." "The mission was easier than what we believed, Hokage-sama." Replied the young man.

"I suppose Asuka-chan and Itachi-kun left with their friends, then. Sachiko-chan, your father is coming; I called him as soon as I saw you arriving." "Arigato, Hokage-sama". Said the girl bowing. Kakashi stared at her, rather amused.

"Let me go! I said let me go!" Asuka exclaimed pushing the Uchiha prodigy away.

They were on the top branches of a tree, hidden by leafs.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Asuka was angry; very, very angry. How dared this idiotic Uchiha…kidnap…her?!?

"That's what I should be asking you, Asuka-chan." Replied quietly Itachi, sitting close to the girl.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been behaving…coldly towards me…and I say coldly not to say bitchy." The boy smirked.

"I did?" asked ironically the girl.

"Yes, Asuka-chan. You did." Itachi looked amused.

"Maybe it's because I didn't like to see you glued to that crazed girl, maybe, just maybe! And after all those nice words you told me yesterday morning! I was so stupid, I almost believed you!" now Asuka was letting all her anger show.

"I meant what I said, Asuka-chan. What do you think, that I liked having that…crazed girl, as you called her, well, having her all over me?"

"You seemed quite fine with that." Asuka pouted.

Itachi softened. He hated how this girl always did that to him. He didn't want to soften, but she was too cute, and he couldn't resist her. He poked her forehead; she was as cute as Sasuke-chan when he was acting angry.

"Are you jealous, Asuka-chan?" he whispered softly.

"Jealous? Jealous?!?"

"I behaved the way I did just because she was part of our mission. She was our mission. I couldn't throw her out of the boat, could I?" he smiled.

And Asuka couldn't help but underline the word 'smile' in her mind. Uchiha Itachi never smiles.

And Asuka melted.

No! no! Asuka! Dammit! Don't melt! He thinks that smiling like this is enough to get rid of me! He's wrong! Show him that he's wrong!'

"Hn."

"What does that hn' mean? That you are not mad at me anymore?" he inquired, his smile still on.

"No."

"No? Then I'll have to make you stop being mad at me" he said, smirking.

Asuka lifted her head to look into his eyes. She wasn't sure that he was being serious.

"Ready?" he whispered, huskily.

Ready? What for?' she thought.

Her eyes widened.

Her heart was beating wildly, and she thought that if she didn't stop it, it would have escaped from her chest. Don't stop it. Don't. Don't move.

But he moved.

She brought her right hand to her face, still staring at him.

It was still warm, between the corner of her lips and her cheek.

"Better now?" he whispered into her ear pulling her closer.

What was happening? What was happening?

What the fuck was happening?

Her mind was clouded.

Itachi. Itachi. Itachi…

Her breath was erratic, and she was getting lost in his perfume. He smelled like a man, and not like the boy he was. She thought of Kakashi, but the thought quickly disappeared, popping like a bubble in her mind.

It was him.

It was Itachi.

Not Kakashi.

Itachi.

She grabbed the boy's black Anbu shirt, fearing that she would have fallen off the tree if she hadn't had someone to hold tight, if she hadn't had Itachi to hold her tight.

She felt hot, very hot. She wanted something more. She grew bolder.

Itachi hadn't expected it.

She moved, caressing lightly his face with her fingertips.

His cheek.

She loved this diaphanous complexion. She loved the light red spread across his face. She loved knowing that she was the one making Uchiha Itachi blush.

She moved closer, and her fingertips traced his profile.

He was…lost, he didn't expect Asuka to do anything. He was curious, he wanted to know what she was about to do. He didn't dare moving.

They could feel each other's warm breath on their faces' skin, and the urge to touch the other more intimately. The girl touched his lips with her finger, feeling the smoothness, the warmth, staring at them, studying their shape and colour.

She wanted to touch these lips.

With hers.

They looked in each other's eyes.

Itachi lowered his face, and Asuka felt like this was the only thing she wanted on earth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAASUKA CHAAAAAAN!!!!" Shisui's.

And before Itachi could realize, Asuka was gone.

The tub was filled to the extreme. Completely under the surface, Asuka was holding her breath.

She was red.

And when she thought about her blush, she blushed even more.

She had… she had… what had she done????

She had cursed herself for a few times, but that didn't change what had happened.

She had…she had thrown herself in the arms of Uchiha Itachi! She had almost kissed him!

…disgusting…

She felt like…like slapping herself, like hitting the wall with her head, like…

Oh my god! Kami-sama! What did I do to you? Why do you want to punish me??' she sighed as she went out of the water.

She seemed to think a lot in the bathroom recently.

And the topic was always the same.

Uchiha.

Itachi.

She dried herself, and wore her underwear.

Then, drying her hair and brushing them, a thought flashed through her mind.

What was she supposed to do when they met again?

She hadn't considered the chance of casually meeting him; Konoha wasn't that big, after all.

And then.

Kakashi?

Did that mean that she didn't like Kakashi anymore?

Or that she was simply a slut?!?

It was surprising how often she had called herself a slut recently.

She sighed. She needed Tomoyo and Hitomi.

She needed to tell them everything about the mission…and what had happened on the tree.

No. She didn't feel like facing them.

Itachi! You are a devil! And maybe right now he's laughing at me! Oh Kami!' she thought opening the doors of her closet, and picking the clothes for that night.

Her family was out for dinner, and she had picked the chance to go and confess her misdeeds to her closest friend on earth.

The doorbell rang.

"Comin! Ren come upstairs, I'm almost done!" she screamed.

She put on jeans shorts, and a white sleeveless top. On that very moment, her cousin's face appeared on her bedroom door.

"Yo" he greeted.

She turned to face him, and big, salty tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, Ren!"

The boy had seen it coming, and was already hugging the girl, patting lightly on her back.

They sat on her bed, and he lifted her face.

"C'mon, Asuka-chan. Tell everything to your big cousin. What did the idiotic Uchiha do to my little Asuka-chan? Tell me and I swear that I'll use him as a punching box" he smiled, still holding her.

"I am bad! I am the worst girl in the world!" Asuka sobbed.

"No, Asuka-chan, you're not…now, calm down and explain me what happened."

Asuka sniffed. "It's…it's about Itachi. He was all caring and sweet, or at least as caring and sweet as an Uchiha can be. You know about Kakashi, don't you? I was so…confused…and Itachi gave me a strawberry at the festival…and Kakashi gave me…what was it…a peach when we were on mission…and…sniff…and he told me that he cared…now, Tomoyo-chan and Hitomi-chan told me to beware, because maybe he cares about me the way you do, and he doesn't see me like more than a little girl. And I was confused, because…I was feeling attracted to Itachi…But then…then this Sachiko came…and she was always all over Itachi, and she was behaving all sweet and lovely around him and Kakashi, but all bitchy around me…I'm so glad that now I'm home…and Itachi told me not to be upset, and he was all nice, and then…today…when he took me away…we went on a tree…and.." Asuka was speaking fast, and Ren was having an hard time understanding everything she said between sobs and sighs.

"And, Asuka-chan? What happened next?" encouraged her the dark haired boy.

"And he told me not to be jealous, and that he was forced to be close to her, because she was the mission or something, and then I was still angry, and he told me that he needed to make me feel better…and and…and…he kissed me there" she said, pointing to the right corner of her lips.

Ren smiled. "Owww! My little cousin's first kiss! And what did you feel? Did you feel…that special something?" he looked at the girl maliciously.

"It was not my first kiss! He didn't kiss me…kiss me, I mean, it was not fully on the lips!" Asuka protested, punching Ren's chest.

"Ok, ok, sorry, sorry!" he said, protecting himself with his arms.

"But I did feel something…I was like out of mind…I was hot, and wanted to be closer to him. And I almost…kissed him. Shisui's voice calling me stopped me. Is it that what you meant as special something?" she asked, suddenly turning all serious.

Ren seemed thoughtful. "Well, not only that. I mean…did you feel like…like he was very important to you?"

"But you know that he is!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, Asuka-chan. Like he was the most important thing, and that everything else was…secondary?" Ren explained. Asuka was really slow sometimes.

Asuka looked away quickly.

"Ah! Got you! Asuka-chan! You're in love! and with Itachi!" Ren had stood up, and was pointing at Asuka, jumping up and down.

A blushing kunoichi looked at him. "Do you…do you really believe that…I'm in love with…Uchiha Itachi?" she asked, timidly.

Ren calmed down, and kneeled in front of her.

"Yes, in my opinion you are." And he poked her forehead

Asuka smiled.

"Waaaaaa!!!! I'm in love!" and she joined her cousin's jumping.

When they arrived at the usual meeting place with Tomoyo and Hitomi, under the sakura tree, Asuka and Ren were still jumping up and down, giggling and chuckling. Hitomi arched a brow, while Tomoyo burst into laughter. "Do you guys realize that you look absolutely ridiculous?!?" managed to say Tomoyo, between a laugh and a giggle. The two didn't seem to mind, so Hitomi spoke "At least do you have a reason for this…unnatural behaviour?". The cousins stopped. Ren moved a step away from Asuka, and said "Ladies, I have the privilege to announce you the greatest news of the year! Of the century! Of the millennium!" Tomoyo and Hitomi were puzzled.

The two Yoshizumi looked into their eyes, and nodded. "I am…" began Asuka "…in love with…" continued Ren. "With? With?" asked the two girls. "UCHIHA ITACHI!!!!" exclaimed the Asuka and Ren, in the unison.

Silence.

Tomoyo was speechless, and so was Hitomi.

Silence.

Asuka and Ren began to worry.

Asuka shyly asked "Is…is it this terrible?"

Her two friends tackled her on the ground.

"You…you! And how long did you think to wait before telling us?!" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah! Uchiha Itachi! And you didn't tell us!" added Hitomi.

"Ren! Help me! Ren!" called Asuka, buried under her best friends. "I realised…just tonight! I couldn't tell you before, because **I didn't know it**!" she added.

Her friends stopped.

"Wait." Said Tomoyo. "Hitomi-chan, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Hitomi nodded.

"And what exactly are you thinking? Because if you are planning any kind of revenge on Asuka-chan, remember that she is the Yoshizumi clan heir, and that I may have to kill you in order to protect her" said Ren with fake solemnity.

"What do you mean that you're in love with Itachi?" asked Hitomi.

Asuka tilted her head to the side, questioningly.

"Right. Is it…ok I have a crush on Itachi, or I have a huge crush on Itachi, or is it…in love-in love?" inquired Tomoyo, a malicious grin plastered on her face.

Asuka had seen it coming.

"Who knows? At the moment all I know is that I have a…special interest…in Uchiha Itachi. Ain't that enough?!" she grinned.

"Say it again! I still don't believe it!" laughed Tomoyo.

"What is so unbelievable? I just said I am in love with Itachi, nothing more!" Asuka replied simply.

Tomoyo and Hitomi's smiling expression faded.

"Good…good evening…Shisui…" said the Inuzuka girl.

Asuka froze, and turned slowly.

Shisui was behind her. Expressionless.

"Shisui, I…" she began.

But he ran away. Asuka took no time to think before she acted, and was after him.

He was fast, very fast. There was a reason, after all, if in the Uchiha clan he was known as Shunshin no Shisui, or Shisui of the Body Flicker.

And it was in that very moment that Itachi arrived under the sakura tree, and witnessed at the confused ending of the scene.

"What happened?" he asked to Ren.

But the Yoshizumi just shook his head.

"Shisui! Wait!" she called him.

They were almost arrived at the river.

And Shisui stopped. Asuka stopped behind him, less than a metre separating them.

"Shisui-kun, I'm sorry. I'm very sorry." She said, happiness completely disappeared from her voice.

The boy turned, eyes red, but not because of the Sharingan. His eyes were red, but no tears stained his white cheeks.

"I knew this was going to happen. After all, he is Uchiha Itachi. And I am just Uchiha Itachi's best friend. I wanted to believe that at least in that…at least with you, I could have surpassed him, but it seems that he was better even in gaining your love." Shisui said, a hand buried in his raven locks.

"I didn't chose him because he's better than you. Hell, Shisui, I didn't even chose him! It just happened! I…I don't know how it happened. But it did, and I am sorry if I hurt you, I am sorry. I care too much about you, and you know it, you know that I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose, right, Shisui-kun?" she asked softly, a hand on his left shoulder.

"Hn" nodded the boy.

Asuka hugged him. "I'm sorry Shisui-kun, don't be mad at me…I couldn't stand losing you."

"There is no need to apologise" he said "everyone is free to fall in love. So you don't have to apologise. I just…am sad because…I really like you very much, Asuka-chan. And I know that Itachi likes you too. You know, I had told him that I liked you, long ago. After the storm, remember? I asked Itachi for advice. At first he tried to help me…but then…then I understood that he liked you too. There was a sort of…war between us, you know?" he smiled lightly, eyes still red.

Asuka smiled, on the verge of crying. "What can I do with you Shisui-kun? You are so gentle, so kind hearted, and I am so bad. I keep on hurting you."

"No! you are not bad. My Asuka-chan is not bad. And I know that you…that you don't want to hurt me. See? I am the one hurt, and you are the one crying!" he said.

"I am not crying!" said Asuka sobbing.

Both laughed. "Be happy Asuka-chan. I still like you very much, it's not like I can erase the feeling at this very moment. But one day I will see you just like a friend. Be happy, and if Itachi-teme does anything bad to you, just tell me, and I'll kick his ass!" said Shisui.

"Thank you, Shisui-kun." She said, drying a tear.

When Shisui and Asuka were back to the Sakura tree, where Ren, Hitomi, Tomoyo and Itachi were waiting, everyone stared at them, and at their red eyes.

"My, Asuka-chan. I don't believe that you are developing the Sharingan, so I have to think that you took some kind of…drug?" Ren asked to the Yoshizumi kunoichi, earning nothing but a stuck of her tongue.

"We got you ice-creams" said Itachi, handing Shisui a caramel and nuts cone, and Asuka her usual lemon, strawberry and peach one.

The tension seemed to ease, when two shadows appeared from behind the tree.

"Itachi-kun! Shisui-kun! Ren-kun!"

Asuka froze at the sound of that voice. No, it can't be true. It can't be her.

"Sachiko-san" greeted the three boys.

Asuka's head fell.

"Yo." Said Kakashi, a worn out expression on the visible part of his face.

"You know the great news? Do you want to know it?" Sachiko exclaimed excitedly.

Nobody answered.

"Well, I'm staying in Konoha for a few time!"


	12. Chapter 12

OMG

just

OMG

So many reviews and visits!!! Happy!!!

This deserves proper dedications:

RyuHiMi, LittleAngel22493, IMakeKiddiesCry, AngeChen, Xing Xing-chan, GhostAlly, funkyrainbow, ryderion, LadySoftball, kakashigurl, Anonymous.Reality

On with the chapter! I already wrote the following…and I really don't know what has gotten into me. Well hope you enjoy!

12. WATER GAMES AND LEAVING AGAIN

The sunlight entered the room from the small opening of the blinds, hitting the sleeping boy directly in his eyes.

Itachi opened his shut eyes, and stretched his legs and arms.

He snapped his fingers, and he got up.

He hadn't slept that night, he had thought too much.

The young Uchiha had replayed the day before in his mind until sleep had won over him. Itachi smirked. He got her.

He walked to the bathroom, and washed his face with cold water, as he did every morning.

"Aniki! Good morning!" Sasuke greeted him as he was drying his face.

"'morning, Sasuke." He replied absent-mindedly. The raven haired teen changed into his black clothing, and combed casually his long hair into a ponytail.

He was hungry, and the sweet smell coming from the kitchen was inviting. I'm not fully awake yet' he thought, considering if drinking his usual tea, or asking for a cup of coffee.

"Ohayo, Itachi-kun!" his mother greeted him smiling. "Ohayo, kaa-san." Itachi replied.

"Itachi-kun, daijobu?" Mikoto had noticed that her son had black bags under his eyes.

"Hai, kaa-san."

"Didn't you sleep well?" Mikoto asked, a bit worried.

"I didn't really sleep; but don't worry, kaa-san." Said the boy, eating his breakfast.

"Remember that tonight there is the meeting, Itachi-kun. Ask someone to take your place at the Anbu, will you remember?" Itachi's mother poured a cup of coffee for him, who thanked silently with a nod. Then, once he had drank his coffee, Itachi stood up and headed to the door, to put on his sandals and go training with Shishui.

"Aniki! Aniki!" Sasuke came running from the corridor.

Itachi sighed. "Hai, Sasuke-chan?"

"May I come training with you?" asked the child, hopefully.

"No, Sasuke. I must train with Shishui, today." The older Uchiha brother replied. He was expecting the usual complaining, and he was already ready to poke his little brother's forehead, when little Sasuke turned away and said: "Fine. I'll go training with Asuka-neechan. She never says no to Shin, and I asked him if I could come too next time." Sasuke was expecting a reaction from his aniki. After all, he was an Uchiha too. And Uchiha were geniuses.

"With Asuka-chan, uh?" asked Itachi, interested; he had understood his little brother's game. "Have fun, then, and don't bother Asuka-chan too much" he added.

Sasuke's face fell. "Ne! ne! aniki! Don't you want to come training with me? There is also Asuka-neechan!" Sasuke protested, fists clenched.

"Oh, there is also Asuka-chan, right. And?" asked the older brother.

"And! And! And you like Asuka-chan! You are supposed to be willing to see her!" replied Sasuke.

"I like her?" asked Itachi amused.

"Yes! You do! And Shin told me Asuka-neechan likes you too, so if you like her you must be willing to see her!" repeated the child.

Itachi sighed. "Alright, Sasuke. Maybe later I will come to where you train. But now I have to go and see Shishui."

Sasuke's face lit up. "Really? Really? Yay! We are down at the river, then. But come, uh! You promised!"

Itachi was tempted to remind his little brother that he hadn't promised anything, but he simply opened the door and headed towards the Uchiha's training ground.

"Asuka-neechan! Asuka-neechan!" Sasuke was running on the river shore, towards Asuka and her brother Shin. The kunoichi turned and looked at the child.

"Oh! Hello Sasuke-chan! Were you looking for me?" the girl asked him.

"Hai! Shin-kun told me that I could come and train with you…can I? Itachi didn't want me to go with him…" Sasuke said, knowing that the last sentence would hit a chord in the kunoichi's heart.

And it did. "Of course you can, Sasuke! Ren and I were teaching to Shin some water jutsu…want to join us?"

The child gave her a big smile, and nodded.

"Hello Shin! Ren-san!" Sasuke greeted the Yoshizumi boys, who greeted him back. Ren wasn't really training, he was sitting under a tree with a couple of scrolls opened in front of him, and he seemed deeply concentrated.

"So, Shin. Care to explain to Sasuke-chan what you learnt so far?" Asuka asked to her little brother.

"Hai! Ehm…first of all, we are near a river because it is easier to summon the water for the jutsu…and then…then…what was the name again, neechan?" Shin looked at his sister.

Asuka sighed. "Water dragon bullet, Shin. It's a basic water technique. Can you any hand seal, Sasuke-chan?"

"Hai! I learnt them at the academy!" nodded Sasuke, happy to have someone to show his ability to.

"Ok, then. First of all, we must set a target. So that when you are able to perform the jutsu, you know where to aim. Let's pick…that tree over there" she said, pointing to a tree on the other shore of the river.

"Then. First learn the hand seals, and then I'll show you. It's very easy, based on just two hand seals. Ox" she said, and showed the children how to put their hands, correcting Shin who had a couple of fingers messed up "then tiger" and again she showed the position of the hands. "follow me so far?" she asked. "Hai!" both children replied. "Very good, and now repeat. Ox, tiger, ox, tiger. Now, show me the hands. Sasuke, you start."

Sasuke looked focused. "Ox…tiger…ox…tiger!" and he performed the hand seals correctly.

"Wonderful! Very good, Sasuke-chan! Now, Shin."

Shin performed the hand seals quickly and without uncertainties.

"Now watch. You perform the seals" she said, slowly putting her hands into the positions "and then you let a few chakra flow into your hands." A light blue aura surrounded her hands "then…picture yourself water, a lot of water, for example try to concentrate on the image of the river. And when you're sure that you can see the water in your mind, you release the jutsu, like this." She explained, and a rain of water balls violently hit a tree behind the one chosen as the children's target.

The kunoichi turned to the children and asked "Got it? Hand seals, chakra, water and release. It's easy! Now, show me what you got." And she sat in front of the children.

The two boys looked into each other's eyes, and nodded.

"Ox" they said together "tiger, ox, tiger!" Asuka could feel their chakra channelling into their hands, while they looked intensely at the river behind her.

Shin was the first to release. "Suiton! Water dragon bullet!" he screamed, and a few water balls hit the target with strength, signing the bark. "Perfect, Shin. Dose the chakra more carefully, so that you can give the bullets a determinate strength." Asuka told her brother, who nodded and waited for Sasuke.

Sasuke released after the Yoshizumi child. "Suiton! Water dragon bullet!" a couple of water balls flew across the river, to crash onto the tree like water balloons.

"Yay! That's 1-0 for me!" screamed Shin happily.

Sasuke looked hurt. "Very well, Sasuke-chan!" Asuka praised him.

"Very well? Very well? Asuka-neechan, with my jutsu I wouldn't have hurt a fly!" complained Sasuke. Asuka laughed. "Sasuke-chan, remember that Shin is part of the Yoshizumi clan. We have water jutsu in our DNA! You of the Uchiha clan are masters of fire techniques; it is impressive that you, being an Uchiha and being so young, managed to perform the jutsu clearly and with a certain efficacy at your first attempt! Now, Shin, I want you to concentrate on the chakra control. Sasuke, your control is very good, I want you to work on the mental part of the jutsu. If you are not convinced of its strength, of your strength, the jutsu will be as weak as you think you are. But if you think highly of yourself, and judge honestly your skills, the jutsu will be much stronger. Now, boys, concentrate." She said. The kunoichi then walked towards her cousin, who was still lost in his scrolls. "They both are pretty strong, aren't they, Ren?" she asked him. The young man lifted his head. "Yeah, they are. Probably they will become stronger than you and Itachi, Asuka-chan!" he said. "I wish! I would be so proud of them!" Asuka smiled. She leaned on the tree, and closed her eyes to relax. She hadn't slept much, that night. But before she could get comfortable, she heard an annoying voice approaching. She opened her eyes, and flipped her dark, long hair back. Ren looked at her in the eyes, and she gave him a look that said kill me now'.

Tomoyo followed by Aki, Hitomi and Shisui were coming. Followed by Itachi…and his living appendix, Sachiko, the daimyo's daughter.

Asuka still felt the shock of the night before, when the blonde announced that she would have stayed for a few time in Konoha. Awful. Terrible.

The kunoichi stood up, adjusted her short white shorts and her red vest, matching her bath suit, and walked towards her friends. "Hitomi-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" the three girls hugged.

"Oh, Asuka, what are you doing here?" Sachiko, glued at Itachi's right arm asked.

"Mmm, waiting for you to come and light up my day, Sachiko-san!" she exclaimed.

Asuka greeted Shisui and Itachi.

Asuka, serious!' she scolded herself.

"So my otouto was telling the truth, you really are training him" Itachi said. Asuka nodded. She didn't really know how to act around him anymore, and she felt immensely idiotic for that.

"Water jutsu?" asked Shishui. "Yup, Water Dragon Bullet, a basic one". "Good old Yoshizumi style!" added Ren, noticing that his cousin was having trouble with conversation with the two young Uchihas. Hitomi and Tomoyo were keeping laughter back, but approached their friend and distracted her from the two Uchiha.

"Asuka-chan! What about playing?" asked Ren. Ok, he was older than her cousin, he was the same age as Shishui, around 16-17, and he was an elite jounin, and a respected member of the Yoshizumi clan and of the retrieving Anbu squads, but he was always the one to start playing and joking.

"Yes! Why not!" Tomoyo said, and then, barking to Aki, she told him to go and collect four long sticks.

"I suppose that you brought the ball, then" asked Asuka. Hitomi nodded and pointed at Shisui's backpack.

Sachiko snorted. "You are not going to play, Itachi-kun, are you? Leave those kids alone." Itachi, if he hadn't been Itachi, would have sweat-dropped. But he was, and just gave her an expressionless look. The blonde noble girl dragged him towards the tree where Asuka and Ren were resting before the other's arrival, and she put on an annoyed look.

"Arf!" Aki came back running, holding a few sticks into his mouth.

"Thank you, Aki" Tomoyo patted her friend on the head, and threw the sticks to Asuka and Ren.

The boys took off their clothes, and headed to the river in their bath suits, followed by Shisui and Tomoyo. Hitomi just sat beside the river shore, with her feet in the water.

Ren was running on the water, and Asuka was in front of him a few meters away.

"Here?" asked the long haired kunoichi to her cousin.

"Yeah, seems fine!" he replied, and they planted the sticks in the depth so that two approximate soccer doors were built. Sasuke and Shin looked at the older boys. "Asuka-neechan! We want to play too!" said Sasuke. Then, he turned to Itachi. ""May I, aniki?" Itachi nodded. "Yay!" exclaimed the child, and after taking his shirt off, he followed Shin who was already walking on the water surface. He had taken just a step, when… "AWWW! It's cold!" Sasuke complained, splashing into the water. Ren ran to him. "You don't know how to do it, right?" he asked, but it was rather obvious that the younger Uchiha had no clue on how to walk on the water surface. "Ok. Go back to the shore, and give me your hands." The boy told him. Sasuke nodded, and got up dripping. He shook his head to eliminate a bit of the water that fell from his hair, and stretched his arms in front of him, Ren taking his hands. "Now…put a little bit of chakra on your feet…not too much because you wouldn't be able to balance, and not too little because…well, because you would just splash like before" he smiled. Sasuke closed his eyes, and a light blue aura surrounded his feet. "Now…slowly, try to take a few steps…don't worry, I am here to catch you if you fall" the older boy reassured him. Sasuke moved hesitantly his right foot, touching the water. He moved his body weight on it, and gave the Yoshizumi boy a big smile, as he was standing above the surface. "Great, Sasuke-chan! Now, move again. I won't let you until we are sure you mastered it." Sasuke moved again, and in a few minutes was able to walk more or less balanced on the river. "I let you go, uh, Sasuke-chan…" Ren warned him, slowly leaving the grip on his hands. Sasuke was now standing on the river surface, on his own. Then he tried to move again, testing his stability. "Ne! ne! Aniki! Look! I'm on the river!" the child said jumping on the water, looking at his brother. "Good, Sasuke, good" Itachi nodded.

Shisui and Ren were already kicking the ball, while Tomoyo had sat beside Hitomi on the shore.

Shin and Sasuke ran towards the older boys, and tackled the respective cousin on the water, stealing the ball and running away.

"Hei! Sasuke-chan, pay attention!" Shisui screamed to the boy. "Now, who's the goal keeper?" Tomoyo stood up and ran towards the door. "Great!" Ren said. "Yoshizumi against…well, two Uchiha and an Inuzuka…that is, Yoshizumi against the rest of the world!" "Yes, yes, Ren, but now go to the door" Asuka said pushing him. "Shin, Sasuke, come here! We start!" she called the two children.

Hitomi, her feet still into the water, was the referee.

She stood, ball in her hands, whistled and threw the ball in the air in the middle of the "field", Asuka and Shishui crashing into one another trying to catch it.

Shin was faster, and caught the ball, while Sasuke was trying to stop him. "Asuka-chan!" he called, spotting his sister who was back on her feet. He kicked the ball in her direction, but she was tackled by Shisui. Hitomi whistled. "Foul!" and the ball was given to Asuka, who stuck out her tongue to Shisui. She kicked, and Tomoyo grabbed the ball with both hands. "Don't think that it is that easy with me as goalkeeper, Asuka-chan!" she laughed to her friend.

Shisui was already running towards the Yoshizumi door, and when Tomoyo threw the ball he was all ready to catch it. Shin was close to Shisui, but so was Sasuke, and when Shishui passed him the ball the younger Uchiha aimed directly to the door.

Itachi was getting annoyed.

He was not one to go and play childish games like soccer, or this…what was it…water soccer, but being stuck with this Sachiko was definitely worse than putting a bit of his pride aside, and joining the boys on the river.

Before Sachiko could realize, Itachi was up and shirtless, and running to the river.

Shisui welcomed him. "Hei! No fair!" exclaimed Shin. "What is not fair, Shin-chan?" asked Itachi, amused. "You are four! And three males! We are just three and have Asuka-neechan!" the child protested. He froze. He felt cold wind and shivers running down his spine, as he knew that his sister was behind him, and there was no way to escape.

"What…what do you exactly mean by we have Asuka-neechan'?…" she asked her brother, speaking slowly and coldly, so that he could feel the weight of his doom on his shoulders.

"Aw, Asuka-chan, let him go, we can play all together!" said Tomoyo, fearing for the child. "You can be so silly, Asuka-chan…" said Shisui, shaking his head in disappointment.

Shishui was looking at Asuka. Itachi patted his back. Shisui had told him about the night before, about Asuka being in love with someone else and rejecting the older Uchiha. Itachi had been happy, at least one of his opponents was out. But now…who was the one Asuka-chan was in love with? Kakashi? Or could it be…

The boys were interrupted by the croaking of the Hokage's big falcon. The bird landed on a tree, and immediately Ren, Asuka, Itachi and Shishui got out of the river and grabbed their clothes.

"Sorry guys, we are needed somewhere else." Ren said.

"Shin, get dried and go home to tell father that I may not be home for dinner." Asuka told her little brother, who nodded and hurried out of the water, followed by Sasuke.

"Same for you, Sasuke."

And they disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving the two children and the two chuunin with a very annoyed Sachiko.

The four boys appeared in front of the Hokage still wearing their "vacation" outfits.

They bowed in front of the old man, and waited for instructions.

The Sandaime nodded, and spoke. "You were summoned because a rather unpleasant event occurred. Two forbidden scrolls were stolen" and he paused, letting out a puff of smoke from his pipe "and the suspect says he acted under hypnosis. But" and he puffed again "I believe that someone more powerful than him is behind that. Orochimaru.".

All the four Anbu widened their eyes. Orochimaru? They were sent to fight Orochimaru?

"Now, what I want you to do is find out whether the man said the truth, and retrieve the scrolls. There are extremely precious information on them, and if they fall in the wrong hands…" he paused.

"You will be meeting in front of the east gate in an hour. You'll form three-members teams, Asuka-chan, Ren-kun, you will go with Shinji-kun, Asuka's father." Asuka and Ren were astonished. Asuka's father, although strong and respected in their clan, hadn't take part in active missions for almost five years. Much less in Anbu missions. He was a diplomatic…Asuka couldn't understand why they chose him.

"Itachi-kun, Shisui-kun. Your team leader will be Kakashi-kun." The two Uchiha nodded.

"Remember that I do not want you to openly fight Orochimaru. I don't doubt your skills, but that man is on another level. You may have troubles fighting him even if it was all of you against him. Pay attention. Mostly you, Itachi-kun. And you" he said looking at Asuka, who nodded.

"Go!"

When the two Yoshizumi arrived at the gate, two tall men in Anbu uniform, masks on, were waiting leaning on a fence.

Asuka ran towards the taller man. "Dad!" she exclaimed.

Sbonk. The man had hit Asuka hard on the head. "Ouch! That hurt…" she complained, but then understood "…Shinji-taichou." The masked man nodded. "Sorry for hurting you, Asuka-chan. Daijobu?" he said. "Yeah, don't mind. Hello, sempai" she said to the other man, whose white hair were an unmistakable trade mark. "Asuka-chan" said Kakashi, nodding "Ren-kun".

"Taichou…I still don't understand…well, the exact reason…I mean…" Ren was afraid to be hit the way Asuka had been. "What he wants to say, taichou, is that we don't understand why you were chosen for this mission." Said Asuka, taking a step back as a form of defence.

"Wait until the Uchiha boys arrive, Asuka. Then I'll explain you not only that, but how the mission will work." "Hai" the cousins nodded.

A couple of minutes later, Itachi and Shishui appeared on the street heading to the gate.

Ren hit Asuka with the elbow to catch her attention. "Ne, Asuka-chan…ain't you excited about spending a few days with Itachi, there?" he whispered maliciously.

The girl didn't answer. She move quickly, and blocked the boy with a hand on his back, pressing painfully on his wrist. "Asuka! what are you doing!" scolded her her father. "Nothing, taichou." And she released the older boy, staring at him threateningly from under the mask.

The two taichou looked each other, and Kakashi nodded.

"As Hokage-sama told you, this mission is basically a retrieving mission. We need to find these scrolls and take them back to Konoha. Or, in the worst scenario, destroy them. The scrolls absolutely don't have to stay in the enemy's hands." Said Kakashi.

"I know that you wonder why I was chosen to guide a team, as it is such a long time since the last time I actively took part in a mission. But you have to know that the scrolls are known to be in Otogakure, so we will be travelling as a normal diplomatic mission, to improve the relationship between Oto and Konoha. You" he said pointing at them, Kakashi included "will be my escort. It is perfectly normal for a diplomatic to travel with an escort, and in Oto they will ask no question. Asuka, Ren and I will be scanning the minds of…well, basically everyone we meet, to know where the scrolls are taken. And perhaps gather information on Orochimaru, as it is not completely sure that the one behind the theft was him. I checked the captive's mind personally, but the use of hypnosis on him let his thoughts rather confused." Shinji explained. "This mission is basically to find the scrolls, and gather information. It is dangerous, because you know that the relationship between Oto and Konoha is not…positive. We may be attacked in every moment, and the risk of traps or attempts is not to be undervalued, so take all the precautions of the case. For example, Ren, I want you to check the food that we'll be given. You are the medic ninja here, and you are the one who knows poisons and antidotes." "Hai, taichou." Replied the Yoshizumi boy. "Asuka, I want you to protect Ren. He's the only medic in both teams. And, he's your cousin." "Hai, taichou." The girl nodded. "Besides, Ren, Asuka is the heir to our clan, so we both will have to take care of her. Itachi, you are the most skilled in genjutsu. I want you to elaborate genjutsus to cover or justify our absence in the night, and of course, they have to be perfect and undetectable." "Hai, Yoshizumi-sama." Itachi nodded. "And I want you to elaborate plans to escape if our original plan is compromised. This goes for you too, Asuka-chan. Shisui, you are the fastest ninja of Konoha. If something goes wrong, pick the scrolls, and go back to Konoha. These scrolls are dangerous. Understood?" "Hai, Yoshizumi-sama. Demo…" Shinji shook his head. "No buts, Shisui. The scrolls are more important than our lives. The techniques and secrets they contain are some of the most powerful and dangerous jutsus ever created, and they may cost the lives of hundreds of people. Again. Something goes wrong, take them, and run. That's all." Shinji ended, and began walking out of the gates.

"Taichou…maybe…you know that even if it is our kekkai-genkai, we are not the only ones to use it…and maybe in Oto there are others…we can't know…so…it may be helpful to teach them how to resist…"Asuka spoke lightly. She had been silent and thoughtful throughout the whole explanation of the plan.

Her father stopped and turned to look at his daughter.

"Right, Asuka-chan. We will teach them on the way. But remember that there are no guaranties that even if they know how to do it, it will work. They are not Yoshizumi. But we will try to teach them." He replied.

"Ne, Asuka-chan" whispered Shisui, while walking.

"Hn? What?" she asked.

"What is it that you are going to teach us?" he asked the girl.

It was Itachi the one to reply.

"They will teach us" he said "to block the Dokushinjutsu.".


	13. Chapter 13

There you go

Thank you very much to those who reviewed, you make me happy

Have a nice weekend! Baci

13. TRAINING FOR THE MIND

It was almost evening when the two teams stopped at an inn, not far from the borderline with the country of Sound. They were tired, very tired; they had travelled the whole day without breaks, and the summer sun made walking even worse. The five young jounin didn't wear the Anbu uniform, in order to let their identity hidden as long as they could. Armours and masks were replaced by simple, black trousers and tank-tops, which looked a little too big on them. Asuka's father wore the traditional jounin clothing, with the yellow hitai-ate tied around his forehead, as all Konoha ambassadors did. Asuka was proud of her father, he was very young and all the women of Konoha thought that he was handsome, too. He had the same tanned skin as his children, and the same dark brown hair. Asuka and Shin had it wavy, legacy of their mother, while Shinji's was straight and messy, like the Yondaime's.

Before they entered the small village where the inn was, Shinji and Kakashi had given pills to the four boys.

"You are too young to be an ambassador's escort; and you, Itachi, are well known. These pills should make your bodies… grow up temporarily. Sit and drink them. And beware" Shinji explained "That it will hurt a bit. But you are shinobi, right?" he smiled.

"Hurt?" asked Asuka. Since her mother had died of a disease, she hated all sorts of medicines and pills, and refused to take the soldier and food pills, too. "Your bones will grow, Asuka-chan. It will be rather annoying." Told her Ren, before swallowing the pill, followed by Itachi and Shisui.

Asuka was still staring at her pill, when her father took it and placed into her mouth. "Swallow, Asuka-chan. We have no time to waste."

A couple of seconds later, a sharp pain pierced her skull, forcing the girl to close her eyes, as her vision went blurry. The pain in the head was followed by her arms, and legs, and her back. She gritted her teeth, trying not to scream or make any sound. She didn't want to look weak, even if she felt as though someone was cracking each and every bone of her body.

She weakly opened her eyes, and saw Ren leaning on a tree, his face red and sweaty, eyes shut and teeth gritted. The same went for Shisui and Itachi.

Suddenly, the pain stopped as it had begun.

She felt dizzy, and leaned on the first thing she found with her hand, which happened to be her father. She didn't need to raise her face to look at him in the eyes; he handed her a handkerchief to take off the sweat from her face, but she wasn't able to control properly her arm, and it fell. The girl looked down…and suddenly "down" meant really "down".

She looked at her father, who had kneeled to take the piece of fabric, and was standing back beside her. "My, Asuka-chan! It's not everyday that a father witnesses his baby girl all grown up in preview!" Shinji hugged her, and Asuka felt strange, as if that body didn't belong to her. "D…dad! I'm almost as tall as Kakashi-sempai!" she exclaimed astonished. "Eh, you really are something, Asuka-chan" Ren said. Asuka was disappointed, and let herself fall sitting on the grass. "But this! This is too much! Look, I'm taller than Shisui! This can't be true, I don't want to get this tall…it is just a fake, isn't it…" Kakashi smiled and helped her up. "Oh, don't complain, Asuka. You really are beautiful. Am I right, boys?" Asuka got up, and looked at the two Uchiha and at her cousin. Shisui wasn't very different. Ren…Ren really had changed. His hair was not dark brown anymore, but of a softer shade, and the way they fell on his "adult" features made him look…elegant. But the eyes, those were the same eyes she had known for ages, those deep, brown eyes, which looked like hers. She looked at Itachi. And she was breathless.

He was taller, and his features were more mature, and…and…handsome. She couldn't find precise words to describe him. The raven black hair fell casually on his forehead and on his eyes, and his skin was smoother, and paler. The black clothes revealed lean and strong muscles, and the badass pose that was his trademark looked sexy on him. She shook her head.

Asuka looked at her hand, where a half-erased writing was.

"LAW 25"

Law 25 law 25 law 25….

The girl had wrote it before leaving, that very moment. She was a kunoichi, and an Anbu, and she was on a mission, and dammit, she wouldn't commit the same mistake twice. She wouldn't let her personal thoughts interfere with the mission.

Focus' she hissed mentally.

She moved back her dark hair, which had grown longer, and grabbing her bag she began walking toward the village gates.

"I'm hungry, boys. Taichou?" she said. Ren smiled and trotted beside her. The girl smiled at him, and he whispered "Ne, Asuka-chan, Uchiha-kun can't seem to take his eyes off of you". Asuka punched him with strength.

She was on a mission, dammit.

None of the young shinobis seemed to have gotten used to the new dimension of their bodies. For the first ten minutes, they kept on tripping and falling, as well as hitting tree branches that normally wouldn't have been dangerous for them. Asuka pointed at a problem that they hadn't considered. Her clothes…her usual clothes…were small. She had grown at least twenty centimetres, and all of her trousers and shirts were too short. The same went for their shoes, the shinobi sandals. Shisui had no problems, but Itachi and Ren seemed to have bathed clothed into a washing-machine.

Ren opened the door of the bathroom of the room the two cousins shared.

"What?" he asked the girl, who was sitting on the ground with black robes in her hands.

She shook her head.

"Still fuming for the clothes? C'mon Asuka-chan! Ok, they're your father and mine's, but even if they are a bit…baggy…they don't look bad on you…" he said, trying to cheer her up.

Asuka shot him a death glare.

"Oh, they don't look bad on me, uh? I look ridiculous! Just because I'm tall that doesn't automatically make me as huge as you are! Look at the shoulders" she said angrily, placing her cousin and her in front of a mirror. "See? Your shoulders are twice as large as mine! It is ridiculous!" she sighed. Ren looked strangely amused by her torments.

"Awww, poor thing" Ren said hugging her. "Resist, it will be only for a few days. And it's not like we'll meet again the people we'll see in Oto." He said petting her long hair.

"But! Itachi and Kakashi will see me again! And did you see the way people were staring at me during dinner? It was so embarrassing!" Asuka didn't really seem willing to stop complaining.

Ren looked at her. "I don't think they were staring because of your clothes" he said without thinking. Asuka looked at him questioningly, and the taller boy sweat-dropped. "My, Asuka-chan, you are so slow." He commented, falling on his bed. He turned the TV on, and Asuka lied beside him.

A shirtless Shisui was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, while Itachi was sitting in his brooding mode, leaning his elbows on the window and apparently looking at the inn's garden. The older Uchiha closed the water, and tensed his ears to listen better.

"Seems like Asuka-chan and Ren-kun are having a good time" he commented, listening to the laughter coming from the two Yoshizumi's room.

"Hn." Itachi nodded.

"Well, I am going to join them" Shisui announced grabbing his shirt and heading to the door.

"Wait"

Shisui turned and looked at his friend, who was walking to the door, too.

"Coming too" Itachi said, and they began walking down the corridor.

Shisui knocked on the door, saying "Hey guys, it's me!"

Ren's voice replied, almost choked by an erupted laughter. "Come, come! Oh Asuka did you see that?! Come Shisui it's open!"

Shisui and Itachi entered the room, and both blushed like mad. Well, Itachi didn't really blush, but that's because he's Itachi.

The laughter died, and Asuka looked shocked. "Ren! You idiot!" she exclaimed angrily.

Shisui quickly looked away, trying not to forget the image that was burned in his retina.

Ren was lying on the bed with nothing but his pyjama boxers on, munching popcorns.

Asuka…and here Shisui cursed the Sharingan eyes. If he had to forget her, dammit, he couldn't have the image of Asuka in her underwear replaying endlessly in his mind! The girl was wearing a light grey small vest, luckily; but her pink panties were the only thing covering her legs.

The girl, blushing and embarrassed to death, dashed towards the bathroom, screaming something like "Ren! Moron! Baka! Idiot!".

"I swear that I didn't do it on purpose, Asuka-chan" Ren said laughing, because he had just understood the situation. Then, he looked at the two Uchiha, who were kinda shocked.

"Hope you don't mind, boys. Come, have a seat" he said making room on the bed and collecting a t-shirt.

"What…what happened?" asked Shisui trying to regain his usual pale complexion.

"Oh, nothing, we were just watching this idiotic show on TV, and I forgot that we weren't…well, properly dressed." The young Yoshizumi said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh. And…why were you both wearing…underwear?" Shisui asked in a low voice, shyly.

Ren's eyes widened. "Oh my god! No! No just no! We are cousins!" screamed Asuka coming out wearing a pair of shorts.

She came close to Ren, and violently punched him in the head.

"Asuka-chan…it's not like we minded your previous…outfit…" Itachi said maliciously, an amused look on his face.

The girl felt her cheeks burning, and instinctively giving him a middle finger, to making the boy grin. "Forget it! Forget everything you saw! Or you want me to erase that from your mind…" and she snapped threateningly her fingers "…forcefully?"

Ren tackled her and filled her mouth with a handful of popcorns. "Calm down little cousin" he said.

Asuka chewed, and sat with arms and legs crossed, a furious expression on her face.

Shisui was chewing a few popcorns, and just stared.

"Asuka-chan, why did you wear pants? I thought that you were cuter before" the long haired Uchiha said maliciously.

"…" Asuka was speechless. She fought back both the blush and the will to kick Itachi's butt, even if it was rather difficult.

Itachi was still looking at her, amused.

After a few minutes of staring contest, Asuka refused to dignify the Uchiha's attempts to tick her off, and focused on the TV program. Itachi only smirked, and relaxed. He was sitting beside Asuka, no, beside GROWN UP Asuka, who was actually hotter than cute thirteen-years old Asuka. He chose to enjoy the closeness to the girl, justified by the narrowness of the bed they were sitting on.

Itachi and Shisui leaned on the pillows and began eating popcorns mindlessly, too, and eventually laughing (Shisui) at the jokes of the program characters.

Itachi was now leaning on Asuka's naked shoulder, and breathing slowly and deeply her perfume. She smelled…like…like…he couldn't recall the word at the moment, but it was the most pleasurable smell he had ever willingly basked in. Wait. Peach.

And she was warm.

And…

Oh my god, I'm losing it' Itachi thought, contemplating his own mature body and then Asuka's.

He wanted to get closer. What if he lightly leaned on her? He studied the situation; it was dark in the room, and the only light came from the TV. But if she screamed or something? Itachi smirked. He had the reason to suspect that his interest on the long haired kunoichi was…mutual.

He moved, nonchalantly; and Itachi was a master at pretending he didn't care about what he was doing.

There was a knock on the door. "Kuso" hissed the long haired Uchiha almost inaudibly.

Ren got up, and let in both Kakashi and Asuka's father.

"Oh, you are all there?" the Yoshizumi exclaimed. Then he noticed the closeness between Itachi and Asuka, and also noticed that the girl seemingly hadn't realized it yet. He studied the young Uchiha, being stared back as insistently. Mmm. Little brat, staying too close to my Asuka-chan. I guess the elder were right, maybe…maybe they won't complain too much. Wonder if he knows already. No, I don't think so.' Yoshizumi Shinji thought.

"Ok, boys. It's time to start your Dokushinjutsu lesson!" he exclaimed cheerfully, trying to break his train of thoughts.

"Ren, pair with Shisui, Asuka…Itachi. And tell us everything you know about the dokushin." Her father ordered.

Asuka sighed; she hated moments like that, it was like being back to the academy. Just awful.

Ren sat in front of Shisui, while Asuka didn't move.

"The Dokushinjutsu, uh?" she began. "Ok, first of all it means Mind reading jutsu, even if the members of the Yoshizumi clan prefer saying mind listening' than mind reading', because the sensation is more similar to listening to someone' inner voice."

"Very good, Asuka." her father nodded. "Go on."

"Unlike the Ishigan, or the Uchiha's Sharingan, it doesn't take time to activate. Yoshizumi have this…gift, since the day they are born. At first it is painful, because you are like…bombarded by every thought and every sound of every mind in the two-kilometres surrounding you, unwillingly and without having the chance to block it. Then…then is the silence. Until the newborn is old enough, and this is usually around 6 years of age, the dokushin sleeps in the conscience. By this time, the child is already thought not to invade a people's privacy, and not to use this technique for fun." She explained.

Her father nodded again. "And now the four steps."

Asuka was beginning to get annoyed; she hated playing the teacher. "The first thing the child re-learns, is to look."

"Look?" Shisui asked. "Yup, look through the eyes of the people. I mean, if now I use my Dokushinjutsu on you now, I can see what you see, and how you see it. That's rather basic, for the dokushin users." Ren explained. "Wanna try?" he asked. Shisui shook his head violently.

"Ok, Ren, cut it out; well, step two is to listen. Yoshizumi members learn to listen to the person's thoughts. I think you noticed that it is pretty similar to the Yamanaka's technique, even if the Dokushinjutsu doesn't involve the mind of the user to be compromised, or switched with the one of the other person. It is just particularly hard for the user, because it requires a total focus on the jutsu, without the possibility to use other techniques at the same time." Shinji said. Asuka looked at her father. Was it really necessary to reveal also the weak spots of the dokushin?

"Asuka, go on."

"Well…yeah. Step three is to foresee." She said.

"But you can't foresee! Even the Sharingan can't! And it's not a real prediction, but more of a study of the person's movements!" Kakashi exclaimed, breaking the silent mode he had activated since he entered the room and saw Itachi so close to his Asuka-chan.

"That's right, Kakashi. Just like the Sharingan, this is not a real prediction. Telling you how we do it is rather complicated, and I don't think that the head of our clan would be very happy if we really told you **everything** about the Dokushinjutsu. Well, we simply…predict, foresee, understand , guess, as you want to say, what the person is going to think, and going to do." The kunoichi said, standing up and making her back snap.

"Then, the other "step" is something that not every member of the clan can achieve. Usually, those who have this gift, become head of the clan. The Kyousei no jutsu, or the obligation jutsu. It is not something you can learn, like the ability to foresee. There are now 6 living persons who are known to have it." She said.

Itachi was interested in that. "In your clan?" he asked.

Asuka shook her head. "In the whole world."

"Asuka-chan, you often threaten to use it on me while sparring…but what is it, exactly?" Kakashi inquired.

"It is bad. It is one of the most evil jutsu ever created, or of the kekkai genkai ever known. Through the mind, we can control…and force the victim to do…whatever we want. Even to commit suicide, or to kill their most precious ones. They are present, their mind is not numbed by the control we have over them. They witness everything. They don't know what they are going to do, or to be forced to do, and yet there's nothing…they can…do. Anything at all." Asuka lowered her eyes.

"Who are…these six persons?" Itachi asked. Asuka found strange the sudden interest he was showing for the Kyousei.

Her father spoke. "The head of our clan, Yoshizumi Shinichi; me; Ren; Asuka-chan and Shin-chan."

"You, Asuka-chan? And Shin?!" Shisui was dazzled; he shook, and began counting on his fingers. "But, Taichou, you told us just…five."

"I know I did, Shisui-kun." The man answered. Shisui looked at Itachi, and both understood that it was better not to ask questions.

"Now, boys. When your mind is being…intruded, you can feel it. The feeling can't be described, and if you don't know it you may just think that you are feeling dizzy. Now, Asuka, Ren, touch your friends' minds. Itachi, Shisui, don't worry; they won't be listening for real, this time.".

The four shinobi nodded.

"M…may I?" Asuka asked to Itachi. She was worried and embarrassed beyond belief; for the Yoshizumi clan members, using it on friends or comrades was a very, very intimate thing to do.

Itachi nodded and gave her a light, reassuring smile, making sure that only the kunoichi could see it.

Asuka sat in front of him, and Ren sat in front of Shisui. Both Yoshizumi closed their eyes. Shisui gasped, and Itachi shuddered.

"It…it was like…a cold chill…or…or a hand squeezing my brain…" the older Uchiha stuttered.

Itachi just looked at Asuka.

"Now, what I want you to do is block it." Shinji said.

"It is possible to block it?" Itachi asked.

The man nodded. "But it is very, very difficult. And you have not a long time to learn. I want you to master it…before tomorrow evening, when we will be arriving in Oto."

Itachi and Shisui were bewildered. Was Taichou mad?! Less than 24 hours to learn how to block a jutsu that was feared by all shinobi!

"It is…just imagine…a wall." Asuka said, thinking.

"A wall?" both Uchiha asked.

"Mm" the girl nodded. "A big, huge brick wall. And whenever you feel that chill, or the sensation that me touching your mind gave you, focus on that wall. It's like meditating, you know. When they tell you think about nothing'. It seems impossible, but I know you both can meditate."

"A wall." Itachi was perplexed.

Asuka smiled and nodded again.

"Now I want you to focus with all your strength on this image. You too, Kakashi-kun. This time we will read your minds for real, otherwise you would never learn how to." Shinji said, sitting on the couch with Kakashi in front of him.

Ren and Shisui were still on Ren's bed, while Asuka and Itachi sat on hers, Itachi leaning on the wall.

The three "victims" breathed deeply, and closed their eyes.

"Now!" Shinji said.

Asuka and Ren shut their eyes.

No, no, no, don't, don't read my mind…' Itachi tried to resist. Asuka began to wander deeper into the boy's mind. She had visions of him, training, reading, staring…watching someone…a shadow. The night of the festival. Sasuke asking him to train. The shadow again.

Itachi didn't seem to be capable of blocking her, so Asuka withdrew.

Both opened their eyes, panting.

"Daijobu, Itachi?" the girl asked him.

Itachi nodded.

"You…" and she stretched her hand out to him "…try to take my hand. I'll progressively tighten the grip, so that you will still have a link to the real world." She said looking away.

Itachi grabbed her hand, and said "Again."

Eyes closed, Asuka was in his mind again. Red. Red. She tightened the grip. A shadow…the shadow of a girl. Itachi was behind her. Then…a Sharingan eye? But that was different from the Sharingan she knew. She tightened the grip again. Red. Red drops falling. A sword. Screams. Indecision. She squeezed his hand…then all she could see was a wall.

"Yeah!" Asuka said when she opened her eyes. "Itachi you are great! You did it!" she exclaimed.

The boy smiled.

But his smile soon faded.

"What…what did you see?" he asked, worry in his voice.

Asuka shook her head, and then poked the Uchiha smiling maliciously. "Nothing compromising, don't worry."

He grabbed her finger, and said "Again".

The more they tried, the faster Itachi blocked Asuka's intrusions.

They were about to start again, when Shinji touched his daughter's shoulder.

"Enough for tonight, Asuka-chan. We are all tired, and it's better if we sleep." The girl nodded.

"Goodnight, Asuka-chan, Ren-kun." Kakashi said.

"Night Kakashi-sempai! Sleep well!" Asuka replied happily.

Kakashi and Shinji walked out of the door, the white haired ninja smiling.

"Sweet dreams Asuka-chan!" Shisui told the girl, who replied warmly.

"Night." Itachi said flatly. Asuka couldn't resist. She jut couldn't help it. She dashed in front of Itachi and ruffled his hair. "Awww, I'm so proud of you Itachi-kun!".

Itachi smirked and the two Uchiha headed to their room.

Asuka and Ren went to bed.

"Ren?" the girl called him a few minutes after they had turned off the light.

"Yeah?" came a sleepy reply.

Silence.

"Something's wrong. Asuka?"

"In Itachi's mind…I saw…things."


	14. Chapter 14

Yayyy!!! Guys! Sorry if it took longer than the usual for the update, but it was worth it…because I am a lil' bit more satisfied with the chapter, and because I'll be spending 5 MONTHS IN BRUXELLES-BELGIUM from September on!!! Yay!!! That's cos I'm cool and I'm a winner and I won the Erasmus place to go and study there

So…thanks to my faithful reviewers (je vous aime!) and yo my awesomest new ones, sweetjezz101 and Rocking21!

Plus, before we go on with the story, I want you to check this song: Moon on the Water, from the manga Beck. Been listening to that while writing, and that's why the chap might get a tiiiiny bit cheesy :-)

You can find it here:

here:

MOON ON THE WATER

Asuka was dragging herself along the street, yawning and cursing silently her father for the wicked idea of late evening training and early morning departure. She wondered if he was a sadist, because she knew that she wasn't the only one feeling a little…dead.

The long haired kunoichi yawned. She hadn't slept that night, at all.

What was all that red in Itachi's mind? And that strange Sharingan eye…she knew what she saw weren't scenes of the boy's past; she had felt strangely scared.

Why was the Uchiha thinking about all that blood? And who was screaming? She had seen corpses, and she could tell that all the dead people she saw were wearing black clothes. But the place, and the faces, yet so familiar…she couldn't remember where she saw those large corridors.

And the shadow of that woman. Who was she? The bloodlust she had felt in that red and black world had seemed to withdrew, and the decision she had sensed had shown signs of weakness whenever that shadow appeared.

She had wanted to scream, and tell him to stop with those thoughts, but she knew that would have been useless.

She snapped her fingers and cracked her spine, in a vain attempt to ease that backache, due to the sudden growth of her bones and certainly made worse by the lack of sleep.

She looked at Itachi. He looked as handsome and relaxed as ever. Bah. She was just imagining things, how could Itachi hide something? He was the same Itachi as ever.

And she liked him…Asuka looked away and blushed, meeting Kakashi's gaze.

Doh. I had to know it…clichè' the girl thought; it was ridiculous, being caught by Kakashi while staring at Itachi.

"Is everything alright, Asuka-chan? You look strange" the white haired Anbu said.

The kunoichi shook her head. "I'm fine, arigato, Kakashi-sempai. I'm just tired, because I didn't sleep well."

Kakashi came closer to the girl, and circling her shoulders with one of his strong arms whispered in an husky voice "Did you miss me, Asuka-chan? Because I did."

Asuka's eyes widened, before blushing madly. Thankfully, Shisui chose that very moment to beg for a break.

The girl slunk away from the jounin's firm grip, and glued to her cousin's side, missing the amused expression on Kakashi's face.

The break being refused, the Konoha nins kept on walking.

"Why does life has to be so unfair" Asuka murmured.

"Unfair? Asuka-chan, you have two of the most wanted shinobi of Konoha liking you…and you call this unfair?" Ren chuckled, keeping the volume of the conversation willingly low.

"Why, Ren, I didn't know you had that kind of interest…" the girl mocked him maliciously.

This made her earn a slap on the back of her head. "Baka! I'm as straight as a pencil! And besides you know about my interest in that…friend…of yours."

"Ah, if only Tomoyo-chan was there! Well, Ren, I said that life is unfair because somehow I always end up between those two…it's like a shoujo manga, you know? The two main characters begin with hostility towards each other, and then there's the evergreen love triangle, and eventually the girl will pick one of the two, making the other suffer and so on."

"Seemed to me you had already picked one" Ren said.

"…"

"Forgotten all that I'm in love with Itachi' madness?"

"I wish I had…"

"Eeeeh, Asuka-chan. I wish for you there was a manga telling you pick the black haired one' or the white haired man is your twin soul'."

Asuka sighed.

Shisui came out of nowhere behind them. "What are you two talking about so secretly?" the older Uchiha asked.

"A conspiracy" Asuka replied, seriously.

Shisui seemed to lose his interest in them, and went back to Itachi, who was looking at the Yoshizumi cousins.

"Ne, Asuka-chan" whispered Ren. Asuka looked at him, and he murmured in her ear "You can always rule out the two cool ones, and live happily ever after with Shisui-kun, there"

Asuka just sighed.

They had arrived in Oto by night, welcomed by the diplomatic corps and the daimyos.

Itachi couldn't help but notice the fake smiles and the fake hospitality surrounding them, and found maintaining his stoic expression a little hard. Man, those people were weak.

They had had a tedious dinner with the daimyos, and apparently the trick of the growth pill had worked, because nobody recognized them as Uchihas, even though their trademark paleness and raven hair. The Yoshizumi instead were immediately recognized, because of their tanned skin, even if the Oto nins didn't suspect that the tall young woman was the teenage heir. The only ones who were having a real hard time were Kakashi-san, who had this unmistakable weird hair of his that was like screaming for attention, and obviously Yoshizumi-taichou.

Asuka had been silent for the rest of the journey, since that last whispered talk with her cousin; too bad Sharingan read lips.

He was rather pleased with what he had understood: Asuka-chan had feelings for him, it seemed.

But still, he was worried about what she might have understood from the pieces of visions she had had the night before, while wandering freely into his mind.

Before dinner, they had settled in the rooms arranged for them; obviously the kunoichi had been given one of her own.

They had bathed, and gotten new clothes (that Ren had personally inspected in search for poisons or such things). They had been given ordinary, black clothes like the ones they wore when they arrived; but Asuka-chan…

Itachi suppressed a gasp when she entered the dining room in a white dress that looked a lot like the one she wore on the festival night, short and sleeveless, leaving her legs and her arms uncovered and her Anbu tattoo exposed. He knew that she was handsome, he knew that white highlighted her tanned skin and dark hair and eyes… yet she was…she was just…different.

That white dress didn't look innocent as the one of the festival night; and she didn't look the girl in blossom she had been wearing that dress. She was a wonderful, mature young woman, with curves of the right size on the right places. Her long, wavy dark brown hair was let down, and her lips had a soft light on them. Itachi wondered if she was wearing lipgloss, or if her lips were really that pretty, and kissable, and…desirable. She was desirable.

And she hadn't gone unnoticed.

Kakashi had quickly managed to sit beside her, and was now monopolizing her attention.

Itachi wasn't an idiot. He knew that the white haired jounin's interest on the girl was far from a purely friendly one, and certainly not a detached and uninvolved one.

The boy smirked.

Poor Kakashi. He pitied him, because Itachi already knew that Asuka was already his. And no one else's.

Shisui had been rather hyperactive, and now had fallen soundly asleep on the futon.

Itachi was sitting on the wooden corridor out of the room, basking in the moonlight, and he knew that sleep was not about to come.

Too many thoughts in his mind.

He wore his sandals, and decided to take a walk in the traditional japanese garden, filling his lungs with the perfume of the white flowered gardenia bushes.

There's the full moon tonight. No clouds, a few stars, everything's peaceful…it's almost too good to be truth. It looks…fake.' Itachi thought silently wandering on the small wooden bridge on the artificial lake that decorated the garden. He took a few moments to fully appreciate the rays of the moon shining on the water surface, and glimmering on the rocks surrounding the lake.

He breathed deeply, enjoying the moment. Itachi was a stoic person, indeed, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the beauty surrounding him. Actually, he was a hedonist, and looked for the beauty, strength and perfection of things.

That's why he needed to follow the way.

Wait, was he reconsidering? No way! His decision was irrevocable, and final.

He sighed. What was that girl doing to him…

His ears tensed.

His hands left the scarlet parapet, and he looked around, to find the source of the sound.

There was a shadow under a tree. Stealthily, the boy moved towards the shadow.

"Full moon sways…gently in the night of one fine day…on my way…looking for a moment with my dear…"

Itachi arched a brow. He knew that voice. And he loved it.

Asuka was leaning on the sakura tree, the white nightgown almost shining under the pale light. Apparently she had her I-pod on, and her eyes were closed, fully focused on the music.

Itachi chose not to reveal his presence.

He was enjoying this rather intimate moment, and he pretty liked the song she was singing. A soft breeze blew, moving lightly his hair, which he waved back with his pale fingers.

"Itachi" she said, still not moving.

"Go on. I liked the song." He said simply.

Asuka moved to look at him, a light smile gracing her rosy lips. The Uchiha sat in front of her.

"Sing it, Asuka-chan." he asked.

"I'm not good at singing, Itachi." She replied shaking her head.

The boy stretched his hand, and poked her forehead. "Sing."

The young kunoichi sighed. She closed her eyes, and began.

"_Full moon sways  
Gently in the night of one fine day  
On my way  
Looking for a moment with my dear"_

The girl moved a few bangs from her face, and opened her eyes to look at the young shinobi. His face was expressionless, and it looked as if he was studying her.

"_Full moon waves  
Slowly on the surface of the lake  
You are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years"_

Asuka was beginning to like it. She liked singing, and with Itachi so silent and so still, it seemed to her that she was still alone. But it felt better.

"_What a fool!  
I don't know about tomorrow  
What it's like to be_

I was sure  
'Couldn't let myself to go  
Even though I feel  
The end"

A strange embarrassment caught her when she examined the expression of the boy. She looked away, and closed her eyes trying to fight back the blush.__

Oh my fair...  
Floating like a bird that's in her wings  
You are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years

What a fool!  
I don't know about tomorrow  
What it's like to be

I was sure  
'Couldn't let myself to go  
Even though I feel  
The end

Full moon sways  
Gently in the night of one fine day  
You are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years"

The song was over. She stayed silent and still for a couple of seconds before opening her eyes, and witnessed the unbelievable.

Itachi was…stripping?!?

"Wh…" she was about to ask him what the hell he was doing, but he anticipated her.

"That song spoke about the moon reflecting on the water, right?" he said, taking his shirt off.

Caught in the vision of Itachi's bare grown up chest Asuka didn't find the strength to answer, so she merely nodded.

He stretched his hand to the puzzled and blushing kunoichi, and tried his best to fight back the satisfied smirk that was surfacing.

"Come. Let's bath."

Asuka didn't really understand what was going on until she felt Itachi pulling her.

He approached her, grabbed the shoulders of her nightgown and was about to pull them down, when Asuka slapped his hand.

"Asuka-chan, I don't think it's a good idea bathing with that dress on." Itachi commented smirking.

"I….I …" Asuka was at loss for words. She didn't know what to say, because…because…because she didn't know what to do. She had an Itachi in just his black boxers in front of her, asking her to go and bath in a small artificial lake in the middle of the night, in the middle of a mission.

Panic.

Panic.

He put a hand on her shoulder, as if to remove the nightgown.

"I can take my clothes off by myself, you know" she heard herself saying.

She couldn't believe hat she had just said.

And at the moment she realized what she had said, she realized that her nightgown was already falling on the ground, leaving her with her bra and her panties.

Oh god.

And at that moment, the part of her conscience that was still squeaking and screaming and squealing inside of her was completely turned off, and that the part that was singing in victory had decided to just enjoy the moment, and whatever will be will be.

"Light blue? I thought you wore something more sophisticated, Asuka-chan. Red silk, I don't know, something of that kind." the boy mocked her smirking, and blushing madly she slapped him on the shoulder, making the boy laugh. Laugh. Itachi. Laugh.

Itachi grabbed her hand, and they reached the lake shore, running.

They were close, more close than they had ever been, but none of them seemed to mind; in fact, the closeness might have been excused by the breeze, which was pretty cool, and being almost bare didn't surely help.

They ran on the small wooden quay, which led them almost in the middle of the lake, and stopped.

Itachi, still not believing what he was doing, immersed his feet in the water of the small lake. He jumped on the water, and then he turned, and gestured to the young woman to follow him, still holding her hand.

Asuka touched the water with her toes, unsure. She quickly withdrew her foot, and said "But Itachi, it's cold…"

The boy sighed.

"Come, Asuka-chan. When you get used, it feels much better." He assured.

Asuka shook her head, shutting up the voices that told her not to do what she was doing, and she went into the water.

It was cold. So damn cold.

Itachi held her, and after a moment of surprise, she let go, and leaned on him.

"Better now?" Itachi asked her softly.

She nodded.

She let go of his grip on her, and immersed fully in the lake's water, swimming.

She enjoyed the feeling of the water on her skin, of the forbidden freedom and the new feelings she was experimenting.

She emerged a few meters away from him, and breathed deeply. She felt happy, she felt truly happy, and she wanted to laugh.

The water covered her up to her shoulders, and she looked at Itachi, smiling.

The boy came closer, and surrounded her with his arms.

Asuka felt her cheeks burn, and she felt that if he had let her go, she would have drowned.

Her hair was wet, unlike his, and cold little drops were falling on her cheeks.

"Sing that again, Asuka-chan" he said looking at the sky.

"_Full moon sways  
Gently in the night of one fine day  
On my way  
Looking for a moment with my dear…"_ she sang, and paused to get some air before starting again.

"_Full moon waves…"_

Asuka's eyes widened. Itachi had joined her, singing lowly, almost whispering.

"_Slowly on the surface of the lake  
You are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years…"_

The Uchiha looked at her, and leaned his head on hers.

Asuka thought that this leaning like that of his was extremely cute, and sweet, and smiled.

They were so close… Itachi felt dizzy.

He knew that she felt the same, and that was pure bliss for him.

His Asuka-chan.

The two were still, in the middle of the lake, completely forgetting the world around them.

Close enough to feel each other's warm breath, Itachi and Asuka were basking in that new feeling.

And it felt good.

Itachi breathed deeply, inhaling her scent. She always smelled like peaches, and he had always loved that perfume, even before falling for her, even before admitting he had fallen for her.

Asuka, her hands resting on his shoulders, moved her right hand, and touched his lips.

Soft, warm.

She bit her lower lip, wishing she could kiss those lips.

The breeze blew, and the girl shivered.

Itachi kissed the finger that was still lingering on his lips, and asked her "Are you cold, Asuka-chan?"

The sound of his voice was strange, in the middle of that silent moment, previously broken only by their breathing.

"A little." The girl admitted.

"Let's go out, then." He said, and loosed the embrace.

Asuka was disappointed, but followed him out of the lake.

They shook a little, and Asuka wringed her hair before waving it back.

Itachi grabbed her hand, and they walked silently to the sakura tree, where they had left their clothes.

Even if soaking wet, they dressed up, and walked to the main building, where their rooms were.

Asuka felt like crying; she didn't want that warm embrace to stop. She wanted something more, not something less.

Opening the window of her room, she stopped, and watched Itachi slowly walking towards his.

She had dared enough that night, hadn't she?

No.

That wasn't enough.

She slid the window back closed, and ran to Itachi.

She stopped halfway.

Then…then? What was she supposed to do now? All her instinct had suggested her to, was to block him, to stop him, to hug him, to hold him close. But she hadn't really thought about what to do next.

Itachi turned, and looked the young woman in her eyes. "Yes, Asuka-chan?" he whispered, almost huskily.

Asuka felt as dizzy as when they were into the water.

Do it. Do it. Do it.

With a quick movement, her lips covered his.

They stayed like that for a second, before Itachi, like a cat who had finally gotten his milk, moaned satisfied and sought to deepen the kiss.

Or at least that was what flashed into her mind, because she was still at least a couple of meters away from him. She hadn't moved an inch.

She turned back, and waved nonchalantly at him, hoping that he couldn't read through her real intentions. Even if Asuka herself doubted about her real intentions.

"Nothing, just wanted to say goodnight. It's rude to go away like you did, without a word, you know." she said walking to her window.

Yeah, right, how not.

"Sweet dreams, Asuka-chan" the boy said, right before entering his room.


	15. Chapter 15

----

sorry if I disappeared for such a long time! Was spending a few days in Sicily…beach, sea, sun and the rest…wa ha ha ha ha

hope you enjoy the chapter!!

Again, read and review

Ciaaaao!!

15. TIME FOR DISGUISE!

Asuka coughed, and turned in her sleep. An annoying ray of light hit her directly in the eye, making the girl bury herself under tons of covers.

Too late.

She was wide awake.

She sneezed and then sighed. Hell, what an idiotic idea to follow the blasted Uchiha to a bath in the cold lake in the middle of the night. Was she brainless or something?

She had had troubles trying to fall asleep that night. Too many thoughts, too many doubts, too many questions, too many regrets.

What was she doing? It was the second time she found herself way too close to the stoic boy's lips. And it had always been her approaching him!

She was blushing like mad, told her the unmistakable burning sensation on her cheeks.

That was crazy. She was blushing. Alone. In her bed. For the Uchiha.

Three, two, one…

She kicked the covers and stood up, stretching like usual.

'Make up your freaking mind, Asuka!' she told to herself. 'Is this love? Is this attraction? Is this just the summer heath playing tricks on your teenage brain?'

Recently Asuka found herself cursing a lot. And she knew whose fault it was. Damn Kakashi. Damn Itachi. And here she goes again! 'This is so frustrating. I thought I had my mind made up. Wasn't I in love with Itachi?? And now? What's with the sudden doubts? Shit. I. Hate. Me.' The girl thought heading to the dining room, where breakfast was being served.

Hands covered her eyes. So cliché. "Guess…" a voice said happily. "Good morning, Kakashi-sempai." the girl greeted him, turning to face him. "Come, Asuka-chan, let me treat you to breakfast." The white haired jounin led her to the table where the breakfast was. "I don't think you can exactly call that treating me to breakfast, you know. First of all, because it's not you the one who's paying." She said. "Oh, Asuka-chan, don't spoil the fun. Let's pretend that you are the princess, and that I am the knight who would do anything for you. Serving breakfast included. Now, be a good princess and sit under that tree over there" and pointing at a tree in the garden he headed to the table.

Asuka sighed, and went through the open door of the terrace to reach the tree, looking in her pocket for something to tie her hair. She gave up, and simply adjusted her black polo t-shirt and the matching trousers.

She sat on the grass, looking at Kakashi who was coming carrying biscuits, brioches and orange juice.

"Aaah, Asuka-chan! There you are!" Shisui exclaimed running towards her, followed by a brooding Itachi and a sleepy Ren.

"Morning Asuka, Kakashi" Ren greeted yawning. "It's rude to yawn like that, Ren." The kunoichi scolded him, earning a stuck of the young man's tongue.

"Good morning, Taichou." Said Itachi bowing his head in Asuka's father direction.

""Good morning, boys. Today we are going to have a busy day. Have breakfast, and then I'll tell you." The man said.

Kakashi sighed. His breakfast with Asuka-chan had turned into a sort of picnic.

The two teams, Yoshizumi and Kakashi, were sitting on the floor of the room that had been assigned to Shin. Asuka's father was a well known diplomatic, and that was the excuse they were using as a cover.

"Hokage-sama informed me this morning that the scroll was seen in the hands of Osagawa Hideaki. And that's not good." informed them Shin, handling a scroll, probably delivered by the Hokage's falcon.

Kakashi shook his head. "Definitely not good. This messes things up quite a bit."

Ren, Itachi, Asuka and Shisui didn't seem to understand what was going on, so Kakashi had the decency to explain them.

"Itachi, I thought that as the heir of the Uchiha you took more interest in politics. Osagawa Hideaki is an Oto daymio. And…a fence, dealer in stolen properties and illicit goods. That means that he might be the mean between the burglar, and someone more important than him." The jounin explained.

"Orochimaru?!" asked Shisui.

Shin nodded. "Very likely, it's him."

"What do we have to do? I mean, we need to get to know him, to make him trust us, to be involved in his traffics…but we have no time" Ren said.

"Time, right, time is the problem. Not to mention that you and I, Kakashi, are known. We can't even think about showing in front of him." Shin was thoughtful.

"But they don't know us, father! I mean, Taichou." Asuka exclaimed.

"That's right. But Uchihas are easily recognizable. And we can't use any kawarimi, because if there is Orochimaru behind all this, I believe that these ninjas, or robbers, or criminals, are pretty skilled." added her father.

"We must run the risk, Shin-taichou." Itachi said, breaking his silence.

"Asuka and Itachi, I want you on the first line. Ren and Shisui, you'll support them from behind."

"We need something to deal with them, though. Weapons? Artefacts?" asked Shisui.

"If they deal with Orochimaru we need to give them something….tastier." Kakashi said.

"Scrolls." Everyone said at the unison.

"Forbidden scrolls, right. I'm going to send the falcon back to the hokage, asking him to spread the news that other scrolls have been stolen." The mission leader paused, and pointed his finger towards Asuka and Itachi. "By you.".

Ren nodded. "Shisui and I may go looking someone connected to Osagawa…no offence, but Itachi and Asuka, you look too…delicate." At this Asuka sweat-dropped, and Itachi just shrugged.

"But Taichou, everyone knows that we are with you. I mean, as your escort." Asuka asked.

"And that's the best excuse, Asuka-chan. You are unsuspected by anyone, being Leaf shinobi. No one would believe you are hiding something." Kakashi explained.

The young kunoichi shook her head. "I just don't get it"

"Konoha would never suspect of you, and if the news of the scrolls in your hands is spread and believable, you'll be the perfect fences." Shisui told her.

"Hai, Shisui-kun" she nodded.

"I don't know how a fence acts." Itachi stated, beraking his silence.

Asuka looked at him. He was right; she had never played this role as well. How were they supposed to behave?

Kakashi smiled evily. "Just be the badass you are, Itachi-kun. Your spoiled prince attitude is the perfect."

"Kakashi-sempai!" Asuka said instinctively.

Itachi looked at her and smirked.

"Go clubbing, spend a lot of money, make sure you are seen, flirt, behave poshy but rude at times. The rude is for you, Itachi. Make sure you don't go unnoticed." Kakashi said, looking annoyed. Why did Asuka scold him? Itachi was a jerk, he was just speaking the truth----

"There you go." Shin threw an envelope to Itachi. "Just go and have a few new clothes. And Asuka, I want them to look expensive, not to be expensive."

"Yeeee!!" Asuka exclaimed. "Come, Itachi, dear" she said jokingly and sticking to his left arm. "We must look like a happy criminal couple. This is going to be funny!" the girl laughed, going out of the room followed by Ren and Shisui.

Kakashi hated every minute of the goddamn mission; that was for sure.

Otogakure was pretty lively at night.

The clubs in the main street were overcrowded, and the queue to enter the Anima, the coolest one, according to Ren's researches, was pretty long.

But the four Leaf shinobi, hitai-ate disappeared, didn't even look at the queue. As they entered, three young man and a young woman, all extremely handsome in their black fashionable clothes, many people turned to have a better look.

Ren and Shisui, both completely involved in the role they were assigned, wore dark blue suits, and white shirts. Itachi looked like the perfect high-rank criminal, in his dark grey suit, with a black shirt and his low ponytail. His cold glare and the girl hanging on his right arm completed the picture.

The girl who was leaning on him, holding his arm tightly, was Asuka, of course; and she had a very good reason for clinging on him that way. She wore a short, black dress, with ruched chest and bare back. Her long, dark hair was combed into a morbid tress leaning on her left shoulder, and a few bangs fell gently on her eyes. Itachi looked at her, and moving the bangs from her eyes whispered in her ear "Asuka-chan, I feel my arm growing cold, and look, it's getting blue, would you mind releasing it?" Asuka shot him a death glare. "Yes, I do" she hissed, voice dirpping poison. "It was you and those two morons over there insisting that I wore high heels shoes. I told you I didn't want to, didn't I? And I told you I wasn't able, right? But you were all like 'Oh, Asuka-chan, how can you even think about a dress like that without heels' and I, stupid me, I gave up." Itachi smirked, and she squeezed his arm. "And now, you'll pay the consequences". She said leaning on him for balance. "Not that I mind having you so close, Asuka-chan, but if you could just release a little bit that iron grip of yours on my arm…that's much better, thank you. Shall we look for seats?" Itachi said. Asuka nodded, but they were anticipated by Ren and Shisui who asked the waiter for the best table of the club.

Eyes followed the four as they passed, and the customers of the club wondered who they were.

"Ne, Genji, do you know who they are?" asked a man sitting at the bar, to a jounin sitting at his left.

"Nope" the other replied.

"Heard they're Konoha nins" a waiter carrying a tray said, "but sure as hell they don't look like ninjas".

"Murasaki is right" the man called Genji said.

"We should be referring to Osagawa-san about them, ne, Genji?" but before the man finished his question, he was hit in the stomach by the other's elbow.  
"Baka! Of course we should, but you should know that we are never to say his name in public! You baka!" and that said they left.

'Perfect' a white haired masked man thought, asking for another drink. 'They already hit the spot'.

It was about midnight when the club became really crowded and, to say the least, lively.

Asuka, who had by now learnt how to stand on heels (not that she liked it, though; she had made a mental note to self 'never wear high heels unless it's strictly necessary'), was sipping her drink, absurdly bored. Ren and Shisui were laughing and chatting, while the stoic Uchiha Itachi had kept a quiet, cold glare for the whole time, scaring to death those who tried to ask Asuka to dance.

The kunoichi was tapping her fingers on the table following the rhythm of some unknown latin song, when Ren noticed and, ignoring Itachi, helped her up and asked her to dance. They didn't like to dance in public, even if they jumped like mad in front of the TV or listening to songs they liked; but that didn't mean they weren't good dancers. In fact, the Yoshizumi clan was known in Konoha for the passion for dance and music they had.

"Asuka-chan is awesome when she is smiling like that, ain't she, Itachi?" Shisui asked, without taking his eyes off the girl.

Itachi didn't reply.

Kakashi approached the couple, and Ren nodded, leaving Asuka to dance with the older jounin.

So, here they were, dancing in the crowded dance floor, swirling, undulating, holding each other tightly, letting go to meet in strong and passionate embraces, laughing and smiling.

Kakashi every now and then buried his face in Asuka's neck, and looked behind her shoulders to see Itachi's reactions. Oh, good, very good.

The younger man was irradiating an aura full of anger and need to kill anything coming in contact with the girl, and now this homicidal instinct was aiming at him, at Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled satisfied, and looked back at the woman in his arms.

Asuka-chan was now looking like a woman, a damn hot one, for instance. But she wasn't a woman. Not yet. 'Calm down Kakashi' he said to himself, as he had already begun with nasty thoughts caused by the warm contact their bodies came in every now and then.

The song ended, and they were panting and laughing like they were alone.

Wait.

They were alone.

The people on the dance-floor had moved away, to let the couple more space.

And now that Asuka and Kakashi were taking a look around, pretty confused, the people around them had begun clapping their hands, until the owner of the club came to them and shook hands with both.

Itachi was almost exploding. He stood up, and headed to the dance-floor where Kakashi and Asuka were. Shisui didn't even try to stop him, afraid of the consequences. 'Damn, Kakashi, did you really have to do that?!' Shisui was frustrated. He still liked Asuka more than words could say, but with these two as foes…no, he really didn't feel like pushing this far.

The long haired Uchiha took Asuka by the hand, and hold her possessively tight.

"You were awesome" he said smiling to her, who lowered her eyes and felt her cheeks burning in shame, muttering something like 'thank you'.

"Oh, and you are?" the club owner asked him.

"Those who ask for my name should introduce themselves, first" Itachi smirked.

"Ah! Right, right, so very right… Osagawa, Eiji."

"Uchiha, Itachi. And she is Yoshizumi Asuka, my fiancèe." 'Osagawa? Mmm, awesome.' Asuka was speechless. Whose fiancée was she? Was he kidding?! 'Ok girl. This is a mission. Mission. Riiight. And you have to be believable. Just calm down.'

Kakashi was left behind.

"Do you wish to come in the more…exclusive side of my club, Uchiha-san? With your lady and your…friends, of course." Osagawa said.

Itachi nodded, then looked at Ren and Shisui who followed.

Itachi went after the man not releasing the strong grip of his right arm around the girl's waist, but none of them seemed to mind.


	16. Chapter 16

16. THE MARK

'Aspirin. I need aspirin. A lot of aspirin.' Was Asuka's first thought as she sat on the bed, rubbing her sleepy eyes. How long did she sleep? She looked at her watch. 5 hours. Great. She didn't feel like facing the mirror, she would have found her grown up features "graced" by dark marks under her eyes. No need to, thank you. Her head hurt, as it hurt every time she lacked sleep.

Shower or bath?

Bath.

She needed a bath, a long, warm, perfumed bath.

She tied her hair up into a chignon, and headed to the bathroom, clean clothes in her arms.

She opened the water, closed the tub, and began to undress.

She stepped into the warm water, and began to think..

The air in the privèe smelled strongly of incense, and the walls were covered with heavy, red velvet palls. There were four small, rounded tables, covered with red fabrics, and lilies vases were on top of them. In the eastern corner, a billiard table was surrounded by five finely dressed men of all ages, and two women with long evening dresses were smoking sitting on a sofa, red as the rest of the room. Everything and everyone in the large room expressed wealth and richness, and Asuka couldn't but notice the expensive jewels Osagawa was wearing.

Did really owing a club produce such an high income?

"There you go" Osagawa said, offering Asuka an armchair beside one of the rounded tables.

Itachi sat beside her, holding her hand. The girl fought back a gasp; she didn't expect Itachi to be so…warm. 'Ok girl, you are just pretending. Pre-ten-ding.' But the night before...in the lake...

"Asuka? Love, do you want some?" Itachi called her, bringing her back to reality.

He handed her some champagne, already sipping his.

Asuka smiled lightly in thanks, and observed Itachi.

He looked so at ease.

He was awesome.

Every now and then, while talking to Osagawa, he would move raven hair away from his eyes, with such a graced gesture that made Asuka's heart jump wildly every time. Why did he have to be this beautiful?

Except for staring at the young Uchiha, Asuka was doing nothing, which was extremely boring. Shisui and Ren were playing cards, probably poker, and were laughing with some of the men.

She touched Itachi's shoulder lightly to get his attention. He quickly turned, and said smiling, "Yeah, love?" Asuka tried not to blush. Did he really have to call her like that?

"I am going to take a look around, if you don't mind" Itachi nodded, and went back to his random conversation with Osagawa, who was staring at Asuka, eyes fixed on her while she stood up and walked to reach her cousin.

Itachi cleared his voice, and Osagawa, realizing what he was doing, looked back at Itachi, rather ashamed.

He hated the way this kid was able to manipulate him.

Asuka, in the meanwhile, had gotten tired of looking at the two boys playing. She refused to sit with the two women, who were staring at her and chatting, rather impolitely. She needed action, she decided.

She headed to the billiard table, and she grabbed a cue.

"May I join you, gentlemen?" she asked.

Five pair of eyes looked into hers.

"Billiard is a man business, miss" a fat, old man said. She looked at him disgusted; and killing and fighting? Was this also 'man business'? she wished she could show him a few moves, but she doubted Itachi and the others would approve.

A young man who didn't look older than Kakashi came closer, and said "Excuse him, he's rather chauvinist. But as you can see, we are just five, and my team needs a member. Would you join us, miss…?" "Asuka. Yoshizumi Asuka." She said nodding. The young man smiled. He was pretty handsome, short, dark hair and green eyes.

"I am Osagawa, Ryuusuke. Now it's my turn, and then it's yours, Asuka-san." He said, leaning on the table and aiming to an orange ball. Hole. 'Osagawa?! How many Osagawa are there?! He's probably the son of the one we are chasing' she thought. Then, she was focused back on the game.

"Excuse me, sir." Asuka said to the old man. "I would like to make a bet with you."

The man laughed. "What kind of bet, miss?"

Asuka smiled, and pointed to a red ball in the far corner of the table. She saw Ryuusuke smirking.

"I bet that I can hole that red ball out. In that corner." And she pointed to the corner on the opposite side of the billiard table.

The man was laughing hysterically. "Oh, that's just too funny, miss! And what do you want to bet?"

She smiled. "Mhh…20000 ryo." She said.

The man stopped laughing. "It's a lot, are you this self confident?"

"Take or leave" Asuka said.

The man nodded. "Fine."

Asuka smirked. She had made sure to pick one of the hardest ones. Oh, she hated chauvinists. And her ojiisan was very fond of billiard. That fat man was going to pay for his comment, he really was.

The girl moved the billiard cue, and hit the white ball. It rolled, and hit the wooden border of the table, missing the red ball. She stood up, and looked at the old man, who was already talking about how he knew that women were no good at billiard. She smirked. The white ball, still rolling, hit the other border. And then the red ball. Hole.

"Yeah! Asuka-san, that was great!" Ryuusuke exclaimed, making all her three friends turn to the billiard table. Ren came closer to watch, rather amused.

"Seems like you owe me 20000 ryo, sir" she said. Itachi came to her. "What happened, love?"

"I'll tell you what happened" Ryuusuke told him "She just kicked that old man's butt. And she won 20000 ryo!"

Itachi smirked, and circled Asuka's waist with an arm. "For real?" he asked, and Asuka nodded, satisfied. He kissed her forehead, then looked at the old man, who was still pretty shocked. "There's no need for you to honour this bet, sir. Let's pretend it was just a game". Asuka knew Itachi; and Itachi had just used his 'I-admit-no-reply' tone. The old man seemed to understand as well, and relaxed a bit. Asuka, on the other hand, was disappointed.

"Hun, we are leaving." Said Itachi, arm still around her. The girl nodded.

"I beg your pardon, miss, for my previous unpleasant outcome." The old man said.

Asuka nodded. "Just don't underestimate people because of their…look" Asuka said. "As you've seen, that might cost you a lot".

And they turned to leave.

Back to the building where their rooms were, Asuka lingered on the garden, tired but not willing to sleep.

She had already changed, and threw the shoes in the furthest corner of the room.

She was sitting in the 'terrace' outside her room. She liked the place, a typical Japanese building, with rice paper doors, and wood everywhere.

Her back against the wall, she was filling her lungs with the scent of the night, trying to forget the suffocating incense of the privèe.

A cool breeze began to blow, and she shivered. Her mind flew back to the night before, to the cold water of the lake, and Itachi's warm touch. She closed her eyes, and tried to go back to that moment, in the middle of the water, when she felt that being closer to him was the only thing that mattered.

She brought a hand to her lips. Kiss him…kiss him. She wanted to kiss him. God only knows how much she really wanted to.

Asuka shook her head, and stood up.

She tensed, and turned around quickly.

But Itachi had already pinned her against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!?" she said angrily. "Did you go nuts?!"

Keeping her blocked against the wall, Itachi put his right hand on her mouth.

"Never" he said, slowly, coldly "Never do that again" he said, his voice shaking with anger.

He buried his face in the girl's neck, inhaling her scent.

The Uchiha released the hand covering Asuka's mouth, and began caressing her hair, almost sweetly.

The girl was shocked, but the boy's gesture made her relax a bit. "Itachi…what? What am I never to do again?" Asuka asked softly, basking in the other's warmness.

Itachi was busy pressing his lips against her neck, making Asuka jump in surprise. The girl closed her eyes. Itachi…it was Itachi touching her like that.

Light kisses on her jaw, and all over the neck, made the girl shiver. His lips were soft, and Asuka felt the urge to taste them. She tried to move, but another kiss, wet, this time, made her stop and moan.

She felt Itachi's lips turning into a smirk.

Trying to take back control on her body, she spoke again, voice unsure between shivers and half moans. "Itachi…what…what don't you…want me to…do…"

Itachi interrupted the kissing. He moved his head, his forehead was now touching hers, eyes staring into eyes.

"Never dance with someone else like that again, Asuka. Never touch someone else like that again. Never be so close to someone else again." His husky voice was driving her crazy.

"And…why?" she managed to ask.

The boy smirked, and placed a quick kiss at the corner of her lips. Asuka's heart skipped a beat.

Then she felt pain. Itachi had bitten her neck!

"Because you are mine, and no one else's" he said, before disappearing as fast as he had appeared.

Asuka went out of the water, and grabbed a towel. She stopped in front of the mirror, and could help but get lost in what she saw. What would she say, if her father asked about that? Or, worst, if Kakashi asked her about that? Oh god. As if her situation wasn't already messy enough.

Every time she thought about Itachi's lips, so close to hers, and all the kisses, the need she had felt to pin him down and do things she never thought she knew…every time she thought about that, the urge of literally having him grew bigger.

But, still…what kind of excuse could she make up?

Her mind was empty. "Think, Asuka, think…" she muttered to herself.

She put a hand on her neck, and touched lightly with her fingertips the red mark Itachi had left.

Did that mean that she was his?

---

yeee!!! Another chapter! I know it's short, I mean, shorter than usual, but…I don't know, I felt like ending it there.

Oh my god, she got bitten by Itachi.

AWESOME!!!!

Again, read, review…the usual stuffs.


	17. Chapter 17

17. BAD BOYS

It was the fourth night the Konoha shinobi spent at the club, a hidden Kakashi watching over them.

They had managed to get closer to the younger Osagawa, and to make a good impression on him. Itachi had this way of talking and acting, when around him, that left the other boys speechless; he was…at ease, and somehow managed to make the opponent 'smaller' than him.

Asuka, personally, was astonished. Being around Itachi every night, while Ren and Shisui played cards, or billiard, she could witness the charm of the young Uchiha-criminal version. Sexy, indeed.

But in the moments she was not taking part in the conversation, or in those she was not busy staring and daydreaming about Itachi, she found those nights terribly boring. Ok, it was a mission, she wasn't supposed to have fun. But hey, they were in a club, after all! And the people in the other room were dancing and having a good time…nobody would have stopped her, if she walked to the other room and found someone to dance with. But first, it wasn't very 'miss-Uchiha-like'…and second, and most important, Itachi had expressly told her he didn't want to see her dance with someone else.

And so there she was, a beautiful girl in a beautiful alter top dress, in a beautiful club, with a beautiful man as her (fake) fiancée…beautifully getting bored to death sitting in a beautiful red velvet sofa. Beautiful.

She sighed for the tenth time in the last few minutes, and took a sip of her drink. Mmm, that, at least, tasted good. What did the waiter call it? Oh, who was she trying to fool; she couldn't forget the name. She had blushed like mad, earning an amused smirk by her 'fiancée', which went misinterpreted by both the waiter and Osagawa. Bend me over. That was it. Bend me over. Who in their right mind would call a drink like that?? She mentally pictured Kakashi-sempai mixing liquids, a perverted look on his masked face. Kakashi. Where was he? She tried to sense his chakra, but the Copy nin was hiding it perfectly.

Kakashi.

She had loved dancing with him.

She never thought him able to dance like that…as a matter of fact, she had never thought about Kakashi dancing, before it happened.

It was like they were used to dance together, their bodies fitting perfectly into each other's arms.

"Love? Are you even listening to what I say?" Itachi's voice called Asuka back to reality. She forced a smile, and replied "Sorry Itachi. You were saying…?" Asuka turned, expecting to see Osagawa's face in front of her. "He received a phone call while you were daydreaming…poor Asuka-chan" the boy said in a mocking tone "Did you get enough sleep, tonight?" Asuka felt like slapping the smirking boy. "I did, Itachi-**kun**. It is just that I have a moronic boy keeping my mind busy. But I don't feel like boring you with that stuff. Oh, and don't call me 'love' unless it's strictly necessary. It's creepy." Was her bitter reply.

Itachi leaned closer, and moved a few locks from her forehead. "Creepy, my love?" he smirked "Moreover, you never bore me. So, why am I keeping your mind busy, Asuka-chan?" the young Uchiha questioned.

Asuka smirked. "Oh, so you think that the description of 'moronic boy' suits you? I thought you had an higher consideration of yourself." "Touchè." The boy replied, standing up.

"Where are you going?" asked the kunoichi. Itachi stretched out a hand "Come" he ordered. Asuka didn't feel like having an argument with Itachi over his manners, so she took his hand and followed.

The two crossed the room, until, moving a fabric, they entered a small room. Asuka took a look around; the little room, elegant as the rest of the club, was completely empty, and the music of the main room could be heard.

She was surrounded by strong arms, and felt soft lips whispering on her neck "Don't think." Asuka didn't really understand what was going on. She turned to face him, who was as expressionless and cold as usual. But, she couldn't explain how, this coldness of his was…such a turn on for her…"You looked extremely bored, Asuka-chan. And I told you that you couldn't dance with someone else…so…dance with me. I never did that, though. I don't know if I'm…you know…a great dancer…" he said, looking away.

Asuka widened her eyes. Itachi…dancing? Itachi asking her to dance? Itachi looking embarrassed to death while asking her to dance??? Was she daydreaming? She never knew that the day would come, in which she could put "Itachi" and "dancing" in the same sentence.

She smiled.

"Give me your hands." She said, offering hers for him to take. Itachi **obeyed**.

"Now…come closer." She said, while crossing his arms around her waist, and hers around his neck.

"Just…move. Follow the music, and do whatever you feel like doing." The girl added, leaning her forehead against his and closing her eyes, before beginning to catch the rhythm and swinging lightly.

Itachi did the same.

She moved her hips, and he followed.

They went on like this for a few moments, before Itachi took the lead.

"Ehi!" Asuka exclaimed, when he traced her neck line with his lips, before getting lost in the music once again.

"Am I interrupting you?" a voice called from the door. Both boys' eyes flashed open, and they turned quickly to the small room's door.

"Of course you are" Itachi muttered, looking at Osagawa, who simply smirked in reply.

"C'mon, Itachi-san. You have all night to learn about the birds and the bees…besides, now I need you both to come with me." He paused, significantly. "In my office.".

Itachi and Asuka nodded, and followed the man.

Osagawa's office was shining in whiteness. Every single thing, from the carpet, to the floor, to the walls, to the desk and the furniture, as well as every single object, was white. Very white. And Itachi, in his awesome pale complexion, looked like basking in the light emanating from each and every single thing. Asuka smiled. He sure was a good actor.

The young man carried himself with such elegance and such a grace, to leave everyone astonished. Asuka herself had often wondered where that elegance came from, before she knew other members of the Uchiha clan; it was in the family's blood, for real. White flawless complexion, raven hair and onyx eyes, which turned into the bloodiest of red when the Sharingan was activated… Every Uchiha had a light in his eyes, fierceness, and an elegance and grace in their movements, an apparent lack of emotions, coldness and stoicism, boldness, pride…all that was renowned far and wide.

Actually, Shisui was the only one who had an aura of humanity around him. But even he, Sharingan turned on, lost his softer look.

But Itachi…Itachi. No wonder he was the pride of the Uchiha clan. He incarnated all the best qualities of the clan, the beauty, the strength, the power, the genius…and all that, he had improved.

The girl sat on a leather chair, and crossed her legs, the pearl grey of her dress' fabric leaving a generous portion of lean and tanned legs exposed.

Leather chair. She hated leather chair. It was just so…so…well. She disliked leather chairs.

"You must forgive me, my friends, but I had to do researches on you both. It's not that I don't trust you, mind that. I know you'll understand that it is quite necessary, when doing a…job as exposed as mine is. And as to what I found out, well…it is rather…unbelievable." Osagawa sat on a huge leather armchair, legs crossed, elbows resting on the wooden surface of the desk. His eyes cold, he was deliberately staring at the two, looking for any sign of weakness.

Asuka was tempted to use her Dokushinjutsu on the man in front of her. She dearly hoped that her father and Kakashi's work to make up false ID's had worked. If it hadn't…well, they were screwed. She kept on looking straight into the man's eyes, scanning the environment to detect any other chakra signature than theirs.

Itachi smirked. "Yes, we are quite talented."

Osagawa erupted in a deep laugh. "Talented! Yes, Itachi-san, talented, to say the least! You are impressive!" Asuka mentally cheered. She was going to praise her father and Kakashi endlessly for their excellent job.

"You come from two of the most powerful families in Konoha, besides the Hyuuga…and you both inherited the best traits of your clans, kekkai-genkai included…" the man grabbed some papers. "Uchiha Itachi and Yoshizumi Asuka…both jounin at the young age of 13. And Konoha Anbu, as well! I am not going to recite the list of your praise…but you are quite the bad boys, you two. It wasn't easy to get the rest of the information on your…other praises…and that's why I called you unbelievable…"

"We do what we can" Asuka said, nonchalantly.

"Oh, sure…I know you are here escorting ambassador Yoshizumi-san…a man of your family, Asuka-san…and soon of yours, Itachi-san…I see here that you are engaged to be married" Osagawa said, looking at the papers.

Asuka shuddered, and Itachi grabbed her hand "You would convey with me, Osagawa-san, that Asuka, here, suits me perfectly." Taking advantage of the man's inattention, the young kunoichi kicked Itachi. The boy looked at her, astonished, and seeing the girl's fuming expression, put on a smirk of superiority.

"She surely does, Itachi-san. Anyways. I read that you deal with…ehm…most of the business coming from Konoha. Well, you are inside the heart of the shinobi community…come from well-known families…you sure are beyond suspicions. Well, then, I guess that you won't mind coming with me…to a certain place. Someone wants to meet you."

Itachi smirked. "It was about time." Asuka commented.

She stood up, walked to the door and said "Well, are we going? I think I had enough patience. Things need to speed up a bit."

Osagawa stood quickly "Of course."

The daimyo's residence was huge. That was Asuka's first thought. Probably as big as the whole Uchiha mansion, even if a bit smaller than the Hyuuga's or the Yoshizumi's.

She was not surprised; she had expected it to be enormous and extremely traditional.

They left their shoes at the entrance, and walked into the maze of corridors and rooms following Osagawa junior. Wards and armed men were practically everywhere. After all, Osagawa was one of the most powerful men living. He had once come to Konoha, and had been reserved the same treatment and honours of a Kage… well, actually he was the one holding the power in Oto. Otokage was a sort of puppet into the daymios' hands.

Asuka felt her heart beating faster. This was one of the most dangerous missions she had ever been sent to. She, but Itachi as well, had never been this exposed before.

If you are sent to fight a battle, or to kill a criminal, you are not this exposed.

They knew, even if partially, who she was; and it was not the fear of her own death that scared Asuka. What if they took their revenge on her family? …on Shinji? And what if she was dead, and could do nothing about that?

'Ok, calm down girl. You both are doing an excellent job' she thought, trying to fight back the fear.

Osagawa-junior stopped in front of a door, rice panels and bamboo junctions decorated with a sakura flowers motive. At the right side of the door, was a kanji that said 'tsuyoi' meaning 'powerful', and on the left side was another kanji, 'seishi', 'control'.

'Power and control…what arrogance.' Itachi thought. He looked at Asuka; the girl was expressionless, just like him. He moved a little closer, as if to guarantee her protection; but actually, to encourage himself.

Osagawa-junior opened the door, and they entered.

'Traditional as everything the rest' Asuka thought.

Itachi, looking around, couldn't help but notice a strong similarity to the secret room in the Uchiha mansion, the one where the clan's meetings were held.

No electric light, but candles, lit the centre of the room up, leaving the corners and the walls mostly in the dark.

Asuka and Itachi were said to sit and wait.

They went down on their knees, and sat in the traditional Japanese way.

It all was so formal, but the two shinobi had been taught to respect formality since they were little children, being their clans' heirs.

They heard the noise of a door sliding open, and steps approaching.

A man in his sixties, wearing a black kimono, who made his skin look even more grey than it was, sat in front of them. Asuka studied him; she could perceive his chakra signature. Not very powerful, surely not as her grandfather, but still, the old man was probably a skilled ninja. Why did he turn to the evil side, she couldn't tell. She mentally slapped herself for being so naïve. And why did Orochimaru do the things he did? For power, of course. Or maybe, in this case, money.

She cleared her mind from such thoughts, and concentrated on how to direct the negotiations. She couldn't count on Dokushinjutsu…the man was, or had been a ninja, and he would probably feel any change in their chakra. 'Think, Asuka, think…'

But her thoughts were interrupted by the old Osagawa.

"Uchiha-san, Yoshizumi-san, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The old man, who was sitting in front of them on his knees, bowed to the two Konoha shinobi. Itachi and Asuka did the same.

"I suppose you know why I invited you here. To make a long story short, I want to know how you work." The old man spoke in a slow, conventional tone.

"Gomen nasai, Osagawa-san. But I think that there was a misunderstanding." Asuka smiled to the old man, who, by his expression, hadn't thought that she might interrupt him.

"A misunderstanding, Yoshizumi-san?" he looked amused.

Itachi smirked. "A misunderstanding, Osagawa-san. **We **are the ones wanting to know how **you** work. **We **are the ones wanting to know if we can trust **you**. Who tells us that you aren't somehow linked to Konoha? That this isn't a sort of plan to trick us?"" He said, smirk still on his lips, and a finger pointing accusingly at Osagawa "And most important. Are you even **worth **of our time?".

The men behind Osagawa felt cold shivers down his spine. Who was this young man who dared to speak to Osagawa-sama in such a tone?! And that girl, didn't she know about their master's power?!

The old man's face was a mask of inexpressiveness. He was perfectly still, and Asuka was tempted to use the Dokushinjutsu to know what was on his mind. But of course, she didn't.

She didn't need to.

The man burst out in laughter.

The two guards were astonished, while Itachi and Asuka just wore a smirk. Hell, yeah!

"I had grown so tired of the same old things! So tired of those who bowed in front of me as if I was some kind of god…oh, kami-sama! Very good, very good, boys!" he said, still laughing. Then, he turned serious, and said. "You are in". He shook the boys' hands, and left.


	18. Chapter 18

18. THIEVES

The wind was pretty cold, that night. Clouds were covering the moon, making it difficult for the four people to see properly. The figures, dressed in a black suit that looked a lot like the Anbu one, with black masks to cover their faces, were perched on the trees in front of the administrative building of Otogakure.

Shisui and Ren in front of Asuka and Itachi, they were waiting for the best moment to get in. What for? They had a mission. Well, not really a mission.

They were there to steal, actually.

Forbidden scrolls.

For Osagawa.

The only thought nauseated Asuka, and the jokes by Shisui and Ren on a possible 'alternative career' didn't look so funny at the moment.

Her father Shin had studied the plan with Kakashi; Asuka and Ren were to find and steal the scrolls, while Itachi and Shisui were supposed to detect and avoid any unwanted eyes. Easy, uh? The building was practically impregnable. Oto nins were skilled, and taught to kill before asking.

She breathed deeply, and looked for Shisui's dark eyes, behind the dark mask, in the middle of a dark night, with no moonlight to allow them to see, but the flashing of thunders every now and then.

Luckily, Shisui was looking at her as well, and he nodded.

The kunoichi breathed deeply again, filling her lungs with the humid air that preceded the storm.

Tora, tori, uma, uma, hebi. This jutsu, which hadn't a real name, should conceal her chakra in order to let her and Ren perform the Dokushinjutsu.

She closed her eyes, and leaned on Shisui, while Ren was helped by Itachi.

_Asuka-chan, this way. _She heard Ren's voice in her mind.

_Yes, Ren, I felt them too._

The two Konoha shinobi had found their preys; two oto ninjas, guarding the door that led to the forbidden area of the building.

One had bright red hair, and looked tired; the other one, smaller than his comrade, seemed on the verge of falling asleep.

_Awesome! _Asuka heard Ren giggle.

The men flashed their eyes open; they had felt some kind of shiver down their spines, and their heads were…heavy, to say the least.

Asuka scanned quickly and carefully the red head's mind, looking for information on the exact location of the scrolls they needed; nothing. Apparently, Ren had been luckier.

_Got it? _She asked her cousin

_Got it. _Was his reply.

And now…now the difficult part. She knew that they probably were going to need to be carried away by the Uchihas, because what they were going to do would have dried their chakra, for real. The Dokushinjutsu was heavy. And so was the Kyousei no jutsu, the obligation jutsu. They both had tried just once, before, to use them together, because the peril of death was high. The combination of these jutsus, if it worked out, gave them a power similar to the Yamanaka clan's one.

Both guards coughed, as they felt their limbs being overwhelmed by a stranger presence.

The two cousins bodies coughed as well, and a little bit of blood escaped from their lips. The Uchihas removed the other two's masks, to let them breathe better.

Itachi, concerned, looked at Asuka. She looked peaceful, if it wasn't for the red staining the girl's cheek.

In the meanwhile, the two Oto guards had fallen on their knees, struggling to send the heavy presence away.

They tried to fight that back, but soon, their mind was numb, scanned and controlled by the two Yoshizumi.

_Ren, lead me. _Asuka said.

Ren's guard nodded. _This way, Asuka chan._

The body of the guard took a pair of keys out of his pocket. Asuka sweat-dropped. That was going to be easy.

When the door was unlocked, they entered the dark library.

Asuka loved libraries, the smell of paper and ink, the smell of knowledge, of dust.

_Hell, Asuka, do something. I really cant see anything. _Ren asked, annoyed.

'Ok, I can do it.' Asuka thought to herself, lighting a couple of candles up with the man's body.

_Itachi. _She called the boy's mind.

Itachi, sitting on the tree, looked around, before realising that the voice was coming from Asuka's jutsu. He saw the two, small lights coming from the huge windows of the library.

"Yes, Asuka" he replied, both with real voice and in his mind. Shisui looked at him, and then at the girl he had in his arms. She had blood coming from her nose and ears; and the same, even if a little less, was happening to Ren, whose body was apparently stronger. 'Their bodies are tired. They can't keep this up for much longer.' The older Uchiha thought.

_Itachi, I need you to cast a genjutsu on the library. Or outside the library, I don't know. We need light in there, but if you don't do something someone may see…_ the girl coughed, and Itachi nodded.

"Shisui" he said. The boy looked at his cousin. "Take care of Ren for a few moments, please".

Sharingan on, Itachi made a few hand signs.

"Genjutsu. **Fuguu** no jutsu! (Obscurity justsu)" he said.

The windows of the library were swallowed in darkness once again.

_Thank you Itachi-kun! _She exclaimed. Then she turned to Ren. _C'mon, bro. Let's do it. _

Ren's guard nodded, and flashed through the corridors of the library, Asuka following.

Asuka's body coughed heavily, blood coming out from her lungs, and from the guard ones.

'Shit' she thought, cleaning the guard's face with the back of his hand. _Ren, speed up. I'm going to die. And I'm not joking. _She told her cousin, who nodded, and stopped in front of a shelf.

He grabbed a couple of scrolls, and quickly opened them to see if they were the correct ones, and replaced them with copies.

They ran back towards the door.

"HEI!"

The two boys froze at the sound of the unknown voice. They quickly hid the scrolls under the large Oto uniforms, and kept on walking with a steady but quiet pace.

"Honjo, Nakama, what are you doing inside here?" another guard asked, a lamp in his hand.

Asuka breathed deeply and said, scanning the man's mind to find what she was looking for.

"Calm down, Murasaki, calm down. We were just cheking, because we heard some noises coming from one of the windows" Asuka's guard said. Calling the other guard by name had apparently reassured him, because he lowered the lamp.

"Goddamn trees. They should cut a few branches, because every time there's a strong wind they hit the windows…" Ren added.

"You're right, man" Murasaki nodded.

"It really looked like someone had tried to crash the window's glass…honestly, tomorrow I go and cut those goddamn branches." Asuka tried to look annoyed.

Three tolls were heard. It was three o'clock in the night.

"Ah! Changing of the guard. Koyuki is about to arrive…go to sleep you guys. I think I can deal with some rotten branches and a dusty library." Murasaki said.

Ren yawned. "See you, man." He said. Asuka just waved, and both slowly walked down the corridor.

At the first corner the turned, they sighed, looked into each other's eyes and sighed again. But Asuka's coughing, followed by Ren, suggested them to get going.

Asuka called Shisui, and told him to wait for them closer to the gate.

When the two guards went out of the building, they saw Itachi and Shisui carrying their bodies. Itachi grabbed the scrolls, while Asuka and Ren sat their guests' bodies on a nearby bench.

"Now" said the red head, who was Asuka, "run".

Itachi and Shisui disappeared into the darkness.

Almost a kilometre later, when they were sure to be hidden and safe, the two Yoshizumi released their jutsus.

Ren coughed, and brought his hands to his face, massaging his temples.

Asuka, on the other hand, simply stood in the arms of Shisui, pale like a corpse.

"That…that was just too much." She whispered.

And fainted.


	19. Chapter 19

Ciaaaaaaaaaaaaaao!!!

First of all: I decided to speed things up. With this, I mean I'll update with MORE FREQUENCY, like, once a week or something

BUT

This depends on the feedback I get -- it's not a threat, but I need to know if I'm doing a lame job. And if you tell me, it's better for all of us. 3 hahaaaaaaaaaaaa

And, and. This chappie is dedicated to

Itachi'sgirl4ever

Kakshigurl

YamiKitsuneKami

And now, on with the story!

19. DAISIES

Her head hurt.

Her limbs hurt.

Her bones hurt.

Her lungs hurt.

And she had a salty taste in her mouth. Something she knew well.

Blood.

She flashed her eyes open, but that didn't help much; her vision was blurry, and all that she could see was a dark figure leaning on her, dark bangs brushing against her cheek.

Her mouth and lips were dry, and in a feeble attempt to ask for water she parted her lips, but no words came out. She coughed, her throat hurting like she had flue. The figure stood up, and came back with a glass of water, which she immediately swallowed. ... She knew she was familiar with him, just that she couldn't recall at the moment who it was.

Oh, that felt better.

She closed her eyes, and reopened them quickly.

"I…Itachi!" she said, voice a bit raspy, while trying to get up. The boy, who had turned his back at her to put the now empty glass on a table, looked at her.

"Oh, good morning Asuka-chan. Do you feel better?" he asked.

The kunoichi nodded.

"I passed out, didn't I?" she asked, looking away.

"Mh." was his reply.

"Damn" the girl clutched her fists. "Damn damn damn damn." Why the hell was she supposed to be so weak?? She had passed out! Passed o-u-t! In the middle of a mission! Oh kami…Ren…Ren, he surely hadn't.

"Don't think badly of yourself because Ren didn't faint" Itachi read her thoughts. She looked to see any trace of Sharingan in his eyes, but onyx orbs stared back at her, with a rather amused expression. A smirk painted itself on the boy's pale lips. "No, I don't need the Sharingan to know what you think. You are as readable as an open book, to me…" he said, patting her on the head.

"Anyway" Itachi went on "you fainted because you used a huge, and I do mean huge, amount of chakra. Almost three times as much as Ren did. That's why you passed out. And no, Asuka, you are not weak. I wouldn't be interested in you, if you were."

Asuka had not time enough nor to fully understand the Uchiha's words, neither to formulate an answer. The door was suddenly opened, with violence, and she found two pairs of arms around her neck.

"Asuka-chan!" Ren and Shisui screamed. "Asuka-chan, daijobu?" Ren looked worried; "'course I am fine, you knucklehead! I'm not that easy!" she said, forcing a smile.

Liar.

Her throat still hurt, as well as each and every bone, juncture, muscle of her poor body. The fact that she was to take the growing pill, or whatever that thing was called, didn't help. Her bones would hurt because they were growing… oh, she really didn't need that.

But her father was already in front of her, carrying a plate with a couple of pancakes and a glass of orange juice. And the bloody pill.

Itachi…Ren…Shisui…her father…well?

"Where is Kakashi-sempai?" she asked, sipping the orange juice and biting the pancake.

"He's resting, Acchan. He gave you some of his chakra, to help you restore. You'll need it at your fullest, tonight." Shin said.

Asuka shot him a bad glare at the hated nickname, and after swallowing the rest of the pancake, she looked at the pill in her hand.

"Do I really have to…" she said, more to herself than to her father.

"Yes, Asuka. Take the pill, and then I'll let you go visit Kakashi-kun."

She squeezed her eyes closed, and swallowed.

And there it was again, the sharp pain piercing her skull, forcing the kunoichi to close her eyes, as her vision went blurry. The pain in the head was followed by her arms, and legs, and her back. She gritted her teeth, trying not to scream or make any sound.

When she opened her eyes, she felt dizzy, and tired. Ok, that was regular. She had almost gotten used to it, swallowing the goddamn pill everyday.

Ren approached her, handing her a small bottle, with water-like liquid in it. "Asuka-chan, as your medic-nin fellow, I order you to take this. It will help you restore your chakra more rapidly. Take this right now, and come to me later, in the early afternoon, and you'll have to take another one. Am I understood?" he said, all serious. Asuka nodded. Ren always became deadly serious when it was about medicines. He was a medic nin, after all. She remembered when they were little children…the older Ren forcing her to drink these horrible mixtures…and she usually was so very sick after drinking them.

The boy's eyes shone when he was to take care of someone, or to heal, or to prepare medicines…

She smiled and hugged him tightly, softened by the thought of their childish games.

"I will, arigatou, Ren-kun." She said, standing up. "OK!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to take a shower and get changed. And I'm not into having an audience…so, get out." Clothes in her arms, she headed to the bathroom, while her father and the three boys went out of the room.

She looked at her own reflection in the mirror. Mmm, awesome. She had thick dark circles around her eyes, and she looked pale. Looking at the clock hanging on the wall, she decided that she would rest in the sun for a little while. Her paleness disturbed her, even if she knew that after the bath her cheeks would be rosier than now. She just needed to recover. And rest, oh, rest.

Asuka took particular care in dressing up, before going to visit Kakashi. After all, she had last seen her crush 'properly' when they had danced together…the girl found herself daydreaming for the hundredth time that morning.

She sighed.

'Asuka, you are a hopeless idiot.' She scolded her own self.

Brushing her long hair she looked at her figure in the mirror.

Aaah, that was so much better now. The death-pale of the morning had disappeared, and let room to her usual lightly tanned complexion. But she wasn't fully satisfied; she loved to see her tanned face smiling back at her in the mirror, and besides, when she was tanned, she liked herself more, and was more confident.

Hair let down, the kunoichi looked at her outfit. She was wearing a small black vest with a lace decoration on the plunging neckline (and here, she added a sigh, because even if she looked grown up her chest was as flat as usual), and a pair of white and tight short shorts. She added a pearl grey ribbon as a belt, checked her lip-gloss, and with a deep breath she went out of her room, heading to Kakashi's. She sure knew how to waste her time in non-ninja activities.

The few meters of corridor she walked took about five minutes; she kept on stopping, moving backwards, sighing, tormenting her hair…in her mind was just 'calm down Asuka', repeating on and on.

Another deep breath, and she covered the remaining distance with a steady pace; she had made up her mind. He was Kakashi-sempai, dammit! Yeah, and that was the problem; he was her Kakashi-sempai.

The one she had a crush on ever since she saw him, in her early academy days, already a jounin with the young Yondaime.

The one she had gotten to know thanks to her efforts in training and improving her shinobi skills.

The one who was with her the first time she killed a man.

The one who was with her the first time she had gotten badly injured, and who had brought her at the hospital holding her in his arms, refusing to let her go even when the medics ordered him to leave.

The one that had made her blush madly when they had slept together for the first time, in the wood, during a mission, and who had hold her in the night to keep her warm. Little did he know that that night she hadn't slept at all.

Asuka smiled. Yes, it was just her Kakashi-sempai.

She lightly knocked on the door, and opened it when she heard him say 'come in'.

In her hand was a small bouquet of daisies, which she had timidly asked one of the maids to gather for her.

"Hello, Kakashi sempai" she said, sitting beside him.

"Hello, Asuka-chan." The young man was sitting in the balcony, enjoying the sun on his (masked) face. He was awesome, the light playing with his hair and making them shine like silver, or like snow. Back resting against a wall, he had his left knee bended, and the arm resting on it, casually.

A black t-shirt and black trousers made his skin look paler. Oh kami. He was awesome. He looked like a creature out of this world. He looked so mature…and she was so…oh. She was just a little girl, pretending to be a grown woman. Sigh. Life WAS unfair.

He was reading.

Oh, her sempai…he was really so mature…

Wait.

Kakashi.

Reading.

'MATURE MY ASS!!!!' her inner self screamed; 'the hell was I thinking???' she shook her head, and handed him the daisies.

He put down the book, and took the bouquet. "Aww, Asuka-chan…you shouldn't have…" he said, mockingly. She moved, and quickly, and grabbed the daisies. "Ok, if you don't want them, I'll give them to someone else" and she paused, looking at him, eyes narrowed. "Itachi will appreciate them more than you have".

The elite jounin launched himself over her. 'AH! I knew it!' she said to herself. "Give them back, Asuka-chan…I was joking. I do appreciate them…please…" he said, losing all the seriousness and the composure he had when she entered, and looking like a very tall child.

Asuka moved her arm away, keeping the bouquet far from his reach. "Please what, sempai?" she teased.

"Please…please, give me the flowers." He said, now moving from his sitting position. It was fun, Kakashi acting like that. To think that he could have stolen the bouquet in less than a second, if he wanted…ah, boys.

Asuka feigned a surprised look. "And why should I give them to you?" she kept on teasing him.

"Because I have been enormously generous, giving you my chakra, because like that I saved you…because I want them for me. I don't want you to give them to that brat." he said, sitting back, arms crossed and an embarrassed look in his eye.

Asuka smiled warmly. "Awww, my, Kakashi-sempai…you jealous??" she threw her arms around his neck, and let the flowers fall in his lap.

The man growled.

She pecked him on the masked cheek, and sat in the sun in front of him, arms stretched and eyes closed.

Kakashi sighed. This girl was driving him mad.

He looked at this young woman, sun on her tanned skin, rosy cheeks and kissable lips. 'Bad, bad thoughts, Kakashi' he thought.

She moved a hand, and played with a glossy lock of her hair.

He wanted her.

Shit.

The jounin was beginning to be disgusted by himself. 'Kakashi Kakashi Kakashi! Shit! She is just thirteen!!! I don't care if she looks like a beautiful, desirable young woman now…I don't care if she is just the perfect girl, I don't care, I don't, I can't!!! Oooh, when did I become a pedophile???'

"Kakashi-sempai? Daijobu?" she asked, her big, chocolate eyes looking at him.

"NO!" he growled. Asuka was taken aback by his outburst. Did she do something wrong?

"Sorry, Asuka-chan. I didn't mean to scream. It's just that I was thinking about a problem I have…"

Asuka placed her hand on his cheek.

"A problem? Kakashi-sempai, you know you can tell me everything…" 'Don't…please don't look at me with those eyes…' the man thought, looking away. 'How the hell am I supposed to tell you that my problem is you?'

He smiled.

"Don't worry, Asuka-chan. I'm just worried about the mission…and tomorrow night it will all be over." He said, moving her hand away from his cheek, though missing the warm touch.

She nodded.

Tomorrow night, it would all be over.


	20. Chapter 20

Just wtf am I doing here, when I'm supposed to be literally eating my French literature books….. I got a fhsdifhglcgjdflhgknkgnlfn exam tomorrow TT

Weeeell I hope you do appreciate the fact that I'm updating anyway, risking not to get top grades just for you, haha, lame excuse for my god forsaken laziness…

Now

Merci beaucoup (Italians shouldn't speak French, when I'll rule the world this will become a LAW) à:

Itachi'sgirl4ever (tell your parents that sports and movement are the basics for a healthy living, looolz)

ryderion (there you go baaabe)

Bow Down To Gir (zooomg rocking socks scared)

YamiKitsuneKami (yeee I need vacations too)

On with the story, mes enfants!

20. A LAUGH FROM THE DARKNESS

Once again, Shisui repeated the plan in his mind.

Ok.

So…

Basically, they had gotten Osagawa's trust, with the scrolls thing.

Right.

And now, Osagawa had required the four of them to escort the man who was to deliver the scrolls to a certain someone.

A certain someone.

That was all they knew about the mysterious figure, which they believed was Orochimaru himself.

But they wouldn't let the scrolls be delivered, no way. They weren't supposed to meet Orochimaru.

Asuka and Itachi would take care of retrieving the goddamn scrolls…while they would prepare them the way out. They included himself, Ren, Yoshizumi-san and Kakashi.

In the meanwhile, other Konoha nins were supposed to arrest the Osagawas for dealing in illicit goods, and for having to do with most dangerous missing nins.

He was supposed to take the scrolls and run, in case something wrong happened.

And kami-sama knew how much he wanted everything to go right. Perfectly.

He took his mask, and heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" he said, untying the lace behind the tori-shaped mask.

Asuka was wearing her Anbu uniform, too, and carried the tora-mask in her hand. She had a katana on her back, and her hair was combed into an elegant chignon, a few bangs on her forehead.

"Hei, Shisui-kun. Just dropped by because I wanted to see if you were…I mean, if you were alright." She said, a light, worried smile on her lips.

Shisui thought about lying, about telling her that he had never felt so excited before. He put on an honest smile, and told her "I'm worried sick. Really.". The Uchiha moved a few steps towards the kunoichi, who put an arm around his shoulders, reassuringly. "So am I, Shisui-kun. I think I've never been more afraid before." There was a pause. "Don't tell Itachi that I'm scared" the two teens said at the unison. They looked into each other's eyes and burst into a nervous laughter, and fell lying on the boy's bed. Asuka felt a burden in her heart, and so did Shisui. "Ne, Shisui-kun, you know what scares me the most?" the girl moved a dark lock from her eyes.

"Mmm, let me guess. Is that about a certain snake-Sannin? Because that's what I fear, too." The girl nodded, and Shisui went on. "You know, if it was all about Osagawa's men, or even other ninja, I wouldn't be so scared. We could handle them. But Orochimaru…Orochimaru gives me the creeps." Asuka sighed. "Shisui, let's drop this ninja thing and let's go living in an island in the country of Waves, sitting on the beach and fishing for the rest of our miserable traitors lives." Shisui shook her hand. "Deal."

At that moment, the door of the room opened, and Asuka's father entered. "It's time to dance." He said. The two boys stood up, and headed towards the door.

Before Asuka went out, her father grabbed her hand, and pulled his daughter into a tight embrace. "Love you, Acchan. Just know that your mother and I are proud of you. Be careful. I know you're a big girl, that you're stronger than many shinobi, but be careful." Asuka smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You're talking as if I'm going to die. Don't mind dad, as you said, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. And" she added, breaking the embrace, "you managed to knock some sense into me. I know when to…well, when to run and hide. I have absolutely no will to be KIA because of pride or whatever. Besides, you should be the one paying attention, old man!" she smiled, and disappeared into the dark corridor.

Three ninja wearing Oto forehead protectors were standing at the gate of Osagawa's residence, soon joined by four Konoha Anbu, masks on.

"Oh, look who's there" an Oto nin joked "Konoha's most loyal Anbu!". It was a flash.

Asuka was behind him, a kunai on the man's throat. "Don't mess with us."

Her voice was dripping venom, and under her mask was a satisfied grin. Finally, finally she could let all the disgust for shinobi that really betrayed their country to work with criminals show.

"Now, now. Don't harm my man, Anbu-san" a voice said.

Asuka turned and let the man go. "Hai, Osagawa-san." She said, no trace of apology in her voice.

Itachi, who had been silent up to that moment, put a hand on her shoulder, and coming closer whispered "Calm down, Asuka. I'm here.".

Asuka was nervous, and if she hadn't been on a mission, she would have surely jumped at the chance to make a scene for that 'I'm here'. But she was on a mission, so she just took the words for what they were: the only kind of sweet support that would escape the Uchiha's lips. And she was thankful for that.

"Osagawa-san." Itachi nodded in greeting, and Osagawa put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't disappoint me, boys." The old man said.

The Konoha Anbus nodded, as well as the Oto shinobis.

And with a sign of Osagawa's hand, they were gone.

Black figures were jumping from branch to branch, silently following the three Oto nins, who were running through the wood. Again, the moonlight barely lightened the shinobis' path, hardly penetrating between the thick net of branches and leaves.

They had been proceeding for about half an hour, when the Oto nins stopped.

Four masked Anbu froze in their positions.

Trying their best to conceal their chakra, the shinobi were still and silent, waiting.

Ren, sitting on the same branch as Asuka, whispered in his cousin's ear "Ne, Asuka-chan. is this really where they are supposed to meet with…well, whoever they're supposed to meet?"

The girl nodded.

This was the most isolated, desolated piece of wood she had ever seen. It was a small opening between the trees, almost round, and it looked completely lifeless. That was such a cliché, for criminals to meet in such a place…

Actually, she didn't expect Orochimaru to come. If he was the one they were supposed to give the scroll, that is. Well, they wouldn't be there to see.

Itachi coughed lightly.

That was the sign.

Ren closed his eyes and scanned the surroundings with the Dokushinjutsu. He shook his head.

"Whether there is no one, or they are concealing their chakra signatures absolutely perfectly." He said, once he had his eyes opened.

The girl shook her shoulders; "Just pay attention, then."

Asuka breathed deeply. Right. 'Now it's my time to shine…man, I'm such a baka.' The kunoichi closed her eyes, and reopened them. She felt cold shivers, like every time she used the Ishigan.

She looked at the Oto nin. Three…two…one…the three men shivered, and froze in the position they were in. Awesome, it worked.

Now, Itachi.

The boy was already forming hand seals to evocate a Genjutsu on the unlucky trio, in order to let them believe that they had given the scroll to the right 'customer'.

Shisui flashed to the ground, and grabbed the scrolls from the Oto nin's pocket.

He raised his arm, and the Anbu fled.

'That was way too easy.' The girl thought, while speeding up to the Osagawa's residence. Kakashi and her father, with the Anbu from Konoha and Oto, probably had already proceeded to arrest the whole criminal family.

And so it was.

They found Kakashi leaning on a tree, and her father speaking to some Konoha Anbu.

They kneeled before him, waiting for him to ask them the report of the mission.

"Boys! Done? Already? That's wonderful!" Shin said, happily.

"Taichou" Shisui called him, and handed him the scroll with both hands.

"Perfect. Arigatou, Shisui. The mission was a complete success!" the man said, grabbing the scrolls.

"Shin-san!" an Anbu called her father. Asuka smiled. Shin. Shin. Like her little brother. Her father was called Shinji, and so was her little brother. But they both were called Shin. Oh, she missed that brat. She really did.

"Man, I'm tired…" Ren complained. "I want to sleep…" Shisui added. Itachi just stood, silently.

"NO! No way! We're going home, NOW!" Asuka exclaimed.

"We really are, Asuka-chan. Your father was asked by the Hokage to hurry to Konoha, as soon as he had gathered the scrolls. So, boys, we're leaving!" the Hatake Kakashi had his arm around Asuka's shoulder. Going home…That meant, seeing, her family, her friends…and no more stupid pills!! She could be her own thirteen-years-old self, now…oh, she had missed her body. Yosh!!!

"Kakashi-sempai!" she cheered happily, and hugged him, in a spur of the moment.

The man thanked the dark mask he always wore. This little witch always managed to make him blush.

They were walking into the woods, just the six of them. The rest of the Konoha Anbu, who had come to help in the capture of the Osagawa clan, had to stay in Oto for another couple of days.

Ah, travelling into the night, free of every burden, was awesome.

Asuka was chatting with Ren on some random topic, and the rest of them were silent.

Suddenly, she saw her father fall down, as if he had fainted.

"Dad!!!" she screamed running towards the man, who was lying senseless on the ground. "Ren! Ren! Come here, help me!" she called her cousin, and when she heard no reply, she turned to look at him.

Ren was lying on the grass as well.

And so was Shisui.

And so was Kakashi.

Itachi moved into a defence stance. "Asuka! This is a jutsu…someone has been following us." Asuka laid her father on the grass, grabbed her katana, and approached Itachi.

A low laugh emerged from the darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

I'm back! Screw the exams…….i can't waste my YOUTH on books, can i??

Aaanyway thank you to my reviewers!

Suko-chan (blushing madly)

YamiKitsuneKami

Itachi'sgirl4ever

21. THE GOOD NEWS

The laugh went on for almost a minute, an annoying, choked, female-like laugh.

The fear was beginning to let go of the two young shinobis, who had now taken attack stances.

That was, before a shadow emerged from the darkness of the wood.

Long, straight hair moved into the wind, a hand removing locks from painted eyes.

"Oh, Kami-sama, Itachi-kun, Asuka-kun, pretty grown up, aren't we?" the figure said.

The kunoichi's eyes widened. 'He knows who we are.' She thought, in panic.

Snakes hissed behind the man's shoulders. The figure moved, posing a hand on one of the snakes' head, in an almost affectionate gesture.

"Yes, I know you." He smiled. A wicked, perverted smile that made the girl's blood freeze in her veins.

One of the snakes crawled besides her father's body.

"Wh…What did you do to them, bastard???" the girl spat out angrily.

Itachi grabbed the Yoshizumi's wrist tightly, a look in the eyes that was a plea for silence.

The figure didn't answer, but just laughed again, a hand covering the mouth.

Asuka pushed Itachi away. "I thought you were more manly, Orochimaru-san." She said; the fact that he hadn't mentioned about her friends and father's conditions reassured her. At least they were not dead.

The man seemed offended. "Manly? Oh, Asuka-kun. And I thought you were more well-behaved."

The girl smiled. "I am not meant to be kind to people like you. A well-behaved girl knows that." And that said, her smile vanished; she closed her eyes, and reopened them, revealing the Ishigan black pupils.

Itachi shook his head. "Asuka, don't fight him. Even if we both fought him, that would still be useless. Well, pointless." He said, Sharingan on.

"Shut up!" Asuka screamed, and directed her look on the snake Sannin's body.

The wind blew again, uncovering the moon, which came to enlighten the very spot in which Orochimaru stood.

The Sannin sighed. "Don't you ever listen to what people say, Asuka-kun?"

The girl was astonished. The…the Ishigan hadn't worked! The Ishigan…how was it…possible?

"Asuka, that's what I meant with pointless." Itachi said. "He's not a real human being."

Orochimaru clapped his hands. "Right! Awesome, Itachi-kun! You are really worthy of my interest! He is right, Asuka-kun. You can't affect me, with your Ishigan. Well, you can't affect _this_ body of mine, with the Ishigan…see, this is not a real body. It's a _yōkai_ puppet. ("demon puppets)" he said, with the tone of voice a teacher would use to their most beloved pupil. Right. 'Itachi must have seen it with the Sharingan.' She thought. Yōkai puppets. Puppets which resemble him. He controls them from afar and can see through their eyes. Now she could smell it…the scent of mud and soil, which they were made of. And then…she tried to recall her academy days. What more did her sensei told her about yōkai puppets?

"Careful, Asuka. This thing is able to spring roots in order to attack opponents." Itachi whispered. Oh. Right.

"I like snakes better than roots, Itachi-kun." The man corrected him.

Itachi just glared.

Orochimaru began walking around, combing his long hair with his pointy white hands every now and then. "See, there is a reason if I let you steal the scrolls. It was like…mmm, not a test, but I thought it funny to make you work hard a bit to meet me." He said.

Both shinobis' eyes widened. It was all…arranged, from the beginning?

"You…you mean…that you made up this entire mission…just to get to this moment?" Asuka really couldn't believe it. That was just too nonsensical.

"Hai! Sugoi, Asuka-kun. Impressive. That's why I want you so much." The girl's eyes widened even more, while Itachi just came closer to the girl, almost possessively. "Aww, Itachi-kun, don't be envious. I want you too. And that's the problem." The man stopped, and sighed, looking at the moon.

His pale skin looked almost glimmering, under the moonlight.

He brought a finger to his lips, and assumed a pensive, meditative pose. "You see, you are both so young. So powerful. So beautiful. I just need one of you two, even if I can't pick one. Let's see…I'll pick the one who is nicer to me!" he said, mockingly.

"Come closer to her and you die." Itachi said. Asuka looked at him.

"I don't need you to protect me, Itachi." She said, almost hastily.

Another laugh erupted from the man's lips. "Itachi-kun! So you really can love! Too bad that little Asuka-kun is attracted to that Kakashi. Isn't he a little too old for you, Asuka-kun? But you are right. Both Itachi-kun and Kakashi-kun are beautiful, strong, powerful, and sharp minded. But so am I. why don't you come with me, Asuka-kun? Now that I think about it, you are a girl. I don't think I could handle a woman's body…too troublesome. All that period thing…eww. Come with me, Asuka-kun. I can make you stronger. You are far too young to be my bride, little one. But I could use your…company. You look rather pleasant, all grown up. But I must confess that I like you better in your real shape. Maybe I won't take you as my bride. After all, you are already engaged to be married to someone else…" he smiled, and in a flash, he was in front of the two shinobi, who didn't even try to move. If he wanted to harm them, he would have already done that; there was no point in fighting, at the moment.

He grabbed both boys' hands, and united them in his.

"Yes, you two would make a beautiful couple. In Konoha, they are already celebrating." The snake man hissed, teasingly.

Itachi pushed him away, and looked away.

"E…engaged? Married? What the hell are you talking about, snake bastard?" Asuka was feeling dizzy.

"Itachi-kun, didn't you tell her?" Orochimaru was visibly delighted.

"Tell me…tell me what, Itachi?" the girl looked desperately at the Uchiha, looking for an answer.

"Oh, please, Itachi-kun…let me be the one to tell Asuka-kun the good news…" the snake looked at the girl. "You are engaged, Asuka-kun. Engaged to be married, to this very Uchiha Itachi.".


	22. Chapter 22

Ta da da daaaaaan!!! So? So?? I see you sorta enjoyed the cliffhanger, mu hu hu wa ha ha!

Well well, it's 37° now and my brain is melting, so I think I'll just step to the chapz…

But before…

Kakashigurl: ti amo!!! Haha, not quite literally, but still, i so loved your review! Thank you, it made me feel really appreciated, as if my work is really worth it somehow

YamiKitsuneKami: oro-chan IS beautiful XD

And thanks to LittleAngel22493, X-PANIC, GhostAlly and crazyamber.

Now, the chapter is all yours.

22. AGAINST YOU

Asuka was sure that if she hadn't grabbed Itachi's wrist she would have fainted.

She knew that she was about to faint.

She felt cold. She felt dizzy. She felt like her legs were no more. She felt like shivering.

She felt like fainting.

Wait.

This is Orochimaru.

He's wicked.

He's evil.

And he lies.

Most of the time.

So.

Don't.

Don't believe in what he says.

'I will ask my father as soon as the bastard is gone…that doesn't mean I believe the snakey thing here, but that I just want to know why he made up such an idiotic lie. My father would never allow anything like that. He gave up his title of Yoshizumi heir, to be with mom…poor Orochimaru. He's pathetic. So. Ask dad as soon as he recovers. And for him to recover' she inhaled deeply 'bastard here must disappear!' the kunoichi thought.

She closed her eyes and performed a few seals, and her face, which had gone extremely pale, became slightly pink with anger.

"SUITON: BAKUSUI SHOHA!" (Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave) a huge amount of water came out from the kunoichi's lips, and crashed violently on the Sannin, who had a confused look on his face. 'He didn't expect this' Asuka thought.

"Asuka, don't!" Itachi screamed, but it was too late. The yukai puppet with the shape of Orochimaru was simply liquefying, and turning back to be nothing but mud, a lot of mud.

A laugh erupted from the darkness, exactly like before.

And here it was, another Orochimaru. Shit.

"What, Asuka-kun. Forgotten everything about that 'you can't harm me in this shape' thing?" the snake Sannin mocked her. He brought a finger to his lips. "I must confess that your jutsu quite of impressed me, to be honest. I know just another person, beside the old Konoha's fool and us three Sannins, of course, who can use it at its fullest. What was his name…? Well, if you ever meet a man who looks like a shark, that's him." The snake smirked. "But, but. Attacking me was useless, and you knew it. Perhaps you were too shocked to think, weren't you? Aww, poor Asuka-kun. Such a lovely girl, in bride to the brooding Uchiha Itachi. Even if you two would breed wonderful brats, that's for sure. Uchiha Asuka. You don't like it, do you?" he said, teasingly.

"No, as a matter of fact I hate liars." She said, now breathing hard and trying to calm down.

"SUITON: SUIGADAN!" (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet) she exclaimed again, after performing other hand signs.

Itachi sighed, as another puppet melted.

Another Orochimaru chuckled. "But Asuka-kun…that was no lie!" he said, a fake smile adorning his pale lips.

"Yes, sure." The girl was now calm. What was the point in losing it for such a snakey bastard?

And she used the last jutsu again.

"Asuka! Baka!" Itachi screamed, definitely mad at her. He blocked her wrists, and pulled her closer, in order to forbid her to move. "Why the hell do you keep on attacking his…his clones? Those puppets are useless! You won't harm him!" the boy roared, the tomoes of his Sharingan swirling, eyes full of anger. And worry, but Asuka didn't seem to notice that.

"Oh, it's better to chit-chat with him about nonsense involving a supposed arranged romance between you and me, waiting for the bastard to do whatever he pleases, right? Just remember, _**Itachi**_that our comrades are here on the floor because of **him**." The girl was angry, too. Her voice was filled with hatred.

Itachi let her go, and looked away. He seemed sad.

"I know you don't believe me now." The girl turned to see another puppet walking towards them. "But you will soon. And you will feel betrayed. And you will hate. You will deny. And you will come to look for me." Orochimaru said, now serious.

"What makes you think that I will come to look for you?" she spat out.

He smirked. "Oh, it's all about hate and thirst for revenge."

Asuka smirked as well. What was she supposed to revenge?

"The people you love, conspiring against you. Literally. Can you picture them, Asuka-kun, your ojii-san, and the Yoshizumi elders, sitting in council, talking about your own future while you are on a mission? Thinking about whom the best nominees are…meeting the Uchiha elders… planning the engagement ceremony, planning your whole life."

The snake's voice was a low hiss, aiming to her heart.

"Think, Asuka… Engaged at thirteen, married at eighteen, and beautiful Uchiha newborns…well, as soon as you two do something. Not a single word of love, because you are married to someone you don't love, and who doesn't love you…not a hug, not a kiss, not a sweet gesture. Just sex. Sex, of course, because you will have to produce baby Uchihas, improved with the Yoshizumi kekkai-genkais… and how would even sex be, between you two? No love, no passion, just the mere act. No, I am sure you won't let this happen. You will seek the power to destroy those who made you suffer. Because, Asuka-kun, if you stay, you will suffer. A lot. You will be alone. All alone…in a town full of known faces that will look stranger and hostile to you. You will seek power. And I am seeking someone as gifted as I am." Was the answer.

Asuka was disgusted.

"And you, Itachi-kun…don't think I have forgotten about you. I know you are growing tired of your…current level. I know you want to improve. I know you want to be the best. Maybe you won't come looking for me…but now I'll make sure you know where to find me." He moved silky dark locks from his eyes. "Because, you know…I am not that easy to find." He chuckled at his own poor joke.

He moved his hand, Asuka and Itachi feeling as if something had stabbed them. Their heads hurt, and the eyes burned, letting small drops fall on their cheeks.

"I am sorry, that must have hurt. But it was the only way." the man said. "And those small tattoos suit you, don't you think? Everyone will look at you and think 'oh, how cute, they had the same tattoo done…'. And you know what the funny thing is? That you won't be able to tell them anything about it! I just love this seal. It's one of my favorite creations. And look, I didn't even have to bite you."

Itachi brought a hand behind his right ear, right where he felt the skin hurt, as if he had gotten burnt. He looked at his fingers, to see them lightly stained with his own blood. Just what did the bastard do to him?

"What is that" he said, flatly, as if the thing didn't touch him.

The boy looked at Asuka, who had a red spot of skin in the very same place he did. And a small kanji, which he couldn't read at the moment, appeared a moment after. He was worried for her.

"It is a seal, Itachi-kun. A seal that will allow you to find me…if you really want to know where I am." The man studied the look in the two teens' eyes. "And no, that won't work if you wish to hunt me, or to tell anyone about it. You wouldn't be able to speak about it. That's how it works. It is awesome, isn't it? It's a seal I invented. I still don't understand how a shinobi is able not to feel thirst for knowledge." The figure disappeared.

And it reappeared, again in front of Asuka.

The man put a hand on the kunoichi's cheek, caressing it, and earning a disgusted look from the girl.

The man smirked.

He placed his lips on hers, before disappearing into thin air.

"Come look for me, Asuka-kun…I will be there for you, when you'll feel that the whole world betrayed you. I will be by your side. Come to look for me…"


	23. Chapter 23

Ha ha ha haaaaa… not much to say this time.

So i'll pass to my thank-yous and then to the chap!

Thank you to:

LittleAngel22493

YamiKitsuneKami

itachi'sgirl4ever

ryderion

and now…shake in fear, mu hu hu wa ha ha! Heart you all

23. BETRAYED

The girl fell down on her knees.

She coughed.

She brought a hand to her lips.

And puked.

Literally.

Itachi, knowing the girl could handle herself, went to check on the other four Konoha shinobis.

They were opening their eyes, and Kakashi was already sitting, head in his hands, as if he had a massive headache.

"I see you all are alive." the young Uchiha said.

Shin looked at Asuka, still on her knees, and hurried towards her.

"Asuka! Oh dear, what happened? I remember you speaking, and then…then I thought I was fainting…are you fine? Did you faint too?" her father asked her worriedly.

Asuka looked at him, pale and tired, and said nothing.

"It was Orochimaru." Itachi said. "Not really him, but yokai puppets. He wanted Asuka and me, but did nothing to harm us, except…" pain shot in the teen's neck. "…except when Asuka tried to fight him" he lied. 'So that really works. The bastard really put a seal on us. And it forces us to lie about it. Ingenious.' He thought.

"Orochimaru? You mean you attacked Orochimaru? Asuka? The hell has gotten into you?!?" her father screamed at her.

Ren and Shisui were just awake, trying to stand up and barely making it.

"I did. And you know nothing. Now, if you don't mind, leave me alone, Taichou." The girl said, looking into her father's eyes.

The man was taken aback. Was this really his daughter speaking?

"Leave her alone, Yoshizumi-san. He was pretty…harsh, on her. He said…things." And here he looked significantly at the Yoshizumi man, still kneeled beside his daughter. "And he sort of…kissed her, I think."

A kunai flew across the air, hitting a branch right a couple of centimetres on the left of Itachi's head.

"Did anyone allow you to speak in my defence?" Asuka bitterly spoke.

"Ja. Demo, you were not speaking. And Yoshizumi-taichou needed to know what happened." The boy said, as coldly as ever.

Asuka didn't know how to act, how to behave. She wasn't sure that Orochimaru had said the truth, but the thought bugged her.

'Ok. I'll ask him as soon as we get home. I don't want to make a scene now. And I don't feel like speaking at all. I'd better apologise, by now.' She thought.

"Gomennasai. I didn't mean to sound rude. I have been unpleasantly hit by the unexpected turns of the events. Now, all I want to do is going home." She said, a light smile on, which she hoped didn't look too fake.

"Hai. Sure, Asuka." Her father nodded. "Now, we'd better hurry. We have even more things to report to hokage-sama."

Asuka lied in her bed, finally, after a long time.

She had been there for the past 13 hours, or so, but she got just a little sleep.

Too many things were on the kunoichi's mind, burdening her with doubts that she wanted to erase.

What…just what was she supposed to do?

Ask her father, and having a confirmation of everything Orochimaru had said? The only thought nauseated her.

'Some things are better let unsaid' she thought.

Yes. But if Orochimaru had been honest, there weren't chances for her to keep the truth hidden.

Orochimaru.

She buried her face in the pillow, disgusted, and ashamed of herself for letting him do that.

He had…kissed her?! How else was she supposed to define the wet, cold, disgusting lips that she felt on her own???

The bastard.

She felt as if she had been raped.

Perhaps she was exaggerating, but…but he had…he had really touched her in a way she wouldn't have surely allowed him to. He had taken her first something. He had stolen her first kiss.

Then, a realization hit her.

It wasn't even Orochimaru who had kissed her.

She felt the nausea increase.

She had lost her first kiss to…to a puppet made of mud?!?!

Apparently that was so.

'Get up now, girl.' She commanded herself. 'Do something.'

Asuka got up, and headed to the bathroom, where she washed herself.

She looked in the mirror. Oh, at least that. She studied carefully her features, which were the ones of her old self. Her real self. Her thirteen-years old self.

The girl combed her hair into a high ponytail, put on her trademark dark blue t-shirt and white short shorts, slipped her shinobi sandals on, and grabbed her weapons sack.

She opened the door, careful not to make any sound. What time was it? She looked at her watch. Mmm, it was 9 pm. So she had been in bed definitely more than 13 hours. And no one bothered her…that only meant that her father had said something, to her family and the maids.

Awesome.

She felt the anger grow, and dashed to the Konoha training grounds.

She kicked the wooden target, with all of her strength.

She had been there for quite a long time, at least a couple of hours.

She prepared herself for another kick.

Her body froze. She put her hand into her sack and threw a shuriken.

She heard a light scream.

"Asuka-san! It's me!" a woman's voice cried. Rumiko-san, one of the maids. Ops.

"Sumimasen!!! Sumimasen, Rumiko-san!" the girl dashed in front of the old woman, and bowed. "I didn't expect anyone to come here at this late time…and I thought that whoever came…well. I think you know what I thought." The girl sweat-dropped.

"I know, I know, Asuka-san." The woman patted her on the head. She had been a sort of maternal figure for her, when she was a child. "Demo, now you need to come with me. Your parents and the elders wish to speak to you." The woman said, looking away.

Asuka's heart skipped a beat.

Her father?

The elders?

…_your ojii-san, and the Yoshizumi elders, sitting in council, talking about your own future while you are on a mission…_

The snake's words echoed in her head. The girl raised an arm, and moved it, as if chasing the bad thought away.

Ok.

You got to be brave.

"Hai, Rumiko-san. Let's go!" she said, and followed the woman back to the Yoshizumi mansion.

The room was dark, and it now reminded her of the one in which she had met the old Osagawa. Bad memories.

She had never liked the council's room, its dark wooden walls and ground…this room scared her.

When her ojisan had told her that one day she would presiede the clan's meetings in that room, she, only 5 years old, had began crying.

And the feeling had never left her.

In the squared room, she had always felt surrounded by evil glares, glares who were there to judge her, and that probably would never truly welcome her. As one entered, they were welcomed by 4 elders on the left and 4 on the right side of the room, while in front of them sat the clan head, her ojiisan, and her father.

She entered biting nervously her lip, but soon stopped; she had to be brave. She was the heir, after all. And when she would become head of the clan…quite a few things would change.

She arranged her blue and white yukata, which she had to wear when she was called by the council. This thing was one of those she would change. Freedom of clothes.

She raised her look, only to see that two more seats had been added, in the left wing.

"You wished to see me, elders?" she asked, bowing politely and then sitting on her knees, in the Japanese fashion.

"We did, Asuka." Her grandfather spoke.

"The time has come to take important decisions, dear" her grandmother added.

"But first, we want to apologise. You came to know that in a horrible way. Gomennasai." Her grandfather said, and all the presents bowed to her.

"Came…to know? What did I come to know, ojisan?" she asked. Her heart was beating wildly in fear.

"You have proven yourself to be worthy of being the clan heir. And as the clan heir, you have duties and responsibilities towards the clan." Her grandfather said.

The girl looked at her father, who wasn't looking at her. She couldn't see his eyes, in the dark of the room. And this scared her even more.

"Hai, ojiisan…this I know." She nodded.

"Asuka. To make a long story short, we have chosen the man who proved himself to be praiseworthy of your hand and of our clan. You are engaged, Asuka."

…_the Yoshizumi elders, sitting in council, talking about your own future…thinking about whom the best nominees are…_

The snake.

Orochimaru.

Orochimaru had told the truth.

Orochimaru hadn't lied.

"Asuka, meet your future husband." Another couple of candles lit up, allowing her to see better.

"I already know him, ojisan." She said, bitterly.

Uchiha Itachi was in front of her, his father sitting at his right side.

"It is an honor for me to have been chosen as your future husband, Asuka-**san**." The boy said, mechanically, as if he had had to learn the sentence forcefully, and bowed. "And it is an honor that you accept me as your future husband." He added, in the same, flat tone as before.

The girl's eyes widened. Accept? Who did she accept?

She abruptly stood up.

"Shut your mouth, Itachi-**san**! I haven't accepted anyone yet!" she screamed in anger and frustration.

She turned to face her father, and her grandfather.

"It's…it's incredible! You have just proven to be more lying than Orochimaru!" she spat out.

"Calm down, **girl**. Don't say things you are surely going to regret." One of the elders said.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! You lied to me about this whole thing…Orochimaru didn't! Oh my god…" she put a hand on her forehead.

"I just…I just learnt to hate you. All. From first to last. To me you are just scum. Traitors. Funny, isn't it? I was in the middle of a mission, worried sick that my mistakes may have hurt you.

But! But you were all planning against me! What a wonderful, strong familiar bond we share!"

She paused, a pause pregnant with hatred and anger.

"I'd kill you all, at this very moment." She whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Asuka! I won't stand this behavior of yours for another moment! Now sit and calm down! Things are already set!" her grandfather screamed angrily.

She looked deeply at him.

"Ojiisan…what did you teach me about respect, honesty, loyalty…? You are just a fake. A fake family. A fake clan. You…sold me. You sold me in exchange to an improvement in the bloodlines of our clans…"

"Asuka…" her father spoke.

"DON'T!" the girl hissed. "Don't you dare speak to me. Ever again."

…_Come look for me, Asuka-kun…I will be there for you, when you'll feel that the whole world betrayed you. I will be by your side. Come to look for me…_

She breathed deeply.

"Just for you to know. My brother Shin and Ren are the only things keeping me from going to _him_.

But actually…no. There is one more thing. I will become the clan head, and there's nothing you can do about it. According to your own laws, it's me the strongest member of the clan. I will marry the Uchiha. My father was weak, and he escaped, but I won't. I will be head just enough to change the rules, and witness your downfall, because those who plot against their own blood aren't worthy of respect and power. I will wait until Shin is ready, and then I'll leave. You will see my face no more.

I will marry the Uchiha. I will bear his children, if I must. But to you…to you, I will be nothing.

Shin'ichi, I am no longer your granddaughter. Shinji. Father. How I despise this word. I am no longer your daughter."

And that said, she went out of the room.

"Asuka!" her father, shocked, called her.

Itachi dashed away, and followed her, grabbing her wrist just out of the room.

The girl turned to look at him in the face.

"Asuka…" he hugged her, and kissed her cheeks, stained with tears.

"I thought…" she sighed "I thought I was in love with you…" she said, burying her face in his neck.

"Why, Itachi? Why didn't you tell me anything? I trusted you with my life" she said, pushing him violently away.

"Asuka, I…" but everything she gave him, was a strong punch in the stomach.


	24. Chapter 24

Hmm, seems like some of you had problems following the dialogues in chapter 23. Uff, guess it's my fault scusatemiii

I sort of read and re-re-read this one more than you should know to make sure it would work (yes, I am paranoid).

YamiKitsuneKami: thank you very much for making me notice that, i tried to fix it, hope it's better now!

Itachi'sgirl4ever: i am SO not going to tell you about that :P

Maki Hayashi: …you…you…YOU! You added me?! How dare you?! grazie

And now…

24. A SHOULDER TO CRY ON

…_Come look for me, Asuka-kun…I will be there for you, when you'll feel that the whole world betrayed you. I will be by your side. Come to look for me…_

These words kept echoing in a crying teenage girl's mind.

_I will be there for you, when you'll feel that the whole world betray__ed you. I will be by your side._

'The whole world…Orochimaru was right. Orochimaru was right, and he was telling the truth.' She said, wandering down the street, desert in the middle of the night.

Just walking around, with no destination.

She looked at anything the moonlight touched with hatred. She no longer felt as if she belonged, there.

… _if you stay, you will suffer. A lot. You will be alone. All alone…in a town full of known faces that will look stranger and hostile to you…_

She thought at Orochimaru's words. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps she would really have come to him, looking for the power to make suffer those who made her suffer.

Or maybe, just to get stronger.

Just to get away from that place.

To go away from the clan, and never seeing their faces again. She couldn't think of anything better.

… _the whole world betrayed you…_

She froze in the middle of the street, a relieving thought making its way in her mind.

She hadn't been betrayed by the whole world.

Drying her eyes with a sleeve of the short yukata she was still wearing, she sniffed, and began running towards what looked like the only source for her salvation.

Hatake Kakashi was definitely not a light sleeper. That was the conclusion Asuka came to, after 10 minutes of knocking on his door.

She had begun politely, with light knocks. But now, she feared that if she hit the door any harder, she would have torn it into pieces. Not to mention, woken up all of the man's neighbors.

She was feeling hot, maybe as a side effect of the tension, the running, the anger. She took off the yukata, remaining with a white sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of black short shorts. Actually, not really the perfect choice of what to wear, while knocking on the door of a 20-years-old jounin.

Finally, after the ninety-ninth knock, she heard steps approaching the door. Oh, arigato, kami-sama.

She heard the click of the door getting unlocked, and was then faced by a sleepy (if not sleeping) Kakashi.

He was quite a sight.

The black mask on, but no hitai-ate, hair if possible even messier than usual, he was wearing just a pair of boxers.

Mh. Awesome.

The white haired jounin rubbed his eyes, the Sharingan one closed even if not hidden.

Then he realized, he had his door open, in the middle of the night, in front of a very poorly dressed Asuka-chan, eyes red as if she had the Sharingan, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Asuka…chan?" he asked, more a question to himself and his mental sanity than to the girl in front of him.

Her hair was let go, and she looked very frail. Surely more than she had ever been.

"Ka…Kakashi!" she sighed loudly, throwing herself on the young man's chest and beginning to sob even more.

"Asuka-chan, come in…" Kakashi was surprised. He didn't really know how to behave, but he supposed that staying there on the door wasn't a good choice.

Keeping her against his chest, he took her to the sofa, and began stroking gently her hair.

"Shh, hush now, don't cry, Asuka-chan…" he whispered in her ear, trying to calm her down.

The sobs still shook her, but at least now she looked calmer.

"Good. Now, would you care to tell me what's wrong?" he asked, trying to sound as soft and gentle as he could. He didn't mean to interrogate her.

Oh. He had Asuka, _his_ Asuka-chan, sobbing in the middle of the night in his arms. Whoever made her suffer, was going to pay with their lives, Kakashi thought. And he was going to kill them slowly, enjoying their agony, and trying to make it last as long as he could.

Oh. Snap out of these thoughts, Kakashi.

"Kakashi…" the girl began, sniffing. He handed her a handkerchief. "Sumimasen, Kakashi. I'm so sorry, that I came here sobbing like this…I know that you are a busy man, that probably you have to wake up early and all…but…but it's just that…I didn't know where to go!" she exclaimed, sighing.

"My, Asuka-chan." he cuddled her against his chest, still stroking her hair. "You are far more important than what I have to do tomorrow." The young man said. And, after all, at the Hokage tower they were used to him being late and coming up with lame excuses.

"He…he had told me the truth…" Asuka sighed.

"Who, Asuka?"

"Orochimaru…Orochimaru had told the truth, and I didn't believe him…when…when you fainted, and I was alone with Itachi and Orochimaru" the girl explained "the Sannin told me that in Konoha they were already…they were already celebrating my…my engagement. And I didn't believe him!" she sighed.

Now, Kakashi wasn't expecting anything like that. Orochimaru? Engagement?

"Engagement, Asuka-chan?" he asked, rather confused. Ok, he was a genius, but he knew nothing about what Asuka was saying.

Asuka fell silent. After a couple of moments, she looked at him straight into the eye.

"My family engaged me…to Uchiha Itachi." She announced.

Kakashi was shocked.

Asuka.

Engaged.

To Itachi.

…what?

"And…" he began, but was interrupted by her.

"And I refused, of course. At first. I told them that I would have rather killed them all…but then I thought. If it's not me, it's my brother. And…" she paused, as if regretting the decision she had made "…and become head of the clan. Marry the bastard. Change the rules. And leave." She said.

Kakashi was now rather disappointed, too. She had sort of agreed. Not willingly, not happily, but she had.

"And…and Orochimaru told me…to look for him. He told me to look for him to get my revenge on them. He told me that when I would have been all alone, he would be on my side." The girl went on.

"But then I thought. I am not all alone. Am I, Kakashi-sempai?" she asked, and allowed a small, sad smile adorning her lips.

The man shook his head. "You are not all alone, Asuka-chan. As long as I live, and hopefully even after, you are not going to be alone." He stated, making the girl smile heartedly, and held her closer.

"You know, Kakashi-sempai…" she began, looking away, almost distractedly. "I thought I had begun having feelings for…for Itachi."

Again, Kakashi was disappointed. 'I knew it, Asuka-chan. I think everyone knew. And probably that's one of the reasons that made your clan pick him, instead of someone else. But you'd kill me, if I told you that.' The white haired man thought, scratching the back of his head.

"Listen." He said. "Now take a quick shower. In the meanwhile, I'll prepare something. How about a…post midnight snack?" he suggested, smiling.

"Oh, I would love it, Kakashi-sempai." She said, almost happily. Then her face darkened, and she assumed an expression that Kakashi couldn't help but find adorable, cute, innocent. "Does that mean that tonight I can sleep here?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Of course, Asuka. And if necessary, you can sleep here as long as you need. Tomorrow we'll ask Ren to bring some of your belongings there, and will ask Hokage-sama to find a temporary place for you to stay." Kakashi smiled. "I don't think it's a good idea to go back to the Yoshizumi compound, after you threatened to slaughter them all, except for Ren and Shin-chan." he added, walking towards the bathroom and showing her where the towels were.

Asuka nodded. "I don't think so, either." She announced. The young white haired man ruffled her hair, and headed to the kitchen.


	25. Chapter 25

This will be the last chapter for a few days, cos I'm going on holidayyy…finallyyy…but I swear that when I'll be under the sun of the northern Mediterranean sea I'll think about later chapters…

My usual thanks and dedications!

ryderion: you're welcome. Thanks to you for reading, it makes me happy

crazyamber: eeeh…the whole Orocihmaru-Asuka thing…i think it will lead to lots and lots of unexpected events…

Fallen Love: this is…uhm…well you'll eventually find out I like to keep it messy at the moment

GhostAlly: i'm glad you're liking it!

Maki Hayashi: so i guess you go for Kakashi-Asuka, uh?

SongSiren: there you go miss, story updated!

Grazie grazie grazie for your reviews, suggestions and comments…it really has a big part in keeping me going on with the story. And now, on with the chapter! Talk to you soon!

25. IMPOSSIBLE HAPPY ENDING

Asuka had tried avoiding thinking about him.

She really had.

And even if the thoughts crossing her mind were everything but tender or warm, she still thought about the young Uchiha. _**Her **_young Uchiha. The one she was engaged to.

And here she was again.

Tomoyo and Hitomi had told her more than once to stop thinking about him, about the elders, about the wedding and the engagement, about the whole thing. But it was easier said than done.

She was greeted by people on the street complimenting her for the engagement, or by kunoichis giving her hateful looks, fan boys begging her to chose them, or, even worse, by old Uchihas wishing her to give Konoha nice, strong little Uchiha boys.

Thankfully, there was Kakashi.

He had been always by her side, in those last few days, literally. They were still sharing his apartment, after Ren, followed by her little brother Shin, had brought her things over, waiting for a flat to be free. The Hokage said that she wouldn't have to wait much…

The Hokage.

The old man surely had surprised her.

She was afraid that he wouldn't have been particularly happy with what she had done…she had refused to go to the Hokage tower alone, and had forced Kakashi to accompany her…poor Kakashi, he really was a sweetheart.

Well, the Hokage had hugged her. He had hugged her close, as if she had been his granddaughter…and she had been pretty shocked by that. Her grandfather had never hugged her that way.

He hugged her, and told her that everything was going to be fine. He agreed with her that they hadn't been honest with her, but he also scolded Asuka for threatening (because she had threatened them) her clan's elders…

"Did you get to speak to Itachi-kun, Asuka-chan?" the old man had asked, sincerely worried for her. Asuka had blushed, when she had confessed that the last contact she had with Itachi consisted in…a punch…in the stomach.

The Hokage had burst into laughter, and she had followed him. After all, she thought, I am still a stupid little girl…

She had been amazed by the Hokage; she had always seen the old man with respect, of course, and with love, because he protected all the inhabitants of the village…but now she knew that he really cared for them, like a grandfather would.

Kakashi had been waiting outside of the Hokage's office; under the mask, the kunoichi was sure, was hidden an 'I-told-you'-like smile…

But he was her Kakashi, and he was trying his best to keep her mind busy.

First of all, he tried his best to pay attention to her, and not to his dirty orange books. And the girl thought that this was the biggest proof of affection Kakashi could provide.

He took her out to dinner at night, mostly to Ichiraku, ok, but still…

And he brought her breakfast in bed, and ice cream or cold fruit juice after training…she thought that if she ever got a boyfriend, she would definitely want him to be Kakashi.

And in her thought she stressed the word 'boyfriend', repeating it once or twice, boyfriend, not fiancé.

After all, there had to be a reason for her to have that huge crush on the white haired jounin for all those years. She suspected that whatever she felt for him, she would never stop feeling it.

'Stop daydreaming, girl. First of all, you are engaged to be married; no room for feelings or romance. And second…and perhaps more important, Kakashi will never see you like more than a little sister.' The girl sighed, as she locked the door of the young man's flat, heading towards the training ground, where she was supposed to meet with the girls, Ren, and Shisui.

Oh, Shisui.

Shisui was as angry with Itachi as she was.

He was mad at him, for real. And so was Ren. Tomoyo and Hitomi had to stop the two of them with a jutsu, to forbid them to go hunting for the long haired Uchiha.

The girl smirked at the thought. Poor Orochimaru. She was definitely not alone.

Kakashi was walking down the path leading to the training grounds, Icha Icha in his tight hand, and a plastic bag hanging on his left arm.

But, weird enough, the jounin was not paying attention to the erotic adventures of the characters.

His mind was focused on a certain dark haired kunoichi.

Shit.

The Hokage had told him to _behave. _The Uchihas had threatened him, but he knew it was all about pride. Asuka's elders hadn't dared threaten the Copy Nin; but surely they _suggested him_ not to even think about touching the Yoshizumi heir, not even with one finger.

And since they had begun sharing the bed, ok, a huge bed, and they slept quietly and far enough not to touch even on mistake, well, since they had been sharing the same bed…his mind had gone wild.

He would turn a sleeping, peaceful Asuka into a man-eater; he fantasized about…_wild kisses_ and even _wilder making out sessions. _Shit. With a 13-years-old girl. He was a paedophile.

At least, when he was sure that she couldn't see him and locked himself in the bathroom, he took care of his 'manly problems' trying his best to think about all-grown-up Asuka, and not the innocent girl in the other room.

As if that was enough.

Truth was, the purity of the girl intrigued him. He found avoiding temptations harder and harder.

Of course, he wouldn't do anything she didn't want to happen.

He thought that a kiss…one, single, unique, chaste kiss would satisfy him. Yes, that would be enough.

LIAR.

The white haired jounin kicked random pebbles on the path.

Liar. Liar. Liar. You wouldn't be satisfied with just a kiss.

A chaste kiss!

Who was he kidding??? He wanted the girl so badly it hurt, and yeah, it really did hurt.

That Uchiha brat. Kakashi was sure, completely, unmistakably sure that the Uchiha brat had something to do with the engagement thing. He knew the boy seemed interested in his favourite kunoichi…and probably he had pushed just a little bit into that direction.

What was he thinking?

The Uchiha-Yoshizumi wedding was logical.

Of course, it was logic, Asuka was the best candidate at the moment, for the brat…the Hyuuga baby girl was just too little, and Uchihas and Hyuugas never had good relationships. Age was a problem for the Yamanaka girl, too… but there were the Inuzuka and the Aburame girls! Asuka-chan's friends and their older cousins!

He thought. Mmm, the Inuzuka. An Uchiha would never marry an Inuzuka. He could imagine, the Uchiha elders' faces, utter disgust painted all over…no, they probably hadn't even considered their bright, fascinating, well-behaved, powerful heir marrying an Inuzuka, too chaotic, too disrespectful…and an Aburame? The Aburame clan was well known, feared, respected, and strong; but Kakashi himself thought that that bug thing was…rather creepy.

This is it. Asuka was the perfect candidate. And the same was for Itachi to Asuka. They would have formed the perfect couple, each of them incredibly hot, strong, respected…alone. Unloved. That's the problem. In their wedding, love would lack! Kakashi was sure of that. No, he wasn't.

God damn.

Kakashi _knew _about Itachi's attraction to Asuka. And now, courtesy of Asuka, he _knew_ about the girl's blossoming feelings for the dark haired teen. The young jounin sighed. If there wasn't an arranged wedding…maybe Asuka and Itachi would have ended up together anyways.

When was it, that Asuka had stopped adoring _him _and had begun looking at the Uchiha?

He wasn't sure.

But the Uchiha wasn't going to have her. Feelings, arranged wedding, clan bonds…screw it all.

There was nothing wrong with him.

Itachi was lying on the grass, in the middle of the Uchiha training grounds.

And that's exactly what was wrong.

Uchiha Itachi! Lying around! Not training!

Eyes closed, he seemed peacefully asleep.

He had his left hand behind his head, and the right one resting on his stomach. On a precise spot.

He replayed the scene in his mind again and again.

Asuka, eyes glowing with fury, tears beginning to stain her cheeks…

She had let him hug her.

She had let him kiss her cheeks.

She had buried her face in his neck.

And then, she had spoken…

_I thought I was in love with you…_

In that moment he had felt his stone cold heart jump. But before he could rejoice, before he could properly think about what she had told him…she had stabbed his heart. She had stabbed him more than once, verbally, and then with the shattered expression of her chocolate eyes, before hitting him with a strong fist in the stomach, leaving him both shocked and aching, and with a blue long-lasting mark.

_Why, Itachi? Why didn't you tell me anything? I trusted you with my life__…_

_Why, Itachi?_

_Why, Itachi?_

_Why, Itachi?_

The Uchiha's eyes shot open.

Right.

Why, Itachi? Why didn't you tell her? Why the fuck didn't you tell her?

Why didn't you tell her as soon as your father told you, why didn't you tell her how you felt, why didn't you tell her your doubts, your uncertainties, your worries?

Itachi wasn't happy about the arranged wedding, either.

He felt something for Asuka, yes, he did. But that wasn't enough to get married! More than that. He had other plans. And his plans, well, his plans didn't include wedding. A wife. Little Uchihas, little Yoshizumis.

He had daydreamed about an happy life, where Asuka and him would spend their youth together, like comrades, friends, lovers… they would have shared laughter and tears, learnt to love, oh, he wanted to make love with her, that was for sure…he would have proposed, on his knees, and she would have hugged him and kissed him. They would live together, in the Yoshizumi or in the Uchiha mansion, or in a house of their own, that wasn't important. He would have held her every night, kissed her good morning every morning, and people would have envied them, young, in love, passionate, beautiful, strong, wealthy…

The young Uchiha smirked.

No.

His plans didn't include a happy ending.


	26. Chapter 26

OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

100 reviews!!!

And of course (look, I'll put the capital letters just for you) THANK YOU TO MY FRIEND Itachi'sgirl4ever WHO'S BEEN SUPPORTING ME FROM THE VERY START!! And my apologies if I did not mention you, but you see sometimes I have to wear glasses, my eyesight is deterioreating, no, lame excuses, I'll update the chapter so your name will be in it!

And thank you also to:

Maki Hayashi

YamiKitsuneKami

crazyamber

Dr. Pimpleton (yes, it is getting even MORE intense!)

Thank you very much to you all, for supporting me, reviewing, and even just reading or taking a quick look…

Now enjoy the new chapter, and tell me what you think! (and thank you to whoever installed a wi-fi connection on this beach)

26. STALKING

"STOP STALKING ME!!!" a very enraged dark haired kunoichi shouted to a very indifferent raven haired shinobi.

"And you are supposed to be a ninja??? Ninja aren't supposed to be noticed when following someone! Now disappear, die, go somewhere else, whatever, just GO AWAY! I don't want to see your face!!!" the girl, usually rather well mannered and calm shouted to the boy, who had simply raised his eyebrow, as if what the kunoichi was shouting didn't affect him.

Asuka had tried avoiding the young Uchiha.

She really had.

She had avoided the Yoshizumi compound, dangerously close to the Uchiha's.

She had avoided the training grounds where Itachi used to train.

She had generally avoided Uchihas in general, except for Shisui, Sasuke-chan and Mikoto-san.

Too bad the boy happened to be everywhere she was.

She saw him quite too often.

Walking down the same streets, entering the same shops, grabbing the same books in the library, ordering the same food…

Asuka was not stupid. Centuries of top notch genes had met in her, after all, she was the Yoshizumi's genius, as much as he was the Uchiha's one.

Uchiha Itachi was stalking her.

Literally.

Oh, but he was a wise stalker. It always appeared pure coincidence, a mere accident.

'Wise my ass' Asuka thought, furious.

"What makes you think that I am following you, Asuka-san?" Itachi, literally amused, replied with a smirk. How he loved to tease the Yoshizumi girl.

Asuka smiled warmly. "Itachi-san, I hate it when you act like a vain, over-confident jerk full of his own badass. All I'm asking of you is that you leave me alone, until our…" she inhaled deeply "wedding day." She spat out, sounding a little bit disgusted.

Itachi seemed hurt, because his overconfident smirk faded.

"Listen, Asuka-chan…I didn't mean to hide it from you. I didn't mean to hurt you. Seriously." He said softly, approaching her.

Asuka looked surprised; Itachi saying sorry? She took a step back. 'Don't fall for his charms, girl.' The kunoichi thought.

"If you really didn't want to hurt me, you should have told me as soon as you knew what our wicked families were planning. Itachi…you still didn't tell me why you did that. I thought that I could trust you" her voice was now low, and she was trying her best to fight back the tears "your betrayal hurts. It really does." She looked away, and then began to walk.

"I was….'stalking you', as you graciously pointed out, in order to let you know that we both are officially invited to a…family dinner." He said, turning and beginning to walk away, too.

The Yoshizumi girl froze in her steps.

"We are…dinner…what?!?" she said, hurrying toward the boy, who was wearing a most satisfied smirk, which he hid as the girl stepped in front of him.

"My, my, Asuka-chan. Didn't you just say that you didn't want to see my face until the wedding day?" he asked, mockingly.

Asuka was used to the Uchiha's mocking, but that didn't mean that she hadn't the right to be mad at him, right?

"YOU MORON! Stop acting as if nothing happened! My freakin' future husband, if I wasn't too disgusted by your evil deeds to touch you I would strangle you with my bare hands!!!" Itachi raised a brow.

"Asuka-san, my **gracious future wife**, I never thought you had it in you. Such a pretty girl shouldn't behave like that…in public, especially." He said.

Asuka took a quick look around…all the people in that goddamn street was staring at them. And, most specifically at her.

She sighed in frustration, grabbed him by the wrist, and began dragging the smirking boy somewhere safer.

"Ok, Uchiha. Sit, and tell me everything. And, if I may, I am stressing particularly the word 'everything', as you got this annoying attitude to…mmm…let's say, forget…to forget to tell me what you may call details. Such as our engagement, to make an example." The Yoshizumi girl, arms crossed on her chest and standing in all her height commanded.

"I love it when you play bossy" he teased her.

"You know, I liked you better when you were an anti-social silent bastard."

"Oh, that's not true, Asuka. Remember what you told me that night? That you were beginning to have feelings for me? Now, I don't believe that you were talking about hate. Actually" and he paused "I believed you were beginning to love me."

Inner Asuka's jaw dropped. Ok, he was right.

"That was before I found out what kind of a snakey bastard you are. Compared to you, Orochimaru is a good little boy."

"Don't you think I will nor tolerate neither allow this kind of rude manners, when you will be my wife, Asuka-san."

"Don't think I will allow you to see my face that much, when you will be my husband."

Silence.

Uncomfortable, full, silent, silence.

Wind, falling leaves. Autumn was now in its fullest shape, and the air was rather cool. Summer days, baths in the river and the summer festival seemed long gone.

"This is leading us nowhere, Asuka-chan" the boy said.

Pulling the sleeves of her long sleeved dark blue t-shirt to cover her hands, the girl just snorted.

"Asuka-ch…Asuka, I am to blame for not telling you the truth. But the engagement…it was not my fault. It is a decision that the elders of our clans took. And, if I may say so, I am happier being engaged to you than to a four years old child." Itachi was playing with strands of grass.

Asuka's expression softened.

"I know Itachi." She said, sitting beside him. "It's just that…I cant stand this situation. And I don't understand why it was decided not to tell me…it hurts."

"You dared to punch me."

"You deserved it."

"…"

Asuka was beginning to feel cold; the sun was setting, and they had spent the whole afternoon there, mostly in silence.

"What happens now?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

Itachi sighed.

"We can't pretend nothing happened" the girl remarked.

Itachi was still silent.

A white haired jounin had spent the whole goddamn afternoon looking for his young favorite kunoichi. He had looked everywhere. Hell, he had also interrupted the reading of his book to look for her!

When he had asked to the owner of the Ichiraku, the man had replied that he had seen the Yoshizumi girl…well, screaming at Uchiha Itachi, and then grabbing him by the wrist, dragging the boy somewhere. "They already look like a married couple", the old man had added, smiling morbidly.

Kakashi couldn't fight back a sigh. He was frustrated. Why did everyone think that Asuka and the Uchiha were the happiest of couples???

Of course, none of them knew about Asuka's outburst when she was told about the engagement; and none of them knew that it had been kept secret to the girl. Did it even matter? They didn't understand the situation.

Asuka was with the Uchiha?

…he absolutely had to find her.

Asuka was leaning her back on a tree, thinking.

"Ne, Itachi" she began "didn't you come to look for me to tell me something? Or was it just an excuse?". The girl had her legs against her chest, and was playing with a fallen leaf, tearing it into tiny little pieces.

"Hn." He replied.

"Ok, then. I'm going." And she moved as if to stand up.

"There is a dinner" Itachi said, grabbing her wrist and having her sitting back.

"Oh, so now you're back to your talkative self? It's creepy, those sudden changes of mood are frightening." Asuka joked.

Itachi snorted. "Well, there's a dinner, and you're invited. Well, of course you are. It's the official presentation to our clans."

"Oh, awesome." She commented, eyes closed and back resting once again on the tree.

'The training grounds! Kakashi, you baka, that was obvious!' the white haired jounin thought. It was already getting dark, and knowing that his Asuka-chan was alone with the Uchiha didn't make him feel at ease.

He was lucky, and found them at the first try. But wait…they were talking. Not screaming, not fighting, and not even _training_. Shit. 'Ok, calm down Kakashi. It can be good for Asuka.' He thought, as he approached the two young Anbu, hiding in the trees, using his best shinobi techniques not to be noticed.

Itachi was talking.

"Well, there's a dinner, and you're invited. Well, of course you are. It's the official presentation to our clans."

"Oh, awesome." Asuka commented, eyes closed and back resting on the tree behind her.

"You don't even make an effort to seem happy to attend, do you?" he asked. 'She's already doing a great job in hiding her disgust, Uchiha' Kakashi thought.

"Why should I?" was the girl's reply. 'Yeah, teme, why should she?"

"I don't know. No, maybe you shouldn't." 'Stop acting the comprehensive guy, Itachi, we know you better than that.'

There was an awkward silence, but then Itachi spoke again.

"Asuka-san…what…what exactly did you mean, when you said that you thought you were beginning to have feelings for me?"

Kakashi shivered. 'Yeah, right, Asuka-chan, what did you mean?' the silver haired jounin had thought more than once at the words she had told him when she had knocked crying on his door.

"_You know, Kakashi-sempai…I thought I had begun having feelings for…for Itachi."_

Oh, how could he forget? He had felt the urge to behead the Uchiha bastard.

Asuka said nothing.

"Asuka-san?" Itachi looked at the girl, whose eyes were closed.

'She can't have fallen asleep…right?' Kakashi wondered 'My, Asuka-chan! I wanted to know!'

But then he tensed, when he saw what Itachi was doing.

Itachi…Itachi was coming dangerously close to Asuka-chan! 'Bastard! What do you want to do?!?'

Itachi's hand was caressing the sleeping girl's face, while he was still moving closer.

Nothing more than a couple of centimeters separated them, and Kakashi was growing nervous.

The young Uchiha kept on moving closer, almost closing the distance between him and his fiancé. And he placed a quick kiss, more a peck than a kiss, at the corner of her lips.

Asuka's eyes flashed open.

And Kakashi jumped down from the branch he was sitting in.

"Get away from her, Uchiha."


	27. Chapter 27

Wooooooah!!! Now, that's what i call FEEDBACK Oo grazie!!! Davvero!

Another chapter, and as usual thank-yous to my favorite readers:

Maki Hayashi

crazyamber

Fallen Love : eventually, cara mia, eventually you'll know… cos i am not quite sure yet. (d'oh!) I have so many ideas…and such a short time…

ryderion : i suppose that in this chapter itachi's behaviour will get odder…hope I did not turn him into too much of an OC, as I was actually trying to make him go back to the real Itachi… let me know what you think, I need it :)

Dr. Pimpleton : well, as i am actually following the manga plot…not much…that is, IF the massacre will take place at all :P

YamiKitsuneKami : yeee! Action! Hm, I guess I'm too lazy

SongSiren

Itachi'sgirl4ever

And now…let's put an end to your sufferings!

27. UNWANTED CONFESSION

"Kakashi?!" Asuka didn't really understand what was going on. "Kakashi, what the hell are you doing here?"

The white haired man who stood in front of them ignored her. "I said; get away from her, Uchiha."

The warning was followed by a cold eyes contest.

Itachi smirked, and pulled Asuka closer, as if she was a lifeless doll. "She is **my **fiancé, Kakashi-sempai. I am free to be as close to her as I please. And it doesn't seem to me that she minds. Jealous?"

"You…you little…" Kakashi's eyes were throwing daggers at the young Uchiha.

"STOP IT!!! NOW!!!" the girl screamed, moving away from Itachi's grip with a tug and stomping her feet on the ground like a little girl "What the fuck do you two think you are doing?!? Itachi, did you go mad?! Who allowed you to try to…to…to kiss me?? And Kakashi" she looked at the man, with the eyes of a scolding mother "what the heck were you doing?! Spying on me?!"

Kakashi looked hurt. He knew that he had actually spied the two young shinobis, but he wouldn't have expected Asuka to scold him.

"I was just looking for you, when I saw Uchiha, there, trying to…to…" he raised his arms and snapped his fingers threateningly.

"Oh, c'mon, Hatake-san…you can say it. You were on the tree's branch after all, not really a casual place." Itachi kept on smirking. Kakashi's visible eye widened.

As the Uchiha newly smirked in challenge, Kakashi couldn't help but throw himself at the boy.

Asuka, who by now was exactly between the two shinobis, managed to block Kakashi just before he threw a punch at Itachi.

"Hatake Kakashi! Do behave! You're a man, for Kami's sake! And he was just trying to kiss me, not to **rape me**!" she told him, rather frustrated, still blocking him.

"Oh, I am a man, that's for sure. Leave me, Asuka, as a man I need to beat the crap out of this brat. He already made you suffer enough." Kakashi hissed, struggling to get away from the girl's strong grip. Shit, he always mistook her for a normal teen. But the pain in his wrists, blocked by Asuka, reminded him that she was actually one of the strongest kunoichi of Konohagakure.

"Kakashi…please…let's go away" she whispered looking at him in the eye, almost begging.

The Anbu sighed, and calmed down. Asuka…she always managed to make him do whatever she wanted. A couple of seconds later, the Yoshizumi girl released him.

"I made her suffer? And how? Kakashi-sempai, correct me if I'm wrong. But in the past two years it's you the one who made her suffer. Poor Asuka, infatuated with an older man. And not just an older man. And I should add, an older, handsome shinobi, desired by women of all ages. Infatuated of Hatake Kakashi, the heir of the White Fang! Poor Asuka. She had to watch you flirt with…how many women, sempai? How many times? And whenever you did something to keep her hopes up, then you would always take a step back, leaving her wounded and bleeding. But you never thought of that, did you, Kakashi sempai? She was a mere child. She still is nothing but a little girl, right? And even so… you owe her the truth, Kakashi. Especially now." Itachi was calm and cold, as if the whole matter didn't affect him.

The kunoichi put a hand to her forehead, as her head was beginning to hurt again. "I am sick of the word 'truth'. I am sick of people hiding me things." She said, more to herself than to the two rivals. She shivered. The sun had set, and the sky was turning darker, making the cool wind colder.

"Asuka-chan, nobody is hiding you anything." Kakashi reassured her, putting an arm around her shoulders. "It's just Itachi-kun, here, playing the spoiled brat." he added, eyeing bitterly the Uchiha.

"Oh, I'm a brat, Kakashi-sempai? Is that because of my age? Because if you think so, then Asuka-chan is a brat, too." Kakashi growled "But he said something true, Asuka-chan: he is not hiding it. As a matter of fact, you are the only one who hasn't noticed." The smirking Uchiha saw Kakashi growing paler and paler.

"…" Asuka was speechless. Was she really that clumsy and idiot, that she couldn't even notice Kakashi hiding her something? They had been living together for more than 2 weeks, by now. He had been wonderful: she was never alone, he would always have a thought for her, taking care of her as if she was really worth it. She had felt warm, safe, loved. It had surely been one of the best periods of her life. He was making her forget about the crappy future that her family had arranged for her. He had made her feel special. Independent. And…dare she say it? A woman, and not a girl.

She had loved waking up in the morning and being welcomed in the kitchen with a warm, sincere, loving smile and her favorite breakfast, orange juice and a brioche.

She had found him waiting for her everyday after her training, with something to drink, and that same smile.

He had tried his best to prepare dinner for her, and she couldn't help but smile at his childish attempt to please her. After the third time he had turned the rice into glue, they had decided that it was either Asuka cooking or Ichiraku's ramen.

He had laughed heartily when she had tasted sake for the first time, and the burning sensation in her throat had made her eyes teary. She had blushed like mad, blaming herself for being an idiot in front of **him **of all people, but he had just kept on laughing and telling her it was normal, and that she would get used to it.

He had held her close when she was crying, he had whispered soothing words in her ear, and he had listened to all she had to say.

"Well, Asuka-chan, you have to know that…" Itachi began.

"Uchiha…don't you dare." Kakashi said between his teeth. Asuka squeezed his arm, imposing him the silence. All that Kakashi could do now was live with it.

He was afraid of what Asuka's reaction might have been.

Would she be happy? He surely daydreamed of a utopian future in which he held Asuka, and they swore eternal love to each other.

He had been scared to death the first time he had surprised himself thinking about Asuka in not conventional terms. He had tried his best to chase the thoughts away, he felt dirty whenever she smiled at him or they accidentally touched. He had wondered times and times, 'am I normal? Why am I thinking those thoughts? Am I crazy?'.

He had been fighting against himself every night, since she had come to live with him. Fighting against the need to tell her how he felt, to hold her every time they were close, to crash his lips on hers, to pin her to the bed and make her his.

Maybe Asuka would hate him for all the times he pretended not to feel anything…Itachi was right, he hurt her more than once in the past.

But what could he do?! Confess his feelings to a 12-years-old girl?

That would have been rather wrong.

Wrong.

As if he cared what was wrong and what was right. He had stopped caring about the 'wrongs and rights' when he had realised that the feeling would not go away.

"I was saying…Asuka-san, you have to know that Kakashi-sempai, here, has a wrong, rather unmistakable feeling, which some would justify and call love, and other would condemn and call paedophilia, and the object of this…feeling, is my young fiancé." Asuka became white "In other words, Kakashi-sempai is in love with you, Asuka-san." a victorious smirk plastered on his face.

Itachi himself didn't understand why he was doing that.

Maybe it was all about revenge towards the white haired Anbu, who played such an important role in the girl's life.

Maybe it was just to hurt Asuka…why the hell didn't she come to him, when she had found out the truth?! She had thrown herself in the arms of Kakashi, regardless of the raven haired boy's feelings. Yes, maybe he really was a sadist.

Kakashi was still and pale and silent, staring with his eye at the young kunoichi who was staring blankly back at him.

She shook her head, not missing the eye contact with Kakashi. "Itachi, stop saying nonsense." She said, in a low voice. Her mind was a mess. Kakashi. In love. With her. Oh Kami-sama. That couldn't be true. Happiness. Sadness. Indecision. So much confusion.

"Asuka." Itachi said "I'm telling the truth. I wouldn't lie to you."

"…"

Kakashi seemed to break off of the frozen state he had fallen in.

"Quit it, Uchiha." He said, in an imperious and commanding tone.

Asuka wasn't really thinking. She felt her temples pulse, and her heartbeat increase.

"Tell me something, Kakashi." She looked at Itachi. "I don't know why, but I believe in you much more than in him." In her eyes was a plead.

"Yes, Kakashi, lie, tell her I'm lying!" Itachi said. Asuka was horrified. Was he even Itachi? He had never behaved like that. He had never been so…bad.

Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi-sempai. Kakashi-sempai loved her? Could it be?

"He is telling the truth, Asuka."

Kakashi was tense and nervous, and was trying to read her expression to understand what was going on in her mind. The thought of using the Sharingan flashed through his mind, but he quickly chased it away. And he wasn't alone! Itachi, now recovering from the shock for what he had just done, was inspecting every trace of her features, looking for a sign that might confirm what he wanted to hear.

The girl looked shocked. A smile…then she turned serious. Then her eyes saddened, but she soon smiled again. And then a blank, empty expression.

"I…"

But before Asuka could say anything, the Hokage's hawk landed on her right shoulder. Asuka looked at Kakashi, looked at Itachi, and disappeared into thin air.

And surprise… from monday on, I'll update DAILY (or at least I'll try…) and maybe even 2 CHAPTERS at once :) tell me you love me!


	28. Chapter 28

Yayyy!!! eyes shining in pure bliss

Uhm…so here's another update…

And for those who want some action…your patience will be worth it, trust me :)

crazyloverofboys : now, that's a compliment! Kishimoto-san should learn from me

TenshiAkki-Chan : glad you're liking it!

itachi'sgirl4ever : don't worry, just let me know if i get too soppy or too lazy XD

crazyamber : wow! Grazie!

Dr. Pimpleton : dammit, i guess Marissa and the Forrester family will have to wait to make their entrance…thank you, you ruined my crossover :P haha, jk, of course!

YamiKitsuneKami : you'll soon see as much action and blood as you please…I think it was getting lazy, too

kunoichi723 : yeeee

Sabrina is Crazy : another score for Kakashi-kun!

SongSiren : omg it worked

lovefatedestiny : there you go!

Buona lettura, my lovelies! Enjoy!

28. THE TIME HAS COME

Asuka appeared in front of the Hokage, black Anbu clothing on.

The mask covered her face, and she wore the stretch, black long sleeved shirt under the armour. Her hair was tied in her usual high ponytail, but she had let her bangs covering her masked forehead; actually, she had had no time to style them properly. The katana hang on her back, and the knife on her side; she flipped her long hair back and bowed respectfully.

The kunoichi untied the knot behind her head and removed her white mask cat shaped. "Hokage-sama" she greeted, and the old man nodded from behind his desk.

She raised and looked at the chair in front of the Hokage's desk, and her heart skipped a beat.

She swallowed, and breathed with effort. "Ojii-san." she said, nodding to her grandfather, who was sitting in front of the Sandaime.

Asuka tried not to look at the old Yoshizumi, as far as it was possible.

"Asuka-chan" Sarutobi began, looking deadly serious "I suppose that seeing your grandfather here troubles you. But his presence was necessary."

"The time has come" her grandfather said.

'The time has come?' Asuka was worried. Anything dealing with her family, and especially with her grandfather, was a promise to nothing good.

"Hokage-sama…why did you summon me?" the girl asked. She was really, really worried. What could her family want from her, now? She had agreed to the goddamn wedding. And if they were trying to mend the tear in their family-relationship…well, it was time wasted. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she missed what the Hokage said. Shit. Pay attention, Asuka.

"Excuse me?" she said, looking at the Hokage, and paying attention to make her grandfather notice the particular care she was taking in ignoring him.

The Hokage spoke again "Asuka-chan. The council of your family has required you to leave to Kirigakure, the hidden village…"

"…of Mist?!? What the hell is going on here?! Why the fuck are you sending me to Mist?! In the country of Water?!" Asuka forgot everything about good manners and was overwhelmed by her rage.

"Asuka, do behave. You are in front of the Sandaime." Her grandfather scolded her, as if she was the one to blame.

"I beg your pardon, Hokage-sama. But I am sure that you understand my anger." She tried to breathe calmly, and looked at her grandfather, who was sitting in the big chair in front of the Hokage and behaving as if he didn't really care to what she had to say. "First you want me married to the Uchiha, and now you are sending me miles away? Does that mean that you have a wicked plan to destroy my life?" the girl was panting.

"You are not going to be alone. There will be Ren with you." Shin'ichi Yoshizumi added, as if Asuka had said nothing. "And you will be there as long as it's necessary to tame you and turn you into a good, well mannered, capable wife. Your behaviour is too irrational. Look at you now. You can't even hide the anger you feel. You are behaving like a little girl. No Anbu member would show their feelings so openly. You need to learn to be more calm.

It is tradition for the young girls of the Yoshizumi clan who are about to face an important, strategic wedding, to be sent to the best place where they will be taught to become beautiful, respectful and sophisticated women. You will be taught what a woman, a wife and a mother needs to know; also, in Kirigakure are some of the most appreciated geisha living. Yes Asuka, geisha. They know what a woman needs to know to please her man when dealing with circumstances that I am not going to explain, as it's not my place to tell you about that.

But we can't forget that you are the heir of the Yoshizumi clan, and the real heir of the Ishigan. You will be trained to be a powerful kunoichi, of course. We have learnt during your training that your favorite element is water. Kiri is the best place to learn water jutsus that in Konoha have never been seen.

We want you to be worth of Itachi. And put an end to that improper affair you have with that man, before the whole village thinks about the Yoshizumi heir as an easy girl."

"SHIN'ICHI!" the Hokage exclaimed.

Asuka was now shaking, fists clutched, cheeks red with anger.

"An easy girl, ojii-san? Is that what you think of me?" she asked voice as cold as ice. "I am having NO affair with anybody. That 'man' has a name. He is Hatake Kakashi."

The old man's eyes widened. "That…Hatake Kakashi?"

Asuka nodded, "Yes, ojii-san, **that** Hatake Kakashi. The Copy Ninja. The son of Konoha's White Fang. And just to point at what you said about us having an affair…"

The Sandaime interrupted her. "Shin'ichi. Asuka. It's not to speak about your familiar intercourse you've been summoned here. Asuka" Sarutobi looked at the girl, who was showing off a cold, calm, collected face.

"Sumimasen, Hokage-sama" the Yoshizumi girl bowed lightly.

"Asuka, I am about to charge you with a most important mission. You are not obliged to accept, once I explained you in the details, but I am sure that you will find it intriguing." The old man kept on talking, while Asuka nodded in understanding. "Yoshizumi-san, would you mind leaving the two of us alone? Only an elite member of the Anbu squad can listen to direct orders by the Hokage."

Asuka's grandfather looked annoyed; he had no choice but to obey to the protocol. He stood up, bowed, and left. Without saying a word to Asuka.

"Don't pay attention to him, Asuka-chan; he's just a proud, old man, too bound to the traditions of his own clan. I know him since we were kids, and he has always been like that. I would say that his behaviour is quite…" he paused, looking for the right word.

"Uchiha-like?" Asuka suggested, not suppressing a grin.

The Hokage smiled heartily. "Precisely, Asuka-chan, Uchiha-like. The stubborn, fierce, strong and proud kind of man."

"I know he is. But I don't see why ojii-san and the elders are trying so bad to hurt me…the wedding, I can understand. We are an important clan, and I sort of had to expect that. And coming to think of it, Itachi was a rather obvious choice. But…why…why am I to go to Kiri?" she had teary eyes; she hated to cry. It made her nervous. And the more she was nervous, the more she cried.

"Kirigakure…I really don't know why Kirigakure, Asuka-chan. What your grandfather said should explain a few things. But, if I have to be honest, and mind, Asuka-chan, I always am, regardless to the fact that the ones in front of me are Hyuugas, Uchihas, Aburames, or Yoshizumis, if I have to be honest, I think that he wants you to be far from Konoha. And I suppose that you living temporary with Kakashi bothers him immensely." He cleared his throat. "Now, to come to the facts. When your grandfather came asking me to give you the papers to allow you leaving and going to Kiri, he also asked me to assign you to some mission of your rank in the village hidden in the Mist…what do you think about mukenin, Asuka-chan?"

"Mukenin…mukenin, as missing ninjas?" the girl asked.

"Yes." Was the reply.

"That they are traitors. They are scum. They are criminals, and have to be eliminated."

"Exactly what I was expecting of you. You know, you terribly looked like the child Kakashi, now." He smiled, and seemed to be lost in the warmness of reminiscences.

"Why do you ask, Hokage-sama?"

"Because I assigned you to Kirigakure's Oinins." The girl's eyes widened "Asuka-chan, you are now a Hunter ninja."

"H…hai Hokage-sama" she bowed as she was taught to do. Uff. If she was to stay in that goddamn country, at least she had a good job to keep her mind off her…geisha training. Oh god.

"You will still be a Konoha kunoichi…we are sort of lending you to Kiri, as a guarantee of their intentions to maintain…a good behaviour. It is an important step in the diplomatic solution of the tension between the country of Fire and the country of Water. We will show them that we trust them, and that we are ready to help them and cooperate with them. This is like…your first diplomatic mission, too.

You will represent Konoha, in everything you do. You do wrong, Konoha does wrong; you succeed, Konoha succeeds.

Just remember, Asuka, you may find it hard to have your new comrades' full trust; because you are a stranger to them, and because you are very, very young. Prove them wrong; help them, be close to them, and be brave and wise in battle. Treat them as comrades, and as friends. You perfectly know that the team work is vital for shinobis.

I know you will suit this task perfectly." Sarutobi had his elbows on the desk, and his fingers entwined.

He moved, and took a box from a drawer of his desk. "This is yours, Asuka-chan." the old man said, and opened it, revealing its content.

What was wrong with her old hitai-ate? The girl took her new forehead protector and studied it carefully. Oh.

In the lucid metal bar in the middle of it, was carved the leaf symbol of Konohagakure, as usual; but what made her hitai-ate different were the small lines in shape of drops, symbolising Kiri. The fabric was soft, but surely very resistant, and it was black like the Anbu suit.

"Ren has it, too. We thought that you should have a hitai-ate more similar to theirs, as you can't have the Kiri one. You are both still registered as Konoha shinobis."

"Arigato, Hokage-sama. But…I have a few questions. On details that nor you neither my grandfather mentioned. For example…when? How long?" Asuka needed to know. If her grandfather wanted to exile her, she wanted at least to know if Ren could be…well, saved, and stay in Konoha. She didn't want him to leave everything for the elders' will to follow her.

"You are leaving tomorrow, Asuka-chan. And I want you to be ready by nightfall." Sarutobi could see that the girl's eyes suddenly darkened, and he could read the panic in all her features. He couldn't help but feel sorry for this girl, whose only mistake was to be born in a clan like the Yoshizumi. "Tomorrow, or the next day, in the worst scenario possible. It takes time to have two documents for Kiri perfectly filled. And about the length of the mission…well, your grandfather wanted you to be gone for five years, so that you would come in time for you to become of legal age, and…"

"…and marry the Uchiha. Awesome, they really thought about everything." She spat out, bitterly.

'I can't be leaving tomorrow. I have too many things to do. I have too many important problems to settle. Kuso. Why didn't I point that out to the Hokage? I am an idiot. Idiot idiot idiot.' She thought, cursing herself mentally.

"Asuka, I want to let you know that I am doing everything in my power to reduce this sort of exile; I know I can't do much, because it is an internal decision taken by the Yoshizumi elders, and I have not the right to interfere. But as the Hokage, I care about every single child of Konoha. And you happen to be one." The old man had left the desk, and was now in front of the girl.

"Arigato, Hokage-sama." Asuka managed to say.

"May I…may I ask one more question? Before I accept, I mean" she said.

"Oh, so you are going to accept? Of course, Asuka-chan. Ask me anything." the old man nodded.

"Can't you do something…for Ren? I don't want him to be forced to follow me." She said, praying that for her cousin there was still hope. He wanted to become a Medic nin. And she didn't think that would be possible, away from Konoha.

The old man smiled "Your cousin really loves you, Asuka-chan. Ren was the one who asked to accompany you in this…mission."

"Ren…what?" Asuka was speechless. She was going to beat the boy badly for that. The idiot! But oh, how happy she was that he would be with her.

"In Kiri are some of the finest Medic ninjas, and some healers that practice jutsus unknown even to the great Tsunade-hime." The old man added. "You may leave."

Asuka nodded, and left.


	29. Chapter 29

Omg

It seems that you're liking my work so far Oo

Bello

So, thanks!

Maki Hayashi, Fallen Love, lovefatedestiny: woah…we got an anti-grandpa fanclub here :)

YamiKitsuneKami: wait…uhm…5 or 6 chapters and you'll have your fightings, nee-chan!

Sabrina is Crazy: 5 years…no way dudes, same here, i'd slaughter them °° I'm violent

SongSiren: wa ha ha ha ha, i really liked this line!

Itachi'sgirl4ever: keep me updated!

Dr. Pimpleton: Itachi: Asuka…no te vayas! Yo te amo! – Asuka: Itachi, yo tambien! – Kakashi: Asuka! Dijiste que me amabas a mi tambien! – Asuka: si, Sempai, siempre… All together stare at the sun going down on the horizon: Es el destino, nuestro destino que no quiere que seamos felizes… all the three of them cry and then kiss passionately omfg my spanish sucks, to think that I'm having exam in like, 2 weeks, right before I leave TT

ryderion: actually you're right, i noticed that i was going too much off track, so now I'm trying to fix it in the following chapters! And if you have advices, more than welcome:)

fanXforever: here's more!

And now the new chapter!!!

29. DARK WINDOWS GOODBYES

A dark-haired Anbu girl was jumping from roof to roof in the cool night of Konoha; apparently the cold breeze didn't bother her, and her long ponytail was waving behind her.

Soon, she had left the rooftops of the Village Hidden in the Leaf behind her, and was now surrounded by trees and darkness.

Suddenly, she stopped.

"Kuso" she cursed, between her teeth. She was unconsciously heading towards the training ground. She always went there when she was troubled. But now…would the two shinobi still be there?

Asuka didn't feel like risking, so she turned and headed to the Hokage Mountain.

She needed to be alone.

All. Alone.

No Kakashi, no Itachi, no one. Just her, and her thoughts.

She was again in the village, avoiding the lights, avoiding unwanted presences, and avoiding the streets where the shinobis of age met to go and have a drink in one of the numerous pubs of Konoha.

The kunoichi stopped at the mountain's feet, and jumped. Now, after a few more jumps, she had reached the top of the Yondaime's head. She sat on one of the stone locks, and sighed.

When did her life become so pathetic? Because she couldn't find a better word to describe her continuous sighs, sobs, tears and everything the rest.

Now, she needed to think, rationally and clearly, what she had to do.

How the hell was she supposed to think rationally, after listening to…to…Kakashi's confession?!?

Oh god.

Kakashi had said…he loved her.

And he had looked like he really meant it!

Well, he hadn't really said the three little words, but he had confirmed Itachi's words.

…_He is telling the truth, Asuka…_

She felt her cheeks turn red and hot once again, thinking at the way he had looked at her, thinking at how nervous and tense he was. Why? How did that happen? How was it possible that Kakashi, her sempai, a 22-years-old Anbu member, a charming man, an impressively strong shinobi, with loads and loads of women older and prettier than she was, a **man**, for goodness' sake, how was it possible that he had…feelings for her?

Her head hurt.

Itachi.

Itachi…what the hell had gotten into him?! Why had he begun behaving like that, all of a sudden? They were speaking calmly, she had felt at ease, warm, and he was so close, she had felt something warm and soft at the corner of her lips, and she had opened her eyes…and she saw Itachi looking straight into her eyes, and then she had heard Kakashi screaming and…

Wait.

She instinctively brought a finger to her lips.

Itachi had…kissed her! Not kissed her-kissed her, but still! He had placed his lips **dangerously close to her **mouth.

Actually, he had kissed her on the corner of her mouth. That was unmistakably a kiss.

It happened again!

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

What kind of a kunoichi was she?! Did she look that weak? **Was she really that weak?!**

It was the second time someone kissed her without her permission.

She felt her stomach twist. First, that mud thing in the shape of the snake Sannin, Orochimaru…and now, Uchiha Itachi! How dared he?!

He had given Kakashi a meaningless excuse.

… _She is __**my **__fiancé, Kakashi-sempai. I am free to be as close to her as I please. And it doesn't seem to me that she minds_…

Oh no, she hadn't minded at all. Wait. What?!?

'I'm going to cry' the girl thought. That inner soliloquy was leading her nowhere.

Then she realised.

It didn't matter who was in love with her. It didn't matter who she was in love with. It didn't matter at all…because tomorrow, at that same time, she would be saying goodbye to Konoha for a long, long time.

No Kakashi, no Itachi…just her. It didn't matter who she was in love with, because she wasn't given the freedom to choose.

If she came to a decision, and decided that it was Kakashi the only one for her, what would change? At her 18th birthday, they would have to…she would have to…marry Itachi. Whatever she chose, whoever she loved, was it Kakashi, was it Itachi, was it someone else, was it no one at all…that didn't matter. Her destiny was already decided.

She was supposed to marry Itachi. Maybe willingly, maybe unwillingly…but still, she couldn't say 'Mmm, I don't feel like marrying him'. She hadn't had the chance to choose.

She would be miles away from Konoha. She would forget them both, maybe. Or maybe not. The girl, now shaking for the cold wind, smirked. Who was she trying to fool? She could never forget them. None of them. She couldn't forget Kakashi…his kind smile, his eye, the messy silver hair falling to cover the hitai-ate hiding his Sharingan…and the mask. That goddamn mask! How many times she had tried to find out what the man was hiding behind it…their fights during training. He would always scold her…but then, praise would come. And he had always been by her side…when she had killed a man for the first time…when she had been wounded seriously for the first time, she had found him at her waking up, smiling in the way only he could, under the dark fabric of the mask. How could she ever forget him?

She couldn't forget Itachi…his cold eyes, his perfect face, his perfect body, the paleness of his skin contrasting with the black of his hair and eyes. His arrogance. The way he had called her Yoshizumi until they met at his house during the storm…the storm. That's where it al began. She had been wearing his clothes and she had been struck by…His scent. The perfume of Uchiha Itachi was like no one else in the world. How could she forget that perfume? Or his lips. The way his pale lips moved to form a light smile, that, she was sure, he didn't surely show to anybody. No…Itachi wasn't going to leave her mind.

But she had to leave, tomorrow.

And the kunoichi had a few special someones to hug, before she could even think about leaving.

Hitomi and Tomoyo were sitting in the Inuzuka girl's bedroom, when they heard a light knock on the window, hidden by pastel curtains.

Aki, the nin-dog, stayed calm; that surprised Tomoyo, but she decided to grab a kunai, just for safety.

She laughed at herself when she saw that in front of her was their best friend, Asuka, wearing the dark Anbu uniform against the dark of the night.

"Will you let me in, or am I to stay perched on this branch forever?!" Asuka asked, when her friend opened the window but didn't move from the opening.

"Sorry, Asuka-chan! Come in! Well? What brings you there?" the red haired girl asked.

"Not to mention, that it's almost a week since we last met. Does living with Kakashi drain all of your energy?" Hitomi added, smirking.

Asuka stuck out her tongue. "I know, I have no excuses. I'm a bitch." She said, removing her sandals and her weapons.

"Of course you are" Tomoyo said, nodding

"But we love you all the same. Listen. We were planning to go to the cinema, tomorrow night…we still don't know the movie, but still. You coming?" Hitomi asked, smiling.

Asuka knew then that she couldn't resist anymore.

She broke into tears, and told everything to her girlfriends.

"Asuka…" Tomoyo was sobbing even more than the Aburame girl was; and Asuka's eyes were watery and red.

"They can't force you to leave!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Yes! They can't! And…and…and you have yet to settle the thing with…with…Kakashi…and Itachi…and with Kakashi said now…" Tomoyo added, between sobs and sighs.

The two girl's eyes widened, and then they looked at the Yoshizumi girl. "Do…do they know yet?!"

Asuka shook her head. She didn't feel like telling them that she had decided to put her confused feelings to sleep; this sort of exile to Kiri would be somehow a cure to her troubled soul.

"Oh Asuka! We're going to miss you so much!" Tomoyo sighed, while stretching her arms to embrace her friend.

"T-Tomoyo…quit it…" Hitomi said, hugging Asuka, too. "She…she has still Shisui and…and those two idiots…to…to inform" Tomoyo nodded, and Asuka rubbed her eyes.

"Uhm…can I stay…can I stay here for the night? I don't feel like going back to Kakashi…" Asuka asked. She wanted to spend a little more time with Tomoyo and Hitomi…after all, they wouldn't see each other for perhaps more than 4 years!

"Asuka, I don't think it's a good idea. Don't get me wrong! I would love a sleepover, you know, old style, a crappy movie, and loads of chocolate and stuffs, but…but I think it is important that you inform the others. And Asuka... You are not asked to take a decision now." Tomoyo replied.

Asuka nodded; after all, Tomoyo was right.

"Be a good girl, Asuka. And we **must **see you again, tomorrow, before…before that." Hitomi said.

The Anbu girl smiled, and slipped her shinobi sandals on; she grabbed her weapons, and headed towards the window.

"Don't cry too much, you two!" she smirked.

"Leave!" replied the two girls laughing and crying at the same time.

She cursed herself for the…she had lost the count of the times she had mentally cursed herself. She couldn't wait the goddamn daylight, could she? No, no, of course. She **had **to sneak into the Uchiha compound, risking her neck bone on the roofs not to be found by the Uchiha guards. She just **had **to. Ok. What now? What was she to do next? Baka. She didn't even know where Shisui's house was, much less the window of his bedroom.

Kuso.

'You and your stupid ideas, Asuka no baka! And you are supposed to be the genius of your clan? The rival to Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi?! Oh kami.' She thought, while jumping from another roof. Uff, thanks to kami-sama she was a trained Anbu. She wouldn't have survived, otherwise. She would have already been found…and how was she to explain some crazed Uchiha that she just wanted to say goodbye to Shisui-kun?!

A light was turned on inside one of the rooms opposite to where she was. Asuka smiled. Kami-sama didn't hate her, after all…

In front of her was…

…Uchiha Shisui's bedroom!!!

Yay! She took a quick look around, and then jumped. She knocked lightly on the glass of the window, and Shisui turned, surprised.

'Now, the best is still to come' she thought, while he dashed to open the window.

"Asuka-chan!" he exclaimed, once she was inside.

"Hello, Shisui-kun." Asuka smiled, and hugged him. The boy blushed, and hugged her back.

"What a surprise! What are you doing here? I don't think you went to visit your…fiancé." He said, smirking bitterly when she released the hug.

"I came to say goodbye, Shisui-kun"

"G…goodbye? What do you mean by 'I came to say goodbye'? Are you leaving for a mission?" the boy asked, panicked.

"Mmm…sort of."

"Asuka quit it. What's going on?"

The kunoichi sighed. "My grandfather has decided that it is time for me to go and study to be a good housewife to Itachi. And Hokage-sama has found a mission that might suit me during my stay."

"They decided…what?!? Where?!? How long?! When are you leaving?!?"

"I am leaving tomorrow night, Shisui. I am sent to Kirigakure."

"Ki…Kirigakure?! The village hidden in the Mist?! The fuck?! You can't mean seriously that you are going to be sent to the Land of Water!" Shisui was almost screaming.

"Shhh, Shisui-kun! No one knows I'm there! What do you think they would do if they found the heir's fiancée in the room of his cousin?!?"

"Right. But still…Asuka-chan…you are leaving…and…and…wait. You still didn't tell me how long you will be away. One, two months?"

"Actually, it's from four to five…" Shisui now was really panicking "years." The boy let himself fall on the bed, without saying a word.

"Asuka-chan…five years?" he asked. Shisui's eyes were shining with tears, and the kunoichi felt horrible for making him feel like that. The girl nodded. "It's up to five years, Shisui. It might be less. Three…four years…I will write you every day, and time will pass without you even noticing" she smiled, not really believing in what she said.

"It's his fault." The young Uchiha spat out, hastily.

Asuka understood immediately what he was talking about. "No, Shisui-kun, it's not Itachi's fault. It's a sort of tradition of my clan…to be sent away to learn how to please your husband, or something like that. It's not his fault. Besides, it was not Itachi the one who chose me…our families chose for us both."

"You excuse him!" Shisui exclaimed, astonished.

"I am not excusing anyone!" Asuka replied, annoyed.

"You are! Asuka-chan, Itachi-teme likes you! I know he does!" Shisui was angry, but mostly sad.

"And so? Even if he liked me, he would have no power to influence the Uchiha elders to make a decision, and much less both our clans. Shisui…" she hugged the boy, who remained silent "Itachi is as guilty as I am. Those to blame are our goddamn families, and you know. Not me or…Itachi-teme"

They both laughed, certain that they were the first in the entire world to call Itachi like that.

Shisui nodded. "Does he already know?"

"Nor he, neither Kakashi have been informed. By me, at least."

Shisui smiled lightly; a fake smile that looked more like a sad grin then a real smile. "Then go tell them. I would suggest Kakashi first…leave Itachi for tomorrow." The girl nodded, sniffing.

She opened the window and was ready to go, when Shisui grabbed her wrist. "Asuka-chan" he almost whispered. She turned, and found his lips on hers.

They immediately parted, both rather shocked. "I am sorry, Asuka-chan. I didn't mean to. I mean, I didn't think I had the courage to…to really do it. But…oh kami. I did it." He smiled to himself, but then looked at the kunoichi who was just staring at him and said "Sorry."

Asuka smiled. No, she wouldn't be mad at Shisui for this. Besides, she was getting used to this kind of situations. And at least Shisui had had the decency to say sorry.

"Take care of yourself, Asuka-chan. I will miss you."

The girl hugged him one last time.

"I will miss you too, Shisui-kun". She turned, and jumped in the darkness.

Now, she had to find Kakashi.


	30. Chapter 30

CIAO!!!

Today I'm uploading 2 chapters

waits to see if there's any reaction

Well, one now, and one later this afternoon (in Italy it's morning atm!)

So, chapter 29 thank yous:

Maki Hayashi: haha, of course, i was only kidding here's your update!

YamiKitsuneKami: eh, ne, la pazienza è la virtù dei forti…

fanXforever: wa ha ha ha, wait and see :)

Fallen Love: i'm trying to follow Kishimoto-sensei's plot line, adding our girl, there, so I guess he will

ryderion: yesss i will! But i'm trying to make it short…i mean, I wrote 30 chapters for a 6 months…which would mean…300 chapters for 5 years Oo no, definitely shorter!

lovefatedestiny: ta-daaaan! Double update, love me twice as much, lol

Dr. Pimpleton: haha, no, gracias, creo que voy a parar aquì con el espaNol, no me parece una buena idea! (spanish mixed with italian, sweet)

SongSiren: yeeee!!! This world needs more action, dudes:) I guess I could make her have a little revenge…we'll see…

And now, on with the story!

30. SMOKE AND ASH

Kakashi was sitting on his bed, back against the wall, looking out of the window.

In his hands was his hitai-ate, which he was randomly creasing and folding, tying and tangling, eyes fixed on the window, opened in spite of the cold wind coming in.

The light turned off, the whole room was absorbed in darkness and obscurity, allowing just a few rays of moonlight to barely trace the contour of the objects.

The white haired shinobi sighed. The last time he had broken his stillness to have a quick look at the clock on his headboard, it was past midnight.

He was worried sick.

Not because he thought that something bad could happen to her, of course. Whoever had the ultimate bad luck to try and bother her, well, they would learn their lesson.

He always forgot that she was nothing more than a girl; she was supposed to be innocent and naïve, like the civilian girls of her age, but in her eyes, in spite of her sunny façade, were the echoes of many battles, and the reminiscences of many deaths.

She had been called by the Hokage…it was ironic how in that situation she had been given a way out by fate, while he had been previously forced to witness the forced confession of his feelings by the Uchiha bastard.

Asuka…what did she think about him, now? Was it possible that he had mistaken the signs, that the girl did not feel something more than camaraderie or mere friendship, towards him? There had been days in which he was sure that her (too young) heart would beat just for him. Kakashi knew it, he just knew it. The blush spread across her cheeks… what if he really had mistaken?

If it was just a huge, immense, enormous misunderstanding, and that she was disgusted by the fact that a **man** of his age could feel attracted by a thirteen years old girl?

Did she think of him like a sort of paedophile?

He could clearly hear the noise his heartbeat made when it increased; it filled the room, and was driving him mad.

He had seen her smile, in the wood. He was sure she had smiled, oh so sure. But then the smile had faded.

And now he was waiting for her in the middle of the night, and she wouldn't come.

The dark mask hid a light, bitter smirk.

'Obito, how is that possible that I always end up in pathetic, impossible love triangles?' the jounin thought, as if talking to his friend could help.

'First it was you, Rin, and me…and now, now I am stuck in this thing with the Uchiha brat and…and Asuka! Thirteen years old! Am I really that wrong?!' Kakashi shivered as a blow of particular cold wind surrounded him.

Kakashi embraced himself with his own arms, after momentarily defeating the laziness that had overcome him.

'How I wish I could speak with you about that. You would laugh at me! Would you, Obito? Or would you sit and listen, brood over it with that typical Uchiha attitude, ponder, think, and then end up telling me 'it's up to you, Hatake'? Right. You would be useless. But still, I could have had someone to talk about this…if I ever found the courage to even consider speaking to you about my weakness.'

"Kakashi! It's too damn cold in here! What the hell are you doing with all the windows wide open in the middle of the night?!" Asuka had left the mask and weapons on top of the small dresser and was now hurrying towards the windows to close them.

Kakashi was just too happy to tell her what had crossed his mind at that very moment. He was waiting for her, and no one else.

She had come back! She didn't find him creepy, revolting, disgusting! She had come back! That was already something. Not much, but something.

The white haired young man hadn't realised that he still had nor spoken neither moved, and he hadn't noticed that Asuka was now in front of him, hands on her hips, staring into his eye.

"Well?" the Yoshizumi girl asked.

Kakashi shook. "Waiting for you, Asuka-chan." The girl had laughed lightly, and was now back to the dresser, removing the armour and the arms and legs protectors, then placing them carefully into one of the drawers. "Did the Hokage hold you back for so long?" he asked, casually. He really wanted to know what she had done during the last few hours.

Asuka froze. She didn't turn to look at him, and replied with something murmured that sounded like "had things to do" and "problems to settle" while untying her hair.

But Hatake Kakashi knew her better than that. She was hiding something.

He moved, and before she had time to notice he was behind her, holding her tight. Asuka was almost paralysed.

"Tell me what's wrong, Asuka-chan" he whispered in her ear huskily, making her shiver.

The girl had her eyes shut closed, and was repeating into her head 'tell him now' over and over again, like a tantrum.

She lightly pushed him away, making sure that he wouldn't interpret the gesture badly, and turned to look at him.

"Kakashi, we have to talk." She stated.

Inner Kakashi growled. Shit. That was exactly what he feared…nothing good ever came from a 'we have to talk'. If someone had good news, they would definitely scream it out loud. When someone said 'we have to talk', wearing a deadly serious expression as the one that was shadowing the delicate features of the girl in front of him, he knew it, troubles would come.

"H…hai" he found himself replying, while she grabbed his hand and brought him to sit on the bed, one in front of the other.

"At the Hokage tower" the girl began "in the Hokage office…I met my grandfather."

"Oh." Kakashi was sincerely surprised. What did the old man want from her, now that he had succeeded in obtaining the wedding with the powerful Uchiha clan?!

"And where my grandfather goes, troubles follow." Asuka added, studying the young shinobi expression.

He nodded. This he knew, he knew it oh so well.

Ok Asuka. Tell him loud and clear. Straight to the point. Now. Yes…I have to. I must. As if it was easy… she shut her eyes and began speaking, hoping dearly that he wouldn't interrupt her with silly questions like 'how, what, when' and stuffs.

"My grandfather is sending me to Kirigakure to learn how to be a goddamn good wife, and the Hokage has found me a suitable mission in the country of Water. I don't know how long I will be gone, but it is supposedly from three up to five years. Ren is coming with me. And no" she opened her eyes but looking away, as she didn't think she could bear a direct eye contact with him now "there is no way out. I am leaving tomorrow evening."

Kakashi felt his vision blur, and he was suddenly cold, very cold, as if he was about to faint. No. He wouldn't show her she was his weakness, at the moment.

'Resist, you idiot' he commanded himself, while struggling to keep an emotionless expression.

"Kakashi…I'm going to miss you so much!" Asuka sighed, throwing herself against his chest, making the two of them fall on the mattress; he instinctively closed his arms around her and began stroking her long hair while she sobbed.

He said nothing. His mind was too confused, his heart was bleeding too much, he was just too shocked to gather the strength to say something.

She clutched her fists grabbing his shirt, dragging him even closer. Her head was on his chest, and she could hear each and every beat of his heart, which were irregular, too fast, and too slow.

They were basking in the darkness, lying in the shinobi's bed, in silence, barely breathing and, for Asuka, crying.

And that's how sleep surprised them.

A ray hit his eyelid, penetrating through the light curtains of his bedroom, but he refused to open it.

Kakashi had his throat completely dried, as if he had wandered in a desert for days, and he didn't really feel his left arm, as if it was asleep, or something weighted on it. He breathed deeply, and his lungs were filled by a fresh, summer-like scent, a scent he knew all too well. Asuka's scent.

Shit.

He flashed his eye open, and was welcomed by the sight of the young girl still asleep in his arms.

He moved his asleep arm to let it rest and regain sense, careful not to wake her up.

The girl's forehead was covered by her thick bangs, and her rosy mouth was lightly opened; he could feel the warm breath escaping the kunoichi's lips, as he studied carefully her features, trying to burn them forever in his memory, as if he was using his Sharingan.

Her long dark locks covered her shoulders and reached her elbows, smooth on the top of her head and wavy, almost curly, from under her neck to the tips.

Of course, Kakashi hadn't forgotten what Asuka had told him last night. How could he, now that he was awake?

He wanted to bask in her presence until she let him be close to her. He wanted to remember how holding her felt, how her lips curved when she smiled and the sound of her laugh.

The young man felt the kunoichi in his arms move, and soon she was looking at him with sleepy eyes.

"I was wondering when you would wake up, Asuka-chan." he whispered.

She looked in his eyes, silent for a moment, staring at how handsome he was even when he woke up and his hair was a mess. Wait. His hair was always a mess.

"You don't throw off that fucking mask even when you sleep, Kakashi, do you?" Asuka said, rather annoyed that he wouldn't let her see his face not even on that day.

Kakashi smirked. "Good morning princess! Watch your tongue, girl." he said, mockingly.

They raised and sat on the bed, Asuka combing her hair with her fingers, Kakashi rubbing his eye.

The girl looked at the clock; it was almost 10. Shit, it was late, so damn late. And she still had so many things to do, too many things to do, before that night.

She stood up, and walked to the dresser. She had to pack her things. She never knew that packing could be so dreadful.

Asuka felt Kakashi's silent stare on her back while she brought her things from the drawers and placed them into boxes and bags, which where mostly to be sent to Kiri after her departure.

They were like that for what looked like an eternity.

When Asuka finished packing, she turned, and gave a sad look at the room. She had been happy, during those days with Kakashi. She really had.

"Well…" she said softly, hesitating. "I guess I should be going…" Kakashi had left the bed and was in front of her, looking down at her.

He grabbed her hands with strength and pulled her to his chest. Asuka did nothing to stop him.

"Ask me to wait for you, Asuka." He said, pleading, almost begging.

The girl felt like she couldn't breathe. "I can't" she admitted honestly.

Kakashi put his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look into his eye "Why?! Why can't you?! Does what I told you yesterday mean nothing, Asuka? Do my feelings for you mean nothing?!" he screamed, and then he paused, and asked her in a sadder, calmer voice "I love you. Does that mean nothing to you?" he looked away, ashamed of being so exposed in front of her.

Asuka didn't expect him to openly tell her that he loved her; actually, she had hoped he wouldn't.

"To me, to me it means a lot, Kakashi." She said.

"But you have to understand…that it doesn't matter who I love. It doesn't matter who loves me" she told him, speaking what were the reflections of the night before. "It doesn't matter what I feel, what I want; I wasn't given a choice. If I told you I loved you, we couldn't be together; we could be lovers for a short time, but then we would have to part. My destiny was chosen for me. The wedding with Itachi is the only thing in my life as certain as my death. Please…understand me. I loved every second I spent with you, Kakashi. I wouldn't forget you if I tried. And I don't want to forget you. Ever." She said.

The girl walked to the door of the apartment, and after giving a last, sad look at the man who was watching her leaving, she closed the door behind her, and left.

They had come to gather her bags and boxes. He had opened the door, greeted them, but nothing more.

He had been sitting on the border of his bed the whole day. He hadn't eaten; he hadn't done anything but being there, staring at the emptiness of his house, and thinking.

The street was empty and silent, and he had watched the sun go down sitting in complete silence and stillness, while, again, light abandoned the room to make space to gloom and darkness. Only the pale light of a street-lamp allowed a few drops of light to enter.

_Strade deserte__, note distorteDeserted streets, distorted notes,  
Componi per lei You write down for her.  
Si è fatto buio già It's already dark…  
__Ore seduto su un marciapiedeHours sitting on a sidewalk,  
Sotto un lampione… Under a street-lamp…  
__Sai che lei non tornerà You know that she is not coming back…  
_

He could still feel her perfume in the room, and was torn between letting the wind blow it away or closing the room, sealing it forever on the inside. He didn't know if the second option would do him any good. No, actually, the continuous thoughts of the time they spent together, of the words she had told him, of the laughter they had shared…it would have sooner or later killed him.

The white haired shinobi sighed. It was not the words she had told him, but those she **hadn't **told him that made him bleed.

She hadn't said no.

But she hadn't said she loved him, either.

_E' un lamento continuo __ It's a continuous lament  
Di frasi che ormai sono andate, sparite Of words that by now are gone, disappeared  
Mai più sentirai That you will hear no more.  
Ti aspettavi di udire You expected to hear  
"Sei il solo per me" "You're the only one for me"…  
Metti l'anima in pace Rest your soul,  
Quei giorni son già Those days are already  
Fumo e cenere… Smoke and ash…_

It was when the shinobi who came for Asuka's things had left that he had found it.

On the ground, between the wall and the bed, and god only knew how it could end there.

It was dusty, creased, and even a little bit torn. There were a few words scratched on the back, in a neat, girlish calligraphy. Those words made him smile.

'_Always with that mask on, you baka, how is one supposed to know that you're smiling! Sempai, I defeated you!! Love, Asuka'_

He had blown the dust away, and had traced the lines of her face with his lean, pale fingers. He was sitting beside her, the summer sun shining on them both, Kakashi with his usual pale complexion and mask, Asuka tanned and smiling. They were happy. Gai had taken that pic, after a sparring match between the Yoshizumi girl and the Copy nin, won by Asuka, the first time she had won over him. She was a hard one to fight.

_La nebbia sul viso The mist on your face  
Nasconde il sorriso Hides the smile  
Di quei giorni in cui Of those days in which  
Lei era accanto a te She was beside you…  
Riassaggi i momenti You retaste the moments  
Scorrendo i messaggi Looking at the texts,  
Ma solo quelli più dolci But only at the sweetest ones…  
Non li cancellerai You won't erase them…_

He had held the picture against his heart like a schoolgirl in love, before remembering her last words.

_Il tuo mondo __Your own world  
Sta andando a puttane Is fucked up  
Oramai… By now  
Puoi reagire, ma forse You can react but maybe  
Non è ciò che vuoi… It's not what you want  
Preferisci esser vittima You'd rather be a victim  
Non guarirai… You won't heal  
Non mollare, Don't give up  
E' un consiglio, It's an advice  
O ti ridurrai Or you will be nothing but  
Fumo e cenere…Smoke and ash…_

Asuka

She was gone. 

Heeeeei so here is the end of the chapter…liked it? Liked it??? Hope so!!!

You will find the song Fumo e cenere that I used in this chapter on youtube…I didn't really wanted to make this a songfic, but I guess I was too caught up in the writing to even notice -- mmm. To think that I don't even like this group. But I thought the song was…hm, rather meant for this chap! So thank you Finley (eeww)


	31. Chapter 31

There you go with the second update :)

Thank you for reviewing to:

fanXforever

YamiKitsuneKami:

Fallen Love: i am allergic to mango…how did you know?!

Bow Down To Gir: yeee the prodigal son (well, daughter) came back :) yes I'm stupid, just in case you were wondering hides in a dark, lonely, dusty corner

EbIL cHEEsE-SaMA: i perfectly know what you mean, happened to me a few times, too…actually, I am, uhm, using my time to write here instead of studying french and spanish…yay, simpathy, girl, all my simpathy to you. And in bocca al lupo for the exam!

SongSiren: chibis are so smart

lovefatedestiny: yeeee i know, i know XD

dR. pIMPLETON: eeeeh, some words are way to similar in italian and spanish for me to remember… so I guess I'll stick to my italian

and now…are your tissues ready???

31. GOODBYE

The girl walked out of the Yoshizumi compound sighing, waving distractedly at her cousin Ren and her little brother Shin. Her stay in her family's territory had been frustrating, more frustrating than usual, even if she had spent there less than half a hour.

She had been summoned by her father, who informed her about the conditions of her leaving of that night. Asuka had been sad at the thought of leaving her little brother; they were used not to see each other for months, as her father and Sadako-san lived in Suna for most of the year. But now…her departure meant also that the periodical visits they paid to Konoha would be meaningless to her. She would not be in Konoha.

She would be miles, kilometres away, in a goddamn rainy, cold, snowy island in the middle of nowhere, where she would have to watch her back at every step she took, as Kekkai-genkai were not exactly appreciated. The Village hidden in the Bloody Mist. She had heard of a rather recent massacre, in which an entire clan had been wiped out. The Kaguya clan was wiped out after they went to war on their own village attacking their ninja village for their love of battle.Awesome. where the hell was she about to end up?! Her grandfather had a weird sense of humour.

Not only that! During her exile (because it **was **an exile) in Kirigakure, she would have to attend those goddamn geisha lessons. Shit. She was born to be a kunoichi, not certainly to dance or to please her fucking husband in bed. Eeewh.

The word husband reminded her of her quest.

Since she had left Kakashi, and before her summoning at the family compound, she had been looking for him everywhere.

She had looked for him in each and every corner of the Village Hidden in the Leaf, but she had found no trace of the boy.

'I have this strange feeling, that he's sort of…avoiding me. The teme. Avoiding me? After what he did yesterday? He should hide in fear of my rage, not avoiding me. I could kill him for that. Wait, before I kill him, I have to find him. Damned Uchiha-teme.' She thought, while walking down the path that led to the centre of the village, near the Ichiraku ramen shop. Maybe the old man or Ayame have spotted him.

Again, no one knew.

Asuka really didn't know where to look for him anymore; she had also been at the Uchiha compound, kuso! She had felt terribly out of place, and she was sure she had heard the guards at the gate of the Sharingan clan quarter muttering something to each other like 'lucky boy' and 'poor girl, so young and already doomed to live with that stoic brat'. Oh yeah. She was doomed. But still, she didn't like the idea of unknown Uchihas talking about her behind her back.

She had seen Sasuke-chan, who was playing, well, training with shuriken in front of Uchiha Fugaku's residence.

Not even the child had seen his brother, informing her that he had left early in the morning, skipping Sasuke's shuriken training. "He had promised" the child told her, rather annoyed, "Nee-chan, please, tell him that I won't accept a poke on the forehead as a payback."

Sasuke's mother appeared in the courtyard, and hugged Asuka, who wasn't really expecting it. The Yoshizumi girl told her about her quest, but even Mikoto couldn't help.

Before the girl left, Mikoto offered her a coup of tea; during the few minutes they spent together, Mikoto told her things that Asuka would have never, ever expected to hear. So, also Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha's was an arranged wedding?

"Asuka-chan, I know it's hard to accept. I know it is. But I think you know that Itachi had no choice either, so please, don't blame him for what's happening to the both of you" the Uchiha woman said.

Asuka nodded. "I know, Mikoto-san. I have no intention to blame Itachi for that. I admit that at first I was very, very mad at him. But that was mostly because I felt betrayed…I mean, he knew, I thought that I knew him and trusted him, but he knew and said nothing! But now, now I don't blame him anymore" 'yeah, except for being a jerk and embarrassing me and Kakashi that way yesterday' the girl thought, sighing.

The kunoichi stood up, and after bowing to Mikoto san, she approached the door.

"Arigato for the tea, Mikoto-san. This is the last time I'll see you for a pretty long time, so…thank you for everything" she said. Mikoto nodded.

Before going out of the house, Asuka stopped. "Mikoto-san" she said, voice shaking "If I don't see him…could you…could you please tell him…tell him that I will miss him?" she was nervously biting her lip, waiting for an answer.

"Mochiron (of course) Asuka-chan. But, you see… I am sure he knows." Mikoto said, smiling.

Asuka smiled lightly, still biting her lip. "Arigato" she said, and she left.

The kunoichi sighed. It was not pleasant to look for someone in that cold weather. She really couldn't stand the cold, she was a summer creature, able to bask in the sun for hours and hours, like a lizard. And she was about to spend five years in the kingdom of snow, cold and water! That was just unfair. She would have liked better the option 'stay in Sunagakure'. But oh, yeah, she hadn't been given a choice.

How funny.

The cold autumn wind blew in her let down hair, and she adjusted the long, red and white scarf around her neck. Why the hell she hadn't grabbed her jounin jacket before leaving? Kuso.

She stretched the sleeves of the black t-shirt under her short pea-coat jacket until they covered her hands like gloves, and after entangling a flying about lock of her hair back behind her ear, blocking it with her white hair-band, she thrust her hands into the pockets of her white, long pants.

The Uchiha-teme had better to show up quickly, or he would pay with his life. An enraged Yoshizumi wasn't really pleasant.

She looked at the sun, which had already begun to decline. There wasn't much time left.

Perhaps she should give up. Renounce.

She had mistaken.

The girl sighed, and walked quickly, heading back to the Yoshizumi compound.

That was, until she felt someone/something grabbing the belt of her jacket. She was fuming already, ready to behave whoever had the funny idea of grabbing her that way.

There were behaviours that bothered her to no end, and that were a sure way to unleash her homicidal instincts, such as pats on the back (which was weird, as it was commonly interpreted as a gesture of friendship), having her hair ruffled and messed up, and more generally the touching of her hair, and, of course, those who grabbed her.

"Hey, little girl" a familiar voice said. And in spite of the mocking content of the greeting, she felt suddenly better, as she tried to fight back both the blush and the smile that was about to light up her face.

"You are not that older, you know, Itachi-**teme**" she replied, a feigned smile and caring to put a particular stress on the bad word.

"Oh! Listen to her! Teme? I didn't even think that a girl as sweet and well-mannered as you are could know this kind of words. I am disappointed, Asuka-chan." the young Uchiha smirked.

Asuka was lost in the contemplation of his delicate, diaphanous features which she was sure she would have missed like…like…like air, for a couple of moments, which was the time she needed to shake and find an appropriate answer.

"I know how to properly define your lot, teme-chan" she smirked.

Itachi didn't know if embracing her and pull her into a passionate kiss or slaughter her there, in the middle of the street. Obviously, he chose the third option; he replied to fire with fire.

"Asuka-chan, to think that not a long time ago you used to call me Itachi-san…even Itachi-kun, once…" his smirk grew more and more evil. Asuka hated that smirk. It made him looks oh so sexy. Wait. Itachi-kun?

_Itach__i was asleep, in the bed the three of them had shared during the mission in Kiri._ _She touched his shoulder lightly, and whispered, careful not to scare him. "Itachi… Itachi-kun…" and she blushed when she noticed that she had used the -kun addressing to him. She hoped that it was just because she was caught in the moment…she didn't even want to think at the possibility of her calling him Itachi-kun in front of Kakashi, or of Itachi himself._

The girl blushed madly. Oh shit.

"What? You thought that I hadn't heard you?" Itachi asked, with irony. "It was one of the favorite waking ups of my whole life" he stated, still smirking.

"Teme" she murmured between her teeth.

The kunoichi was far too embarrassed to think to even think of a decent reply; with Itachi it was always like that.

But this time, for some strange reason, the Uchiha prodigy was kind enough to stop the teasing, and changed subject. He turned all serious, the smirk disappearing from his lips, and moved closer.

"I know you're leaving, Asuka-chan. Father told me."

She clouded.

"I guess you were looking for me to say goodbye, weren't you, little girl?" he asked.

Asuka nodded, looking away. She felt so stupid, as the first tear rolled down her cheek. With Itachi it was always like that. She always appeared weak, a cry-baby, she always managed to make a fool of herself.

"Nakanaide (don't cry), Asuka-chan" he muttered simply, a hand on her cheek, drying the tears with his delicate fingertips. The hell?! What the hell was he doing?!? He really didn't know how to act.

But that surely was not what he had come for.

"Itachi…?" the girl said, sniffing.

"Mmh?"

"You're a bastard." She stated.

The boy froze. What?! He looked at the crying girl he was almost embracing, and broke into laughter. No, he didn't. Itachi never laughs. He just wore a smirk, a smirk that looked more heartfelt than usual.

"I know, Asuka-chan, I know" he replied, still smirking.

The girl sighed; she didn't seem satisfied with the reply, at all. "Why did you do that, yesterday?"

He feigned ignorance and surprise. "Do what? Did I do something wrong?"

The kunoichi pushed him away. "You perfectly know what you did, Itachi. And what you did is the reason why I am mad at you, Itachi-teme."

He sighed. "You won't be mad at me for too long, Asuka-chan."

She was genuinely surprised. "Oh? And why?"

"Because you love me too much to stay mad at me before leaving." He stated simply.

Asuka became thoughtful. He wasn't really mistaking. Her eyes widened. She seemed to realise only a few seconds later what he had just said. And what she had just thought!

"You…you…teme!" she said, angry with the boy and herself. She moved to slap him, but he blocked her wrist in mid air.

"Now, now, Asuka-chan; aren't we abusing this bad little word? Besides, if you really want to hit me, I know you can do much better than that, can't you, little kunoichi?" he said, mockingly.

"Is that a challenge?" the girl hissed.

"Yes…but no." he said, smirking.

Itachi moved quickly his hands and removed the scarf on the girl's neck, and before Asuka could say anything, he was smirking, holding her hitai-ate (which she usually wore around her neck) in his hand.

"Hei!" she protested.

"What" he said distractingly, contemplating the forehead protector in his hands.

"Give me my hitai-ate back, teme!" she cried. Oh Kami. She had sounded like a little girl. No wonder the boy seemed so fond of the new nickname he had found for her…little girl.

The Uchiha prodigy brought the forehead protector to his nostrils and inhaled deeply.

"Mmh." He said. "Smells like peaches. Like you, Asuka-chan." and he thrust it into his pocket.

Asuka gasped. "Hei hei hei, that's not fair!" the girl protested. "Now I am without hitai-ate!" she complained.

"Liar" Itachi said, amused. He was clearly having fun.

"Pardon?"

"That's a lie. Sandaime has made new forehead protectors for you and Ren. That means, Asuka-chan, that you are not lacking hitai-ate." The raven haired boy explained.

"You…you are partially right. But see, I wouldn't be lacking **a**forehead protector. But I would be lacking **my** forehead protector. And to be more specific, **my Konoha forehead protector**." If he was a genius on the battlefield and with words, Asuka was surely not inferior.

He searched in his pockets, and he nonchalantly threw something at her.

She grabbed the object, staring at Itachi. How…how did he do it? How could he do something as simple as throwing something, and managing to look like…like a prince? With that grace, that way of moving that only the Uchiha had.

Asuka looked into her hands.

"What's that?" she asked him.

"A forehead protector, genius-chan. I think it's rather obvious." He replied smirking, coming close to the girl once again.

"Ha ha. I know it's a hitai-ate. But…" she began, but he cut her off.

"You were complaining about me having your forehead protector. Now you got mine. So now you have to stop complaining." He said, looking away. Asuka smiled.

Was that…a farewell present?

Without thinking she threw herself at him, hands around his neck.

"Hei!" he complained.

"Arigatou, teme-chan!" she said, placing boldly a kiss on his cheek.

"Yes, yes, now move" he said, without really doing something to push her away.

"You really should do something to change this shitty side of you. Why are you so frustrating?" she said, loosing the embrace.

"Because I can. Besides, that's the way I am. And you love me like that. You wouldn't want me any other way" he said, whispering huskily.

The girl sighed. "Since when did you become this overconfident with me?"

Itachi became thoughtful. Around them the street was empty. The sun was setting, and some street lamps were already on. Asuka couldn't help but think that time was running out too fast for her likings.

"Well, since I got the reply I wanted" he said, breaking his silence.

Asuka studied the expression of the handsome Uchiha, and was not surprised when she could read no feelings in those delicate features. "Reply?"

"Actually, a silence." He said smirking.

Asuka was confused. Her eyes narrowed, and she said nothing.

"Come on, Asuka-chan; you didn't reply. In fact, you ran away. Yes" he interrupted her, as he saw that she was about to speak "I know that you had been summoned by the Hokage. But the fact that now you're with me, well, is another sign, a clear sign, I might add, in favour of my theory."

"Theory? Which theory?" she asked.

"Oh, Asuka-chan. Quit pretending."

"Pretending?" she asked, getting more and more confused.

"You don't love him." He stated, looking deeply into her brown eyes.

The girl became all red in face. Red with anger. She clutched her fists. "That's none of your business. Goodbye, Itachi." She said bitterly, turning away to leave.

Itachi appeared in front of her. 'Damn ninja skills' she thought.

The boy was silent, still, and cold.

"Kuso." He muttered to himself.

Without thinking the Uchiha closed the distance between them, and captured her mouth in a chaste, yet forceful and passionate kiss, which seemed to last hours, days, moments, centuries.

She closed her eyes and let her arms embrace him, while he was keeping his right arm on her hip, and the left one on the girl's neck, his fingers caressing her softly. She had no idea about what to do.

He was caressing her mouth with his, biting her lips, burning in his mind the taste of them mixed with the light and sweet peach flavour of her gloss. Itachi always knew that Asuka would taste like peaches, but now that he had a confirmation he was almost surprised.

When he had gained enough confidence, he let his tongue lick the pink and soft lips of hers, begging for entrance. She parted them allowing him to continue to play his game, not really knowing what she was doing. Actually, not knowing at all.

It was warm, it was delightful, and it sent shivers down her spine.

It was paradise.

They didn't know when they parted, nor why. All the two shinobi knew was that one moment they were kissing like there was no tomorrow, and next thing they knew they were standing in front of each other, staring, black into brown.

Itachi hadn't planned it.

Kuso. Kuso kuso kuso! Dammit, that wasn't how it was supposed to be.

He had let his idiocy take control.

Moron!

The Uchiha boy wasn't able to look away. After the…the kiss, or whatever that was, she had changed. She looked softer.

The light scent of peaches coming from the Yoshizumi girl was distracting him.

Shisui had been right. He wasn't the right one for her. Actually, he wasn't the right one for anybody. He just loved too much knowing he could handle her, make her smile, make her angry, and make her cry.

He just loved to make her cry.

Besides, she soon would have a lot to cry for.

He remembered what he had thought when he had been told about his Asuka leaving. He had been pissed off. Actually, he had been very sad about it, for a few moments. He couldn't think of a day without seeing her, without knowing that, if he wanted, he could see her.

But then he had thought: this is for the best.

He had more important things to do.

When he had accomplished them, then, maybe, just maybe he…

Asuka smiled, not really knowing why. This wasn't the reaction she had expected from herself. She hadn't cried, screamed, slapped, pushed, blushed…she didn't feel ashamed and she didn't feel guilty. That had felt so good.

Itachi smiled tenderly at her. No, there was really no hope. He was enjoying the moment. He really was. He was wicked. He loved every second of it. Not even Asuka could do something, he was what he was. And he was oh so proud of it.

It was with the sweetest voice she had ever heard coming from the Uchiha that he spoke, a strange light in his eyes.

"Matanaide" he said, caressing her cheek. (don't wait)

Asuka was abruptly brought back to reality. "Wh…what?"

"Don't wait for me. Because, my foolish little girl, I will not wait for you. Ever."

A swirl of wind, and the girl was left alone.

Shocked.

Bleeding.


	32. Chapter 32

Ciao! There you go with your daily dosis of my awesomest (just kidding, huh) fanfic!

Purity of a White Rose: you _wouldn't_ dare, would you?! The allergic reaction could kill me and then, no more updates :P

lovefatedestiny: He does join akatsuki in the manga, after all

TenshiAkki-Chan: grazie! I worked hard on itachi, i felt he was becoming more-brat&weirdo (as some of you made me notice) and less itachi…

Dr. Pimpleton: your train of thoughts sure are interesting, caps-nee-san

EbIL cHEEsE-SaMA: i'm glad you're appreciating

IMakeKiddiesCry: yeee! Haha, after all itachi IS itachi :)

Maki Hayashi: haha, secretly, huh?

fanXforever: that's class, babe

enjoy!

32. OININS

Asuka was sitting on her bed, in the small, standardized flat Ren and her were sharing in Kirigakure. The girl looked out of the window; it was snowing. Not that it was strange. But she missed the feeling of the hot sun on her skin badly. The building overlooked the shinobi headquarter, a huge building, grey, cold and humid.

That was quite depressing.

She was wearing her usual dark outfit, which the Yoshizumi clan shared with the Uchiha, a high collar dark blue jumper, and dark blue trousers. A red ribbon tied her hair in her usual high ponytail, leaving the fringe covering her forehead and almost her eyes. She sighed. Her hair. Yes, she will have to write about that, too.

She grabbed a scroll, and began to write.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dear Hitomi-chan, dear Tomoyo-chan,

Ren and I are pretty bored.

It is almost two weeks since we left Konoha, and ten days since we've become Kirigakure Oinins.

We were put in a four man team, but our team leader doesn't find our preparation satisfactory, so… he sent us back to school!!! Do you understand?

Back. To. School.

I feel like killing him.

The missions, that pathetic geisha training, and now…now…academy? Ok, it isn't really academy. But still! I can't stand this awful place. Everything is covered in snow, it's cold, wet, frozen, and sunlight is barely visible through the thick clouds. The rare times it appears, it reflects on the snow and it hurts the eyes.

Oh man, I am complaining like a little girl.

The lessons at the academy don't satisfy us; well, me, at least. It is all about stuffs we had already studied while testing to enter the Anbu…human body, and so on.

Be given the identity of the nukenin (missing nin) to find, check the Bingo book, look for him, and eventually fight him.

Then.

Kill the target, taking the head as proof, and then completely dispose of the body.

This part is just creepy.

Cremation, or the summoning of crows to devour the corpse are the most used techniques, and the amazing Yoshizumi cousins have already grown to hate the smell of death that surrounds Oinins. You would, too.

I come to believe that if the Anbu are powerful and fearful, Oinins are even eerier.

These masks of theirs, to begin, are far more frightening then those of the Anbu members. They show no features, and barely have openings for the eyes. They made the shinobi look like those anthropomorphous demons of the Japanese culture.

Not to mention, they are annoying to wear. I almost can't breath behind that thing.

And then, the way we kill.

Girls, in just two weeks I killed more people than I ever killed in months of Anbu, back in Konoha. I can't sleep at night, their faces hunt me.

Anbu do fight; they give the enemy the chance to die fighting for their lives.

Oinins, well, they don't.

We hit, hiding in the darkness, surprising the nukenin, and giving them a silent, maybe sweeter death.

As hunter-nin we're also taught about how the human body works and how to kill people easily, we're trained on the precise use of senbon; we must be able to incapacitate or kill a person with a single needle.

A single senbon, a single needle is enough to break the life of a human being.

No words, no fighting, no special moves…actually, no movement at all, except for the quick, precise flashing of the hand that throws the goddamn needle.

Everyone says 'Asuka, and Ren, you seem created on purpose to become Oinin'.

Is that supposed to be an insult?!

Because if it's a compliment, well, which part of 'you seem created to kill people who don't even know you are there' could be a compliment?!

Screw them.

They say we could make victims in an even more anonymous, cold way. Ishigan. Ishigan. They want us to kill with Ishigan. They don't know us, ok, but how could one expect to kill so mercilessly?! I am no Orochimaru!

Ishigan, to block them, and allow the team members to proceed with the senbon. Ishigan, to stop the heart of the nukenin, with just one look. They were disappointed when we both refused to do so. My way of the ninja imposes me to let the targets fight for their lives.

Hunting the missing nins, which is where the fun is supposed to be, is nothing if compared to the burden of disposing of the body in the very spot we had killed him, witnessing until we're absolutely sure that no traces of the body are left. It's horrible, but it has to be done in order to make sure the village secrets which a ninja's body holds will not be revealed to outsiders. Chakra types, herbs eaten, ninjutsu, advanced bloodlines – all this knowledge has to die and disappear with the corpse of the nukenin.

We have to reach perfection.

Our team leader requires perfection.

And Tomori Isoshi is indeed one to be feared.

This Oinin reminds me of Kakashi sempai.

I think that the two are probably of the same age; no, he doesn't look like my former sempai at all, no white hair, no mask, no eyes fixed on the reading of weird porn books, no mismatched eyes. But yes, he is handsome. Girls, you'd love him. He has short blond hair, almost white, which, I am sure, is dyed; it is far too blond to be natural. But still, I can't picture my new Taichou dying his hair in front of the mirror…nah. It is messy, but nothing like sempai's. He has had this sort of distracted elegance, which allows him to look handsome even in the middle of a storm or in the middle of a fight.

He fought very well, the few times I had the chance to see him actually fight. He always carries a katana, rather unusual for Oinins. I like that katana. Kakashi once told me that in Kiri they are famous swordsman. Isoshi is tall, taller then Kakashi; Ren had said that he is probably around 1,85 m. You know I am not good with age or height guessing! His strength and the particular care he takes in training make his natural lean body muscular, which, for Oinins, who use to kill with senbon and not with fighting, is pretty unusual.

There was something that reminded me of someone else. The first to notice had been Ren.

I think I was still hurt and trying to think of this someone as less as possible.

You know who I am talking about.

His manners, his behaviour, his posture, the way he talks and the way he _**commands**_, it is typically…Uchiha-like. And, more specifically, Itachi-like.

The coldness irradiating through these pale green orbs of his is scaring, and the way he always asks for precision, for constancy, for the very best we can do, it is typical of the teme. Then, then he has this way to speak, which makes him even more Itachi-like…he would **command**, regardless of what he is asking, a simple 'how are you' or 'kill that man'. He always commands, and he does it using as less words as possible.

But Isoshi has something I don't believe Itachi could ever allow himself: he has love.

Isoshi has a wife.

He is young, he is too damn young to be married!!!

All Kiri kunoichi's think alike, and I agreed for a short time.

Then the words 'young' and 'married' in the same sentence began giving me the creeps, and I came to think that by his age I will be married, too…

So I decided never to mention to myself the young age of the Taichou and his love life again.

I don't want to think about wedding, but above all, I don't want to think about him.

Him.

Him.

That idiot human being, that mean creature that... bah.

What the hell did he mean, kissing me and then smirking satisfied 'don't wait for me'?! And who ever told him that **I **would have waited for him??? I wouldn't have.

Shit.

I would have.

I'm such a loser.

Does that mean I sort of…chose…him?

Well, yes, and no.

I'm even more confused. And I'm a total moron… it looks as if I am waiting for him to do something so bad and unforgivable to me, which will allow me to give up on him for real.

I think that I am an idiot, because we all know Uchiha Itachi; we all know that he is so not the boy for romance, that he would treat everyone badly, or at least keep people at a distance. I knew it perfectly. But those little, brief moments in which he was different…girls, you really should have seen him. The usual rude-yet-graceful, commanding Itachi, with that touch of softness that…that…oh.

And I am baka enough to be all shivering and smiling whenever I think of the kiss itself…and all depressed and sad when I reach the 'after-kiss'…

Wait.

I don't want to think of him.

Ren had tried to convince me (after I had calmed him down, the boy was a little overreacting at the news of his 'precious cousin' being **kissed **by anyone, and more specifically, by Itachi) that what the Uchiha had done was just an attempt to ease my waiting. If I had nothing to wait for, than time would have passed faster…but even Ren didn't sound too convinced when he explained his theory.

C'mon! That doesn't even make sense. Ok, Itachi is a genius, and geniuses often have a twisted mind…but that would be too twisted, even for someone like him…

In love or not, we will get married, and share a life together, and probably do **things **together, and you perfectly know what I mean, no, I am not afraid of the word itself, nor shy, it just makes me wanna slaughter somebody…

Sigh.

Avoiding Isoshi's love life is impossible. Well, it's not like he really shows any emotion or anything, but having his wife around all the time certainly doesn't help.

Enoki Aya, a young woman with dark, black skin and a constant raven high ponytail, is not only one of the best kunoichi, but also one of the kindest women Ren and I have ever met.

She helped us with the lessons, gave us advices and revealed us things that we would have never known otherwise.

Ren appears much more skilled than me, in the anatomical part of the job. But that was rather obvious, him being a medic ninja.

I fought and killed, and find boring, if not annoying, all this studying.

You know me.

I love reading, I loved studying, but scientific subjects…no, that's just sooo not my business.

I love history, literature, law. But ask me what a duodenum is, and no, all you will get is a blank stare.

This sort of…rejection I have towards anatomy is one of the main causes of fights between Ishoshi-taichou and me.

Oh yeah, girls, I do fight with my goddamn Taichou. Once I almost threw a shuriken at him.

But I didn't, because here in Kiri they are much more strict and severe than in Konoha.

Mr Perfection-sama is never satisfied with what two of the youngest and strongest () shinobi of Konoha can do; Aya confessed that he had begun complaining as soon as he found out about our age.

"You brats", that was how he usually addresses us. And Asuka, Asuka would not shut up. Asuka had never been one to shut up, you know me, even if Kakashi and Itachi had tried to work on that side of me, finding it un-shinobi-like.

You'd think Isoshi-teme would stop complaining when he found out that we're members of the Yoshizumi clan, but no way, the fact that I'm the clan heir didn't stop him either.

Actually, he had changed the way he calls us from "You brats" to "You spoiled noble brats".

Ren is patient and does nothing but sigh, and tries to block me whenever I am to close to let my instinct overcome my common sense and go killing Taichou-teme.

And today he began complaining about my hair, too! He is saying things like 'it will only get in the way', or 'you are a shinobi not a model', and 'tomorrow I want to see that hair _disappeared_'. He sooo gets on my nerves. Nobody talks bad about my hair.

Yes, girls, in Kiri both Yoshizumi cousins are having a hard time.

Hugs,

Asuka

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A letter from Tomoyo, a letter from Hitomi, one from Shinji-chan and one from Shisui. She loved those little pieces of Konoha that Shisui used to send her. A leaf, a small dried flower, a sketch…Shisui was really the cutest of boys. Dammit, Asuka, why didn't you go for him instead of those two heartless bastards? Well, more specifically, **that **cold hearted bastard.

Kakashi hadn't been writing.

Itachi hadn't been writing.

Not that she expected them to write, of course. But still, she had hoped that her two former team mates would have proven her wrong.

"In your dreams, Asuka" she muttered, when she checked their mailbox at the headquarter, where the two had been given related rooms.

Aya had stopped by her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you waiting for mail, Asuka-chan?" she had asked, politely.

The girl nodded. Aya invited her to have a tea at her house, and the girl accepted.

She really didn't know how, nor why, but a few minutes later she had found herself telling Aya everything about what she had left in Konoha, and why she (and Ren) had been forced to leave and go to Kiri.

Aya had listened silently, nodding and with teary eyes whenever the younger girl had come into details.

When she had finished, Asuka had felt relieved. "I really feel better now. Even if I fear I might have been too harsh on…my family, and Itachi, you know. After all, that was just my point of view!" she said, on second thought.

"You could write a novel based on your life, Asuka-chan" Aya said laughing "The story of a girl torn between the handsome and kind man, and the handsome and jerk boy…an arranged wedding and a forced exile…" she recited, with a fake solemn voice.

The Yoshizumi girl laughed. "So, now you know where I am when I am not at the academy or in mission with you guys."

Aya nodded. "Geisha. Oh kami. Did you learn anything…useful, by now? I mean, in spite of my young age I am a married woman, and I might want to learn a few of these geisha tricks" the kunoichi said, grinning slyly.

"Oh Kami, no! They think I am still too young for…**that **stuff" Asuka shook her head violently, blushing. "But if you want, I know how to make a perfect tea, following the traditional details…" she added, smirking.

"Mmm, I don't think I am interested in that" Aya smirked back.

Asuka looked at the clock hanging on the wall of the older kunoichi's kitchen. It was already 6 pm.

"I must go now" Asuka announced "geisha training, you know. Wanna come?" she asked jokingly.

"No, thanks!" Aya replied.

"Bye bye, Aya-san. Thank you for the tea, and for the chat. It was nice talking to you! You really made me feel better." Asuka bowed lightly.

"Hey hey hey, what's with that formality? We are team mates, and, I hope, friends…so, Asuka-chan, you can call me Aya, or Aya-chan" Isoshi's wife said smiling.

"Arigato, Aya!" Asuka said.

"And Asuka-chan, forgive Isoshi. Sometimes he's a real bastard. Don't tell him I told you, but in spite of his harsh manners…he is pretty satisfied with you two. You are the first members of a team led by Isoshi, except for me, that won't escape running and ask to change team! I think he actually likes you. He had never had nicknames for anyone, before."

"Nicknames? Oh, you're talking about 'brats', 'spoiled brats', 'useless brats' and so on? Good to know he likes us. You know, brats are usually rather rude to those they don't like. Bye, Aya-san! I mean, Aya!"

And now…now, breathe deeply, and get ready to face the geishas.

Yu hu.


	33. Chapter 33

Hey everyone! So here's your Who Knew chapter for the weekend… I hope you guys like it. Oh, and if you like HP fanfics, go check my attempt to writing some kind of Slytherin-ish story! Just follow the link on my profile, and let me know.

fanXforever: yes I've seen it, and I actually read the book, too… and yes, Isoshi and Aya are married!

YamiKitsuneKami: guess so :D

ryderion: I never said this won't end up in Itachi x Oc…never said it will, tho. Ih ih ih… and I think I will post something about the geisha thingy, and yes, I have a WONDERFUL 10 word pages doc on _**that**_…

Purity of a White Rose: shakes in fear

TenshiAkki-Chan: i think she does, too, but eventually she'll get used to it…ninjas are versatile

lovefatedestiny: i'm afraid she won't appreciate the geisha training this much, but who knows, maybe she will. Ok, this sentence doesn't make sense.

Bow Down To Gir: sings, TT on the back just have a little…patieeeence… bows

SongSiren: phew, i was afraid that too much tension and drama would spoil everything --

Enjoy!

33. BREAKING THE GIRL

"I'm coming, dammit!" the girl screamed in the middle of the night to the unwanted visitor who had obliged her to get up and leave her warm, secure bed, and who was knocking on the door as if he aimed to knock it down.

Fuming, she hurried towards the door, with murderous instincts clearly evident in her former-sleepy eyes.

The knock wouldn't stop; and she was oh so going to beat the unlucky visitor to a pulp… and Ren, after that.

Her cousin hadn't even bothered to move of a millimetre since the knocking had begun.

"I SAID I'M COMING!!!" 'You moron' she mentally added.

She opened the door. "The hell do you want at 3 am?!" she burst out.

Uh-oh.

"Brat. You got five minutes to be fully changed and awake, and ready to train. I'll be waiting for you here. Move." Tomori Isoshi was standing in the corridor, an extremely serious glare in his eyes.

"I-isoshi taichou…what's going on?" Asuka stammered for the surprise.

"I said move." He commanded.

"Hai." She nodded and ran to her room.

The Yoshizumi girl splashed cold water on her face, in a weak attempt to wake her up, which resulted only in her freezing more than she was already doing.

She grabbed her black pants, her black shirt, her black armour and her cloak, and frantically wore everything.

Wait.

There was something missing.

Asuka studied carefully her figure in front of the mirror.

Yes. The pink and black striped slippers were so not part of the uniform. She grabbed the black boots Oinin wore and, giving a last, sad look at the warm embrace of her bed, and closed the door to her room.

"Brat, how in the world am I supposed to improve your katana skills if you train **without **katana?" Isoshi scolded her.

Mmm, he wasn't wrong.

Asuka stared at him.

Wait. Katana skills?

"You spoiled brat, I don't care if you are heir to a shinobi clan, nor if you are the fiancé to the Uchiha boy, just move that dumb ass of yours! We haven't all night! MOVE!"

Asuka grabbed her katana and closed the door.

"First things first. What do you know about the katana?" Isoshi asked when they got to the indoor training grounds.

The girl was shocked. The idiot! She had been training with katana from the moment she learnt to say that word! Was he making fun of her?!

"A _katana_ is a curved sword about 90cm long. It is sharp at the point and the convex edge." She said, an annoyed smirk on her face.

"Ha ha. Gaki no baka (stupid brat), you are not funny. But you are right. Anything more specific?" the young man replied.

"I can use it." Asuka said simply.

"Even an idiot can grab a sword and use it. But that doesn't mean they can _really _use it." Isoshi ran a hand through his messy hair.

The girl was really mad now. Did he just insult her?!

"Listen, baka no taichou, I don't care who you are, why I am in your team, why you came and wake me up at 3am knowing that tomorrow, I mean, today, we have a mission, and I don't know why you keep on calling me brat while up to now I have proven myself worthy and capable. So, what the hell do you want from me?! I have been raised and trained by one of the strongest clan in the world, I am jounin and Anbu and Oinin and I am not 14 yet, and you, you Isoshi-san, the high and mighty Tomori Isoshi who always thinks of himself as the best, and always treats the other as scum…tell me, do you really believe you are much stronger than me? Because if you do all I can say is: try me." Asuka was breathing heavily, after screaming all she thought to her taichou's face without pausing.

She studied his reaction.

The girl had expected Isoshi to grab the two bokken (a kind of wooden sword) he had brought, and throw one at her.

She had already pictured herself nodding with an aura of alterity and severity and replying something cool like "As you wish, taichou." grabbing the wooden sword.

But Isoshi had merely smirked.

"I was wrong" he commented. Asuka smiled triumphantly. She had always been the first of the class, the smarter, and the stronger. He had tried to prove her wrong and she had defeated him. Her inner self was overfilled with pride.

"You are worthless" the handsome young man added, looking at her in the eyes.

"WH...WHAT?!" she screamed, not believing what he had just said.

"Asuka, here in Kirigakure are the best swordsmen, and the best blacksmiths. We are more skilled with swords and blades than anyone else in the world. We know secret techniques that would make a Hokage shake in fear. We invented the art of combining your chakra with your blade, giving birth to hybrids of Kenjutsu and Genjustu, Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu…You are skilled. You are very skilled, if I may say so, but you just demonstrated a childish pride, by assuming that you already knew enough.

There is no end in what you can learn about fighting with a katana.

You are extremely able in performing what you are taught, and I have no doubts that if you had to fight you would surely win. But with one of the legendary Seven Swordsman, you wouldn't stand a chance.

You are not perfect.

You are oh so very far from being perfect. You are like a kid playing with a new, cool deadly toy. But you are as harmless as a kid when fighting."

"What! In all my life it's the f…" the girl began shooting daggers at him with her eyes. If only stares could kill…

"First time you are criticized? What the hell do they teach you in Konoha?

Go back to play with dolls.

You are not worthy of being a shinobi."

Asuka was shocked and on the verge of crying.

She really didn't know how to react; it was the very first time, for real, that someone told her…something like this.

She had always been praised for her beauty, her cleverness, her skills…

Who the hell was this Tomori Isoshi to dare…to dare…?

Instinctively she crossed her arms and put on an angry look.

The young man broke into laughter.

"See? You are just a kid! Who do you think you are fooling, acting like an adult and all? Act your age! You should be way more modest. You have so much to learn, brat. Or did you think you achieved perfection?

Just because of that pretty face of yours, and that kekkai genkai, you think you are a powerful shinobi?

Ok, your kekkai genkai is definitely useful, and lethal in most cases.

But what would you do without it? How would you fight? You are not that skilled, nor in taijutsu neither in ninjutsu. Talking about genjutsu then! I mean, did you ever even try to cast a genjutsu, apart from the basic ones?!

No, of course. Yoshizumi-hime would rely only on her kekkai genkai.

And on the support of others, because she is too weak inside to kill a man with her kekkai genkai."

"I am n-not weak! I don't kill people with Ishigan b-because…because otherwise…well, if I use it t-they wouldn't be able to f-fight, and d-dying like that is j-just…and k-k-killing like that…and I was t-taught…" Asuka stammered, fighting back the tears. She felt pathetic, stupid, humiliated.

All she wanted was to leave that place, go back to Konoha, where they were all pretty satisfied with her and that was enough.

"Oh, listen! Pathetic." The taichou said, distractingly playing with a bokken.

"I am not pathetic!" the girl cried, between sobs.

"Oh, no? I think you are, Yoshizumi-hime."

"Stop calling me that! It's annoying!"

"So you are more concerned on how I call you than on the reasons why I am criticizing you? See, Asuka? You are nothing but a little girl. Sorry. A worhtless little girl."

The girl was now barely fighting back the sighs, while tears ran to stain her cheeks. He smirked satisfied.

"I don't deny that you have skills and potential, but you must admit that you are much weaker than other shinobis. Aren't you, Asuka?" he said, handing her a wooden sword.

She shook her head and sniffed.

"No? What does 'no' mean? Quit playing the spoiled brat. You want to play the adult, the mature woman? Than do it. Fight me and prove me wrong." Isoshi said, still offering the sword.

"NO!" she sighed. Oh god, she really was pathetic.

"Fine. Remember, brat. The only way to become stronger is emproving, training, studying, and experimenting. Otherwise, that not much hidden potential of yours would be just useless. Become more and more powerful, tread on your enemies and on those who deny you the power you want." He spoke looking straight into her teary eyes.

"When you want me, you know where to find me. And Asuka" he added, before leaving the inner training ground "you can stay at home, for today's mission."

"But…"

"I am making it an order." He said, and closed the door of the building, leaving the girl all alone.

Isoshi was walking down the snow covered forest that separated the city of Kirigakure to the training area.

A crack came from the wood.

The oinin stopped.

"Tell him that she will soon be ready. She is more ductile than I thought."

The figure in the wood nodded and disappeared in a puff.

So? So? Sooo??


	34. Chapter 34

Ehi!

I'm updating again. Don't get used to that, tho, cos from next week I'll move to Belgium and I'm afraid I'll be like, a liiiittle bit busy…so enjoy while you can! And go check MY CEDRIC DIGGORY FANFIC, I'm having so much fun writing it (don't worry, it doesn't steal my precious Who knew time)

fanXforever: asuka is definitely not perfect. In fact, she's quite a mess. Glad you appreciate her, tho!

Purity of a White Rose: grazie!

YamiKitsuneKami: your intuitions scare me…loool, we'll see who it is!

ryderion: again, maybe yes and maybe not!

Tenshi Akki-chan: worse?? Worse?? Haha, dear girl :)

Bow Down To Gir: i love being confusing. And confused.

SongSiren: wa ha ha, for the love of god XD

lovefatedestiny: addicting! Yeah!

LOPE: again, i love confusion. No, I don't love it, but still…

something541: there you go!!!

And now…this chapter is all yours 3

34. ALL I WANTED WAS RAMEN

Kakashi had lost the count. And to think that the very first days he was counting every minute and every second….life went on, he supposed. No, no; it's not like he could erase the thought from his mind, but still, thinking about it day and night seemed pointless.

It _was _pointless.

He was accepting each and every new mission Sandaime-sama was willing to give him…and he was rarely seen in Konoha.

Hokage-sama had had a sensitive intuition (or perhaps it was just fate deciding not to punish him further), and the only Uchiha he had been paired up during a mission was Shisui.

The white haired jounin liked the young man definitely more than Itachi; the short haired Uchiha was…was like Obito. So little Uchiha.

Which meant, he had a heart.

He had been sent near Kiri a couple of times, but he had always resisted the temptation to make a deviation and…well.

Hatake Kakashi looked at the watch; hmm, dinner time. Willing to cook? Hn. Ok, so be it.

He was walking down the street, heading to the Ichiraku ramen. It was pretty cold, and he could smell snow in the air.

Too lazy and too cold to take the Icha Icha from his pocket, the Anbu was heading to the Ichiraku with his usual lackadaisical grace, nodding in greeting to passer-bys and exchanging a couple of words with fellow shinobis.

That was, until he turned the very corner of the street heading to the Hokage tower.

Shit.

The other seemed not particularly enthusiastic in the meeting, too.

He might have been cold.

He might have been asocial.

But no one could ever say that Uchiha Itachi was rude or ill mannered.

"Konbanwa (good evening), Kakashi-san"

"Konbanwa, Itachi-kun." The older man replied. Ok, the boy had greeted him and he had replied. It was all over now, right? Right? Wrong.

"Do you have news from Asuka-chan, Kakashi-san?" Itachi asked, his usual uncaring tone annoyed the man to no end.

"Just what I heard from Shisui, Itachi-kun" he replied. He really didn't want any kind of conversation with the Uchiha heir.

"Oh, I see." Was the reply.

Kakashi had surpassed the boy. Over and done? Hmm?

"Because…" the Uchiha began.

The jounin wanted to curse, badly. Wasn't Itachi the asocial, cold, silent kind?! Why the hell did he become this talkative??? And just when he was around him.

The last time he had seen a talkative Uchiha Itachi, had been the night before Asuka left. The goddamn brat had spilled out everything about his feelings for the Yoshizumi girl right in front of her. Enough to feel a sudden urge to have his throat cut with a rusty kunai.

Ok; only two things you can do about it now. 1. GO AWAY. Excuse yourself, say there's someone waiting for you, that you left the water of the tub open…no, better. Go away, and give him no excuse at all. You don't need excuses with that annoying brat.

Option 2, turn and ask in a bothered voice something like 'What the hell do you want, Uchiha?'.

He was already picturing himself sitting in front of his ramen, taking advantage of the first moment of distraction of both the customers and the shop owner to actually _have_ his ramen without them seeing his mask-less face.

"What the hell do you want, Uchiha?" he asked in a bothered voice, turning to face him. Kakashi himself was shocked. Did he go nuts?

"Want?" Itachi looked at him with his black eyes. 'So cold and empty' the white haired man thought.

"You never speak to me; and every time you do, it turns out to be something dreadful. Therefore, I want to know what's going on."

"This is called paranoia, Kakashi-san." The boy said dryly.

"Don't Uchiha. Don't play with me. I am in no mood for joking." The older jounin had a moment of doubt; what if he was overreacting? What if he was _really _being paranoid? Hmm. No way. Itachi Uchiha always did things with a precise, specific intent.

Though his face showed no emotion, he could clearly see that the handsome Uchiha baby was amused beyond belief. And Hatake Kakashi mentally prepared himself to whatever bomb the brat was about to drop.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two; they were studying each other, just like in a fight. The expression, the moves, the breathing…everything was a fragment they were considering to anticipate the other's move.

Itachi smirked.

Inner Kakashi sighed; the hell he was up to, now.

"If you want her, she's all yours." He said, and moved to go.

Kakashi had a gap of a couple of seconds before he fully understood what the younger Anbu told him.

And it made him angry. Furious.

"You could use a little more respect when talking about a fellow team mate, Uchiha." Was all he managed to say, practically biting his tongue and forcing his body to stay still and don't go on a killing spree to the detriment of the young clan heir.

"It doesn't seem to me that I said anything wrong." The other replied nonchalantly.

Ok. Wrong approach, Kakashi.

"What's with the sudden change of mind? You were very possessive, till the last time I saw you. It looked like you cared about her." 'Yeah, as if you could really care about anyone, you overconfident bastard'

Itachi's smirk faded. "I never said I did care. I never said I don't care."

The son of the White Fang didn't know what kept him from rushing off to look for a goddamn rusty kunai. Yes, a very, very rusty kunai.

"And the reasons" Itachi went on, "aren't really of your concern. Konbanwa, Kakashi-san." The Uchiha prodigy walked away, heading to the Uchiha compound.

Hatake Kakashi was pissed off to no end.

That bastard of a brat.

He sighed. 'It's all my entire fault, I was the one who got involved with brats.'

What now. His stomach growled, but he really was in no mood for food.

The man grabbed his Icha Icha Paradise copy, and headed to the closest pub.


	35. Chapter 35

Ciaooo! Here's another update!

Thank you to:

LOPE: wait and see :)

Bow Down To Gir: who can deny

ryderion: kakashi is 20 grabs calculator yes, he's around 20 and 21

SongSiren: i'm afraid that moving will be both exciting and sucky, as i'm going there a-l-l-a-l-o-n-e…no one but a girl i barely know is coming -- siiigh, et je n'aime pas le français, aussi!

something541: hope you'll be more satisfied with this chap!

Maki Hayashi: naaaah, don't be mad at Itachi…i mean, he's got reasons for going all killing mode on his family. If your mother had called you Weasel Fan and your brother Squirrel Fan, you wouldn't be so…uhm…understanding, with her, would you?

fanXforever: after all, Icchan DOES it in the manga

YamiKitsuneKami: i already had a nice talk with Kacchan, and he said he's very sorry. makes him bow forcefully

And now, enjoy!

35. THE WEDDING OF MY DREAMS

The dreaded day had eventually come.

She hadn't slept a minute that night, tossing and turning and thinking. Thinking about the days before, whether that was the right thing to do, thinking about the years that had passed since someone else had made that decision for her.

Thinking about her whole life. She supposed that usually people couldn't sleep out of excitement in her place, but no, excitement was the last thing in her mind.

Worry.

Guilt.

Love.

Hesitation.

Indecision.

Fear.

But no trace of excitement.

"You should be happy" they kept on telling her.

Asuka had no reason to be happy at all.

Hitomi and Tomoyo were helping her with the dress, a fucking white dress, while her grandmother and her stepmother were crying in the corner, pretending they weren't.

"I've always prayed I'd live to see this day" her grandmother sobbed for the hundredth time. Asuka sighed and resisted the urge of massacring everyone. "Oh, Asuka-chan, I really never thought I would. The day my Asuka-chan gets married."

The white dress fit her well; it wasn't a traditional wedding kimono, but an occidental one. Everyone thought she looked so not the traditional type, with her tanned skin and all. It was a beautiful dress, they said. She didn't really know. She hadn't chosen it, Itachi had.

Her hair was curlier than usual, and her bangs fell properly on her forehead, which was a rare event. She hadn't chosen this hairstyle, her stepmother had.

She was wearing small pearls as earrings, and a pearl necklace, which belonged to her grandmother. She hadn't chosen it, her grandmother had.

She had flowers in her hair. White roses. Those, at least those, were chosen by her. Her mother Asuko had planted some roses in the garden, when she was a child. Asuka was never to touch them, because she might ruin them, and they might hurt her.

But she was no longer a child, and she felt that this way at least she would have someone on her side.

Tomoyo and Hitomi were, and Ren was, too, and her little brother.

But she felt all alone.

The day of the wedding, the guests, the place, everything was arranged by their families, and not even Itachi had managed to get a saying in this. Not that he would.

She still felt torn, like that day of five years ago, before her departure for Kirigakure.

The day in which he had kissed her, and then said those awful things.

It had been a nightmare.

But still, she couldn't bring herself to…to what? Forget him? That meant that she loved him. Forgive him? It wasn't really about forgiveness. Bah.

Truth was, he did it just for fun, and it made her mad that it still hurt, after all those years.

And Kakashi.

When she had come back to Konoha she had thought that Itachi was just in the past. She had thought that Kakashi had sort of…forgotten her, in a sense.

But still, the very night they had met, and they spoke, and they kissed, and they made love, and she hated herself, hated him, hated fate and human race and whatever was left to hate.

Two days later, all Konoha knew about the official day of the Uchiha and Yoshizumi wedding.

And Kakashi hadn't even looked at her anymore. It wasn't hard to understand that he hated her, she hated herself too, after all, the following day she had seen Itachi, and they had spoke, and he was so like when they were younger, well, before that day, when they were younger and he whispered in her ears, and she blushed whenever they spoke and melted whenever they touched, and they had kissed, and they had made love, and he hadn't hated her when he found out that she had already been touched, and had probably figured out by who, and…and…

Ok.

That was the day.

Her father knocked on the door, and told her it was time. Hitomi and Tomoyo hugged her, and she felt like crying, felt like screaming, felt like throwing up, escaping, dying, and she did none of that but put on a fake smile and walked with her father dragging her.

She felt as if she was drunk.

And then she had seen Itachi waiting for her, and she had thought that yes, maybe she loved him, and no, maybe he didn't love her, but who the hell cared, this wasn't out of love, and she was feeling dizzy, and then Kakashi appeared, and said something, no, that was not Kakashi, she was imagining things, and next thing she knew she was saying something like 'yes I do', and then she was lying on a bed that wasn't hers, and Itachi was on top of her moving and moaning, and she was enjoying every second of it, and she was hating it with all of herself and…and…

Asuka woke up, but couldn't find the courage and the strength to open her eyes.

First things first, she touched her stomach. Phew. It was still her flat stomach.

Good.

No pregnancy.

That was already something.

She was cold. She was so very cold.

A couple of minutes ago she had been oh so warm when…when…

Her eyes flashed open.

It was a familiar ceiling of a familiar roof, the one on top of her.

Dammit.

Asuka was really curious to know where all the details of her dreams came form.

She really had no idea.


	36. Chapter 36

OH MY GOD if that's not concrit!!!

Maki Hayashi, YamiKitsuneKami: yeee, grazie! You guys like the kaka-rescue thingy :)

fanXforever: eh, it's a matter of points of view

LOPE: oh yes. She is going to get a scar on her forehead, and her next mission will be 'destroy You-know-who'

SongSiren: don't worry, nothing bad, haha! It just means that I am not really into french TT

something541: there you go!

Purity of a White Rose: of course it is!

Bow Down To Gir: tell me why, and i may help you

ryderion: you'll see. Whoever it is that she ends up with, i'm working hard not to disappoint you guys.

lovefatedestiny: haha, tricky me!

Itachi'sgirl4ever: ciao! Don't worry, I'm just glad that you keep on following me :)

RadicalDreamer129: i have a few chapters ready and others getting ready, i just have to find the time and a place in Brussel to update, so don't worry, I won't leave you hanging!

Enjoy the chapter, and thank you very much for all the reviews, you made me SO happy!

**37****. BACK TO WORK**

Asuka still felt the weightiness of the dream she had done the night before on her shoulder. She splashed cold water on her face trying to erase the traces of it, and wondered what kind of a wicked mind she had to have to dream something like that with the accuracy and the details that had she still couldn't bring herself to forget.

This was way too stressing for her.

She dried her face and looked at her own reflection; she had begun losing weight, and her tanned skin was beginning to get paler and paler. The girl sighed. She would not eventually become of the diaphanous, pale complexion like of the Uchihas. In her destiny was a yellowish, anemic-like paleness. No, not anemic-like. She **was** anemic.

She cracked her fingers and wore her Oinin uniform. Ren had told her that Isoshi-taichou had finally agreed to have her back in the team, even if with a marginal role. Thanks Kami, it was already like, a week or something.

She really didn't know what crossed the blasted man's mind.

While combing her hair into her usual high ponytail, Asuka decided that really, she didn't care.

A wicked smile quickly flashed on her lips.

She was going to kill him, after all.

"Asuka-chan!" Ren cried in joy throwing his arms at the younger girl's neck.

"Ren-kun! I've been missing you!" Asuka exclaimed, hugging him back.

"Don't say bullshit Asuka, we see each other everyday, we live together, dumbass…" Ren poked her on the forehead, and Asuka was almost caught into a trip in the past.

Almost.

Isoshi, no, Taichou-teme had just appeared behind them.

"Oh, look who's there" he said, nodding in acknowledgement to the Yoshizumi cousins.

The girl's stomach twitched. Urgh. She smiled sweetly. "Good morning, Isoshi-taichou. Thank you for giving me the chance to get back in the team" was what she said, followed by a bow.

"Don't give me that, Asuka. I know you are cursing me inside." The young man snapped back.

A vein twitched on Asuka's forehead

What to do now? Going on with the act or telling everything she thought right into his face? Uhm.

"Yes, actually I am, Isoshi-taichou." She smiled again.

"I appreciate your honesty, Asuka. Aya." He nodded to his wife.

Both cousins rolled their eyes; was he this bossy even with his wife???

The man opened a scroll. "This is going to be easy, almost genin stuff. Usual things, reaper, blah blah, killer, yes, well, we don't need to know that. All we need to know is his name, his face, and where to find him." He grabbed a lucid paper and showed it to the three. The face of a man was staring back at them. "This is Amane Ryuuga and he has no special abilities. Good luck." He turned his back and was about to go out of the door, the cloak already in his hands.

"Wait!" Asuka complained, and bit her tongue right after. If she was to get back at him, why the hell was she acting like this???

"Excuse me?" he said coldly, slowly turning to look at the Konoha girl.

'SHIT' the girl inwardly cursed.

"Hem…I think…I think you should tell us where we are heading, and how we are going to…well, to do our job. I think you should make up a plan, if you haven't one already." She said, biting her lips nervously. 'Dammit! Biting lips is sign of weakness!'

"A plan." Isoshi repeated.

Asuka nodded.

"How about you shut up and follow me and follow my instructions on the spot?" he suggested.

The girl vigorously shook her head.

"In Konoha we are explained at least the general moves of the mission…taichou-san." She added, as a precaution. A useless precaution, as she knew that her relationship with the man was already seriously compromised, and **not **of her free will. It was him the mad man who had suddenly decided that she wasn't skilled enough and stuffs.

But she was going to make him pay.

Oh yes she was.

'Yes, taichou, tell me the details…I need to make up my own plan. I'll scare the hell out of you. You'll see I'm skilled, I'm dangerous, and you'll respect me' she thought, while her taichou had broken the eye contact.

"Well, Asuka-**san**, we are heading north, as we came to know that the man is hiding on the northern shores."

Asuka was about to open her mouth and speak again.

"And NO MORE comments allowed, Yoshizumi-san."

Shit.


	37. Chapter 37

Mesdames et mesieurs, je suis à Bruxelles! (that's why it took me so long to update…)

Here it rains. All day. I've been here a week, and I haven't seen the town without rain. Nice. My friend in Holland is going to the beach, as there's sun and it's warm. I guess that's what you call 'gross unfaireness of life'.

Anyway.

Thank you to all my readers!

SongSiren, ryderion, something541, Bow Down To Gir, lovefatedestiny, Maki Hayashi and YamiKitsuneKami……

And now enjoy my first belgian chapter!!!

37. IN SNOW AND SORROW

Cold, cold, cold.

Kiri was cold.

Kiri was so damn cold.

Ren and Asuka couldn't believe that it could get any colder…but as they were heading north, and the wind was almost cutting their skin, they realised they were wrong.

Moreover, Tomori Isoshi didn't really help. It looked as if he enjoyed teasing and complaining about the two Konoha shinobis a lot.

Yes.

Hell was a cold, frozen place, and Isoshi was its ruler.

But Asuka had other plans than sticking to the cursed taichou's orders.

She had a plan of her own.

And no, the capture of the missing nin wasn't what worried her.

She was more concerned on the positive conclusion of her plan.

Ha ha.

Shit.

Truth was, she had no idea and no plan whatsoever.

Asuka was growing accustomed to hating the truth…

Maybe, just maybe, showing the goddamn taichou that she could kill him whenever she wanted was not really the best of choices. But still, the law of the stronger told her otherwise.

At least six hours had passed since they had begun to silently run towards the place that actually only Tomori-san knew. And she still hadn't managed to take a decision. Nor to make a plan.

Lame.

Suddenly, a thought flashed in her mind.

Screw the mission. Screw her career and her ninja hitai-ate.

If she wasn't going to be respected by the first moron she met out of Konoha, then wearing a hitai-ate would be of no use at all.

Yes, that was quite dramatic, but Asuka knew that it wasn't a matter of no relevance. Isoshi would have written on her ninja file, and if he wrote something bad, then she was literally fucked up.

Well, maybe they should catch the mukenin before; she still had a consciousness and a moral.

Damn.

And so, the plan was settled.

They had spent 8 hours running in the snow and fighting against the cold wind that hurt her skin.

8. Freaking. Hours.

They had to eat one of those energetic bars, because Isoshi would not allow them to stop for food.

Asuka wanted the taichou to order to stop with all of her strength. She needed it. It was absolutely necessary. Tomori Isoshi was an old fashioned young man, and she knew that to make him accept a fight there was only a way.

A challenge.

His chivalry and his honour forbade him to decline.

Haha.

'Bet he never thought about anything like that' the Yoshizumi girl thought, rather satisfied.

Her taichou's pace slowed down as soon as they came out of the forest, and got in sight of one of the many villages of Kiri, small enough not to have a name.

Awesome.

She sped up, and went almost to his side.

A hut. A hut covered in snow was the hideout of the mukenin they were looking for. Quite a cliché. But the girl didn't really want the criminals to be original. Orochimaru was original enough to make up for most of the others. Orochimaru. Bleah. That thing. Her kiss.

The kunoichi breathed in and out heavily to prevent the nausea to defy her, and she focused on the environment.

It was surely not the perfect place for a fight…trees, they were out of the forest but still, there were too many trees everywhere. And the snow was high enough to cover holes and stones and other kinds of obstacles that could have lead her to victory…or to defeat.

And the messy labyrinth of small, hidden streets could have easily diverted the fight from the place she chose. She had to think about that carefully.

And civilians.

It was a village, and even though it was already darkening, civilians could be a nuisance.

Oh well. Somehow she would do it.

Isoshi made quick gestures to each of them, signalling the place they were to patrol before breaking in.

As Asuka moved in the snow, concentrating her chakra on her feet to prevent from leaving footsteps, she noticed that Isoshi had asked Ren to have the place quickly checked with the Dokushinjutsu, the mind reading jutsu that the Yoshizumi clan used as a sort of Byakugan.

She saw Ren performing the well known mess of hand signs, and closing his eyes at the end of it.

A couple of seconds later, he released the jutsu, and nodded to the older man.

Asuka lowered her mask, and bit her lip.

Ready.

Aya had placed a small explosive scroll in the back of the house, not sufficient to make real damages, but more than enough to make the mukenin get out of the snow covered hut.

Three.

Two.

One.

The explosion was silent yet effective, and the mukenin dashed out of the hut in fear and took a fighting stance as soon as he noticed the four cloaked figures surrounding him.

"Who are you!" he shouted, preparing to throw kunais randomly.

"The angels of your death" Isoshi whispered loud enough to make himself audible, the smirk on his lips perfectly audible from behind his Oinin mask.

Tsubo were thrown at the man, hitting him on his vitals.

Asuka shook her head.

"That was easy. We can go home now." Isoshi stated, turning his back at the hut.

Now or never.

The Yoshizumi girl raised her katana, and aimed at her taichou.

From that moment on, everything seemed to go on slow motion.

Aya and Ren, clueless, kept on walking.

Isoshi turned.

Asuka grabbed a kunai, and threw it behind her, while with the katana she stabbed the man.

The man who was behind her back.

"Aya! Ren!" Isoshi screamed. The two immediately turned.

That was an ambush.


	38. Chapter 38

AFTER ALMOST A MONTH, I'M BACK!!!

Sorry guys, Brusells is making me go nuts…well! No excuse! Next time I'll try to update sooner!

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!

something541, ryderion, Silver Stones, itachi'sgirl4ever (srrry again, really), YamiKitsuneKami, SongSiren, no-one-to-love-me!

Enjoy the next chapter!

38. A FEAST FOR CROWS

The blood was running warm down Asuka's gloved hand.

At least thirty men surrounded the Oinins.

The Yoshizumi kunoichi drew out the sword, and with a quick movement she cleaned its sharp blade from the blood.

Shurikens were shot in her direction, and she blocked them with both her katana and her forearm protector.

The dark armours of the men shone with the whiteness of the snow, giving to the fight which had just begun a spectral light.

"Now it's my turn" she smirked at the missing nin, and when she drew out the katana from his stomach he fell in the snow covered soil with a thud. Itachi's boldness and badass had affected her more deeply than she had thought. The sarcastic comments that the smirking Uchiha beauty made while fighting had become a part of her own fighting style.

The snow had stopped falling; the night sky was still and dark as ever.

Ren was fighting two men, blocking one with the Ishigan and hitting the other with the medic needles that had become his favorite weapon so far.

Isoshi's katana was dirtied with blood, and a couple of man lied on the floor, in a mess of limbs and clothes. He raised his arms above his head, and lowered violently the sword on a man.

Aya was shooting arrows and hitting the massive number of mukenins from a distance. Her quiver was already half empty, but the enemies didn't seem to decrease.

Not even for a moment the four Oinins thought about where the enemy came from, not about how they couldn't see it coming, not about how they could have been tricked so easily. Not that they cared. They were already making it up.

Asuka stole another katana from a dead body, and proceeded to fight another man.

Her wrists swirled, the katanas crossed before her, and the man in front of her fell at her feet, beheaded.

The blood hit her on the mask, and she mentally thanked that choking mask. She would be covered in other men's blood by now, and that would be rather disgusting.

The snow was dirtied in blood, and cut limbs were sprawled all over the place.

The metallic smell of blood filled her lungs, but she was too used to it to even bother.

She carelessly raised her arm and hit an upcoming man between the eyes.

If there was one thing Isoshi had taught her, was to lose the fear of killing. Once she had overcome the guilt and the fear that struck her whenever she witnessed as her victim's heart beating one last time in agony, she had begun finding killing rather pleasant. The carelessness, the boldness, the feeling of superiority was all Itachi's legacy.

An arrow hissed right beside her left year, and went hitting another man between his eyes.

The kunoichi raised an arm in thanks to her fellow team-mate, and went back fighting.

How many of them were left?

They just seemed to be never ending.

Limbs were cut, throats were opened. Blood blurred her vision and stained her mask and clothes.

She had never killed that much in her whole life.

With a moment of pause, she noticed that Ren was rather worn out, too, and that Aya had abandoned her bow for lack of arrows, and was now using her jutsus.

The Konoha kunoichi dashed in the young woman's direction, and threw a kunai.

Useless.

Asuka closed her eyes and opened them again as soon as she could, completely black.

"ISHIGAN" she screamed in her mind.

The man fell as if his soul had suddenly left his body.

The girl resisted the urge to look away.

Aya seemed puzzled.

A soft moan escaped the dark kunoichi's lips, and blood trailed her mouth before she fell on top of the man who had stabbed her back.

"Aya!" both Isoshi and Asuka screamed.

Asuka's eyes were still completely black, and rage deformed her features.

"Now I really have enough" she hissed coldly, throwing her mask away.

All the remaining mukenin, their target included, froze. They were staring in fear at each other, struggling to move. Asuka was smiling in delight.

Isoshi dropped his katana and ran to his wife, who had already been reached by Ren, who was removing what looked like a dagger with his chakra.

The girl raised her hands right before her, and still smiling, and looked at the man closer to her.

"Goodnight" she hissed.

Her fists clutched, as if grabbing or squeezing something.

And suddenly, one by one, the remaining men fell silently to the floor.


	39. Chapter 39

Ok, ok, i know it's short and all, but i have valid excuses…first of all I am posting it while having International Law of the European Union class…and second, this is supposed to be some kind of linkin chapter to a huge one that I'll post within the week!

Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers, and SORRY if I am taking so long to update since I came to live in Belgium…again, be patient and you'll be rewarded!

Bisous!

40. HANDS CLEAN

After they had come home from that dreadful mission, Asuka had tried her best to avoid any kind of living creature.

She didn't feel guilty, not at all, but still, killing all those men…well, it bothered her. She didn't mean to kill, at the beginning. She just wanted to knock them out and…

Oh Asuka, be a realist. They were meant to kill all of you. They almost succeeded in killing Aya.

"Dirty hands are necessary, when you're a ninja. You can't escape that. You can only grow accustomed to that. You will learn, Asuka."

This was what Isoshi-taichou had told her, when they were in Kiri's hospital, waiting for the medic nins to tell something about Aya's conditions.

If Ren hadn't been there, she wouldn't have survived. Thanks to him, she was not going to take a long time to fully recover. Asuka smiled when she heard that. Her cousin was always improving. She was sure he would equal Tsunade-sama, one day.

It rained.

No, it snowed.

Rain was so uncommon in Kiri.

Lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling the most miserable creature that had ever walked on earth, the girl noticed perfectly how useless and pathetic she was being.

She looked at her hands.

White.

Her hands had not been stained by the most part of men she had killed.

Ishigan.

_What, will these hands ne'er be clean?..._

Her hands were clean.

_Here's the smell of the blood still; all the perfumes of Arabia will not sweeten this little hand..._

Now, it was not the act of killing itself that had bothered her. Kakashi and Itachi had taught her not to fear that more than necessary. This meant, she always had to have respect to the other's life, yes yes, the usual ethic stuff. Bullshit. She wished she could just kill shamelessly, like the strongest ninjas could.

She wished not to suffer, not to have any string attached, to be alone and to have to answer for her actions to no one but her own consciousness.

She wished she was cold.

She wished to stand alone, she wished that all the people she loved would disappear and let her be. She did not want to suffer for anybody's loss. She did not want to worry while fighting for her companions. But then…what would be the point of fighting? Why fighting, if you don't have anyone to protect?

Fighting for the sake of it. Fighting to prove yourself superior. To prove yourself that you're alive.

To prove yourself that there is no limit in what you can set your body and mind to.

Asuka was fully determined not to let others get in her way during her quest for power.

Quest for power? Since when did she care about such things? Since when?

She covered her mouth with her hands. It had always been in her.

She had been given the ability and the weapon…now it was just a matter of how to use that. Let them go wasted would be a crime.

Ishigan…Ishigan was not to be wasted.

But the honor! Killing people mercilessy, where's the honor, the fairness in that? Looking at your enemy and staring at him while he falls, eyelids closing as if falling asleep, undisturbed, no more part of this world…

Of course, there was a component that she would never use. She was no sadist, she was so not going to use the Dokushinjustsu to kill.

She wanted more power. She felt that the strings that held her to those she loved were breaking, knots and bonds untying, she needed to take off the feeling of warm affection from her being.

She needed to go and live deliberately.

She needed higher objectives, higher reasons to fight for.

She needed to be stray.

Like the most powerful ninjas…

Her hand went unconsciously to touch a small tattoo on her neck, which began stinging unpleasantly.

She needed more than what she had. She needed someone to get that knowledge from.

Someone…

Like…

Orochimaru.


	40. Chapter 40

You wanted it longer? There you go. 3

Thanks to my lovely reviewers, YamiKitsuneKami, something541, crazyamber, BleedingBlackRose9311, RadicalDreamer129…

Enjoy

And let me know EVERY SINGLE THOUGHT CROSSING YOUR MIND, this chapter was very heartfelt and emotional to me. I really would love to have feedback.

40. THE RIVER AND THE RAIN

She couldn't breathe, and her lungs ached, beginning to be filled with water instead of air.

The water around her was thick, like a prison, almost blocking her. Each and every move was painful and heavy on her heart, which was beating wildly and irregularly.

Her muscles hurt for the continuous struggling, and suddenly her feet touched the bed of the river. How did she know it was a river? She just did.

And the few times she managed to open her eyes, she would see a boy, probably already dead, sinking, his face pale, pale, so very pale, and his lips blue.

She knew that she knew him, but she couldn't manage to link the dead boy's face to a name.

He couldn't be dead! He couldn't leave her like this!

She grabbed him and tried to pass him the little air left into her lungs, frantically. His lips were cold. His body was still. His heart was still.

With a last effort, she kissed him lightly and let go of him.

If she could, she would have cried.

But the water was killing her.

The girl was still struggling to emerge, but her vision was confused and unfocused, and she had lost the orientation, which meant that now it was impossible to tell the closer shore from the other one.

A sharp pain hit her lungs.

No more air.

'Is it possible? Am I really going to die like this?' she questioned herself in the last moments of lucidity, before her mind was clouded. 'I am supposed to be a water jutsu master, I can't drown…'

Everything went black around her. She tried to scream, and opened her eyes.

Asuka reached the Oinin headquarter staggering, and rubbing her eyes.

Yawning, she nodded to those who greeted her, and plopped into a chair beside her cousin.

"Oh kami Asuka! What's wrong?!" Ren asked as he noticed the dark rings under her eyes.

The Yoshizumi girl yawned. "I just had that nightmare again. Over and over again. I think that I slept like, 2, 3 hours…"

"This is not good Asuka-chan... Maybe it means something! Anyway, I will watch over you today. More than I usually do, I mean!" the boy tried to make her laugh, but he gained just a faint smile.

Polishing the blade of her katana, Asuka had already forgotten about the unpleasant sensation the nightmare had glued on her whole being.

Her brain was now far, far from Kiri. In a place where snow is rarely seen, and is welcomed by kids and shinobi as something beautiful and special.

She was thinking of Konoha.

Another two of weeks had passed, and no word had come from the two heartless bastards.

But the strange thing was, that now also Shisui had stopped writing. This made Asuka really sad.

Aya had tried to comfort her, telling her that perhaps he was on a mission, or that he was busy…but the Yoshizumi girl felt that something was wrong. She just felt it. She had asked Tomoyo and Hitomi to tell her about him, but neither of the girls had seemed to see him, lately.

The girl looked out of the window, before tying her Oinin mask behind her head.

"Snowing, Asuka-chan. But they say today it's going to get warmer…so, rain, Asuka-chan. But at the moment, every single thing or surface out there is covered in ice. And snow. Snow. Again." Ren commented annoyed, while wearing a pair of used black gloves.

Asuka's head dropped. She grabbed a lace and tried to tie her long hair into a bun before Isoshi-taichou could say anything about how that long hair was just a nuisance, but with no results. Before she could growl in distress, Aya came to help. "Here, give me the lace" the woman said.

"You know brats, here in Kiri rainy days are feared. Being Kirigakure usually covered in snow, most people see rain as a bad sign. People get superstitious and stuff, you know, wearing amulets, carrying scrolls, avoiding people, and hiding in their houses if they have the chance, doors and windows locked. Personally, to me rain is jus as hateful as snow. It is cold, wet, and has peculiar ways to sneak into the most absurd and unreachable places of your armour." This was Isoshi's good morning.

The handsome blond man messed up his short and already messy hair, trying to remove the snowflakes which made it look white. White. Like Kakashi's… her Kakashi.

'You're a bitch Asuka. Look at how you left him. Look at what you've done with Itachi. You are a bitch and I hate you' her inner self was stuck on repeat.

Asuka murmured a thank you to Aya, and nodded in greeting to Isoshi-taichou.

"You don't believe in bad luck and superstitions, do you, Isoshi-san?" Asuka asked, smirking.

"Tch. No, as long as I have my lucky kunai with me." He replied, all serious.

Asuka snorted, and Aya burst into laughter.

"I was just telling Asuka-chan how much I find rain a nuisance…" Ren said, smirking to the Taichou.

Isoshi ignored him. "Brats, today's mission is easy. Furusawa Hidetoshi, B-rank, but it's a long time since he's last been spotted, so he might have become an A-rank. Nothing particular, just a crazed guy with a liking for raping and killing. Let's go. And Ren" he looked at the boy.

"Hai, Isoshi-taichou?"

"Quit complaining, you brat." the team leader finished, tying his own mask.

That night, when Asuka and Ren entered the Oinin honsho (headquarter), they found something waiting for them.

A surprise.

A letter.

"Asuka, this arrived from Konoha like, 10 minutes ago" one of the chuunins handed her a sealed scroll "It must be important, it arrived with one of the fastest birds of the Leaf."

The girl studied the scroll, and the seal. In the red wax was impressed…the Aburame seal!

"Ren! It's from Hitomi! C'mon lets go home!"

The boy screamed a 'goodbye everyone' and followed his cousin to their flat, on the other side of the street.

Both cousins cursed; Isoshi had been right. A thick rain was falling on Kiri, and the snow was melting in dirty muddy puddles.

As the two hung their wool waterproof cloaks on the wall, Asuka broke the seal closing the scroll, and threw the envelope on Ren's messy desk nearby.

They sank on the couch, and the girl unrolled the scroll.

Hitomi's usually neat calligraphy was irregular, and drops of ink and water stained the rice paper everywhere. The two Yoshizumi didn't pay attention to that; all papers in Kiri were humid and stained.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Dear Asuka, dear Ren,

It's quite a long time since you last heard from Konoha. I apologise, but the village has been having a hard time, lately.

I hope you two in Kiri are doing fine, and that you are improving your shinobi and medic skills.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

"Look Ren, she forgot to mention my freaking geisha training" Asuka pointed smirking.

The boy who was sitting on her right slapped her lightly on the forehead to make her go on with the reading.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

We all miss you guys a lot, especially now.

We would give anything to hug you, right now; maybe that would ease the pain, or maybe not, but at least we would be going through this together.

Asuka-chan, Ren-kun, I have never been good at expressing my feelings, and I know that my words will not serve the purpose of mending your souls or drying your eyes, but Tomoyo and I figured it would have been better if we told you before the official scroll sent by the Hokage reached you.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Asuka's voice became more serious, and she hurried frantically to read the lines that followed, Ren beside her grabbing her hand, as if preparing to bad news.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

It's about Shisui.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Asuka's heart skipped a beat, and Ren turned suddenly very, very pale.

The paper here was stained with more frequency, and Hitomi's calligraphy was almost unreadable.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

The Leaf Police found him on the shores of the Naka river.

Drowned.

The Uchiha family is hiding it, but the Hokage, knowing our close friendship, let us know that he left a note, even if we were not told what was written on it.

Shisui, the Police say, has committed suicide. But in spite of that the Uchiha clan is investigating.

It's not in my place to insinuate doubts, but…Asuka, Ren, we knew him. We knew him better than that.

Uchiha Shisui, feared as Shisui of the Body flicker, Shunshin no Shisui, our Shisui… I know, you know, we all know he wouldn't.

He would never do such a thing.

Never.

But again, this is not the place and time to talk about what's behind our friend's death.

Asuka, he really loved you. He really did.

The last few times we saw him, he was Shisui. He was the usual solar, kind, sweet and brave Shisui who would do anything just to see his Asuka-chan smile.

In the envelope of the scroll you will find a bracelet. Shisui asked me to send it to you in my next letter. He said that you would understand…

I haven't seen Itachi in weeks, and Shisui hadn't, too, but I think he is now badly hit by the news. They were like brothers, those two.

Now I must leave you…

The funeral will be held tomorrow at dawn, but I suppose that you won't make it on time.

Besides, it will be a private ceremony, and only Uchiha members will be allowed.

But Tomoyo and I will try our best to give Shisui-kun a last goodbye, also for you two.

We need you here with us…I think that Shisui would be happy to see us together, remembering his smile and all we've been through.

I hug you both.

Yours, Hitomi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Asuka, white in her face, looked at Ren in the eyes. The boy was pale and still as well.

Breathless, she ran the paper with her eyes over and over again, looking for each and every possible sign to prove what she had just read wrong.

Ren had stood up, and was leaning his back against the wall, sliding on the cold, white surface till he was sitting on the ground, eyes lost into nothing.

Asuka looked at him.

She let the scroll fall, or better she threw it away, and hurried to Ren's desk, grabbing violently the scroll's envelope, making everything on her way fall to the ground and crash.

And there it was.

A small metal circle, composed of small plaques with a pink enamel star on each.

Shisui.

"_Shisui-kun, isn't that cute?" Asuka asked, pointing to a small bracelet._

_The lights and sounds of the Aki no Saishi (autumn festival) surrounded them._

_Shisui walked to her side, two candied red apple in his hands. He gave one to the girl, who thanked him smiling warmly, and looked at the bracelet._

"_It is, Asuka-chan. I would give it to you, if there was no chance of being misinterpreted by Itachi…and our elders." He chuckled "Asuka-chan, don't forget that you are my cousin's fiancée!"_

_The girl sighed, and bit the candied apple, enjoying its extremely sweet and sugary taste._

"_Really, Shisui, I mean nothing bad, and you know I don't hate Itachi…but screw him! And screw the elders!"_

_She hugged him and poked his forehead._

"_I would never forget about our friendship Shisui-kun, even if the whole Uchiha clan threatened me of death!" she said, striking the pose._

_The young Uchiha laughed. "Never forget it, Asuka-chan, because I won't!!!"_

Asuka smiled. Shisui, you baka.

She felt her vision blur, the silence was broken by Ren's loud sighs.

She looked at the picture they had hung on the wall when they had first arrived in Kiri, trying to make that cold flat a tiny bit more like… home…

The Yoshizumi and Uchiha cousins, Hitomi and Tomoyo…Sasuke-chan was eating a tomato, while Shin-chan and Naruto-chan were fighting for ice cream.

It was summer, and they were happy.

She grabbed the bracelet in her hand and ran out of the flat, in the rain.

She was running, not really knowing where she was going, the cold rain falling upon her face, hiding the tears that were now falling freely.

She reached a small bridge, and that was where she stopped, freezing on her steps.

A river.

A river.

She recalled her dream, the cold water all around her, the boy's face…the boy's face. Shisui's face.

Shisui.

She opened her mouth and screamed, screamed until her lungs were empty, and she gasped, inhaling deeply, and shaking for the hysterical tears and cries that shook her whole being, in body and soul.

Yes.

Asuka hated rain.


	41. Chapter 41

Yes! I am so happy you liked the chapter! Now I promise I'll update more, seriously, to hell with my courses I need rest and Naruto (and Death Note and D.Gray-Man and…)…

So! Thank you to Bloody Roses Bleed Water, something541, darkxXxflames, RadicalDreamer129, YamiKitsuneKami, SongSiren and Rikku Madara Uchiha…

41. IN THE NIGHT

How does someone bare the thought of never seeing someone again?

How does someone bare the thought of death?

Of getting lost in the nothingess, of days filled with sad thoughts, with tears you choke back because everyone is telling you to be strong?

Of dreams of better days, or nightmares of those still to come?

…Asuka had been really spaced out. Not in missions, but for the rest of the time, she was…absent.

Isoshi-san had decided to talk to her, but she hadn't even listened.

She was there, staring with empty eyes at nothing in particular.

Ren seemed stronger. He had a lot to do, he was trying to have a lot of things to do, he said that when he was doing something he stopped thinking about it for a little while. Isoshi had noticed that he had willingly said 'stop thinking', and not 'forget'. Some things are unforgettable. Some things are unforgivable.

But the absent state of mind of the Yoshizumi girl seemed there to last.

She must have been close to the boy. Who was he again? Shisui…Uchiha? Wasn't she engaged to be married to an Uchiha? That prodigy brat, I…I something…Itachi maybe. He was famous in Kiri, too. Enfant prodige. It was obvious that they were together. Cliched. What a silly name. She was not yet 14. How could she have chosen her fiance? Oh, probably it had been the family. He pulled the sleeping Aya closer. They had chosen each other. He wouldn't have liked to live in such an important clan. Spoiled brats like her had to deal with the consequences of their wealth. Maybe it wasn't really worth it, after all.

Lately, Asuka had been obeying mechanically to his orders, making no questions, totally numb, as if deprived of the will to live.

That surely would come in handy for his aims.

Lying in his bed, Aya at his side, Isoshi had his eyes open wide, and was staring at the darkness of their room. Sometimes he happened to think about his 'aims', and when he thought again, he did not know what he meant himself. Aims? Which aims? Purposes or what?

Whenever he thought too hard about it, and seemed to recollect something, a memory, a face, his head hurt incredibly, and he would stop, trying to make the pain go away.

The young man was not sure whether telling his wife would have been a good idea. Aya tended to worry about his health too much. And he was used to carrying burdens on his own.

The bite on his neck was stinging.

Again.

His feet left footsteps on the soft, thick snow that covered everything around him. He was supposed to conceal his traces, yet he knew that it didn't matter. No one would come looking for him in the woods of Kiri, especially at that time of the night. Who would have looked for him, besides? He was not sure of who he was himself. He remembered this feeling of numbness, a feeling that made his head empty and his heart cold. He was no one. He had the clear feeling, the clear perception that all he knew was that he was there, and that he was waiting for something, for someone powerful.

Everything was silent and still, and only the wind made a soft, continuous whistle, that contributed to freeze his bones. The surreal calm and silence that surrounded him were frightening. Fake.

Making sure that the hood of his black cloack would not fly away because of the cold wind, the man was shaking. It was cold. It was fear. It was the same revolting feeling that clenched his heart every time Isoshi had to meet Orochimaru.

A noise made his heart stop beating. An owl? Some kind of night bird?

An all too familiar hiss told him otherwise.

"Isoshi-kun" the Sannin's voice broke the void of human words.

"Orochimaru-sama" Isoshi bowed with his head. Isoshi? So that was his name? He decided not to think much about it. In a matter of seconds, he had already forgotten.

"I still don't see her with you, Isoshi-kun. Why do you keep on disappointing me? Do you like to see your master in pain?" Orochimaru removed a long lock of hair from his eyes, and with the very same hand he performed two hand seals, too fast for Isoshi to recognize them.

Next thing he knew, was the sharp pain that irradiated from his neck.

"Orochimaru-sama! No!" he screamed in pain.

"Isoshi-kun, I wouldn't hurt you if you hadn't disappointed me _again_" the snake said, stressing particularly that last word.

"Wait! Stop! I have" and here the young man breathed deeply, trying not to feel the pain "news…I have news"

The feminine laugh of the older ninja was the first thing Isoshi heard when the pain stopped.

"Hai, Isoshi-kun. Tell me." He placed a hand on his hip, and waited.

"The girl…she is broken. The loss of the brat belonging to the Uchiha family destroyed her. She is…" he paused, making sure that what he was saying pleased the Sannin "…malleable."

Orochimaru stayed still, and Isoshi did not know what else to say.

"She's been asking me about more powerful techniques…about things that she shouldn't be interested in. I think she is ready, Orochimaru-sama. But I also think that she will do…_that_…willingly."

The Sannin nodded. "Remember Isoshi…she is necessary. If the boy won't collaborate, and I think he won't, she is the only source left."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

And Isoshi was left in the darkness.


	42. Linked

 you don't love me anymore…haha, kidding!

Again. This chapter is one of the 5 main ones of the story. It took ages for me to write it, I wanted it to be perfect, absolutely perfect. And I'm not talking about my English

I love it. It made me love writing.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added me.

Please, let me know what you think.

LINKED

Blood. There was blood everywhere.

Crimson. Dark.

In the empty room, everything was red, red, red. The air was still and heavy, the atmosphere unreal.

"YAMETE!" "STOP!" voices were screaming in the darkness.

She witnessed the scene from a distance, from an undefined point, but she could smell the nauseating, metallic, bittersweet scent of human blood. She knew it far to well to be mistaking.

The image changed.

Blood, once again. This time it was dripping slowly. Also the ground and the walls, stained, were wet.

Limbs, disordered, messy. She focused her eyes to where the blood was dripping from, and she was horrified.

The fingers of that hand, scarred, pale with the paleness of death she had seen so many times before, yet red, let the crimson liquid fall in small drops from those still fingertips.

Her vision blurred.

Now, everything was dark.

And she felt nothing.

But now…What was that cold she felt?

She felt a hand grabbing her left leg, and, without noticing, her right hand moved quickly, too quickly for her to really understand the movement. Her leg was freed, and she felt the stomping to the ground of whatever had grabbed her, most likely a hand.

She was beginning to feel.

She felt a familiar weight on her….probably she was wearing her armour. But the consistence, the fabric, well, that oddly felt like Konoha's Anbu armour. And she perfectly knew that it was a long time since she had given it up for the Kiri hunter nins' one.

Her eyes opened. It was night.

The moon was covered by clouds, yet that didn't trouble her vision.

She was walking in the courtyard of a typical Japanese mansion, built in the traditional sukiya style, which looked so much like the one she had grown up in.

She made no noise as she walked stomping the gravel road of the garden, heading to what seemed to be the main house. She was heading there, but not of her own free will; she was brought there by something stronger then her, like someone else's will. That sure was weird. She moved with grace, a grace that wasn't hers; those light, precise movements reminded her of someone, but she couldn't quite recall who, at the moment.

Reaching the porch, she opened slowly the paper and wood door. The room looked familiar…had she already been there? Before entering, she turned her head towards the garden, to see the clouds reveal a pale, almost fake moon.

A sharp pain hit her, and she found herself witnessing the scene from a distance, again.

She was inside the room she had just seen, and two persons, a man and a woman, were there, sitting on a kotatsu. They didn't seem to notice her presence, and she did nothing to let them acknowledge her.

The paper door opened, and she understood that she was witnessing what she had done a few moments before.

Both the man and the woman turned, a smile on their face. She couldn't see who was opening the door, as its figure was completely swallowed in shadows. The man opened his mouth, as if to say something, but her eyes were dazzled by a sharp light; a light she knew came from metal. And the man fell face to the ground, his throat dripping blood. The katana held by the shadow rested, as if to allow the owner study the reaction of the woman.

A loud scream pierced her ears, and then it faded, as the corpse of the woman fell on her husband's.

She screamed, in horror, but the figure didn't notice her. Why? Why did that someone do such a thing? The girl dashed towards the two bodies, in a useless attempt to do something, a small hope in her heart that the two could still be saved.

Who was she trying to fool.

They were dead.

She had seen people die so many times. She had killed so many men and women. But that had been different…they weren't on a battlefield, they weren't enemies. They were unarmed.

The figure, still wrapped in shadows, walked graciously and making no sound on the tatami floor.

Again, the feeling of being forcefully lifted and smacked on the ground hit her, and her vision coincided once more with that of the figure.

She put her right hand on another door, and slid it open.

And the hand…that hand…that pale, diaphanous hand…that was most definitely not her right hand. She panicked. What the hell was happening? First she was inside the figure's body, and a moment later she was shot out and…and…

Ok. It was clear that it was not her hand. It was not her hand, therefore that was not her body. She was in someone else's body!

Not to mention, an evil someone else. The figure had just slaughtered two unarmed persons.

She could smell the figure's perfume, a perfume she knew all too well. She loved it, it filled her lungs, and it recalled her of unspoken truth, of unshared kisses, of coldness and warmth.

But who was it? Where she was? She knew where she was, she knew the perfume, she knew who was the only one on earth to move and walk this silently, and oh so graciously. She knew it. But it was as if speaking it to her own self was forbidden by the same force that shot her in and out of that unknown body.

She had to do something. That was what plagued the girl's mind while she was forced to walk into another room, another, another, and another.

Then something new.

Anger. Anger was consuming her, together with a blind rage. But those feelings did not belong to her…

She felt hate running through her veins, making her blood boil. A voice in the back of her head was now all she could hear, even if it actually said nothing. It said nothing, but it repeated itself over and over again, like a deadly tantrum. It called for blood, and it wanted it now.

The girl felt the figure's feelings overwhelm her owns.

As she was approaching a lit room, where noises of voices and laughter could be heard, she felt the blood thirst of the figure increase.

A huge and powerful wave of chakra ran through the figure, as it overlooked at the room's door, surprising the people in it. They stopped right where they stood, and as they noticed the arm holding the katana raise, they instinctively took a fighting stance.

She could feel the figure's amusement, and she was sure she had perceived a thought of the unknown person she was inside of. Weak. Those people in front of her, their skin pale and their hair dark black, were weak. Yet they tried to fight. The girl knew that they couldn't be saved, if the figure attacked, so she tried her best to impose her will on the figure.

'Don't' she kept on repeating, trying to block the figure's body.

The figure seemed to hesitate, but that was only a moment. Drops of blood hit her on the face as the katana flashed into the room, tearing skin and flesh, and the people fell, dead.

'No no no no no!' was she that useless? Was there really nothing that she could do to stop that figure?

She felt the lips curving to trace a small, satisfied smirk on the figure's face. Yes. That was satisfaction. That was the satisfaction that came from something the figure had long since wanted, it was the confirmation of something the figure had known. They could do nothing. They were weak. Weak and useless.

The figure brought a hand to its face to clean it from the blood, which was already drying on the pale, diaphanous skin.

A lock of raven hair fell on the eyes of the figure, and the girl moved the hand that wasn't hers to put the smooth, straight hair into place. She felt a hitai-ate on the figure's head, but had no time to touch it, to try to find out at least where she was.

Then she noticed. One of the slaughtered men had a Konoha hitai-ate tied around his arm. Were they in Konoha, then?

Another symbol hit her. That symbol meant something, something loved and hated to her. But why, why couldn't she remember? Why? Her mind was like blocked on what she was and knew at the moment.

No, that white and red fan would tell her nothing, at the moment.

The figure moved, and she caught a fragment of its features reflecting on a window.

Long, dark hair, and a lace tying it into a low ponytail.

Another meaningful, yet useless fragment to be added to the puzzle of that messy situation. Only one person had that hair.

She exited the house, and was now in the streets of the huge compound.

She felt expectation and hunger grow in the figure.

Evidently, the screams of the woman killed had alarmed the inhabitants, who were now dashing through the streets to find the responsible. They all wore the same symbol on the back, that fan that, she was sure, she had already seen somewhere. Did they all belong to the same clan? Could it be?

The figure inhaled deeply and quietly, not bothered by the mess around at all.

The girl looked at the dark shadow of the figure outlining on the dry land of the soil. It emanated calm, power, and self consciousness.

A hand in a pocket, the figure pulled out eight kunai.

After a quick, precise movement of the wrist, performed as if it was the most natural thing on earth, eight shinobi fell on the ground, motionless.

Panic froze everyone on the street, while an unnatural calm and stoicism pervaded the figure, who breathed calmly, waiting for something. She could feel it. Mixed to the feelings of rage and the homicidal intent, was an immense satisfaction, as if the figure was making a wish come true.

The girl was horrified. She could not control the actions of her host, that was clear.

She witnessed the figure killing and slaughtering silently and with grace every single being crossing its path. Some tried to fight, others tried to defend themselves or others, and some tried to escape, or were simply caught by surprise.

A man with long, dark hair struggled with particular determination. "I…I knew we shouldn't trust you…you shitty brat…" the man stammered before he was put to silence by the blade of the figure's katana.

Again, the figure smirked. The girl could feel the satisfaction pervading her whole being.

Was…was that some kind of revenge? But why the hell was she caught in the middle?!

Expectation grew in the figure's body, sending shivers down its spine.

The girl was scared: what was going to happen now?

The street was now empty. Empty, except for dozens of corpses covered in blood.

In a flash the figure jumped, and was on top of a pylon, looking down.

She heard steps coming closer, and spotted the figure of a younger clan member. A child with spiky raven hair was running down the street, still far from where the dozens of bodies lied.

For a couple of moments the girl was sure she had made a quick eye contact with the child, but soon her host had dashed away.

She began walking, slowly, towards a house at the end of the street. A building as big as what she supposed was the main house. A building that was familiar, to the girl. Images flashed in her mind. A storm. Rain, wind, a corridor, a closed door, a kitchen. A woman with dark hair and pale skin smiled at her, and a child with short, raven hair and delicate features grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to a room, where was a boy of about thirteen, with long, dark hair and features even more graceful and delicate than the child's. Long, dark raven hair… Long, dark raven hair… Long, dark raven hair… Long, dark raven hair…

Who were they?...

Anxiety and eagerness were rapidly growing in the boy's mind. Yes, the boy. She had concluded by now that the figure was most likely a boy.

The boy had by now reached the building.

Adrenaline.

Power.

Power.

Power.

Her temples were pulsing and she suddenly felt hot, too hot.

She was shaking, she couldn't control her limbs. Or better, the boy was shaking, shaking uncontrollably.

The boy entered the house, and she noticed a woman cooking, and a man, with a jounin jacket on, who was reading a scroll.

Father.

Mother.

The thoughts of the boy hit her. Were they…were they the figure's parents?

"Oh, you're home!" the woman smiled sweetly at the figure. "It's going to be ready in a few minutes. Go and have a shower, you are a real mess." She said, turning her back at him and going back to the boiling pots.

He didn't reply.

The girl was trying desperately to warn the couple, but it looked as if the boy who hosted her was getting stronger and stronger as his expectation grew.

She couldn't warn them, but maybe, just maybe, if she managed to tell him something…maybe he would have listened, maybe he would have stopped.

_Stop it. Please, yamete…_ she implored the boy. He moved his head as if chasing an annoying bug away.

"Father. Stand up." The boy said. This caught the girl by surprise. He had never spoke to those he was about to kill, before. Why was he doing it now?

_No…don't do it…onegai…_(please)

Her vision blurred, and she sort of fainted. Actually, she didn't really faint; she wasn't in her body, so how was she supposed to faint? When she re-opened her eyes, she came to the conclusion that the boy had detected her presence, and had tried to send her away.

What had happened during her absence?

They were no more into the kitchen. They were into a simple room, with tatami floor.

And the tatami was covered in blood.

Standing in the shadows, she could see what he had done through the boy's eyes.

The two people who had been his parents lied on the floor, in a mess of limbs and blood.

He was satisfied, oh so satisfied, she could feel it. But that wasn't over. No, he still had to do something.

Again, hurried steps were heard out of the room she was in. Steps, and a frantic, irregular breathing.

"FATHER! MOTHER!" the voice screamed. One of the two bodies on the ground found the energy to speak one last time.

"Sasuke…don't come in…" the girl couldn't grasp if the one to speak had been the man or the woman, as the voice was choked and scraping.

"FATHER! MOTHER!" a small pale hand slid the door open, and the onyx orbs of the child stared panicking at the scene before him. He looked at the two now lifeless bodies, and then into the eyes of the boy.

"BROTHER!! BROTHER!! FATHER AND MOTHER ARE…" the child was screaming, and she could feel the annoyance into the figure's mind.

_You won't touch this child _she stated clearly, trying her best to make her host hear her. The figure shivered. What was that voice in his mind? Why couldn't he chase it away? And…and why did it have to sound like her? Her…now?

Then the girl realised.

Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke! And everything fell into place. The Uchiha mansion. On the ground were Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san, the parents of…of her fiancé. Of Uchiha Itachi.

Kuso.

She was inside Uchiha Itachi.

It was Uchiha Itachi! Itachi, Itachi-kun was doing that!

She panicked.

_ITACHI! YAMETE KUDASAI! _(stop!)She screamed in his head at the top of her lungs.

The boy was taken aback. _Asuka? _He wondered.

_Don't you dare lend a hand on Sasuke! I will hunt you till the day I die if you…_but she couldn't finish the sentence, as she was thrown out of the boy's mind.

She was now standing beside Sasuke, and tried to hug him to protect him, but as she expected she couldn't touch him.

Itachi fixed his eyes on the pale figure in front of him, forgetting for a moment about reality. _Asuka? Could she be really here…? _

"WHY?! WHY?!! WHO THE HELL…THIS…" the child kept on screaming, eyes wide in fear and rage.

Itachi sighed, and decided that what he had seen was just a trick of the mind. Asuka couldn't be there. She was far, far away. She was in Kiri, and only god knew what she was doing at that very moment. His Asuka could not be in front of him, now. If she was, she would kill him. Literally.

Asuka looked at Itachi, who seemed to pretend that he couldn't see her. She saw the boy extracting a shuriken with inhuman speed, and throwing it against his little brother.

_Sasuke-chan! _The girl screamed, but obviously her scream went unheard. But maybe Itachi…maybe Itachi could really see her, hear her.

_Itachi don't. Don't hurt him._

The shuriken had cut Sasuke's shoulder, and was now planted on the wooden door behind the child.

Itachi closed his eyes. And then he spoke. "Foolish little brother…"

Sasuke's heart was running wildly, as he stared at his aniki.

'MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN' the older Uchiha brother opened his eyes, a huge tomoe swirling into his red Sharingan.

Asuka couldn't understand what was going on. What was Itachi doing? Then she saw Sasuke falling on his knees.

_Stop it! Itachi, I'm begging you! Please, don't kill him! Itachi! _She shouted desperately, and ran to the long haired Uchiha. He looked at her, that horrible Sharingan she had never seen before still in his eyes, his dark, black eyes she loved so much.

The Yoshizumi girl tried to grab his arm.

_Please…Itachi…_ she was asking, tears in her eyes.

If that was a dream, she wasn't sure. Whatever that was, she had to stop him. She had tried to collect her chakra and perform the Ishigan (petrifying eyes), but that had just been useless. In that reality, whatever reality she was in, she was nothing more than a shadow.

Itachi seemed to rethink. But that was just a second.

Sasuke lied almost not breathing on the floor, in silence.

"Why…did you…?" he managed to ask, sweat falling from his forehead. What had Itachi done to him?

Itachi had expected that question. "To measure my capacity" he replied, calmly.

In Sasuke's shaken mind images of the previous days flashed.

Itachi, the day after Shisui's death. '_About my capacity. I've lost all hope for this pathetic clan'_

"…To test your capacity…? That's all…" the child paused, breathing hard "that's…the only reason…you killed everyone…for that…?" he asked, incredulous.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, while looking at the broken child in front of him.

"It was essential" he replied.

"What…that's…" Sasuke said while struggling to get up. Throwing himself at his older brother he screamed "COMPLETE CRAP!!!" but his legs failed him, and he fell on the tatami ground, right before his dead parents.

Asuka was on her knees, crying and sobbing, as close to Itachi as to touch him, if she really had a body.

Between her sobs and sighs, she was repeating her plea to the raven haired teen. _Yamete, Itachi…yamete…_

The two Uchihas ran out of the room, in the empty street. Asuka followed them, even if she knew by then that she was just useless. She couldn't save Sasuke, she couldn't stop Itachi. But that vision, that world, didn't seem to fade.

Sasuke was crying as well "Yes…you can't be my brother. Because…" Sasuke spoke, but more to himself than to his aniki, who was looking at him with cold, empty eyes, as if that didn't affect him at all.

"The brother you wanted to spend time with has done this" Itachi began, coolly "to ascertain your 'capacity'". Sasuke looked at him, confused and wounded.

"I continued acting as the elder brother you desired, and I became your companion, to see if that potential lies hidden." the young Anbu went on.

"You found me disagreeable and hated me. You continued wanting to surpass me. Because of that, I will let you live." he paused, studying the reaction of his brother. "…For my sake."

"You can awake the same Mangekyou Sharingan as me. However, there is a requirement."

Sasuke was speechless, and just kept on crying.

"**You must kill…your closest friend**"

Sasuke's eyes widened. Kill your closer friend? Could he…?

"In order to become like me…"

Sasuke interrupted him. "Um…brother…brother. Did you kill Shisui-san?" the child asked him, timidly but straight to the point.

The older Uchiha didn't show any trace of emotion on his face, at the mention of his dead best friend. He just stood there, in the middle of the street, the katana with which he had killed most of his clan hung on his back.

Asuka was paralysed. What?…no. Not Itachi. Shisui had drowned. He had killed himself. Itachi didn't do anything. Not her Itachi. No. Shisui…Shisui. Why was she seeing that? She was supposed to be in Kiri. She had left Konoha long before her friend's death. If that was a dream, why couldn't she wake up? Itachi…Itachi tell him that you are innocent. I know you are.

"Thanks to him, I was able to obtain this 'eye'" Itachi replied.

Asuka choked a scream, but, if he still could feel her presence, he didn't seem to bother. Sasuke remained silent, he just kept on crying and bit his lip.

"At the main temple of the Nakano shrine…on the far right side, under the 7th tatami mat is the clan's secret meeting place." He went on. His little brother gasped, confused now more than ever.

Asuka wasn't really paying attention anymore. She was trying to convince herself that this all was just a nightmare, a trick of her imagination, a sort of way her mind had created to find the responsible for Shisui's death. But why Itachi?

"There you will find what purpose the doujutsu of the Uchiha clan originally served…**the real secret is written there**." He stated.

The pale teen smirked. "If you open your eyes to the truth…including myself, there will be three people who can handle the Mangekyou Sharingan." He paused. "In that case…hehe. There would be a reason to let you live."

"Right now" he said, moving a step closer to his little brother, who was shaking in fear and shock "…it would be worthless… to kill someone as weak as you" he said, eyes closed. And then, his curse was spoken.

"…my foolish brother…if you want to kill me…**curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life…run away…run away…and cling to your pitiful life.**"

He glared at the child, turning his back at him, Mangekyou Sharingan on. "And someday, when you have the same eyes as me." he said, studying the child "**COME BEFORE ME.**"

It was then that Sasuke fainted, leaving Itachi and Asuka in the middle of the deserted street.

Itachi studied the shadow of the girl. "You're…real" he said, more to himself than to the girl.

Asuka didn't move. She was sitting on the ground, staring at him with teary eyes.

"A…ghost? Did something happen to Asuka?" Itachi said, losing a bit of his self confidence.

The girl clutched her fists on the street soil, grabbing a couple of pebbles.

_I think that you just killed her, Itachi…_

And Asuka disappeared.

° ° ° ° °

When she woke up, she was sweaty and breathing hard.

The smell of disinfectant hit her nostrils, making her sick to the stomach.

Where was she now? She could tell by the temperature and humidity that she was in Kiri.

White, coarse sheets.

Oh.

A hospital.

At the very moment she realised where she was, a strong pain hit her stomach. She moaned in pain.

"Asuka! Asuka! You woke up! Oh kami-sama, you're awake!" Ren and Isoshi, her team leader, hurried to the bed, soon joined by Aya, the young man's wife.

"R…Ren…what…" she tried her best to speak, but her throat was dried and raspy.

"Aya, please, bring some water" Isoshi asked his wife, who nodded and went out of the small hospital room.

"The target hit you with a hook…it was poisoned…" Ren explained.

Aya had come back with a glass of water, and helped the girl to drink.

"I was dumb enough to be hit? Now that's amusing" she said bitterly, trying to get up.

"Don't move, Asuka-chan. The wound on your stomach is pretty bad. You should lay and rest" Aya said, and Asuka nodded, looking down at her bandaged stomach and chest.

"I tried my best Asuka-chan, but I'm afraid that you will be left with a scar…but, but I tried my best, as I said, and it should be a small, small one." Ren said. Since they were in Kiri, Ren had been practicing with medicine every day, and was the medic nin in their team. Some dared say that the boy would raise the interest of Tsunade-hime herself, if they only knew where she was.

A flash hit the Yoshizumi girl. She opened her left hand, and small pebbles fell on the ground.

"Mmm? Asuka-chan, where did you get those?" Ren asked "I checked you before you were put in this room, and you were holding nothing in your hands." The boy had a surprised and thoughtful expression on his face.

Asuka felt suddenly cold.

And scared.

"Asuka-chan, are you alright? Do you want us to let you rest? You turned even paler." Isoshi asked, worried.

Asuka ignored him.

"Ren. Send the fastest hawk of Kiri to Konoha. Ask if anything happened to the Uchiha clan. Now."

The boy, confused, nodded and left the room.


	43. Chapter 43

Hello everyone I'm back! Si si, oui, I'm back. Not really for good, but almost. I have this awesome Christmas chapter coming, and I'll post it in a few days, just to make you smile and give you a break from those last angsty chapters. So be ready, you'll love it!

Thank you to my reviewers, lovefatedestiny, something541, SongSiren… your opinions on that chapter meant a lot for me, seriously.

To everyone else, tell me what you think about that chap 42, too, please! And of course let me know how you do like where this is going.

Much love!

-moi

43. A DAMN COLD FAREWELL

The shinobi inhaled deeply the frozen hair of Kirigakure's night, until the feeling coming from the lungs wasn't but a sharp pain that set the chest on fire.

Cloak moving in the wind, full of small, white flakes, the figure touched lightly the mask that hid all facial features, exploring it with fingertips as if to burn the reminiscence in the mind, before untying it and letting it fall on the snow covered ground without a sound.

A smirk was visible in the pale moonlight.

Chest on fire?

Yoshizumi Asuka's heart was damn frozen.

Everything in her mind was calm.

Not a second thought, not a doubt clouded her resolution.

She had chosen.

It was four in the morning when Asuka made her first step in the fresh fallen snow that covered the ground, and since she had left the headquarter she hadn't looked back at all.

That wasn't just a goodbye, that was her own death, that had been the moment in which all dreams had burnt to ashes, the moment in which all the screams of the world had pierced her ears but had gone silently unheard. Her mind was sealed with an oath of hate.

She was letting the pain on her neck guide her to him, a long forgotten pain that she shared with another shinobi, who was the cause of her inner death.

Uchiha Itachi.

She hated the very sound of those venom-filled words.

Revenge…was it worth it to deny all your values, all your links, all your ties, was it worth it to deny yourself to get revenge? To wash your hands in the blood of the one you thought you had loved, and had betrayed the world, had betrayed you, had turned his back at you?

Her eyes were dead, her heart was cold. She was someone else.

The last glimpse of Asuka had faded when she had kissed the forehead of Ren in his sleep, a silent prayer to forgive her, even though she knew that it was too late to apologize.

It was necessary, it was needed, it was vital, not only worth it. She knew she had no choice.

Slit his wrists, fill his mouth with blood, and watch him as he suffered, that would be her new birth. No way, no way on earth Uchiha Itachi should go unpunished.

And her plan, her perfectly studied plan, tattooed in her mind, reached a level beyond perfection.

No one was to think she had gone willingly; she loved her village, she loved her family, she had duties that tied her to her people. And one of these duties was the fair punishment of the Uchiha bastard.

The seal on her neck burned, it led her in a silent way, she knew where to go, and she knew where she would have found him.

Itachi was immensely powerful, now she knew that the cursed boy had kept back until that very moment, she knew she wasn't really his equal in skills, in strength, in power, she knew she needed someone to teach her right, it didn't matter if it would cost her soul, it was completely unimportant.

Even though she knew that no one would understand her point of view, she knew she was on the right side. No one had to know what she was about to do in order to achieve her brand new goal, no one. Besides, in her heart she was sure. His death would redeem her.

He was the question, he was the answer, he was the source; Orochimaru.


	44. Chapter 44

Ok! This is my xmas story! I hope you will enjoy it! and oh, to fully understand the final, you should know that it was thought to be placed right after chapter 8, and right before chapter 9…which means in the middle, but hey, I'm a boring person, so I need to make long sentences to explain basic concepts. Yu hu. I'm back to Italy for Christmas, and well, I don't really know why I'm typing it. enjoy!

Thank you to ryderion, something541 and Mistress Ayako (see? Not much suffering here ) for reviewing!

A CHRISTMAS STORY

The little girl was running on the snow-covered street, her long dark hair waving freely in the cool breeze from under a red hat with cat ears on it. The white scarf, too long for the small child, was flying behind her head.

"Acchan, don't run on the snow, you'll…" the little girl tripped on her feet and fell, face down, into a particularly high mound of snow "…fall. Ah, how many times do I have to tell you to pay attention? Uh? Will you ever listen to me?" her father scolded her.

The little girl was now standing, her mother wiping the snow off the red coat. "Asuka, you should listen to your father. You wouldn't like to arrive at the dinner all messed up, would you? You know what Ojii-san would say." Asuka shook her head vigorously. "Ja ja! I don't want Ojii-san to scold me! He is scary when he does" she replied her mother, who was back to the covered baby buggy. "Mom, Shin-chan is sleeping. Can I sleep too?" the girl asked, looking at the sleeping little brother.

"No, you can't. But if you want" her father said lifting her into his arms "I will carry you." Asuka put her arms around his neck, grinning. "Arigato, tousan!"

"Shinji, aren't you spoiling her? She is 6-years-old, she knows how to walk." her mother said, smiling.

"At all! She is my only baby girl! Aww, Asuko, you don't happen to be jealous, uh?" he looked at his wife, smirking.

Yoshizumi Shinji was one of the most handsome men in Konoha. And he was hers. "Baka!" Asuko replied "We'd better hurry, or we will be late!" and she sped up, leaving her still smirking husband and her almost asleep baby girl behind.

Mikoto was brushing her older son's long raven hair. It was pretty difficult, as he kept on complaining and moving.

"Kaa-san! Stop it! I'm tired" the boy complained, stomping his feet on the ground.

"Shh, Itachi-chan, I'm almost done. Pass me the black lace, would you?" Mikoto insisted on brushing him. The child sighed, and passed his mother the lace, so that she could tie his hair and finally quit torturing him.

It was the same story every time there was an official dinner. But this time it looked even worse.

Not only was it the usual, monthly dinner with all the clan reunited. Not only was it on Christmas day. No, that wasn't enough. Fate had plotted against him. They were also having guests. And important guests, too. He had overheard a conversation between his father and Shisui's, and they were talking about a certain…a certain…Yoshiyuki clan or something like that.

He puffed. Finally, his mother was done.

He ran to his little brother, who was playing with small ninjas. Actually, chewing them.

"Ja, Sasuke. Don't." he said. The child handed his older brother the small ninja, dropping saliva.

"Sasuke-chan, that's just disgusting" an older boy said.

Itachi nodded. "Hi Shisui." Shisui nodded, too.

"I heard tousan speaking with yours" Shisui said. "Then, he told me that there are going to be children of our age. Maybe it won't get too boring. I think there is a girl, too." He added.

The long haired child didn't look interested.

Shisui was bored. He was old to play with ninja dolls. He was already at the academy, he was almost a man. "Fugaku-san told me that you are going to begin the academy in January. Is that true, Itachi?" he asked.

"Hn." The boy nodded.

Shisui rolled his eyes. Itachi could be deadly boring sometimes. Suddenly, a flash hit his mind. Now he definitely knew how to impress his cousin. "Did you ever have a girlfriend, Itachi?"

Itachi looked at his cousin. "Ja." He said. He noticed Shisui grinning even more. "Nande?" he asked.

Shisui was immensely satisfied. He had raised his cousin's interest. "Well, because I do."

Itachi seemed interested, so he went on. "Her name is Tsuki. She is in my class at the academy." He added.

"Is she strong?" asked Itachi, handing Sasuke a small sand nin.

"Well, not very much. But she is pretty."

The long haired child snorted. Shisui rolled his eyes "Girls are not meant to be strong, Itachi. They are meant to be pretty, and sweet, and nice. Otherwise they would be boys."

"Then I am not interested." His cousin said coldly.

"You don't understand Itachi. Tsuki always brings me a candy, at lunch, and so do I. And sometimes" he said, coming closer to Itachi's ear "we even do _that._"

Itachi's eyes widened. "That…as in, _that _that?" he inquired.

Shisui smiled triumphantly. "Hai."

"And how is?"

Shisui looked thoughtful. "Wet."

"Wet?" the child was disgusted.

"Mmm. Wet. And warm." His cousin confirmed.

"And…and you like it?"

"Of course I do!"

Itachi stared, and went back to playing with his ninjas, scheming war strategies.

"Acchan, didn't I tell you not to sleep?" Shinji asked when they arrived in sight of the huge compound.

"Mmm. Hai, tousan, you did." The little girl said rubbing her eyes, and yawning.

"My, my, Asuka, look what a mess you did." Her mother said, approaching her. She removed the child's cat-eared hat, and adjusted the fringe, and the wavy, long curls. "Are you cold, Asuka-chan?" her father asked.

Asuka shook her head. "Tousan, is that going to be boring? I don't like it when I have to sit and smile. It is boring." She said, brows arched.

"You will have to be a good little lady, Acchan, but I promise that I will let you play. There will be children of your age. Ren-chan is going to be there, too." He smiled, knowing that the girl loved her cousin's company.

"Ren? For real? Yeee!!!"

The girl climbed down her father, and once she had reached the ground safely she hurried to her little brother. "Shin! Shin! We are going to play with Ren!" she exclaimed.

The younger child was barely awake, but hearing the cousin's name joined his sister in cheering 'yeee'.

The two Yoshizumi brothers loved Ren. He always made up new games, and they were always funny.

The family entered the gates of the Uchiha compound, welcomed by the two guards outside.

"Look, Asuka-chan" Asuko said, pointing at a huge Christmas tree covered in lights standing in the middle of the garden. Red and silver decorations were hung all over the place, and the lights of the main building were all lit up.

"It's the first time I see the Uchiha mansion this warm and…dare I say it? Welcoming!" Shinji said.

"Shh!" his wife silenced him, as she noticed Mikoto-san approaching.

"Asuko-chan! Shinji-san! Welcome!" she greeted the two guests. Shinji nodded.

"Merry Christmas, Mikoto-chan" Asuko said hugging her childhood friend. "Yes, merry Christmas, Mikoto-san!" Asuka and Shin exclaimed together.

"Oh! And you two must be Asuka-chan and Shin-chan…it's a pleasure", she said, bowing lightly to the children, as they politely bowed in respect. "Let's go in, it is pretty cold out here" she said, making way to the main room.

Asuko removed her two children's jackets and shoes, and they introduced and bowed to the Uchiha and the Yoshizumi elders.

"Asuka-chan! You're so cute!" Mikoto exclaimed as the little girl was having her hair fixed by her mother. The longer bangs on the side of her small face were captured by small, glittered hair-pins.

"Isn't that dress totally cute?" Asuko told her friend. The little girl was wearing a small, cream-colored dress, with long sleeves and a skirt that reached a little below her knees, and glittered white stars on the chest. Around the neck and on the wristbands were snow-white laces, and a big white ribbon behind her back.

Asuka's cheeks reddened. She never liked compliments, she never knew how to behave. "Arigato, Mikoto-san…". "Waaa! She is so cute, a real little lady!" another couple of Uchiha ladies joined the two mothers.

Before other old ladies arrived, Mikoto grabbed Asuka and Shin by the hand, and told them "There is still a little time left before dinner. Would you like to join my children, and play a little bit?".

Both brothers nodded vigorously.

They had arrived to a semi-closed door, and Mikoto let go of Asuka's hand to open.

"Ren!!" the two Yoshizumi children screamed, as they ran to hug their cousin.

"Asuka-chan! Shin-chan!" he smiled back, hugging them.

Shin had already been attracted by the toys, while Ren and Asuka were holding hands, the little girl, hiding behind her cousin.

Mikoto smiled. "Don't be afraid, Asuka-chan. This is Shisui-kun, Itachi-kun, and Sasuke-chan. Here. I leave you to your games, then!" she said, leaving the children to play.

Sasuke and Shin were playing already, while between the older children silence had fallen. The little girl didn't seem to be willing to leave her cousin's hand, and the two Uchihas were staring at her.

"Ne, Itachi…" Shisui whispered "she is really cute…isn't she?"

Itachi nodded.

Asuka blushed. Why were they talking as if she wasn't there?

"Asuka-chan, we were playing ninjas. Do you want to join us?" Ren asked. The girl nodded.

"You can play the Grass nins." Shisui said, handing her five small ninjas, with Grass hitai-ate.

Asuka took them, but just stared at them.

"What's wrong, Asuka-chan?" her cousin asked.

The little girl blushed, but sounded resolved. "I don't want to play the Grass nins. Can I play Konoha? Please."

Shisui nodded. "Fine, but you'll have to share with Itachi. I play Suna; Itachi plays Konoha and Ren Mist. Is that alright with you, Itachi?" Itachi nodded. He was impressed that the girl had shown such a resolution in not being the weak hidden village.

Asuka smiled and sat beside the long haired boy.

"See, Asuka-chan" Shisui explained "Konoha is against Mist and Suna. But Suna and Mist aren't allied. When you came in, Ren was ambushing me here" and he pointed to some plastic trees, and Suna nins laying on the room's carpet, like dead.

"And Itachi?" she asked.

"I was training my shinobis" the long haired teen explained.

The little girl looked thoughtful

"If I want to propose you a strategy, how am I supposed to do? Because if they hear it, it is not going to work." Asuka asked her team mate.

"You can say it in my ear" Itachi said.

She nodded, and moved closer to the boy, who had come closer, too.

"Why don't you ambush them both, now that they are busy fighting each other? You have a bigger army."

Itachi was now even more impressed.

He nodded.

"Konoha ambushes Suna and Mist, and the Yondaime" he said when Asuka handed him a yellow haired ninja "summons Gamabunta.". Asuka handed him a huge frog, which Itachi placed on as many enemies as he could, to make it look as if the frog had tread on them.

"Hei! That's just unfair!" Shisui exclaimed.

Asuka and Itachi stick out their tongues.

"No, it is not unfair, it's extremely wise" Ren said, arms crossed, and rubbing his chin with his left hand.

The door opened, and Uchiha Fugaku entered, followed by Shinji.

"Oh, I see that Itachi and Asuka are winning" Shinji said, taking a quick look at the children's game.

"Hai!" both children exclaimed.

"So, you are little Asuka?" Fugaku said, looking coldly at the girl.

She nodded. The man smiled, a polite, but cold smile. "I am Uchiha Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke's father."

Asuka quickly stood up and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Fugaku-san."

The man nodded.

"Dinner is ready. Shall we go, boys?" Shinji said smiling, holding Shin in his arms.

Ren grabbed Asuka by the hand and followed Shinji and Fugaku, who was holding Sasuke.

Shisui looked at Itachi, who was staring at the two Yoshizumi cousins.

"What?" Itachi asked, annoyed.

"Asuka-chan is super-cute, isn't she?" Shisui said grinning.

Itachi looked indifferent. "Yes, she is. And?"

"And she is very smart, isn't she?"

"Yes, Shisui, she is."

The two children were walking into the large corridor, whispering.

"And she is probably pretty strong, too."

"Yes, maybe."

"Do you like her?"

"I don't know if she is strong."

"If she was, would you like her?"

"It may be"

Shisui stopped.

"I dare you!" he exclaimed.

Itachi looked at him questioningly. "Dare me?"

"Yes! You maybe stronger than me, but you never had a girlfriend. And you never did _that_ with a girl. This means that you are not a man!"

"I am stronger than you!" Itachi exclaimed, as if that made him better.

"I dare you to convince Asuka-chan to be your girlfriend and to do _that_ with her!" he said, right arm stretched and finger pointing at his cousin.

"Ok." Itachi said, walking away.

Shisui was disappointed. "Wait! You mean that you aren't going to refuse, or to attempt to refuse?"

"No"

"Oh."

Asuka-chan wasn't half bad, after all.

The dinner had been very formal, and very long. The children were restless, and bored, and had shown signs of sleep before the dessert.

Sasuke and Shin had actually fallen asleep on a pile of pillows, while Ren and Asuka were chatting with Shisui. Itachi just stared, and replied when explicitly consulted.

Itachi was thinking about a plan.

He couldn't just ask the girl 'Hei, do you want to be my girlfriend' and kiss her, all of a sudden.

He needed a strategy.

"Waa! Look, Itachi!" Asuka had grabbed his hand, and looked very excited. "What, Asuka-chan?"

The little girl pointed out of the window "It is snowing!"

"I can see it is snowing, Asuka-chan. What's so special about it?" he asked. He was genuinely interested in why the little girl seemed so excited.

Asuka blushed. She didn't mean to sound stupid. "Well…Kakashi-san told me…that if you catch a snow-flake on Christmas night, and manage not to melt it, then, then you can make a wish!" she said, still blushing and looking away.

Itachi smiled. This girl was really cute.

He went to his father, and asked. "Tousan, can we go out a few minutes?"

Fugaku looked at his son. "What for?"

Itachi looked straight into his father's orbs. "Just because. It snows. We thought it would be nice."

Fugaku then softened, and managed to smile less coldly than usual. "You and Shisui can go, but Ren and Asuka-chan will have to ask their parents. Put your jacket, scarf and gloves, and be careful not to catch a cold. You start the academy in a few days."

Itachi nodded. "Arigato, tousan."

Asuka hurried asking her mother if Ren and she could go out, and Asuko nodded, but personally made sure that both children were properly covered.

"You are cute with this red jacket, Asuka-chan" Shisui said. Asuka blushed and thanked him.

"Ren! Stop playing with my hat!" the little girl scolded her cousin, who was pulling at her hat's cat ears.

The four children ran outside.

It was silent, very silent, cold, and shiny.

Asuka loved it.

Shisui was throwing snow balls to Ren, who accidentally hit Asuka, who replied and was then joined by Itachi. Normally, Itachi wasn't one to play like that. But playing once in a while…he could tolerate it, right?

Two teams had formed; Ren and Shisui, and Asuka and Itachi.

Ren and Shisui weren't really acting as a team, but throwing snow balls against each other, occasionally hitting the other two boys.

Asuka ran to hide behind the huge Christmas tree, its white lights confusing into the snow.

The girl removed a glove, and tried to catch a snow flake.

She sighed.

They all melted before she could look at them properly.

It was then that she noticed Itachi behind her.

"You aren't succeeding, are you, Asuka-chan?" he said softly.

The little girl shook her head, and dusted off a bench to sit on it.

Itachi sat beside her, silently.

His cheeks, usually pale, were of a light pink, probably because of the cold, or because he had been running.

Asuka thought that Itachi was cute, even if she wasn't sure she liked his long hair.

She was about to ask him why he didn't cut it, when he spoke.

"Ne, Asuka-chan, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked, the pink on his cheeks accentuating.

Asuka blushed "Why?"

"Because you are cute, and I like you. Do you like me?" he asked, seriously. Ok, it wasn't just because of the bet with Shisui. The Yoshizumi girl was very cute.

Asuka thought. "You are cute. Yes." She nodded.

They both looked away and stared at their feet, silently.

"So…" she said, feeling uneasy.

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend, now?" he said.

"I guess we are" she confirmed. "But I do not have a present for you." She said, worried.

Itachi looked at her. "A present?"

She nodded. "Couples exchanges gifts at Christmas. My friend Tomoyo told me."

"Mmm." He said.

He looked at the sky, and then said. "I do have a present for you."

Asuka was curious.

The boy looked very focused. He did a few hand signs, which Asuka mostly recognized. Tori, tora, hebi, uma… "**Gyouko** no jutsu! (Freezing jutsu!)" He exclaimed.

Asuka looked as big, shiny and perfectly visible snowflakes fell on his hand.

"For you." He handed them.

The little girl was lost in the shiny little things.

"Make a wish, Itachi-kun!" she exclaimed smiling at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I already told you! Kakashi-san told me…" she began.

"Oh, yes, yes. He said." He closed his eyes. "Done."

"I did it, too. Now, you don't have to tell anyone, or it won't come true."

"That's stupid"

"It's not!" she looked hurt. "But Itachi-kun…I have no present for you."

"Can I take what I want from you?" he asked.

Asuka nodded.

"Are you sure? Anything?" he made sure.

The little girl nodded again. "Hai, Itachi-kun!"

Itachi thought a few seconds. "Close your eyes, Asuka-chan"

"Why?"

"Do it" he commanded.

Asuka closed her eyes. A couple of seconds later, she felt something wet and warm on her lips, and her eyes flashed open. But Itachi had already moved, and he was now smirking, satisfied.

There was no need for Shisui to know, he thought.

"Merry Christmas, Asuka-chan."

--------------------

Asuka's eyes opened, and she looked around.

Itachi was beside her, eyes opened, too, while Kakashi was still asleep.

The kunoichi stared into the Uchiha's eyes. Could he possibly…nah. That was just impossible.

She had completely forgotten that night.

Why did she recall it? Probably the snow's fault, she thought, looking out of the hotel room's window.

"Go back to sleep, Asuka-chan. We have to look for the daimyo's daughter, tomorrow." Itachi said softly.

"Hai" she answered whispering, careful not to wake Kakashi up.

She put her head back on the pillow.

"It was snowing, that night, too…" he said.

"What?" the girl asked, thinking she had misheard.

"I said nothing, Asuka-chan…sleep now." Itachi whispered, adjusting the cover around them.

"Goodnight, Itachi."

"Goodnight, Asuka-chan."


	45. Chapter 45

Back. Back home, in Italy, and back to my Naru-baby.

Thank you for not forgetting me while I was gone, I'll make it up to you guys!

Read and enjoy, and reviews are more than welcomed!

45. FORGET, FORGOT, FORGOTTEN

The sun was shining bright in the sky of Konohagakure, and Yagami Kazuya was enjoying every moment of his guard duty. The continuous flux of foreign shinobi applying to the chuunin exams was over, and he could now rest and relax in the morning sun. That was going to be a marvellous summer. The guard close his eyes, and focused on the lovely sensation of the rays of sun touching his skin, leaning his back to the thick wood of the gate.

The last thing Yagami Kazuya was expecting to happen that day was a severely wounded shinobi to drop lifelessly at his feet. As the shinobi – a girl, at first sight – fell with a sigh of pain to the ground, the guard didn't really understand what was going on.

"KUSO!!!" another guard screamed, as Kazuya was beginning to realize that maybe, just maybe, the wounded shinobi needed help.

The healer of Konoha Hospital in charge to take care of what had happened, Yoshizumi Ren, almost fainted as soon as the wounded girl was brought to him and his eyes had fallen on her face. That could not be true, that was not possible.

Feverishly, he began to undo the tangle of cloth that hid the infected wound on her stomach.

The scar. That scar.

While wrapping up the sleeves of his white gown now stained of blood, Ren was trying his best to think straight. This was her, this was not a ghost, her blood stained his clothes, and she was real.

"You" he said, in a voice that sounded too calm than what he had expected.

One of the shinobi that brought the girl to the hospital came closer.

"Hai" the man nodded.

"Go to the Hokage. Tell him that Yoshizumi Asuka is in the hospital in critical conditions, and that I am taking care of her myself. Don't tell a word about this to anyone else. If you do, I will know it. GO. Now."

A worn out Yoshizumi boy, looking completely drained of energy, his gown still stained with blood was the first thing the old Sandaime saw when he entered the wing of the hospital dedicated to the most serious patients.

The boy's eyes were empty and he seemed shocked, as if he had seen a ghost. Which, sadly, was pretty much the case?

Yoshizumi Asuka had been declared missing and then dead 3 years before, when she had disappeared from the headquarters of Kirigakure's Oinins.

The old Hokage had to know if what they were facing was true. He had to be absolutely sure.

"Ren-kun" he said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy did not move to look up at him, but made a small, almost imperceptible movement with his head, acknowledging the older man's presence.

"It's her" he said "it's Asuka-chan. I saw the scar, the seal. She is unmistakably her. She is sleeping now. I had to use an awful amount of chakra to restore her organs." The usually tanned complexion of the boy, trademark sign of his clan, had faded to a much lighter colour, as if he was about to faint.

The Hokage did not know whether to feel relieved or not; one of the children of the Leaf had come home, this was supposed to be a merry event. But he felt that something was wrong with that. Someone does not re-appear magically at their hometown's gate after four years of disappearance, not in this condition, not after they had been declared dead, not after the whole village had cried for them at a funeral without a body, not with their family moving on and…that just did not make sense, at all.

"Broken ribs, wounded intestines, spleen, liver…she got through a fight, a bad one. But I cannot tell anything more. Maybe she will, when she will wake up." Ren had stood up, and passed a hand through his messy hair. He seemed calmer now. Maybe he just needed time to process the whole thing. Maybe that's what he needed, too.

They entered the room in which Asuka lied. She was pale; white, as if she hadn't seen the sunlight for a long time. Even her lips were pale, and under her eyes were light blue circles, as if she was dead. The sight hurt both men.

She had grown up; she had lost her baby fat, and her features were now more mature. Her hair was cut short following the line of her chin, but her long bangs covering her forehead were still there. She had grown taller. Now that he thought of it, Asuka looked exactly like her fake 'grown up-version' all those years ago, when they were on a mission in the Land of the Rice Fields, in the Hidden Village of Otogakure. Thinking back at those days hurt him. Shisui…Asuka…Itachi.

Ren did not want to think of that time. Tomoyo, the Inuzuka girl, and Hitomi, the Aburame girl, hade made huge efforts to come out of the state of almost depression they had fallen in, after Shisui and Asuka's death…but Asuka, Asuka was not dead! He still couldn't believe it.

Itachi…was Itachi responsible for what had happened to her?!? He had killed Shisui, he had killed his own clan…he surely wouldn't have any restraint in killing his former…crush? First love? As if that mattered. Now what mattered was that Asuka survived, and told them what had happened during those four years.

"Itachi"

Her eyes flashed open. Her totally black eyes, black with the Ishigan, flashed open. And then closed again, while she fell back into slumber.

Ren was definitely taken aback, and so was the Third. Itachi? Why would she call Itachi? The bastard was hunting her even in her dreams.

Asuka opened her eyes again.

She coughed, and Ren hurried to feel her pulse and wet her dried, broken lips with water.

"Asuka-chan! You finally woke up!" her cousin half-screamed on the verge of crying.

She moved her dark eyes to look at him.

"Do…do I know you?" she asked, voice uncertain.

The Third gasped, and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Asuka-chan…you don't…recognize me?" Ren was panicking.

"Asuka? I am sorry, really sorry, but I don't know who you are."


	46. Chapter 46

Hei hei! Wow, you didn't forget me (L) thank you everyone, and sorry if the chapters are shorter than usual. Really, I don't actually have an excuse for that.

A special thank you to:

something541, Rikku Madara Uchiha, Mistress Ayako, and minniemousemom!

The next chapter will be posted within the week, and I promise, it'll be WAY longer! Now read and review, dank u wal!

And enjoy, of course (L)

46. NOT ME

"Amnesia, Asuka-chan. Likely retrograde amnesia, or traumatic amnesia. It means that…well, it is the" but Ren was interrupted by the girl.

"…the inability to recall some memory or memories of the past, beyond ordinary forgetfulness, I know. And it is generally due to a head injury. I know this. I know all this medical stuff you've been telling me the past two days. I just don't remember why…ehm…your name again?" she was tapping her lips with her long, white fingers, looking lost. Ren was feeling indescribably sad and sorry whenever he looked at her. But he knew that this amnesia thing was likely to be just temporary. Or at least he hoped so.

"Ren." He said, smiling lightly, trying not to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Right, Yoshizumi Ren, and I'm your cousin. And we are shinobi. Wait." The girl turned, and opened a small notebook she had on her night shelf.

"Who gave you that?" the boy looked at her neat handwriting, the same as always.

"Oh, that nice nurse, Kaori-san I think, she told me that writing down things may be useful."

"But…"

"Yes yes, do not overdo it, I know, don't worry, Ren-san." She said, reading what looked like a scheme, with a visible effort to memorize it.

"Exactly, Asuka-chan, don't overdo it. And don't use the –san with me, I'm your cousin, we used to be very close." He said, thinking back for a moment.

She lifted her head, muttered something, and noted it down on the notebook. 'very close', scribbled the pen on the rough paper.

Ren sighed. That was so much like Asuka-chan.

"Rest now, the wound on your stomach is not completely healed yet, even though it almost drained my chakra." He moved to take the notebook from her hands, but the girl was quicker, and assumed a defensive stance. A fighting defensive stance.

He was not surprised, not shocked, something beyond all of that. Just what had she been through, those past four years? For more than one year they had waited for her to go back, to Kiri or to Konoha, or just to give a sign that she was alive…after more or less one year had passed, they couldn't but declare her first missing, and then…dead.

He still remembered the constant angst, the days in which Shin-chan had sat just outside the gate, waiting for his older sister to appear. The clan still hadn't decided who was supposed to be the next heir. Asuka's father had gone back to Suna, to carry on his diplomatic duties, to go on with his life eventually. Tomoyo and Hitomi…well, they had been broken. First Shisui, and then Asuka…

Kakashi? Sasuke?

Impossible as it may have sounded, he hadn't spotted them a single time, during those years. Not even once.

What was he supposed to do now? Tell the clan straightaway, or wait till she had recovered, or what?

And Hitomi and Tomoyo? Shit.

A mere few seconds had passed, but it seemed to him like ages, while he stared rather incredulously at the girl.

His expression softened, and he hugged her. "No need to, Asuka-chan. You're at home now, you're safe. No monsters under your bed, no enemies outside the door. We're all here to take care of you till you'll be…"

She pushed him away roughly. "Till I'll be what? What?" she was almost screaming in frustration. "I don't KNOW what I was, I don't REMEMBER who I was, how can I go back to that?! All you and that old bat do is telling me to take my time, to go slow, you tell me that I'll put every piece of memory back to its place when the time is right, but WHEN is the right time?!" her cheeks were red, and she was breathing hard.

Calm down, he wanted to tell her, but he knew her well enough to tell that she would have gone totally berserk at the sound of those words.

"Soon, Asuka, soon, I promise." Try to be diplomatic, Ren.

"I…" she began, but then her hands flashed on her side, and she was coughing again.

Gritted teeth, the pain that pierced her stomach was visible on her face.

Ren pushed her down to lie, gently but firmly, and performed a few seals. Hebi, Tori, Uma…

He felt the flow of chakra coming out from his body, and he directed it to the wound, sealing it close once again. Slowly, the girl was back to a more normal breathing.

"I need…to know" she said, eyes wet.

"I know, Asuka. Sleep now, when you wake up I promise I'll reply to each and every question you'll ask. Promise."


	47. Chapter 47

47. TEME

Wind moving leaves and some hidden branch hitting lightly the window. This was all that could be heard, that night, at around past 3. Not that Yoshizumi Asuka would have bothered, though, sound asleep as she was.

That's why that hand on her shoulder woke her up with a start, with the start that shinobis were used to, having to keep the guard constantly up.

White hair glimmered in the moonlight. "Dress up, Asuka, I'm taking you out of here." The voice of a masked man said in a gentle tone.

Sleep completely forgotten, Asuka mentally looked for a kunai while taking a defensive stance, only to remember that in the room there was no trace of weapons. Kuso. This guy knew her name.

"Mou ii desu, dono. (Forget it, sir.) I was taught not to trust strangers, my apologies." She replied. Then looked at him and smirked lightly. "Especially strangers wearing masks and with crazed hair, actually…"

"You insolent child, I am Hatake Kakashi and you know me more than enough, now get changed and move your ass, Asuka-teme." He snorted, hopping lightly to rest on the sill. Asuka made to get up, not fully convinced by the non-explanation he had given her, when she fell back on the bed.

…_You are not that older, you know, I…-__**teme**__…_

… _Oh! Listen to her! Teme? I didn't even think that a girl as sweet and well-mannered as you are could know this kind of words. I am disappointed, Asuka-chan…_

Teme? Who was that voice she had heard?

"Uh? Something wrong, Asuka?" the jounin asked her.

"No, Hatake-san." She replied, heading to the bathroom to take the clothes Ren had left her.

The man chuckled. "Hatake-san? You didn't call me that not even when you were 13, Asuka" a hand on his masked chin, he seemed to see the little girl with long hair and tanned skin she had been. Maybe she could get to be the same again. Maybe he could heal her soul. Or maybe not. Too much time had passed.

Ren had brought her clothes he said belonged to their clan; a dark blue shirt with short sleeves, with the symbol of the clan on the forearm, a pair of white shorts that reached half her thigh, and a dark blue jacket with high collar. She thought she remembered wearing such clothes, a long time ago. She thought she had seen Ren with similar clothes, a younger Ren. And a child. But after all, that could perfectly be a side-effect of her amnesia.

She thought about combing her hair, but then again, she didn't really have much to comb. Her hair, her wavy brown hair followed her chin, and it was a tangle of waves and curly locks. No, no combing that.

She grabbed instinctively her hitai-ate and headed to the window.

The man, that Kakashi, had already went out, and was squatted on a branch, staring at the room.

He **was **handsome.

Asuka breathed deeply, and followed him, a light pain on her stomach, to which she got used to.

"Where to, Kakashi-sempai?" she asked when she was beside him.

"Kakashi, Asuka-chan. Kakashi is more than enough. First of all, to where you come from. The Yoshizumi district. Kinasai. (come)"

"Hai, Kakashi-s…Kakashi." She bit her tongue so hard that she felt the light taste of blood in her mouth.

To where she came from? Yes, that was a good start indeed. Was she ready for it? No. Curiosity killed the cat. Those who go fast never obtain what they want.

She followed the older shinobi jumping and flashing through the streets that had been once familiar to her, and she thought that she could hear echoes of voices in some dark corners, see the lights changing near some benches, or catch the glimpse of someone that might have been familiar.

They passed in front of a huge, dark mansion, that looked to Asuka like the coldest, saddest place on earth. No lights, no one guarding the gate, the place had probably been abandoned. The symbol of a fan, strangely familiar to her, could be seen everywhere. But why had the whole place been abandoned?

"Kakashi…"

"This is the Uchiha mansion and district, Asuka. They were one of the three most powerful clan of Konoha."

"Was? Where are they now?" she asked, still looking at the dark quarter as they moved forward.

"They died. One of them, their pupil, killed them all. Your former fiancé, Asuka-chan."

"Idiot." Ha-ha, how funny.

"But it's true." Kakashi replied in a voice that allowed no doubts.

Was that true, then? Ren did tell her about her having a fiancé, and about him being a rather well-known guy. She made a mental note to ask her cousin about that, the following day.

"Stop." He stretched his left arm to stop her.

"Huh? Why?" she asked, genuinely surprised.

"Cos they don't know about you being back yet. It could cause problems."

The girl nodded. She hadn't thought about it.

The Yoshizumi girl drank the sight of what had been, of what was her home. The place seemed to be as big as the abandoned one, but there were lights everywhere, and two shinobi were at the main gate. Asuka was sure that there were others at the western, eastern and southern gate.

It was a nice place. Well, a nice place, for a shinobi family quarter. Very traditional. But she didn't remember a single thing about it. Nothing. At. All.

Kakashi studied her expression. Asuka looked back at him, trying to figure out what thoughts were hidden behind his eye. His eye. Wait. She hadn't asked him about the eye and the mask! She knew he was like, supposed to wear that mask, and to have a covered eye. Sharingan. She knew it! She remembered that! Brilliant! Yes, a pointless detail in exchange for a whole lot of meaningful facts. Brilliant, indeed.

Next stops was a river. The river, according to what Kakashi said.

She remembered something not nice had happened, in a river.

Kakashi said it was not time for that, yet, but he promised he would tell her when she would have recovered a little bit of other details.

She remembered fireworks and flower bracelets near a river, but she didn't dare asking him about that. By now Asuka was sure that she knew Kakashi, but it was more that she had known him once. She didn't feel like trusting him completely yet.

Then were a Ramen place, a park, and some place he called training ground.

Kakashi couldn't help a light chuckle when they got there, and when the girl tried to find out the reason he simply didn't reply.

She sighed, and as the pain in the stomach was beginning to become strong, she set under a tree and leaned her back on it.

Kakashi's eyes went wide.

_Asuka was leaning her back on a tree, thinking._

"_Ne, Itachi" she began "didn't you come to look for me to tell me something? Or was it just an excuse?". The girl had her legs against her chest, and was playing with a fallen leaf, tearing it into tiny little pieces._

Asuka was surprised. Itachi? Who was this Itachi?

"Itachi" she said.

Kakashi went pale in the moonlight.

"What about him, Asuka." His voice was flat.

"Who is he?"

"Itachi." He repeated.

_Itachi was talking._

"_Well, there's a dinner, and you're invited. Well, of course you are. It's the official presentation to our clans."_

The official presentation?

"He was…he was my fiancé, right? The one you said killed his family. Why was I engaged to be married to a mass-murderer?" no, she did not understand, at all.

_Sometimes what you say  
confuses what you mean  
a mouth of strangled words  
Come spinning out your mouth  
nothing's like the dream  
forget the words I say  
just let them hit the ground  
as long as we can tear down these houses  
tear down these houses_

No way, no way. Itachi had done that? Itachi had…no. No no no no no.

_You can run away__  
while I protect the way I am_

She had…she had gone away. She had left Konoha and her life behind her. She had gone to him. That's why the snake had appeared. Orochimaru-sama… and Itachi, she had let him live undisturbed for the past 4 years!

_there's comfort in the pain  
ripping through my heart that kicks you when you're down_

Shisui was dead. Itachi had killed him. Asuka was dead. She had killed her own self.

_stand down on your demands 'cause no one wins this war  
you sharpened your weapon for another useless cause  
there'll be no survivors  
as long as we can__ tear down these houses_

She had to catch him, she had to punish him. She had gone through hell just for that. She had to close her hands around his throat, to see his blood staining her clothes. Nothing would be more perfect than his death by her hands.

Without noticing, Asuka was sighing uncontrollably, and Kakashi was beside her, holding her, not understanding what was going on.

…_what have you done to me__?  
…what have I done to you?_

What, what had he done to her? What had she done to herself? She had killed her goals, destroyed her hopes, burnt her future, betrayed her world, just because of him, just…for him.

_F__acing each other to the death  
no other soul to understand_

Kill him. Kill him. No one could understand why she had done what she had done. No one was supposed to know what she had done. And if the fucking Snake let out only a word…

_a mouth of strangled words  
come spinning out your mouth  
there's nothing like a dream (nothing like a dream)  
as long as we can tear down these houses_

He…he had warned her. He had tried to. She had been to naïve, too in love, too childish to understand. "_Matanaide_" (don't wait) he had told her, caressing her cheek. "_Don't wait for me. Because, my foolish little girl, I will not wait for you. Ever._"

_what have you done to me  
what have I done to you_

She was dead. Now she remembered what was her life goal. Shisui was dead. Sasuke's family was dead. Shisui was dead. She was dead. And now, Itachi had to die.


	48. Chapter 48

The shuriken pierced the wood with enough strenght to be buried for more than two thirds in the PALO

48. THERE ARE TWO MISSING

…The kunoichi blushed while the older shinobi placed a hand on her shoulder, and pulled her closer.

Her breath was herratic as she looked into his deep, blue eyes, that shone with the love and the desire the shinobi felt for her.

That was the moment she had been waiting for her whole life. As he caressed her dark, wavy hair, he inhaled deeply the scent coming from the tiny yet strong body he was holding tight. He took her by the hand, and, with his the sight coming from his kekkai genkai, he led her to the bedroom.

The night was quiet, and not a noise could be heard as they entered the dark room. Only the wind, and their heart beat could be heard. Wasn't it what they had been longing for, all along? Since she was way, way too young for him? The time had come.

Suddenly he kissed her. His hungry lips crushed on hers, and the next thing she knew, she was running eager fingers through his messy hair.

They couldn't take it anymore; and when she moaned, he knew it was time to unbutton her shirt…

The shuriken pierced the wood with enough strenght to be buried for more than two thirds in the target on the tree.

The kunoichi who had thrown it was a visibly enraged kunoichi. Little did the efforts (which weren't real efforts, as a matter of fact) of a white haired jounin do, a jounin wearing the characteristic uniform of the Konoha ninjas, and who was now sitting under a tree, in the shade, a little worn out book in his hands.

"Read another line, and what I'll pierce will be your heart, Kakashi. Seriously."

Hatake Kakashi had known Yoshizumi Asuka all of his life; actually all of her life, for all that mattered, since she was just a tiny bit younger than him.

The mask that hid the older shinobi's face didn't imprison the sigh, which was apparently loud enough to be heard from the girl.

"What, what now Kakashi, what! What!" she cried, totally exasperated. The Copy Ninja had been staring at her and sighing for the whole morning, and good part of the afternoon. Asuka was not forcing him to stay with her, she was not forcing him to lazy off in the training grounds while she tried to train, because god only knew how she felt phisically weak. She was not forcing him.

"Are you getting bored, Kakashi?" she said, her voice a little too high.

Kakashi sighed.

"You're not having fun, uh? Poor Kakashi-san is not having fun, aww. Well guess what? ME NEITHER. I'm training, for Kami's sake, training, training is not supposed to be funny. Besides, don't you have your own team to train?! Move your ass and go, Hatake!"

"Actually, Asuka-chan, I think that you're old enough for me to inform you about what happens in the adults' world. Really, you shouldn't be so narrow-minded. First things first; this is the theory. So you'll be prepared when…"

But the girl had already left.

Kakashi sighed. His Asuka-chan was back, but apparently, she was still the same who had left him that night, when she was thirteen years old. At least from **that** point of view.

He briefly wondered whether she had had experiences while she was gone, but probably she hadn't had the time for that.

Never mind. He'll ask later.

Not to mention, even though in his heart he still had a special place, that special place for her, he had sort of** physically** moved on. He was a man, a stressed man, and a stressed man with needs.

It had taken quite a couple of weeks, but life in Konoha had apparently come back to normality for the Yoshizumi kunoichi. She had met her family, who after the initial shock had later restored her to her position of clan heir, even though without an engagement pending on her.

The whole village acknowledged her for who she was, Yoshizumi Asuka, and even though she _knew_ that people loved to talk about the not exactly standard circumstances in which she had come back to Konoha, almost no one bothered her.

Ren had tried without succeeding to bring back the memories of the events of the years she had been gone. Asuka inwardly thanked the seal, that old seal she shared with the man she had sworn to kill. The seal Orochimaru-sama imposed her forbade her to actually speak about those events, and blocked them to the detection of the Dokushinjutsu that Ren had tried to use on her more than once. Just to be safer, the girl made sure never to let the guard down.

There were a few things that weren't clearly normal though, at least for her.

Sandaime Hokage-sama still hadn't allowed her to take part in any mission, not even D-ranked. But she clearly understood him. Asuka _knew_ that he suspected something. She knew that Anko-sempai had come to talk to her for a specific reason; the Hokage suspected Orochimaru-sama being involved in all that, somehow. Orochimaru-_**sama**_. Disgusting. She had gotten used to call him that, Orochimaru-sama or Orochimaru-dono, during those two years. But about that, she rather not think, for the time being. Orochimaru-sama… he hadn't treated her badly. Apart from the times in which he had unsuccessfully tried to lock her in his labs, he had been a pretty good master and sensei. Sometimes she thought it had been unfair the way in which she had left him. But then again, it was Orochimaru she was talking about. He WAS unfair, by nature. So maybe that was just the proof that his teachings had worked. Maybe, the times in which he was not determined to kill her for her betrayal, he was a little, just a little, a little bit proud of the way in which she had grown stronger. All she wished for, was that she had become strong enough to kill that Uchiha Bastard.

The Uchiha…it was how long, a month since she had been back? Yes, a month or so. And she still hadn't met Sasuke, or Naruto. Actually, she tried to avoid Sasuke. She didn't want to look into _his _eyes before those eyes were really _his_. She was too scared that looking at Sasuke she would only see Itachi. And this, she couldn't allow.

She still hadn't met her father and Shin. The Yoshizumi girl had written a couple of letters to the part of her family which was now living in Suna, as usual, but she hadn't had a real _contact_ with them yet. Her father had promised he would come to Konoha as soon as he had the chance to, but Asuka knew how diplomacy worked.

As she entered the Inuzuka compound, she noticed how little had everything changed. How little had everyone changed. Konoha and its leaves were still the same. And this sometimes irritated her.

If it hadn't been for the traditional injection of good feelings that all newborns in Konoha were given, maybe, just maybe, Sasuke's family would have been still alive. Maybe her life could still be rather…normal, for a kunoichi. Maybe Itachi wouldn't have gone berserk looking for power. But who was she to even think of such things. Pretty much no one, if not a traitor herself.

Hitomi and Tomoyo were waiting for her in the porch of the Inuzuka girl's place. They had become exactly what Asuka had thought of; a medic ninja, and a chuunin.

It was with a look of vague guilt that she looked at them, and with a look of vague resentment and apprehension they looked at her; she knew, in her heart, that in full honesty she hadn't thought of them once during her Orochimaru days. She was too engrossed with the images of a dead man walking going by the name of Itachi. And besides, she didn't think she was worthy of such happy, splendid thoughts as their days by the river, in which her major problems had been which one of her childhood crushes to crush upon. Kakashi, Itachi, Shisui…

Randomly chatting, they headed to the river, as they always did. The first time she had seen the Nakano river, Asuka had fought back tears with effort. The image of the dream, and the image of the boy's dead body was still so vivid in her mind's eyes that it hurt.

When they went back to the village and Ren joined them with an happy smile. This felt good. If Asuka had decided to kill the Uchiha, it was mostly to protect what she loved, who she loved. She couldn't risk that he messed up lives again. He had to be stopped. She was ready for that.

"Ne, ne, Asuka-chan, what about ice cream?" Ren had just finished his day at the hospital, and was craving for something to please his tired body and mind. Ice cream was the way to be.

"Yosh!" she cheered, throwing up both arms to the sky. Tomoyo and Hitomi chuckled and followed. That was almost as good as the old days.

The girl was beginning to relax, when her overtrained ninja ears heard something that didn't escape her fellows either.

"Ne, the two Yoshizumi, the Aburame and the Inuzuka. That sure brings back memories!"

"Hai, you can almost see the two Uchiha boys…"

The two villagers froze. They felt glares on them. Four young shinobi had stopped in the middle of the street, and were looking at them intensely with wide, evil and hurt eyes. Quickly the two entered their own houses, trying to get away from the stares. The Anbu girl had a flashing image of long, raven hair, diaphanous skin, and her heart skipped a beat. She was still weak.

Ren shook his head. They had done nothing, they had just mentioned the two Uchihas…but apparently the scar was still fresh in their souls.

His cousin swallowed hard. "Guys, I'm off. I won't come along for ice cream. Guess I'll see you all tonight, kay? Sorry." And with a wave of her hand she was gone.


	49. Chapter 49

**here's a new chapter! and my usual thank yous:**

ForgiveButNeverForget  
something541  
minniemousemom

**have a nice saturday night (it's saturday night here!) or a nice sunday **

**much love!**

49. KISS ME NOW / KILL ME LATER

The rays of light entered through the window of her old bedroom.

She woke up, a finger laying on her lips.

Asuka cursed in her head, while giving a sharp bite on her lower lip, strong enough to have the metallic taste of blood all over her mouth.

It had happened again. The kunoichi had lost the count of all the times that had happened. 10, 20, 50? Since that day, when she was 13, that memory hunted her.

It was a pleasant, warm memory, that filled her heart with the feelings she had sworn to erase, that filled her mind with pleasure, with all the shades of the word pleasure, actually.

It was a memory that hurt, a memory that, back then, all those years ago, had made her whole, had made her happy.

She could still feel the warm sensation of the touch emanating from the dream, so similar, so damn similar to the one of his arms around her.

She could stil remember how she had flashed her eyes opened at the moment of the contact.

She could smell him, earthly perfumed, of winter and snow.

She could see his hair in the wind.

She could feel him breathing, she could hear his heart beating, that, she knew, that he couldn't fake, that had been true.

Asuka got up and headed to the bathroom, where she splashed water on her face, and rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand as if to wash him away.

That thought had to be chased away.

He was the man she had sworn to kill.

She, Yoshizumi Asuka, couldn't allow herself to DREAM of the day Uchiha Itachi had kissed her.

Four Anbu were standing in the office at the top of Konoha's tower, summoned by Hokage-sama, who still was nowhere to be seen.

Hayate, Yamato, Hoshino and Yoshizumi were patiently waiting for the old man to appear when the door opened to reveal a white haired man, far too young to be the Sandaime.

"Hatake Kakashi" exclaimed the four almost at the unison.

The man nodded. "Hayate, Yamato, Hoshino, Yoshizumi-kun" the four nodded back, and the girl rolled her eyes under the mask "Hokage-sama cannot attend this briefing, as the Kazekage arrived considerably earlier than what was scheduled. Basically, what he wanted you to know was" and here he threw a scroll to each Anbu "the duties you have been assigned for the forthcoming Chuunin exam that will take place in Konoha. But I am sure you all knew that by now. Whatever. You may go now. No, not you, Yoshizumi-kun." The three men had already nodded in goodbye to both Asuka and Kakashi, and had left.

"Yoshizumi-kun sounds nice." The man declared.

Asuka sighed. The suffix _-kun_ was how the snake Sannin used to address her. "Yoshizumi-kun is my brother, Hatake-chan. What's with you and this name thing anyways? Whatever. If you excuse me now, I have duties that need to be taken care of."

He stretched his arm and made a 'no' sign with his finger. "No no, Asuka. Today you come with me."

"What" she breathed out. The girl widened her eyes, and removed her mask, untying her short spiky ponytail. "Kakashi, I don't have time to play with you. I have Hokage-sama's orders to…"

"Hokage-sama said it's not nice of you not to inform Sasuke and Naruto that you're back." He cut her short.

"Not nice of…listen. They were children. They have probably forgotten who I am. And besides…"

"He's not Itachi, Asuka. You won't see Itachi in him." Kakashi had turned serious.

The girl laughed. "What are you talking about, Kakashi! As if I had thought of that! I just don't want to distract them before their exams. That's all, really."

The Copy Nin ruffled her hair in a mocking gesture. "Hokage-sama's orders, you're to train them with me today. As Hayate, Hoshino and Yamato are doing with the other two teams…and no, you can't have Kurenai or Asuma's team. No, Gai neither. Come."

She sighed, and followed him.

The training ground was half covered by the shadow of the trees, and it was under one of these trees that the tree genin of Team 7 were sat. They had been waiting for the dreaded sempai for over 4 hours, and there was still no sign of him arriving.

A pale hand picked a piece of grass, and ripped it in tiny little pieces. Uchiha Sasuke was bored. They would never reach Haku's level if their sensei kept on behaving like that. Apart from the stupid missions they had been given after they were back from the land of the Waves, they had done pretty much nothing, and Kakashi hadn't taught them a single jutsu. And all that was left to him was training the Sharingan on his own; but he doubted that his efforts would have proven to be as good as the guidance of a sensei.

Not to mention, he couldn't stand the sight of his two team mates. If Naruto was loud, obnoxious and annoying, at least he was rather strong, and the same thing couldn't be said of the pink haired girl, who kept on pestering him about going out together.

No, not only he wouldn't be able to get as strong as Haku any time soon, but also the chance of defeating his older brother seemed to slip off his hands every day more.

"Ne, teme, why is it that you're always brooding?"

Naruto's voice brought the pale Uchiha boy back to reality. Brooding?

"Narutooo! Leave Sasuke-kun alone!" Sakura cried in her high pitched voice. He sighed. Not again, that was…the fourth time in four hours?

Simply ignoring the blond haired shinobi, Sasuke decided that it was about time to do something. It was just _clear_ that Kakashi was not coming. Standing up and dustying off his white pants, Sasuke decided it was time to leave.

It was then, at that very moment, before he had to answer to a stupid question that Naruto still hadn't asked sa to where he was going, that Hatake Kakashi appeared.

And guess what- he was not alone.

"Sit back, Sasuke-kun, I have a surprise for you guys." He smiled, skipping his usual lying part as to why he was late.

"What is it, what is it Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exploded in pure delight, as Sakura and Sasuke just kept staring at the person behind Kakashi with curious eyes "What is it? A new mission? The daughter of a daimyo? Or maybe are we to protect some hime-sama?"

"Ja, Naruto-kun, ja. Today's surprise is sent from Hokage-sama, to help you with your training for the Chuunin exam."

"Huh?" both Sakura and Naruto asked.

Kakashi grabbed the person's hand, and lightly pushed her (for it was now clear it was a girl, a masked young woman actually) in front of them.

"Anbu" he stated.

"A…Anbu?" Naruto seemed perplexed. Four shinobi sweat-dropped.

"Usuratonkachi" muttered the young Uchiha.

"Temeee! It's not like EVERYONE knows what an Anbu is, you know!" came Naruto's reply.

"Actually, Naruto-no-baka, yes. Did you ever pay attention in class?!" Sakura sighed.

Kakashi looked amused, and the masked shinobi turned to look at him. She was probably amused, too, Sasuke thought.

"Anbu are a special unit of elite shinobi, who depend directly from Hokage-sama's orders" sakura sing-sang, giving the reply by heart.

The unknown shinobi nodded. "Hai, Sakura-chan. Perfect answer." She praised the girl.

Onyx eyes went wide at the sound of that voice.

"Come on, Asuka-chan, time for disguise is over. Undo your mask." Kakashi said.

Asuka sighed, and untied the mask. Her wavy hair that reached almost her neck covered her face, and Sasuke bended trying to figure out if his suspicion was right.

The older girl's heart was filled with anxiety.

"Boys, Sakura-chan, this is Yoshizumi Asuka."

She immediately locked eyes with Sasuke.

…shit.

Naruto jumped. "Aaasuka-neechan!!"

"Hello, Naruto-kun." She waved at him, glad to break the contact with those black, black eyes. What did Kakashi say? She wouldn't see _him_ in him? How he was wrong. Sasuke-kun was…he was… his eyes. His eyes were as cold as his brother's. And, she was pretty much sure of it, so was his soul. For apart from Shisui-kun, Uchihas didn't have a heart.

"Nee-chan! Where have you been all these years!" Naruto asked her, while Sakura was having a hard time keeping track.

"Yes, where have you been all of those years, Asuka?" Kakashi echoed.

'Asshole' she thought, sending him a death glare. Then, trying to find something to say to the adorable blonde pestering her, she looked away. "Ehm…out…on… a mission?"

At this, Sasuke snorted.

And as Kakashi made sign for the training to begin, Asuka had never welcomed a training session with such relief.

At past eleven, when he was about to go out for a drink with Asuma, Gai and Kurenai, Kakashi found a visitor at his door.

A visibly shaken visitor.

Asuka looked at him straight in the eyes. "He HATES me, Kakashi. No kidding. He said so- those exact words. Uchiha Sasuke flippin' hates me."

The older man placed his arm around her shoulders, and they both headed to the pub.

"You need a drink, Asuka-chan." he stated solemnly.

"Damn right, Kakashi."


	50. Chapter 50

_**So here it is. The dreaded 50th chapter is here. Hell! 50 chapters °° like, do I REALLY have this much free time? Anyways thank you everyone who followed me until here. Really.**_

_**I am afraid that Who knew won't last much longer, maybe some 10-15 chapters more, but nothing more than that.**_

_**And please, please, please, review?**_

_**Cos I had weird ideas writing this chapter.**_

_**Oh! Oh! Also, I would like to open a poll. So, how many Asuka-Kakashi do we have in here? And how many Asuka-Itachi? I'd really, really, really love to know. Cos yes, I think it could influence the story, since I am 50-50 for the Itachi and the Kakashi ok, maybe 60-50, Itachi is always Itachi after all.**_

_**So! Usual thank yous:**_

_**something541: haha, and what about this new chapter's ending? Like it enough?**_

_**Mistress Ayako: stop reading my mind!! Stop it! stop it! you evil Uchiha XD**_

_**JiEun123 from soompi: hm. Well you found me out. Basically, when you see that it's cos I'm like, translating literally from italian (we have a plural for females only, and a plural for males and males+females), cos sometimes I'm too caught up with the writing, loool! Sorry XD I'll try to avoid that from now on! So actually thank you for pointing that out!**_

_**Enjoy the chap, and pleeease let me know!**_

_**Aka, review**_

50. WHO I AM HATES WHO I'VE BEEN

Asuka swallowed, and slammed the glass on the wooden surface, a step closer to being really drunk.

"He hates me." She sighed for the hundredth time.

Kakashi sighed as well. The kunoichi kept on repeating the very same words over and over again, without adding a single word of explanation.

Cheeks reddened, the girl poured herself her 14th drink.

"He was like, SO mad at me – hei!" Kakashi had taken the drink away from her, leaving her pouting "I swear I never saw that coming. And he was not kidding! Oh Kami-sama. This is terrible. But still, I can't really blame him. Oh, kuso."

"Asuka-chan, will you stop blabbering and tell me what happened?" the older jounin felt like shaking her badly.

Asuka straightened on her seat, realizing that she was now looking beyond patethic. 'Get a grip, stupid girl, you still have a dignity. Well, that tiny, tiny crumb of dignity that you're left with after running to Orochimaru-sama.' She moved a lock of wavy hair from her face, and began biting her nails nervously. Kakashi was still waiting.

"Well, simply put, Kakashi, he gave me a speech that made my blood freeze in my veins. Seriously. It was right after the training was over, we were heading home, you know both our clan compounds are in the same area…well. How to say it." Trying to find the words to say, her mind went back to a few hours before.

_Asuka hadn't felt that nervous since…a long, long time. Uchihas always made her nervous, safe for Shisui-kun. She looked at the boy walking in front of her, his hands in his pockets, a perfect posture that made him look almost taller than he was.__ For a second she thought she had caught a glimpse of a long, dark tail. Oh kami. They looked so much alike. His pale skin was shining of the colors of the sundown, which gave red reflexions to his raven hair._

_He seemed so much older than he was. Sasuke was definitely too mature for his age, just like she had been, just like Itachi had been, just like Kakashi had been. And she knew by experience that that led only to a painful awareness of how life could be unfair and unjust; she knew by experience that it led to pain, sorrow and ache._

_Th__at silence was making her feel so uncomfortable. It was unbelievable that a 13-years old could make her feel that way. Biting her lips, all the Anbu wanted was something to talk about, something to break the super-thick wall of ice between them._

"_Sasuke-kun…" she said, tentatively, though not really know what to add to that._

_The younger boy stopped abruptly._

"_Where have you been, all the__se years." His tone was not one of a question._

_Asuka kept on biting her lip. What was she supposed to say? See Sasuke-kun, I became apprentice of the worst S-rank missing nin because I swore to kill your brother to revenge Shisui-kun…that's where I was._

"_Where" he repeated, turning to face her._

_The look in his eyes petrified her. Suddenly, she felt so much smaller and __frailer than him._

"_I…"_

"_Don't give me that bullshit that has been said around the village. Where were you? Where? Out on missions, completely oblivious of what your fiancè had done? __Were you, Asuka-san? You didn't come back to Shisui-san's funeral. Did you even ever visit his grave, Asuka-san?"_

_Okay. What was enough was enough. "I was not allowed to leave Kirigakure, Sasuke-kun. I was not allowed. If I had, I would have been…"_

"_Did you ever stop to think, Asuka-san, that someone had been left behind, when HE fled? Did you ever think that I could have been there, __like, waiting for…like…"_

_Oh no, I swore to kill __the bastard because I had a lot of spare time. "You were waiting for what, Sasuke-kun? For me? Come on."_

_Sasuke looked away. "I was."_

_Her eyes went wide._

"_You might have gone missing on a mission, but that's not a good enough reason for me. Call me irrational. He is the one who taught me to hate. I hate him. And I hate you. And no" he silenced her "it's not only because you never came. It's because you" his face was a mask of disgust "you fucking loved him. For all I know, you might still love that bastard now. This I cannot forgive."_

_Asuka had gone white. "Listen, __gaki _(brat)_" she hissed "listen carefully, for I won't repeat myself. I was your brother's imposed fiancè. I might have had a crush on him when we were…your age or something, but that has nothing to do with you. He had fooled me just as much as he had fooled you and everyone else. And you know what, if I ever loved him's none of your business. I can't blame you for the rest, though. I didn't come to you. I didn't come to Shisui. I don't forgive me for leaving him alone, either. I can't think that the rain falls on him and he doesn't feel the cold, I can't think that he would be older and stronger than me, I can't think that he wasn't given the chance to grow, to live. That's why I still didn't go to him. I don't want to make it…real that he lies under the grass in that dreaded clan graveyard. It's not the way the sun was supposed to kiss his skin. It's not the way it was supposed to be."_

"_Are you done, Asuka-san? I don't need you to give me speeches filled by your pathetic feelings and lame excuses. The facts are all I need to hate you.__ All I need to hate him. All I need to kill him. That's what he spared me for, you know." His hands still in his pockets, he had a completely emotionless face. Asuka knew too well what had happened that night. Or at least, she thought she knew._

_Asuka breathed hard. 'Itachi, I will make you pay for turning this child into this.'_

"_Again, Sasuke-kun. I am…aware that there's a disaster in your past. I know what you went thorugh. Ah-" she raised her hand to prevent him from interrupting her "but you are still a child. A ninja, sure, but ninjas don't go out killing their brothers. You have a code of life you must follow, Sasuke. Ninjas don't have feelings, they don't have emotions. Revenge is banned. The need for revenge is born a feeling, therefore it can't exist in you, since you're a ninja. But I know it's way easier said than done.__ You're chosing the wrong path."_

_The boy burst into laughter. "Shut up, Yoshizumi. I will kill that teme. It's what I'm alive for."_

_She closed her eyes, trying to keep calm. "If you'll ever kill him, which I doubt you will, because I will do that first, it will be as a missing ninja, Sasuke. Not as your brother. And if this is your life goal…all I can say is…sooner or later you must try living."_

"_If you'll get in the way, I will kill you too, Asuka-san."_

"_Is that a threat, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, raising a brow._

"_Hn. Don't feel too important. The fact that I hate you doesn't make you any important in my eyes."_

"_Watch your lip, child" she hissed. Any hope of __saving what they had, was lost. Her heart jumped when an image of a crying bundle in her arms under the rain appeared in her memory. 'Sasuke-kun…'_

"_Give me a second chance, Sasuke-kun. I won't let you down this time." Her voice was low, pleading. Was she begging this young boy for forgiveness? Kuso.__ This wasn't any young boy. This was her Sasuke-kun._

"_Zettaini nai, Asuka-san. _(never)_" he turned and began walking to his empty house._

_The kunoichi felt like crying. She sighed, turning away. Someday, she'll make that right. Or at least she hoped._

"_Stay away from Itachi, Sasuke-kun. He is my prey." Asuka stated, loud enough for him to hear._

_Sasuke stopped. Asuka's eyes widened, and she turned quickly, assuming a fighting stance. _

"_DON'T SAY HIS NAME" he screamed._

_She was right, she had felt his chakra building up. Her left hand blocked his kick in mid air. Staring in each other's eyes for a few seconds, his Sharingan ones and her plain brown ones, the girl tried to __read him, even though that seemed impossible._

_Letting him go, she poked him on the forehead._

"_Stay away from him, Sasuke-kun. And do well on the chuunin exams."_

Asuka looked at Kakashi.

"He hates me cos I didn't come back here, back then. He hates me because I didn't come when Shisui died. He hates me because he says I left him alone when what happened happened. He hates me because I was somewhat, somehow close to… Itachi." Why was his name so hard to say?

Just the sound of his name felt like a punch on the stomach to the older jounin. In silence, he nodded.

"Seem pretty good reasons to hate someone, to me" she looked at him nodding.

He couldn't contradict her.

"Come on Asuka-chan. It'll all will be alright." Kakashi didn't truly believe in what he said. But hei, maybe if the older Uchiha got casually killed, things could eventually go to place.

Heading to the door of the bar she shook her head.

"Nah, I don't think so. Besides, I am pretty convinced that all my dearest friends will be the death of me. Jeez."

"Thank you, Asuka-chan, thank you, seriously. Hey, know what? You could always come to my place, we could hang out a bit you know, then snuggle, and then you know, stuff, that'd surely make you feel better." He grinned, ruffling her hair and following her outside.

"Yes, thank you, you're so understanding, I pour my heart out to you and you behave so seriously." The girl said, pretty annoyed.

The streets were empty, and they where passing close to his flat.

"Ne, Asuka-chan" he said.

"What" she replied, still walking.

The white haired jounin closed his arms around her making her freeze in the middle of the street.

"You know, Asuka-chan, if there's even just one thing close to being positive the Uchiha bastard has ever done…" his warm breath so close to her ear, his body heath, his scent paralyzed her, making her think back about the way she had always felt around him in better days "…was telling you the way I felt about you that day. Remember, Asuka-chan? Cos you know…some things just don't change."

Turning her, he placed his masked mouth on hers.

Asuka melted.


	51. Chapter 51

Took me forever, I know, just hope it was worth the waiting :) read and review pleeease : )

51. GOODMORNING PRINCESS

Asuka had no idea how she had done it. She had no idea how it had happened at all. The confused state she was in when she opened her eyes to the sun rays entering the window, was enough to send shots of pain in her head, forcing her to shut her eyes closed and seeking for darkness, hissing in pain.

Turning her head so she wouldn't face the sunlight she was once so fond of, she tried not to listen to the one question that the hushed voice was repeating itself over and over again.

What had happened?

Struggling, she forced herself to sit. Half-lidded eyes scanned the room. That was definitely not her room.

But that was not the major issue. A gasp escaped her lips when her eyes fell on herself, wearing nothing but her bra and panties. What. The. Fuck.

Now wide awake but still unable to think straight due to the massive headache, the Yoshizumi girl tried to remember. But first she went looking for her clothes, scattered all over the place. Her white shorts, her long sleeved Yoshizumi shirt…and Kakashi's stuff.

Realization hit her like a kunai.

Kakashi's room. Kakashi kissing her in the middle of the street.

She hadn't…

…had she?

The girl panicked. Irrational thoughts crossed her troubled mind, very irrational and really stupid thoughts. _He_ was going to hate her, if she had done it. If she had actually slept with Kakashi and Kami knew what else she had done. _He_ was _so_ going to hate her, and honestly, she thought he was not totally to blame.

He. _He. _he? Why, just why was she thinking about Uchiha when she had probably just slept with…Kakashi-sempai. The Kakashi-sempai she had been dreaming of since she had been 7 or 8 years old.

Kami, girl, if that had _actually_ happened, what was wrong with it? Congratulations, Asuka-chan, your dream came true and you were too…too absent to realize? Absent…why had she _missed_ on that event? How? How was it possible?

Realization hit her like a shuriken.

She was drunk. Terribly, awfully, utterly wasted.

Asuka ran a hand through her hair, combing it distractedly.

So, as of now, of two things she was sure: she had gotten herself drunk enough to make a complete fool of herself, and she had probably had…intercourse with the Copy Nin.

Oh, and she had thought about _Uchiha Itachi_ being mad at her for this, too. Honestly, had she no shame?

In the name of Kami-sama, someone tell her what happened.

Dressing up quickly and trying not to lose her balance, she moved unsure steps towards the door. That massive headache was making her dizzy.

As she was about to open the door, someone preceded her. Someone with a bright, masked smile.

"Goodmorning, Asuka-chan" Kakashi exclaimed, placing a masked peck on the corner of her mouth.

No that was too much.

Asuka's knees went jelly, and Kakashi grabbed her before she fell flat on the floor. How unbecoming of her. How many Ninja Rules did she break in one night? All of them? Some good ninety per cent?

"Breakfast, Asuka-chan" said the older shinobi pointing at the bag he was carrying on the Asuka-less arm "seems like you sort of need it."

The Yoshizumi girl merely nodded, and followed Kakashi's steps to the kitchen.

She sat in front of the kotatsu, moving locks of hair from her eyes that kept on falling in the same precise spot.

Kakashi had taken a plate for the dango he had bought and had put the water to boil, and Asuka was not missing any movement of the man. Feeling rather stared at, he turned, and began staring back.

"What is your problem, Asuka"

"Problem?" she had more like_ problems_, and tons of them, starting with K, starting with I, starting with O…

"You're…weird" he stated, a hand on his chin.

Oh for…for…for whatever's sake, of course she was!

"I'm not weird." She stated dryly.

"Sure you're not. You're…strange?" Asuka arched a brow and Kakashi went on "Okay, okay. Then tell me. Does it have anything to do with last night?"

Bingo! We have a winner!

"…hai. As a matter of fact, it does." That was far too embarrassing to look back at him, ninja or not ninja. She looked away, feeling her face becoming warmer and warmer.

"Hn"

Now, Asuka took a moment to consider the situation they were in. He probably _knew_ she had forgotten everything about the previous night's events, he _saw_ she was embarrassed as hell, the color of her face going beyond what people call 'blushing', and all he said was 'hn'? The girl was too ticked off to actually reply with one of the many harsh things that had had crowded her mind, and too stressed to look for a spare shuriken in her pockets. She decided to cut off.

"I have absolutely no idea what went on last night. Seriously. It seems I…forgot anything that happened." she admitted, still looking away, her eyes wandering out of the window, as if staring at something extremely interesting.

Kakashi poured the hot, steamy green tea in two cups, and as he walked back to place the now empty teapot he gave one bite to the closer dango. "So" he said while chewing "you need reminders." He swallowed. "I had thought you might have forgotten bits…but I wouldn't have guessed you actually were so dead drunk Asuka-chan. So. Fillers, right?" his visible eye shined maliciously.

Asuka had not time enough to say 'yes'; he was already by her side, an orange book in his hand, pointing at pages.

"See, we did this" he said pointing at lines in the text "and this" he said, turning the pages, and pointing at other lines. "Oh" he paused, ecstatic, and his eye quickly scanned the book for what he was looking for "and _this_, we did _twice_."

The Yoshizumi girl's eyes had gone black, and Kakashi was still, paralyzed. Ishigan.

In the moment he realized the bad position he was in, she released the jutsu.

"Kakashi. I was serious."

Recovering from the soreness that had overcome his limbs, he nodded.

"We did what we did, Asuka" he moved a gloved hand, and placed it on her cheek "and I don't regret a single thing."

Oh, so she- they had actually done it. Ha ha.

Shock overcame her. It was not the fact that she had made love to Kakashi that had hit her like a fist in the stomach, as she had never even thought about it seriously; it was the fact that she had _missed_ on her first time. She had missed on her first time, and on her first time with Kakashi!

Asuka bit hard on her lip; and after a moment, she smiled sweetly at him.

Kakashi, relieved, closed his arms around her, the girl's head resting on his shoulder.

Her eyes got filled with tears without her even noticing.

Itachi was going to hate her for that.


	52. Chapter 52

Hello hello! Right, I try to play it cool cos I know I was supposed to update like, in September? Because I had said I would. Never trust me, people.

I really want to thank everyone who still takes their time to read _Who Knew_. More than 50 chapters mean that I spent a lot of my free time (or I used to) writing it, which I used to love, but now that I live in Paris free time is a luxury that I cannot afford as much as I did before.

Excuses, excuses.

Some of you asked specifically for an Asuka-Kakashi scene, so here it goes. I hope I won't die on you guys again, even though updates will still be irregular :(

Thank you for reading 3

52. THEM

Asuka was close to being happy, she believed. Her heart ached a little bit less, she thought, waking up every morning on Kakashi's side. She felt as if his affection was slowly washing away the stains of guilt, of hatred, of blood. There were some things that, even though she could not forgive nor forget, she was taking in as a part of what made her the person she was now.

Her escape, her quest for power that had brought her to Orochimaru; she could hardly forgive that betrayal to herself, nor forget everything she had had to endure. The inhuman trainings, the wounds, the fights. The many times she had managed to escape his labs, only for him to find her back and lull her to go with him once more. The weakness of her heart had been replaced by a strength coming from hard work, desperation, hatred, and lust for revenge. Did she regret those days? Yes, as she had gone looking for everything she had been taught to hate. No, as even though she had almost lost her life and her soul, she had now the power and the means to crush the object of her hate. To kill Itachi.

Itachi was what kept her from being happy. Asuka knew it. No matter how well things with Kakashi, with her family, or with her missions were going, there would always be an empty spot. Empty, yet filled with all those black feelings that she was trying not to think about. She was in love with Itachi; more with the idea of killing him, actually. Images of his death brought to her mind the days in which she daydreamed about a stolen kiss, a lingering look, his breath on her skin. Those days were far, dead and gone, and nothing could bring them back. In all his power and might Orochimaru himself was still struggling to find a jutsu that would allow him to rewind time.

Could she have known what Itachi had been seemingly planning all along? She remembered times in which he had looked to her so much like them; human. Her mind had now sublimated the image of him, turning him into the ultimate nightmare, the monster all children should fear. The monster she feared was herself, for she still felt that her killing him was not to be taken for granted. She was much more afraid of the tangle of emotions that came with the word Itachi than of the fight itself. Fighting was in her nature, as much as it was in his. Putting her life at stake, that was not something she was afraid of. What terrified her was failure. And especially failing because of her own emotions. Even though almost six years had passed, Asuka remembered well the binds that tied her to Itachi. Though unripe, that bundle of butterflies and feelings had meant the world for her, and it had scarred her heart in ways she still believed impossible to heal.

She had loved Itachi. And maybe she'll eventually learn to love Kakashi with the same intensity. Maybe, when this all would be over, she would feel like she could return all the love he was giving her, drop by drop, kiss by kiss.

She could not deny that even just living under the same roof had done wonders to her mood. Coming home and finding someone who is truly happy to see you sure did the trick. This reminded her of the same feeling of a few years before, when, after having escaped the Yoshizumi mansion, she had felt that his warm smile was the only link to reality in what was becoming a daily nightmare.

She also remembered how her grandfather had reacted when he had heard of her acquaintance with Hatake Kakashi. Now her family was more than condescending with regards to their relationship. Asuka could not help but think with a certain bitterness that it only took them a failed engagement with a psychopath mass murderer and having thought her dead for a couple of years to understand that.

"Why don't you ever sleep" whispered a half asleep Kakashi, kissing her shoulder through his masked mouth.

"I'm sorry I woke you up" she turned to look at him. Were her thoughts so loud?

He pulled her closer, kissing her shoulder and her neck. "Nah, I wanted to make love to you anyways" he purred, removing his mask.

Asuka chuckled and leaned in to kiss him, while letting him remove her light nightgown. Would she ever get used to this? The strength of Kakashi's feelings irradiated from his every touch. Whether he was stroking her hair, or exploring her body with his hands, she could tell that it was as if he was touching something precious, something to be handled with care even in the midst of passion. It almost made her feel guilty.

She broke the trail of wet kisses on her stomach to slow him down and make him look at her, sitting on his bed.

"What" he sighed out of breath. He had almost never dared to dream that days like these would come, and now that Asuka was his, Kakashi was determined to make the most of it. To make her love him as she did, if not more, before the Uchiha had come around and messed things up. "What" he repeated sitting up, impatient to go back to his ministrations.

Asuka rested her head on his shoulder and softly stroked his chest. She felt his breathe even as he held her closer. "When did you get this scar?" she asked him tracing with the tips of her fingers the rough skin on his chest.

"It was when Zabuza…" but he was cut short by a deep kiss as her hands cupped his face. He moaned. Screw his scar.

"You're beautiful, did you know?" Asuka told him, quite absent-mindedly, as he undid her bra. He shrugged, murmuring something about her being beautiful and having to shut up.

She couldn't fight back a smile while reaching again for his mouth. If this was happiness, she could try and pretend that the empty space was not there in her heart for a little longer.


End file.
